HP und das Legat des Raben
by Loki Slytherin
Summary: Harry bekommt eine Freundin, ein misteriöses Haustier und unerwartete Hilfe! SPOILER ZU HP 6!
1. Ligusterweg 4

**HP und das Legat des Raben**

Genre General / Romance

Rating T

WarnungenAn alle, die mich noch nicht kennen: ich besitze ab und an eine etwas kranke Fantasie und ich liebe fluffy Happy Ends!

Pairing Werden nicht verraten, doch meine liebe Beta Mariacharly darf ihr Schild bereithalten. (B/N: lach : hält ihr Schild noch mal ganz weit hoch ...)

Inhalt Harrys Welt ändert sich, wird verwirrender und klärt sich dann doch - oder?

Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld (leider).

Dank an meine Beta Mariacharly!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ligusterweg 4**

In einem der Häuser des Ligusterweges in Surrey lag im Obergeschoss auf einem ziemlich zerwühlten Bett ein schwarzhaariger Teenager.

Unwillig presste er die Augen zusammen, unter denen dicke schwarze Ränder hingen, zwinkerte dann aber doch kurz und öffnete anschließend quälend langsam sein rechtes Auge.

Von Alpträumen geplagt, hatte Harry bis in den frühen Morgen nicht einschlafen können.

Seit einer Woche war er nun bei seinen „Familie", wenn man die Dursleys so nennen mochte. Doch sobald er die Augen schloss, verirrte er sich in wirre, beängstigende Träume:

Sirius stand lächelnd vor dem Vorhang und fiel, von Bellatrix Fluch getroffen und immer noch lächelnd, hinein.

Voldemort, der kalt und triumphierend seine Eltern hinrichtete und sich dann auf ihn stürzte.

Zu guter Letzt Snape, der mit einem zu einer Fratze verzerrten Gesicht, Dumbledore mit seinem Zauberstab niederstreckte.

Erst wenn die Erschöpfung zu groß wurde fiel der Junge in einen unruhigen und wenig erholsamen Schlaf.

Aus eben solch einem Traum erwachte er nun langsam. Der Blick seines offenen Auges wanderte an der Decke entlang. Eine große Fliege erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ihr schwarzer Körper war durch ihre schwarzen Flügel eingehüllt wie durch einen Umhang. Das Insekt starrte mit schwarzen unergründlichen Augen zu ihm herab.

Schwarz und unergründlich … wie seine Augen … wie Snapes Augen … SNAPE!

Hasserfüllt fixierte Harry nun die Fliege mit beiden Augen, langsam zog er seinen Zauberstab unter seinem Kopfkissen hervor. Doch noch bevor er auf das Insekt zielen konnte, hatte sich das Tier im Netz einer Spinne verheddert. Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung beobachtete Harry, wie die Spinne ihr wehrloses Opfer einwickelte.

Doch dann regte sich sein Gewissen. Die Fliege konnte ja nichts dafür, dass sie genau solche schwarzen Augen hatte, wie dieser fetthaarige, verräterische Mistsack.

Grimmig starrte ihm wenig später sein Spiegelbild entgegen, als er seine Zähne putzte. Er sah wirklich furchterregend aus, übernächtigt, erschöpft und nervlich am Ende. Es war zum Heulen.

„Harriieee!", brüllte Tante Petunia aufgebracht in der Küche.

Der leicht panische Unterton in der Stimme seiner Tante ließ Harry, sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf ziehend, die Treppe hinab hasten. Schreckenszenarien entstanden in seinem Kopf:

Todesser, Dementoren, Voldemort persönlich … in Tante Petunias Küche …

Doch was Harry in der Küche sah, brachte ihn zum Lachen. Mitten auf dem Tisch, in Petunias absolut sauberer Küche, saß eine äußerst aufgebrachte, braune Eule, die wütend schuhuend ihren Fuß ausstreckte. Empört darüber, dass das kleine Paket nicht abgenommen wurde, versuchte das Tier nach der Hausherrin zu hacken. Aus diesem Grund stand Harrys Tante an die Spüle gelehnt, mit ängstlich erhobenen Händen und schrie laut um Hilfe.

Diese Szene verdeutlichte nur wieder einmal die mangelnde Kenntnis seiner Tante über die Vorgänge in der magischen Welt.

Der junge Zauberer erlöste die Eule und auch seine Tante, indem er das Päckchen entgegennahm. Mit einem letzten ärgerlichen Blick verschwand der Vogel durch das offene Fenster. Tante Petunia wandte sich mit einem nicht minder verärgerten Blick wieder ihrem Abwasch zu.

Entschlossen, sein Paket in Ruhe zu öffnen, stapfte Harry ohne ein weiteres Wort die Treppe wieder nach oben und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Ungeduldig zerrte er an dem braunen Papier, bis endlich ein kleiner, goldener Bilderrahmen zum Vorschein kam. Doch auf dem Bild war nichts zu sehen außer einem alten Ohrensessel. Harry untersuchte das Paket und fand noch zwei Pergamente darin.

Harry öffnete das erste:

**Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,**

**als Testamentsvollstreckerin des Nachlasses von Herrn Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore übersende ich Ihnen dieses Bild. Die übrigen Ihnen zugedachten Gegenstände aus dem Nachlass werden ihnen am Tage ihrer Volljährigkeit zugehen.**

**Hochachtungsvoll**

**Minerva McGonagall**

‚_Na, wie toll', _dachte Harry, _‚was soll ich mit irgend solch einem Bild?' _

Das zweite Schriftstück war ebenfalls von McGonagall:

**Lieber Harry,**

**Albus wollte, dass Du dieses Bild erhältst. Ich hoffe, es hilft Dir. Wie ich gehört habe, ziehst Du in Erwägung, nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Das würde ich sehr bedauern, zumal nun endgültig feststeht, dass die Schule wiedereröffnet wird. Überlege es Dir bitte noch einmal. Dieses Jahr wird auch eine Duellierklasse eingeführt. Die Lehrinhalte könnten Dir vielleicht helfen.**

**Mit freundlichen Grüßen **

**Minerva McGonagall**

„Was sollen _das denn_ für Lehrinhalte sein? Wie wiege ich Schüler in Sicherheit, obwohl es gar keine gibt?", sagte Harry laut zu sich selbst.

Sarkasmus quoll aus jedem seiner Worte.

„Harry, Harry, Harry – weshalb bist du so verbittert?", erklangt eine Stimme.

Vor Schreck lies Harry das Pergament fallen. Fassungslos starrte er den Bilderrahmen an. Dieser war nun keineswegs mehr leer. Ein verständnislos dreinschauender Dumbledore blickte Harry über den oberen Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brille an.

„Professor? – Das sind sie!"

„In der Tat mein Junge, ja ich bin in meinem Bild." Ein amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über das alte Gesicht.

„Aber Sir … weshalb … weshalb bekomme ich ein Bild … von Ihnen?"

„Damit ich dir besser helfen kann."

„Ach", schnaubte Harry.

„JA! Vielleicht auch, um ein Hühnchen mit Dir zu rupfen!"

„Inwiefern das denn?"

„Kannst du mir mal erklären, warum du nicht mehr zur Schule willst? Denkst du, du könntest schon so viel, dass du Tom Riddle überlegen bist? Und warum, bei Merlin, stößt du deinen Freunden so vor den Kopf?", wetterte das Gemälde.

Genervt drehte der Junge das Bild um.

„Harry!", hörte er die gedämpfte Stimme, die durch seine Zudecke drang.

„Harry Potter!"

Harry drehte die Augen nach oben, legte dann aber das Bildnis mit der Rückseite auf sein Bett.

„Haben Sie mir dieses Bild nur vererbt, damit sie mir Vorwürfe machen können?", blaffte Harry die Abbildung seines früheren Schulleiters an.

„Entschuldige, mein Junge. Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren, dein Verhalten hat mich nur so … überrascht. – Was soll das alles?"

„Alle Menschen, die ich mag und die auch mich mögen, müssen sterben. – Also werde ich niemanden mehr mögen und dadurch in Gefahr bringen. – Niemals!"

„So, so, dann möchtest du, dass alle unter Toms Knechtschaft leiden, sobald er dich getötet hat. Eine gute Möglichkeit, jemandem zu zeigen, dass man ihn nicht leiden mag. – Wohl wahr …"

„So schlecht stehen meine Chancen, ihn zu besiegen?", fragte Harry verängstigt.

„Momentan? - Alleine? – JA!"

„Wie aufbauend ... oder !"

„Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen, mein Junge. Nicht, um dir falsche Hoffnungen zu machen."

„Also muss ich meine Freunde opfern, um zu gewinnen!"

„Nein Harry, ihr könnt nur gemeinsam gewinnen. Du mit deinen Freunden. Es gibt allerdings keine Garantie, dass alle überleben. Es ist ein Krieg und Kriege fordern immer Opfer. Deshalb sollte man sie vermeiden, wo es nur geht. Aber du musst denen vertrauen, die auf deiner Seite stehen", sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„So wie Sie Snape vertraut haben?", platzte Harry heraus.

„Er hatte seine Gründe. Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, ich werde nicht mit dir über ihn diskutieren."

„Sie nehmen ihn immer noch in Schutz …? – Nach … nachdem, was er getan hat?", brüllte Harry wütend.

„Ich komme wieder, wenn du dich beruhigt hast. Bis später!"

Mit diesen Worten war der grauhaarige Zauberer auch schon hinter dem rechten Rand seines Gemäldes verschwunden.

Fassungslos starrte Harry auf den leeren Rahmen. Wut brodelte in seiner Brust, so heiße, brennende Wut, dass es fast wehtat.

‚_Das darf jetzt wohl nicht wahr sein. – Verschwindet einfach und lässt mich hier sitzen wie einen Depp. – Eigentlich hat er ja recht. Ich werde nicht ohne meine Freunde siegen können, also werden wir alles tun, um so wenige wie möglich zu verlieren', _dachte Harry und seufzte.

Außerdem schmerzte ihn das Fehlen Ginnys schon beinahe körperlich. Alleine ihre Anwesenheit gab ihm schon das Gefühl von Kraft und Stärke. Doch würde er es wirklich überstehen können, falls ihr etwas zustoßen sollte? – Doch könnte er ruhig sterben, wenn er wüsste, Ginny müsste danach alleine gegen die Ungerechtigkeiten Lord Voldemorts stehen? – NEIN!

Entschlossen setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und nahm seine Feder:

**An Professor McGonagall,**

**nach reichlicher Überlegung habe ich mich entschieden, mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts doch zu absolvieren. An dem neuen Kurs „Duellierkunst" werde ich gerne teilnehmen.**

**Mit freundlichen Grüßen**

**Harry Potter**

**PS: Können Sie mich bitte darüber informieren, wer den Kurs leitet? **

**Könnten sie mir bitte ebenfalls mitteilen, wann das nächste Treffen des ehemaligen Ordens des Phönixes in meinem Haus in London stattfindet? Wenn möglich, möchte ich daran teilnehmen.**

**Harry**

Dann nahm er ein zweites Pergament und begann zu schreiben:

**Hallo Ginny,**

**hoffentlich liest Du diesen Brief und wirfst ihn nicht gleich ungelesen weg. Da ich mich verhalten habe wie ein Trottel, würde ich es dir nicht verdenken.**

**Aber da Du anscheinend gewillt bist ihn zu lesen, lass mich Dir sagen:**

**ES TUT MIR LEID!**

**Ganz ehrlich, ich vermisse dich so sehr. **

**Wenn Du mit zum nächsten Treffen nach London kommen würdest, könnten wir uns sehen. Wir müssen ganz dringend miteinander sprechen.**

**Bitte grüße Ron und Deine Eltern von mir**

**Dein Harry**

Schnell band er Hedwig die Briefe an die Beine.

„Hedwig, fliege schnell zuerst zu Professor McGonagall und dann zu Ginny."

Fröhlich schuhuend machte sich die weiße Eule auf den Weg. Lächelnd und in dem Wissen, das Richtige getan zu haben, schaute Harry ihr nach.

Ein greller Schrei seiner Tante holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Schnell eilte er erneut die Stufen hinab in die Küche.

‚_Was wohl nun wieder so „furchtbares" geschehen ist? Wahrscheinlich ist ihr etwas zu Boden gefallen und hat hässliche Flecke verursacht', _dachte Harry grimmig.

tbc


	2. Watcher

Noch eine Kleinigkeit am Rande: Es werden viele kleine Kapitel werden (mir fallen dieses Mal so viele Titel ein!) wahrscheinlich wird die Story nicht ganz so lustig wie die Kurzen. Aber ich gebe mir alle Mühe Euch zu überraschen!

Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld (leider).

Dank an meine Beta Mariacharly!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2. Watcher**

In der Küche staunte Harry nicht schlecht. Auf dem Fensterbrett saß ein Rabe und tat sich an Petunias warmen Apfelkuchen gütlich. Unwillkürlich musste Harry lächeln - was für ein freches Tier!

Entschlossen trat er ans Fensterbrett und versuchte, den Vogel zu verscheuchen.

Doch der Rabe krächzte empört und hackte nach seiner Hand. Der Hieb mit dem beachtlich großen und spitzen Schnabel schmerzte und so zog Harry seine Hand schnell wieder zurück.

Doch der Vogel legte seinen Kopf schief und betrachtete den jungen Zauberer. Interessiert hüpfte er auf das Sideboard und schien Harry regelrecht zu mustern.

Die buschigen Federn am Schnabelansatz waren weiß-grau und bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu dem glatten, glänzenden Schwarz des übrigen Gefieders. Langsam streckte Harry seine Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig den Kopf des Tieres. Warum er das tat war ihm nicht klar, er war einer inneren Stimme gefolgt. Das Tier schien diese Liebkosung sichtlich zu genießen.

„So, nun aber raus mit dir, du Racker."

Doch der Vogel krächzte ihn nur empört an, flatterte dann auf seine Schulter und ließ sich dort häuslich nieder.

‚_Na klasse, jetzt habe ich auch noch einen wortwörtlichen Vogel',_ scherzte Harry gedanklich.

„Du willst dieses Vieh doch wohl nicht behalten?", protestierte Tante Petunia.

„Doch, er scheint nicht gehen zu wollen und scheint mich zu mögen. Ich denke, ich werde ihn behalten."

„Nicht in UNSEREM Haus", donnerte sie.

„Keine Angst, ich werde nicht mehr lange bleiben", fauchte Harry.

„Aber ich dachte … du … du wärst nur hier sicher vor … vor diesem Monster …"

„Spätesten an meinem Geburtstag ist das eh' vorbei und tu nicht so, als würde ich dich interessieren. Außerdem habe ich keine Zeit zu verschwenden, ich muss mich auf etwas vorbereiten."

Petunia Dursley starrte ihrem Neffen fassungslos nach, als er die Küche verließ und die Treppe wieder hinaufstieg. Zum ersten Mal war ihr aufgefallen, dass Harry kein Kind mehr war, sondern ein entschlossener junger Erwachsener. Und er war nicht so ein aufsässiger Halbstarker wie ihr eigener Sohn – er war wirklich erwachsen. Nachdenklich versuchte sie noch etwas von dem Kuchen zu retten.

Was wohl Vernon zu Harrys neuem Hausgenossen sagen würde? Doch der war noch zwei Tage auf Geschäftsreise und sie alleine mit ihrem Neffen, da Dudley seinen Vater begleitete.

Die nächsten beiden Tage saß Harry wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Weder von McGonagall noch von Ginny war eine Antwort gekommen. Hoffentlich war Hedwig nichts passiert!

Gelangweilt warf der Rabe Gegenstände vom Schreibtisch auf den Boden, was ihm sichtlich Freude bereitete. Pergamente, ein kleines Buch, die Feder ... als er aber versuchte das Tintenfass über den Rand des Tisches zu zerren, schritt Harry ein.

„Moment mal, du Gauner, weißt du, was das für eine Sauerei gibt?"

Der Rabe krächzte frech zurück und schnappte sich das Buch, das Harry gerade las, und zerrte an einer Ecke.

„Lässt du das jetzt!", zeterte Harry los.

Woraufhin der Rabe plötzlich nervös aufflatterte und krächzend im Zimmer einige Runden flog.

„Was hast du …"

Weiter kam Harry nicht, da die Tür krachend aufflog. Onkel Vernon war nach Hause gekommen und stand nun mit puterrotem Gesicht im Türrahmen.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?", donnerte Vernon, immer noch ziemlich atemlos. „Reicht EIN solches Taubenvieh nicht aus? Wenn sich dieser fliegende, schwarze Dämon noch einmal an MEINEM Kuchen vergreift – DANN IST WAS LOS!"

Die Tür knallte wieder in ihr Schloss. Harry sah den immer noch aufgeregten Raben an, der nun hektisch auf dem Schreibtisch hin und her lief.

„Du bist ja die reinste Alarmanlage. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich Watcher nenne?"

Als ob er zustimmen wollte, flog Watcher auf Harrys Schulter und plusterte sich entspannte auf, legte sein Gefieder aber schnell wieder an und krächzte neugierig in Richtung Fenster.

Harry drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um. Auf dem Fenstersims saß Hedwig und schaute fragend von Harry zu Watcher und wieder zurück.

„Hallo Hedwig. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht … – ach so, ja, das hier ist Watcher. Er wohnt ab jetzt bei uns, ich hoffe, ihr vertragt euch."

Übermütig flatterte Watcher zu der Eule hinüber und setzte sich neben sie. Hedwig bedachte ihn mit einem pikierten Seitenblick und hielt Harry dann ihr Bein mit den Antworten entgegen. Sogleich nahm er ihr die Schriftstücke ab und reichte ihr einen Eulenkeks.

Harry setzte sich auf das Bett und wollte gerade das Pergament von Ginny öffnen, als auf dem Fensterbrett ein Tumult ausbrach.

Anscheinend hatte Watcher versucht, Hedwig ihren Eulenkeks zu stehlen, was sich eine erwachsene Eule wie sie natürlich nicht gefallen lies. So hatte sie den Keks in einer Klaue und hackte mit ihrem scharfen Raubvogelschnabel nach dem Raben, der laut protestierend flatterte und seinerseits versuchte die Eule zu picken. ( B/N: lacht sich schief und denkt an ihren Dackel, wenn er versucht, dem Berner Sennenhund das Futter zu klauen )

„Ihr seit echt schlimm", schalt Harry, musste dann aber doch lachen.

Schnaubend gab er Watcher ebenfalls einen Keks und setzte sich dann wieder auf sein Bett, um seine Post zu lesen.

**Hallo Harry,**

**nein, böse bin ich nicht. Aber enttäuscht. Du hast mich ziemlich verletzt. Als Deine Freundin wollte ich Dir Trost spenden, oder besser: mit Dir trauern. Doch Du lässt mich einfach sitzen und hältst es nicht einmal für nötig, mir zu sagen, was los ist.**

**Wir sollten es aber mit einer Aussprache versuchen. Dad hat versprochen, mich zum nächsten Treffen des Ordens mitzunehmen.**

**Ich freue mich auf unser Wiedersehen,**

**Deine Ginny**

**PS: Falls Du es noch nicht gehört hast, es gab einen Überfall auf Askaban. Merkwürdigerweise wurde aber nur Lucius Malfoy befreit. Dad sagt, es wird wild spekuliert, aber keiner weiß wirklich etwas.**

Wenigstens hatte sie „Deine Ginny" geschrieben. Es gab also noch Hoffnung. Oder ! Er faltete das Papier und steckte es unter sein Kopfkissen. Dann nahm er das zweite und las.

**Lieber Harry,**

**es freut mich zu hören, dass Du Dich entschlossen hast, jetzt doch zu uns zu kommen. Die „Duellierkunst" wird von den Professoren Kingsley Shacklebolt und Prunus Priceley geleitet. **

**Übrigens soll ich Dich von Professor Slughorn grüßen, er bleibt Tränkelehrer und Hauslehrer Slytherins. **

**Er freut sich, Dich wieder zu sehen.**

**Auch ich wäre froh, Dich wieder hier begrüßen zu dürfen.**

**Wegen deiner Frage bezüglich des Ordens: ich habe mit Arthur Weasley gesprochen, er leitet den Orden kommissarisch. Er freut sich, Dich begrüßen zu dürfen. Remus Lupin wird Dich übermorgen Mittag abholen.**

**Bis dann**

**Minerva McGonagall**

Zufrieden legte er sich auf den Rücken, betrachtete Hedwig und Watcher, die friedlich nebeneinander auf dem Fenstersims saßen und die Reste ihrer Eulenkekse verputzten. Noch zwei Tage bei den Dursleys, das konnte er überleben.

„Harry? Harry, bist du da?"

Der junge Schwarzhaarige setzte sich schnell auf und schnappte sich den Bilderrahmen vom Nachtschränkchen. Dumbledore war wieder da.

„Da bist du ja, mein Junge. Wie ich höre, hast du dich doch dafür entschieden, deine Ausbildung zu Ende zu machen. Ich war so frei, Minerva zu unterrichten, dass du ab und an „verschwinden" wirst, um etwas zu erledigen. Von den Horcruxes weiß sie noch nichts."

„Wie komme ich nur auf die Idee, dass das eine abgekartete Sache war?", fragte Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte Albus verdächtig ernst.

„Schon klar", lachte Harry.

„Aber nun im Ernst. Was ist mit deinen Freunden?"

„Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um sie zu schützen. Aber ich werde sie bitten, mit mir zu kämpfen."

„Dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück. Leider muss ich weiter … habe noch einiges zu tun."

Harry musste lächeln. Sogar jetzt, wo Dumbledore tot war, war er geschäftiger als manch einer der lebt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tbc


	3. Blick zurück

Dank an meine Beta Mariacharly, fürs Durchkämpfen trotz vieler Arbeit. 'ganz fest knuddel'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3. Blick zurück**

Petunia Dursley saß in der Küche am Tisch und dachte an eine Zeit, in der sie noch Petunia Evans hieß. Lilly war damals sechzehn, sie selbst fast achtzehn Jahre alt...

_Damals hatte sie sich noch mit ihrer Schwester verstanden, doch dann nahm an einem Donnerstag das Schicksal seinen Lauf. Petunia begleitete Lilly in die Winkelgasse. Die Schwestern gingen schwatzend in den Buchladen „Florish und Botts". Lilly hat ihre Bücherliste von Hogwarts bekommen und nun gingen sie gemeinsam Einkaufen._

„_Lilly, warum sehen eigentlich alle Bücher so alt aus? In Muggelbuchläden sind die Cover immer schön bunt und ansprechend."_

„_Petty, ist es nicht egal, wie das Buch von außen aussieht? Lernen muss man doch, was drin steht", scherzte Lilly._

_Die Türglocke ging und vier Jungen betraten den Laden. Zwei Schwarzhaarige, ein kränklich aussehender Brünetter und ein kleiner, dicklicher Junge mit aschblonden Haaren. Die beiden Dunkelhaarigen blieben wie angewurzelt stehen und starrten zu den Schwestern._

„_Hallo, Evans, auch hier in der Winkelgasse?", fragte einer der Beiden und seine braunen Augen glänzten._

„_Hallo Potter, deine Beobachtungsgabe ist sensationell wie immer", antwortete Lilly kühl._

„_Wer ist denn das?", fragte der andere etwas ungehobelt._

_Seine blauen Augen starrten Petunia an. Lilly funkelte zornig zurück._

„_Unterstehe dich, Black. Reichen dir die Mädchen nicht mehr, die dir scharenweise nachrennen? Lass deine hemmungslosen Finger von meiner Schwester."_

„_Hallo, ich heiße Sirius. Und du?", fragte Sirius unbeeindruckt von Lillys Warnung._

„_Ich bin Petty", antwortete sie mit einer leichten Röte auf den Wangen._

„_Komm, wir gehen, wir kommen später noch mal her."_

_Lilly schob ihre Schwester an den beiden schmachtenden Jungen vorbei und bemerkte, wie Lupin sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen konnte, während Pettigrew ein schmieriges, anzügliches Grinsen zeigte._

„_Wer waren denn die beiden?", fragte Petunia neugierig._

_Der freche Junge hatte ihr imponiert. Hatte sich doch auch mal jemand für sie interessiert und nicht immer nur für ihre kleine, hübsche Schwester. Doch Lily sah sie vorwurfsvoll an._

„_Petty, Sirius ist der größte Weiberheld auf Hogwarts. Außerdem ist er fast zwei Jahre jünger als du. Jetzt mal ehrlich, du kannst ihn doch nicht nett finden, oder?" _

_Lilly sah ihre Schwester skeptisch an. Petty lachte laut und zwinkerte Lilly zu._

„_Ja, klar, und du kannst diesen Potter ebenfalls nicht ausstehen. Erzähl´ doch keine Märchen. So zickig wie du warst musst du ja ganz schön verknallt sein."_

_Kichernd zogen die beiden durch die Winkelgasse und besorgten Lillys neue Schulsachen und Klamotten. Da es für einen englischen Sommertag ungewöhnlich heiß war, kehrten sie in Florean Fortescues Eisdiele ein und bestellten zwei große Eisbecher._

_Kaum hatten sie den ersten Löffel Eis im Mund zerlaufen lassen, als die vier Jungs sie erspähten. Stühle wurden herbei geschafft, und schon saßen sie zu sechst um den kleinen Tisch herum. _

„_Du magst Fruchteis, wie ich sehe", bestaunte Sirius Petunias großen Eisbecher._

„_Ja, was dagegen? Oder willst du sagen, ich wäre zu dick, um soviel Eis zu essen?", ihre Augen verengten sich._

_Das war natürlich eine rein rhetorische Frage, denn Petunia war sehr schlank, eher sogar etwas dürr._

„_Nein … natürlich nicht … was denkst du … von mir?", entrüstete sich Sirius._

„_Das werde ich dir nicht auf die Nase binden", antwortete Petunia geheimnisvoll._

Ja, so hatte sie ihn kennen gelernt – ihn, Sirius Black, ihre erste große Liebe. Wie lange das schon her war. Bis heute hatte sie nicht mehr daran gedacht, hatte nicht mehr daran denken wollen - es tat immer noch zu weh.

Es waren die schönsten Monate ihres Lebens. Zum Abschied am Hogwarts Express gab ihr Sirius einen Kuss. Sie konnte ihn beinahe immer noch auf den Lippen spüren. Beinahe täglich schrieben sie sich Briefe, sie hatte sie alle aufbewahrt, in einer kleinen Kiste im hintersten Winkel des Kellers.

_Dann kamen die Weihnachtsferien und Lilly eröffnete, dass sie und James Potter ein Paar waren. Petunia freute sich, es bedeutete, das James und Sirius ein paar Tage zu Besuch kamen. Es wurde das schönste Weihnachten, das Petunia je erlebt hatte. Endlose Stunden des Alberns, des Scherzens aber auch des Schmusens und …_

_Der Abschied schmerzte diesmal besonders. Noch nie war sie so eifersüchtig auf ihre Schwester wie jetzt. Wieso nur konnte Lilly immer mit James zusammen sein, und sie musste auf Sirius bis zu den Osterferien warten._

_Als sich Lilly dann aber bei einem Zaubertrankunfall so sehr verletzte, dass sie für längere Zeit in der Krankenstation bleiben musste, reiste Petunia mit ihren Eltern nach Hogwarts, um sie zu besuchen. Nachdem sie Lilly eine Zeit lang Gesellschaft geleistet hatten, erklärte James sich bereit, Petunia zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu bringen. Der Weg dorthin war interessant und Petunia staunte nicht schlecht. James öffnete den Eingang und ließ Petunia ein, verabschiedete sich dann aber und ging zurück zu Lilly. Petunia betrat langsam den Raum und sah sogleich ein bekanntes Gesicht._

„_Hallo Remus", begrüßte Petty den schüchternen jungen Zauberer, der in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin saß._

„_Petunia … was … wie … was machst du hier?", stotterte er entsetzt._

_Weshalb war Lupin nur so aufgeregt? Es war ihm ja beinahe peinlich, dass sie hier war. Warum nur?_

„_Kannst du mir sagen, wo Sirius ist?"_

„_Also Petty … nun … ich … ich glaube … ich denke, er ist nicht da. Er ist zur Bibliothek, soviel ich weiß. Soll ich dir zeigen, wie man hinkommt?" Remus erhob sich hilfsbereit._

„_Aber Remus, was erzählst du der netten Petty da? Sirius ist doch oben, oder? Ich habe ihn vorhin nach oben gehen sehen. Du warst wohl zu sehr in dein Buch vertieft", plapperte Peter Pettigrew._

_Petunia hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, dass Remus sehr genau wusste, dass Sirius oben war, es ihr aber nicht sagen wollte. _

„_Welche Treppe?", fragte sie kurz._

_Peter nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung einer der Treppen. Petunia schritt bestimmt die Stufen hinauf, blieb im Flur stehen und vernahm ein Stöhnen und Keuchen. Mit einer düsteren Vorahnung stieß sie die Tür auf. Ihr Atem stockte – auf einem der Himmelbetten lag IHR Sirius hüllenlos auf einem ebenfalls unbekleideten Mädchen und schien sich zu amüsieren. Petunia öffnete und schloss ihren Mund tonlos, doch das Mädchen bemerkte sie an der Tür und quiekte laut. Sirius wirbelte verärgert herum, doch als er Petty sah, starrte er sie erschrocken an._

„_Petty!"_

_Doch Petunia rannte die Treppen hinab durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und entschwand durch das Eingangsloch in der Wand. Einige Ecken weiter lehnte sie sich heulend an die Wand und rutschte langsam auf den Boden. Doch Sirius war ihr nachgelaufen, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet._

„_Petty, bitte, es tut mir leid ... schrecklich leid. Sag mir, was ich tun kann, um es wieder gut zu machen."_

„_Spinnst du? Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass man da noch etwas gut machen kann?"_

„_Ich … du … bitte nicht!"_

_Seine großen, blauen Augen sahen sie angstgeweitet an. Doch Petunia konnte nicht, es schmerzte zu sehr. Tränen schossen aus ihren Augen. Sirius versuchte, sie in seinen Arm zunehmen, um sie zu trösten. Allerdings konnte sie seine Berührung nicht ertragen, ihre Handfläche traf hart seine Wange, die sich auch sofort rötete._

„_Geh, Sirius – geh! Ich möchte dich NIEMALS wieder sehen!", brüllte sie ihn an._

_Mit gesenktem Haupt trollte sich Sirius mit hängenden Schultern davon._

_Petunia stand hilflos auf dem Flur und wusste nicht wohin. Ein kleines Mädchen bot ihr ihre Hilfe an._

„_Kann ich dir helfen? Geht es dir nicht gut? – Soll ich dich in den Krankenflügel bringen?", fragte die Kleine._

_Petunia konnte nur nicken, kein Wort wollte über ihre Lippen kommen. Ein dicker Kloß hing in ihrem Hals und so sehr sie auch schluckte, er wollte nicht verschwinden. Vor der Tür dankte sie dem Mädchen, das sich schnell entfernte. Petunia versuchte ihre Augen zu trocknen, damit niemand etwas merkt._

_Kurz darauf trat sie an das Bett ihrer Schwester und alle redeten über das Unglück und wie arm Lilly doch war. Die arme Lilly, mit ihren Schmerzen, ihren Verletzungen …_

_Doch Petunia sah nur eine glücklich lächelnde Lilly in den Armen von James, über die sich alle Sorgen machten und sich rührend um sie kümmerten._

_Wieder zu Hause saß sie nachts in ihrem Bett und heulte. Sie schwor sich an diesem Abend, dass sie nie wieder etwas mit der abartigen Zaubererwelt und auch mit ihrer perfekten Schwester zu tun haben wollte. Sie wollte sich einen rechtschaffenen Mann suchen und glücklich werden._

Nun saß sie da - verheiratet mit Vernon Dursley, hatte alles, was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte, und es war ihr sogar gelungen, ihren magischen Neffen Harry elf Jahre lang zu fast zu ignorieren. Doch dann kam der Brief von Hogwarts und so sehr sie sich auch sträubte, die Erinnerungen kamen zurück.

Bis Harry letzten Sommer erzählte, dass sein Pate Sirius Black gestorben sei. Sie hatte es zuerst nicht glauben wollen. Aber trösten konnte sie den Jungen nicht, um sich nicht Vernon gegenüber zu verraten. So musste sie alleine trauern, um ihn – um Sirius.

So saß Petunia Dursley leise weinend am Tisch ihrer Küche.

tbc


	4. Grimmauldplatz

Dank auch an meine Beta Mariacharly.

Da mein Petunia / Sirius Kapitel die meisten von Euch etwas geschockt hat, nun ein harmloseres. Viel Spaß:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**4. Grimmauldplatz **

Harry trommelte mit den Fingerkuppen auf den Küchentisch. Schon eine ganze Weile war ein gut vernehmliches tapp – tapp – tapp - tapp, tapp – tapp – tapp - tapp zu hören. Sein Onkel hatte ihm schon einige böse Blicke zugeworfen.

„Es reicht jetzt, auch wenn du es nicht erwarten kannst, zu deinen abnormen Freunden zu kommen, bleib einfach sitzen. Wenn du nicht ruhig warten kannst, gehe hoch in dein Zimmer", schnappte Onkel Vernon sichtlich genervt.

Harry funkelte ihn an. Doch Vernon war so gereizt, dass er seine Angst vor seinem Neffen und dessen Zauberstab vergaß. Harry unterbrach den Blickkontakt und trommelte weiter seinen Rhythmus auf den Tisch.

Harry hatte die ganze Nacht vor Aufregung nicht schlafen können und so standen seine Sachen morgens um sechs Uhr schon fertig gepackt in seinem Zimmer. Seit dem Frühstück um Neun saß er nun schon mit den Dursleys in der Küche. Hedwig saß in ihrem Käfig neben den anderen Sachen in seinem Zimmer. Doch Watcher hockte immer noch auf seiner Schulter - der Rabe ließ sich weder in einen eigenen noch in Hedwigs Käfig sperren.

So hatte der Vogel auch während des Mittagessens auf Harrys Schulter gesessen. Onkel Vernons Einhaltsversuche waren aussichtslos, da sich das Tier nicht verscheuchen ließ, wovon eine große Schramme auf Vernons Handrücken zeugte. Watcher konnte Vernon und Dudley nicht ausstehen, Petunia gegenüber verhielt er sich merkwürdig neutral.

Hibbelig sah Harry auf die große Küchenuhr. Es war bereits halb drei und Remus war immer noch nicht gekommen. Watcher nickte mittlerweile im selben Takt mit seinem Kopf, wie Harry mit seinen Fingern auf den Tisch hämmerte.

Dann klingelte es endlich. Tante Petunia öffnete die Tür. Davor stand ein lustig aussehendes Pärchen. Nymphadora Tonks, Mitte Zwanzig mit streichholzkurzem, bonbonrosa Haar, Jeans, einem T-Shirt der Schicksalsschwestern und einem breiten Grinsen auf dem hübschen Gesicht, stand da und sah Tante Petunia erwartungsvoll an. Daneben stand Remus Lupin, Ende Dreißig mit kurzem, hellbraungrauem Haar, einer schäbigen braunen Stoffhose und einem hellen Strickpulli, und lächelte eher etwas schüchtern.

Ohne Frage waren die Beiden das niedlichste und zugleich chaotischste Pärchen, das Harry sich vorstellen konnte.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Dursley", begann Remus höflich.

Petunia blinzelte ihm unauffällig zu.

„Wir sind gekommen, um Harry abzuholen", fügte Tonks hinzu.

Steif bat Tante Petunia die Beiden herein, wobei man hätte vermuten können, dass die beiden Zauberer höchst ansteckend seien. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, welch innerer Konflikt in ihr wütete, wie gern sie Remus oder Harry über Sirius ausgefragt hätte.

„Na, Strubbel, fertig gepackt? Oder soll ich hochgehen und dir helfen? Ich weiß ja noch, wo dein Zimmer ist", fragte Tonks fröhlich.

Onkel Vernon blickte seine Frau panisch an. Er wusste ja nicht, dass Tonks vor etwas weniger als zwei Jahren im Haus gewesen war, um Harry abzuholen. Petunia sah ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Nein, ich bin schon fertig, steht alles schon gepackt oben im Zimmer", strahlte Harry, den Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern seiner Verwandtschaft ignorierend.

„Was hast du da eigentlich auf der Schulter sitzen?", fragte Remus erstaunt.

„Oh, das ist Watcher. Mein neues Haustier. Er hat Tante Petunias Apfelkuchen gefressen und dann beschlossen, bei mir zu bleiben", grinste Harry frech.

Remus streckte die Hand aus, um den Vogel zu streicheln. Doch Watcher ließ ein Geräusch hören, dass wie das Knurren eines Wolfes klang. Erschrocken machte der Zauberer einige Schritte rückwärts. Harry schaute den Raben überrascht an. Doch Watcher flog auf Remus Schulter und gackerte zufrieden vor sich hin.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das ein gewöhnlicher Rabe ist?", fragte der Werwolf besorgt.

„Er scheint so gewöhnlich zu sein wie ich selbst. Doch ich denke nicht, dass er eine Gefahr ist. Er meldet mir, wenn jemand nichts Gutes im Sinn hat", antwortete Harry etwas unsicher.

Tonks kam gerade die Stufen herunter. Sie hatte Hedwig im Käfig in der Hand und Harrys Sachen schwebten neben ihr her.

„Wir fliegen nicht?" Harrys Frage klang enttäuscht.

„Nein, fliegen ist zu gefährlich und apparieren darfst du ja noch nicht."

Tonks lächelte ihn keck an, Harry lächelte grimmig zurück, musste dann aber doch herzlich lachen und öffnete den Eulenkäfig.

„Ihr beide fliegt zum Grimmauldplatz. Wir sehen uns dann dort."

Harry sah den Vögeln nach, die sich durch das Küchenfenster hindurch in die Lüfte erhoben.

„Kommt, es wird Zeit. – Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. und Mrs. Dursley", verabschiedete sich Remus höflich.

Jeder hielt ein Gepäckstück in der Hand. Remus hielt ein kleines Büchlein ausgestreckt und Harry und Tonks griffen danach. Das gewohnte Ziehen hinter dem Nabel setzte ein und das Letzte, das Harry hörte, war ein Entsetzenslaut seines Onkels, bevor die Küche der Dursleys vor seinen Augen verschwand. Kurz darauf fand er sich im Kaminzimmer des ehemaligen Hauses der Familie Black wieder – seinem Haus.

„Hast du dich schon entschieden, welches Zimmer du willst, Hausherr? Ich bring dann deine Sachen hoch", fragte Tonks.

Darüber hatte sich Harry schon Gedanken gemacht. Er hatte sich für Sirius Zimmer entschieden. Auch wenn es ihm am Anfang schwer fallen würde, er musste sich damit abfinden. Es war Zeit, erwachsen zu werden und dies würde der erste Schritt hierbei sein.

„Ich nehme Sirius' altes, das ist nicht so riesig", sagte Harry; angesichts Tonks überraschtem Blick fügte er hinzu: „Keine Angst, ich habe es mir gut überlegt. Ich schaffe das schon. Aber ich kann die Sachen auch selbst hoch tragen."

„Ich denke, es ist einfacher, wenn ich sie schweben lasse. – Nicht das du uns auf dem Weg zusammenbrichst."

Sie fing sich einen strafenden Blick des Hausherren ein. Die Hexe ging gut gelaunt pfeifend die Stufen hinauf. Harry stand neben Remus und blickte ihr nach.

„Na, wohnt ihr schon zusammen?", platzte seine Neugierde heraus.

„Bist du immer so indiskret?", lachte Remus.

„Entschuldige …"

„Nein, es ist schon gut. – Wir wohnen nicht zusammen. Da meine Spionagetätigkeit in Greyback's Rudel aufgeflogen ist, habe ich ein kleines „Apartment" hier in London."

„Ein Apartment? Weshalb hört sich das nach sechzehn Quadratmeter komplett an?"

„Weil es so ist", antwortete Remus leise und niedergeschlagen.

„Willst du hier wohnen? Hier mit mir? Dann sind wir beide nicht so alleine und Platz haben wir genug. Nur wenn du willst …", offerierte Harry eifrig.

„Aber heiraten muss ich dich nicht, oder? Dann bekäme ich Ärger mit Tonks!", feixte Remus lachend.

„Scherzkeks."

Harry boxte Remus freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Entschuldige, natürlich würde es mich freuen, wenn ich hier wohnen könnte … wenn deine Freundin nichts dagegen hat", stichelte Remus.

„Das kannst du sie nachher selbst fragen."

„Was! Wer? Seit wann? Sag' schon! LOS!"

„Du bist ja neugieriger als ein Mädchen", schmunzelte Harry.

„Sehr witzig, wirklich." Gespielt beleidigt zog Remus ein Gesicht.

„Nun ja …also … du sagst aber nichts! Zu niemandem!" Remus nickte. „Es ist Ginny", fügte Harry verschwörerisch hinzu.

Remus grinste wissend und das Thema war für die beiden Männer abgehakt.

„Sag mal, ist ein Hauself hier? Es ist so sauber", lenkte Harry das Gespräch um.

„Ja, Kreacher ist wieder hier und Minerva hat Dobby und Winky gebeten hier zu wohnen. Wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich um Kreacher zu überwachen. Sie meinte, wenn du möchtest, können die beiden auch von dir angestellt werden und hier arbeiten. Natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest"

„Schön, das würde mich freuen, ich mag Dobby und vertraue ihm – im Gegensatz zu Kreacher. Ich spreche nachher mit Dobby, doch jetzt gehe ich zuerst schnell auspacken und komme dann in die Küche."

Schnell rannte er die Stufen hinauf zu Sirius altem Zimmer. Tonks kam ihm entgegen.

„Habe alles auf dein Bett gestellt - du musst es nur noch auspacken."

„Danke, ich beeile mich und komme dann wieder runter."

Harry betrat das Zimmer. Es war schon eigenartig hier zu sein. Eine Gänsehaut kroch über seine Haut, doch er war fest entschlossen, das durchzustehen, alles durchzustehen …

tbc


	5. Der Besuch

Danke an meine Beta Mariacharly und nun viel Spaß:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**5. Besuch**

Gerade als er seine Umhänge in den Schrank packte, hörte Harry die Glocke an der Eingangstür. Hoffnungsvoll eilte er hinunter. Tatsächlich waren die Weasleys angekommen. Arthur schob, gefolgt von Molly, gerade Ron und Ginny durch die Tür.

„Los, beeilt euch", trieb er sie an.

Molly und Arthur lächelten etwas gestresst, während Ginny Harry unsicher ansah. Sie konnte die Situation immer noch nicht richtig einordnen. Weshalb hatte sich Harry nach der Beerdigung so merkwürdig verhalten und warum hatte er sich nicht gemeldet? Dann kam plötzlich sein Brief und nun dachte er anscheinend, es wäre alles in Ordnung - oder nicht?

Doch Ron fixierte Harry mit starrem Blick.

„Kommt, lasst uns in die Küche gehen", sagte Tonks und marschiert vorneweg. Die anderen folgten ihr, doch kurz vor der Küchentür fing Ron Harry ab.

„Du bist mein bester Freund", zischte Ron, „aber wenn du meiner Schwester noch einmal so weh tust, warst du der – Junge – der – lebt! … Hast du mich verstanden?"

Harry wich Rons Blick aus, und auf seine Schuhe starrend sagte er leise:

„Es tut mir sehr leid. Ich werde nachher mit ihr reden. Ich mag sie, ich wollte nur nicht, dass ihr was passiert."

„Ich wollte dich auch nur warn …"

„RON!" Ginny war auf den Flur getreten und funkelte ihren Bruder böse an. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst dich unterstehen?"

Das war doch wieder typisch! Musste Ron immer den großen Bruder raushängen lassen? Ginny fand es so lästig, sechs große Brüder zu haben, dass konnte sie gar niemandem erzählen, wie nervend das war.

Ron verschwand mit schuldvollem Gesicht schleunigst in der Küche.

„Hallo, Ginny", grinste Harry ein wenig verlegen.

„Hallo, Harry, es scheint dir wieder etwas besser zu gehen."

„Ich habe mich wieder etwas gefangen. Wollen wir gleich reden?"

„Wie nennst du das, was wir hier tun?"

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Mach es mir doch nicht so schwer."

„Nenne mir einen Grund, warum ich es dir leicht machen sollte!"

„Weil ich mich entschuldigen möchte."

„Reicht nicht", antwortete sie kurz.

„Was? Wie? Das reicht nicht?" Harry glotzte Ginny mit großen Augen an.

„Nur Entschuldigung Sagen reicht nicht. Da musst du schon Wiedergutmachung zahlen."

„Wie das?"

„Nun ja, ein kleiner Kuss wäre für den Anfang nicht schlecht", grinste Ginny verschlagen.

Harry fasste mit beiden Händen ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich. Zärtlich küsste er sie. Ihre Arme legten sich um seinen Hals und ihr Körper presste sich an ihn. Eng umschlungen knutschten sie direkt vor der Tür zur Küche.

„Wo bleibt …" Mitten in der Frage stockte Mrs Weasley, als sie die Beiden besser: erblickte.

Harry unterbrach den Kuss, ließ Ginny allerdings nicht los. Molly Weasley atmete tief ein und sah dann fragend von Harry zu ihrer Tochter und zurück.

„Mum, ähm … also … ich … wir …", versuchte Ginny zu erklären.

Es war ihr doch sehr peinlich, von ihrer Mutter beim Knutschen erwischt zu werden.

Doch Harry drückte sie kurz fester an sich und sah ihre Mutter selbstbewusst an.

„Ich mag Ginny. Es hat zwar bei mir länger gedauert, aber ich habe es doch noch gemerkt."

Er lächelte Molly zaghaft an, doch die Hexe zeigte keinerlei Emotionen.

„Arthur!", rief sie, „Komm bitte mal her!"

Harry wurde blass, schluckte hart und klammerte sich inzwischen regelrecht an Ginny. Mr. Weasley trat hinter seine Frau und hob eine Augenbraue, als er das Pärchen erblickte.

„Was sagst du dazu?", fragte er ruhig.

Mrs. Weasley schien förmlich zu explodieren, doch sie tobte nicht, sondern schloss ihre Tochter und Harry in die Arme.

„Ich freu´ mich so."

Arthur fing an zu lächeln und unkte:„Hat da jemand einen Schreck bekommen?"

Harry konnte vor Lachen nur noch nicken. Beim anschließenden Tee und Gebäck wurde viel gelacht und gekichert. Auch die bevorstehende Hochzeit von Fleur und Bill wurde angesprochen. Noch während des Tees klingelte es erneut an der Tür.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als eine brünette, junge Frau vor der Tür stand und fragte, ob sie hier richtig im Grimmauldplatz 12 bei Potter sei.

Tonks, die die Tür geöffnet hatte, nickte nur sprachlos, und die Frau trat ein.

„Dürfte ich erfahren, woher sie diese Adresse kennen?", fragte Harry.

„Wenn Sie mir sagen, wer Sie sind", entgegnete die Frau.

„Mein Name ist Harry Potter, mir gehört dieses Haus."

Zu Remus gewandt fragte er:

„Gibt es einen neuen Geheimniswahrer?"

Remus schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, musterte den Besuch allerdings immer noch sehr genau. Ein Flügelschlagen zog alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Hedwig und Watcher waren eingetroffen. Der Rabe flog auf die Schulter der jungen Frau und krächzte vergnügt.

„Mein Name ist Susan Sheedy, Meisterin der Zaubertränke und des Fluchbrechens. Ich bekam einen Brief, in dem ich gebeten wurde, hierher zu kommen. Das ist ja ein freundlicher Rabe"

„Von wem?", brach es aus Harry heraus. „Das ist übrigens Watcher, der da auf ihrer Schulter sitzt."

„Von meinem Onkel. Ich muss sagen, er hat dich gut beschrieben, Harry Potter", lachte sie nun. Harry war über den plötzlichen Wandel des Gespräches überrascht. Diese Frau sprach, als wäre sie eine gute Freundin. Immer noch etwas verunsichert musterte er seinen Besuch nun doch etwas genauer. Sie war mittelgroß, eher sportlich als schlank, hatte schulterlange, kastanienbraune Haare und eisblaue Augen.

„Wer ist Ihr Onkel, wenn ich fragen darf?", meldete sich Arthur Weasley.

Ihre Augen blitzten schalkhaft auf. Harry lächelte, jetzt wusste er, woher er diese Augen kannte.

„Albus Dumbledore, habe ich recht?", sagte er.

Susan nickte, sah dann aber die ernsten Gesichter.

„Er ist also schon tot?", bemerkte sie traurig.

„Ja, aber … weshalb … er ist doch schon vor drei Wochen …", begann Harry.

„Sein Brief hat lange gebraucht, mich zu erreichen, da ich in letzter Zeit viel gereist bin. Doch er schrieb mir, dass er bald sterben würde", antwortete Susan.

„Woher konnte er es denn ahnen?", fragte Harry.

Susan zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Albus eine Nichte hatte", warf Molly ein

„Jetzt weiß ich, wer du bist! Susan, na klar! Du warst in Hogwarts zwei Jahre unter uns. Du bist mit Sirius zum Abschlussball gegangen", platzte Remus dazwischen.

(B/N: Na, ob sich Susan und Petunia noch mal über den Weg laufen? ;)

Susan musterte Lupin eine Weile, riss dann die Augen auf und fiel dem Zauberer um den Hals.

„Remus! Bei Merlin, Moony, dass ich dich noch mal wieder sehe. Wie geht es dir?"

„Ihm geht es gut!", zischte Tonks und zog Remus aus der Umarmung. Susan aber lachte: „Keine Angst, ich nehme ihn ihnen nicht weg. Wir waren nur gute Freunde und werden es hoffentlich wieder."

„Außerdem gebe ich - wie war das? – Ach ja – zu wenige Widerworte. Susan steht mehr auf anstrengende Männer, wie Sirius einer war", lachte Remus.

„Ja, daran hat sich nichts geändert, ich ziehe immer noch Problemfälle an. Aber möchtest du mir deine Freundin nicht vorstellen? Oder muss ich das selbst machen?", flachste Susan.

„Oh, entschuldigt. Susan dies ist Nymphadora Tonks, Tonks dies ist Susan Sheedy."

„Tonks also", lächelte Susan, „ich hoffe, er ist so brav, dass er sie verdient. Aber so, wie ich ihn kenne, ist er das."

Tonks lächelte nun auch und stellte die anderen vor: „Harry kennen Sie ja schon, und dies sind: Molly und Arthur Weasley, Ihr Sohn Ron und ihre Tochter Ginny, Harrys Freundin."

Susan schüttelte jedem die Hand und sagte dann zu Harry: „Ich habe dich vorhin einfach geduzt. Aber wenn du möchtest, können wir uns auch siezen. – Übrigens, gibt es ein gutes Hotel hier in der Nähe?"

„Wenn du willst, kannst du gerne hier schlafen. Remus zieht auch hier ein, das wird bestimmt lustig", antwortete Harry enthusiastisch.

Tonks machte ein sauertöpfisches Gesicht.

„Wenn wir hier schon eine WG gründen, hast du nicht auch Interesse, Tonks? Dann wäre das Haus wenigstens nicht so leer. Groß genug ist der alte Kasten ja", sagte Harry schnell.

Remus strahlte glücklich, während Tonks sehr rot wurde, aber schnell nickte. Susan grinste und ließ ihre Koffer wieder schweben.

„Wohin?"

„Ich gehe mit und zeige es ihnen", bot Tonks an.

Die beiden Frauen gingen nach oben. Harry hatte ein unbestimmtes, doch gutes Gefühl im Bauch, als er ihnen nachschaute.

tbc


	6. Der neue Orden

Noch sind wir bei der einleitenden Geschichte. Etwas mehr Aktion kommt noch.

An alle Schwarzleser: Ich mache mir die Arbeit zu schreiben, Mariacharly macht sich die Arbeit meinen geizigen Kommataverbrauch wett zu machen und auch sonst die Lesbarkeit zu erhöhen, seit doch so nett und streichelt ab und zu das kleine lila Knöpfchen am Ende und sagt mir was euch gefällt und was nicht.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**6. Der neue Orden**

Am Abend trafen sich die Mitglieder des Ordens zu ihrer Versammlung. Harry war furchtbar aufgeregt. Was würde ihn erwarten, würde man ihn als Mitglied akzeptieren und selbst wenn: würde er die richtigen Worte finden? Auf seinem Weg zum Salon traf er auf Ginny.

„Hallo Ginny, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Das Selbe wie du, oder bist du etwa eingeladen?", antwortete Ginny spaßend.

„Klar bin ich eingeladen, schließlich gehört das Haus mir."

Mit diesen Worten gab er ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und eilte weiter. Wenn Harry noch etwas gewartet hätte, wäre ihm Ginnys Verstimmung stetig wachsende Verärgerung aufgefallen.

Doch so ging er in den Salon und lies seine frustrierte Freundin einfach stehen. Ginny sah ihm mit großen Augen fassungslos nach. Wie konnte er sie einfach so stehen lassen? Sie war doch kein kleines Kind mehr! In Ginny kochte Wut auf, enttäuscht rannte sie in eines der Schlafzimmer und ließ ihre Empörung an einem bedauernswerten Kopfkissen aus.

Susan, die ebenfalls zur Sitzung eingeladen war, saß neben Tonks und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihr, als Harry eintrat.

Arthur räusperte sich laut und die Unterhaltungen verstummten.

„Liebe Freunde,

willkommen zu unserer ersten Sitzung nach Dumbledores Tod. An dieser Stelle möchte ich eine Gedenkminute einlegen."

Alle erhoben sich und standen schweigend mit gesenkten Köpfen da.

„Ich danke euch. Nun zu den Tagesordnungspunkten. Zuerst haben wir die Neuaufnahmen, lasst es mich kurz machen.

Harry möchte aufgenommen werden, obwohl er noch nicht ganz volljährig ist. Da er uns aber freundlicherweise dieses Haus weiterhin zur Verfügung stellt und es sowieso nur noch wenige Wochen bis zu seinem Geburtstag sind, denke ich, wir sollten über seine Mitgliedschaft abstimmen."

„Meine Meinung zu diesem Thema kennt ihr bereits", sagte Molly ernst.

„Lasst doch erst einmal Harry reden. Schließlich geht es doch um ihn", sagte Tonks und lächelte Harry zu.

„Nein, zuerst möchte ich, dass abgestimmt wird. Ob Ron, Hermine, Susan und ich dazugehören, dann kann ich entscheiden, was ich euch erzähle", sagte Harry fest.

Minerva McGonagall blickte ihn überrascht und fragend an. Harry vermied es, sie anzusehen, da er ja nicht wusste, wie viel Dumbledores Bildnis ihr verraten hatte. Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer, mit den Erwachsenen wie mit Gleichgestellten zu reden, doch freilich war es die einzige Möglichkeit, alles zu tun, um die, die er mochte, zu retten.

„Wer ist diese Susan überhaupt", fragte Moody nicht sehr charmant

„Mad Eye, BITTE! Versuche wenigstens, nett zu sein. Dies ist Susan Sheedy. Sie ist Albus' Nichte", schalt Mr. Weasley.

„Seit wann hat Aberforth Kinder?", fragte Moody misstrauisch.

„Mein ‚Herr Vater' hat keine Kinder. Er hatte einen ‚Unfall' mit meiner Muggelmutter und sich dann nicht mehr um uns gekümmert, aber stattdessen war Onkel Albus immer für uns da. So bin ich mit meiner Mutter, meiner kleinen Halbschwester und meinem Stiefvater aufgewachsen", erklärte Susan.

„Ja das sieht dem alten Aberforth schon ähnlicher", krächzte Mad Eye vergnügt. „Harry, könntest du diesem fliegenden Gauner sagen, wenn er nicht sofort aufhört, meine Schreibfeder zu fressen, wird es morgen Rabenragout geben."

Watcher saß auf dem Tisch und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, Moodys Feder zu attackieren.

„Der hört nicht auf das, was man ihm sagt. Aber ich versuche es: Watcher, lass die Feder in Ruhe", befahl Harry.

Watcher ließ auch tatsächlich von der Feder ab, machte sich aber sogleich über die Pergamentmappe her. Harry zuckte die Schultern, während Moody anscheinend versuchte, Watcher durch Blicke zu töten.

„Gut, das wäre geklärt, könnten wir nun langsam zur Abstimmung kommen?", fragte Arthur lächelnd.

So wurde einzeln über jeden Aufnahmeantrag abgestimmt. Susans Aufnahme wurde einstimmig beschlossen, bei Ron, Hermine und Harry enthielt sich Mrs. Weasley.

„So dann leg los, Harry." Remus nickte ihm zu.

Unentschlossen überlegte Harry, wie er ausdrücken könnte, was er sagen wollte. Watcher krächzte und flog ihm auf die Schulter. Selbstbewusst straffte Harry seine Schultern und seine Gedanken fanden ihren Weg wie von selbst in seinen Mund.

„Ich … ich hätte nur einige Vorschläge.

Der Erste wäre, ist der Name des Ordens noch passend? Es gibt keinen Phönix mehr und auch seinen Besitzer nicht, doch ich finde, wir sollten den Namen in Gedenken an Albus Dumbledore behalten."

Allgemeines zustimmendes Nicken antwortete ihm.

„Das zweite Anliegen ist, wir müssen etwas finden, das die Identität des Einzelnen für andere Mitglieder unzweifelhaft bestätigt. Könnte man da nicht so etwas wie eine Erkennungsmünze kreieren?" Fragend sah er Hermine an.

„Tonks und ich werden uns darüber Gedanken machen", antwortete seine Freundin, und auch Susan nickte.

„Drittens, wir brauchen Verbündete - ich dachte an Hauselfen, Zwerge, Zentauern, Wassermenschen und Thestrale.

Damit hätten wir Gegenstücke für seine stärksten Verbündeten."

„Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Welche Verbündete meinst du?", fragte Minerva verwundert.

„Ganz einfach. Mit den Zwergen hätten wir eine Antwort auf die Trolle. Ihre immense Zauberkraft und ihre Intelligenz machen gute Trollgegner aus ihnen. Die Zentauren sind durch ihre Bogen weit genug weg, um nicht in den Einwirkungskreis der Riesen zu geraten, und wenn wir die Pfeile noch vergiften, durfte das die effektivste Waffe sein. Nun zu den Hauselfen, sie können Tageslicht erzeugen, und was wäre besser, um Vampire zu bekämpfen? Die Wassermenschen könnten uns gegen Greyback und sein Rudel helfen", erklärte Harry seinen Plan.

Remus zuckte merklich zusammen.

„Sie sind sehr stark und nicht „menschlich", dass heißt, sie können nicht infiziert werden. Kommen wir zu den Thestralen, was fressen die am liebsten? Leichen! Und was sind Inferi anderes als lebende Leichen?", endete Harry.

Die Anwesenden starrten Harry sprachlos an. Bis Hermine ihre Sprache wieder fand.

„Wer bist du? Wo ist unser Harry? Der Harry, den wir alle kennen?"

„Das bin ich. Nur bin ich kein Kind mehr. Wir müssen einen Krieg gewinnen und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er unter meinen Freunden Opfer fordert", antwortete Harry.

Doch insgeheim wusste er selbst nicht, wie im all diese Ideen so zugeflogen waren. Über das eine oder andere hatte er sich schon Gedanken gemacht, nur wie er das jetzt alles zusammengefasst hatte, vermochte er nicht so genau zu erklären.

„Aber Harry, du hörst dich an wie ein General, der seine Truppen rüstet. Woher weißt du das alles?", staunte Remus.

„Genau wie Albus es erwartet hatte. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so schnell in diese Rolle findest. Willst du den Orden nun auch leiten?", fragte Moody ironisch.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht, das kann ich nicht. Aber wir sollten einen Vorsitzenden wählen, der dann offiziell fungieren kann. Ich würde hierfür Arthur Weasley vorschlagen, der meiner Meinung nach ganz hervorragende Arbeit leisten wird. Außerdem hat er als Vater von sieben Kindern genug Erfahrung mit der Leitung solcher Haufen wie wir einer sind", lachte Harry.

Allgemeines Einvernehmen führte zur Abstimmung und Arthurs Vorsitz wurde einstimmig angenommen.

„Dann kommen wir zu Punkt zwei der heutigen Themen. Das Ministerium versucht, so gut es geht eine Panik unter der Bevölkerung zu vermeiden. Doch die Tatsache, dass Todesser es wagten, Gringotts anzugreifen und versuchten Verliese auszurauben, was ihnen Dank des beherzten Eingreifens der Kobolde nicht gelang, beruhigt die Zaubererschaft nicht besonders. Zu allem Überfluss wurde der Befreiungsangriff auf Askaban noch keine vierundzwanzig Stunden danach verübt. – Wobei bis heute nicht klar ist, warum nur Malfoy befreit wurde …" Arthur klang sehr nachdenklich.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er befreit wurde", warf Harry ein. „Wahrscheinlich wäre er lieber in Askaban geblieben."

Ungläubige Blicke trafen ihn.

„Glaubst du Askaban ist eine Sommerfrische?", knurrte Moody.

„Nein, aber besser als ein wütender Lord Voldemort auf alle Fälle", antwortete Harry.

„Ich denke, er – dess … also Voldemort, wollte seine rechte Hand befreien", sagte Arthur fest. „Auch ist der Grund nicht so wichtig, wichtig ist einzig und allein, wie wir weiter vorgehen. Wir brauchen Verbündete, wie Harry schon sagte."

„Ich bin dafür, zuerst die Zwerge zu fragen", Bill konnte sich endlich von Fleur losreißen.

Ihm ging es nach dem Biss wieder ziemlich gut, doch jetzt so kurz vor Vollmond wurde er doch nervös. Er wusste zwar, dass er sich nicht in einen Werwolf verwandeln würde, aber diese Wolfseigenschaften, die er annahm, waren immer noch erschreckend.

„Du weißt, was ich von den Zwergen halte, Bill", antwortete Molly.

„Aber sie sind mächtig und stehen nicht auf Voldemorts Seite", konterte Shacklebolt.

„Sie sind … so … eklig … so uarg …" Molly schüttelte sich.

„Dann müssen wir aufpassen, dass unsere ungebundenen Hexen ihnen nicht zu nahe kommen", sagte Arthur ernst. „Sie verwirren und entführen nur Hexen, deren Herz sich noch nicht gebunden hat."

„Wir sollten mit Bokkar, ihrem König sprechen", sagte Moody nachdenklich. „Ich werde gehen."

„Gut - und Hagrid werden wir beauftragen, mit den Zentauren zu sprechen und die Thestrale zu sammeln. Bleiben noch die Hauselfen und die Wassermenschen …", sagte Arthur.

„Die Wassermenschen übernehme ich. Ich habe von Onkel Albus ihre Sprache gelernt", fügte Susan ein.

„Gut, dann rede ich mit den Hauselfen auf Hogwarts und mit Dobby." Minerva lächelte zufrieden.

Arthur erhob sich und schloss die Sitzung.

„Schön, ich denke das ist für heute genug. Wir treffen uns wieder, wenn wir näheres erfahren haben. Hermine du sagst mir, wenn ihr eine sichere Erkennungsmöglichkeit gefunden habt.", schloss Arthur die Sitzung.

Es war sehr spät geworden, die meisten Mitglieder apparierten direkt nach Hause. Die Bewohner des Hauses entschieden sich ebenfalls, direkt ins Bett zu gehen. Harry verabschiedete sich von Ginny, die immer noch gekränkt war, was er aber beharrlich nicht bemerkte, und ging dann glücklich und zufrieden in sein Bett.

tbc

Vergesst das Reviewknöpfchen nicht!


	7. Zwerge

Viel Spaß mit dem neuenKapitel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**7. Zwerge**

Im Kaminzimmer des Grimmauldplatz 12 sah Harry nach den Arbeiten an der neuen Schutztür. Mattat, der Zwerg, der die Tür montierte, lächelte ihn an.

„Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft, Mister Potter. Die Tür ist absolut einbruchsicher. Nicht einmal der wildeste Drache käme hier herein."

„Auch nicht, wenn es mehrere sind, Mattat?", scherzte Harry.

„Wie viele erwarten Sie denn? Aber seien sie unbesorgt; ein ganzes Rudel würde die Tür nicht aufbrechen können", beruhigte ihn der Zwerg.

„Weshalb haben sie eigentlich eine geschlossene Tür eingebaut? Wären ein Gitter oder Stäbe nicht einfacher gewesen?"

„Natürlich hätte eine Gittertür auch einen Einbruch verhindert, allerdings gibt es Erscheinungsformen, die durch die Gitter passen würden."

Vielsagend nickte der Zwerg Harry zu und zeigte ihm voller Stolz die Tür. Die alten Gemäuer hier waren fast einen Meter dick. Durch die massive Tür aus Zwergenstahl, der härter und widerstandsfähiger war als jeder andere, war diese Örtlichkeit sehr sicher. Die bis tief in die Mauern reichende Verankerung und der ausgeklügelten Riegel- und Schließmechanismus war absolut einbruchsicher. Somit konnte kein Eindringling, dem es gelang in das Kaminzimmer vorzudringen, unerkannt in den Rest des Hauses kommen. Diese Tür sollte zusätzlich zu den Flüchen und Bannen das Haus sichern und ein Apparieren ins Haus unmöglich zu machen.

„Es freut mich, dass sie es so kurzfristig geschafft haben", lobte Harry die Arbeit.

„Ein Zwerg tut immer sein Bestes." Die kleine magische Kreatur streckte sich zu ihm hinauf und flüsterte: „Ich wünsche ihnen bei allen Stollen und Schmieden viel Glück für ihren Kampf. Viele Zwerge stehen auf ihrer Seite, doch kann ich nicht sagen, wie sich König Bokkar entscheiden wird. Doch viele von uns hoffen auf eine Allianz. Alles Gute, junger Mann."

Mattat packte sein Werkzeug zusammen und verabschiedete sich noch einmal höflich, bevor er verschwand. Harry ging wieder in die Küche, in der Tonks, Bill und Fleur saßen. Der älteste der Weasley Geschwister und seine Verlobte flüchteten beinahe regelmäßig vor Molly in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz. Mrs Weasley war schon ganz und gar im Hochzeitstress und strapazierte damit die Nerven ihrer ganzen Familie.

„Der Zwerg ist fertig. Er hat die Tür eingebaut und geprüft", berichtete Harry.

Ein leises Rumpeln kündigte eine Ankunft im Kaminzimmer an. Anscheinend war jemand aus dem Kamin kommend über den Hocker gestolpert, den der Zwerg zum Einbau benötigte. Kurz darauf trat Remus in die Küche und rieb sich das Knie.

„Ist die Tür ganz fertig? Sie war noch nicht verschlossen", fragte er besorgt.

„Ja, Mattat ist gerade fertig geworden und hat die Tür extra geprüft. Wir können sie jetzt schließen. Mattat hat gesagt, man muss nur einige Tropfen Blut in die Öffnung an der Innenseite tröpfeln, dann erkennt die Tür einen und öffnet", antwortete Harry.

„Hast wohl einen neuen Freund gefunden, so wie du über den Zwerg sprichst", lachte Remus.

„Sag mal Remus, kennst du Zwerge? Ich meine persönlich? Sind die wirklich so, wie es in den Lehrbüchern steht?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Du meinst: oder, ob sie gewaltsam Hexen entführen, um sie zu schwängern?", fragte Tonks amüsiert.

„Lach nicht über so was, das ist ernst", tadelte Fleur.

„Weißt du Harry, Zwerge können Hexen oder Muggelfrauen, deren Herz noch nicht vergeben ist, in eine Art Trance versetzen. Die Hexen glauben dann in den Zwerg verliebt zu sein und bekommen Kinder mit ihm. Viele der so genannten Helden der Muggel oder auch der Zaubererwelt sind Halbzwerge. Sie verfügen meist über einige Kräfte der Zwerge und sind oft von besonders stattlichem Wuchs. Frage jetzt aber bitte, nicht warum das so ist", Susan grinste verschmitzt.

„Ich wüsste gerne, weshalb ihr das so lustig findet. Es ist nicht im Geringsten amüsant!", wetterte Fleur.

„Sie rauben also wirklich Frauen?", fragte Harry fassungslos. „Aber Mattat war so … nett."

„Sind sie ja auch, schon wenn man etwas Okklumentik beherrscht, ist man gegen ihre ‚Angriffe' sicher. Nur wenn sie sich als optische Täuschungen zeigen, wird es schwierig, sie zu erkennen", schmunzelte Susan. „Allerdings kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass man nicht merkt, ob man seinen Mann vor sich hat oder einen anderen …"

„Ich würde das auf jeden Fall bemerken!", sagte Fleur bestimmt.

Bill nahm sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen langen Kuss. Die Beiden wollten sich gar nicht mehr trennen. Tonks grinste Remus an:

„Ich würde auch merken, ob du das bist."

Auffordernd zwinkerte sie Remus zu, dieser blickte sich jedoch etwas schüchtern um. Ungeduldig zog Tonks ihre bessere Hälfte zu sich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Susan und Harry saßen am Tisch wie das berühmte fünfte Rad am Wagen, während sich die beiden Pärchen ihren Zuneigungen hingaben. Susan warf Harry einen erheiterten Blick zu.

„Wir sollten uns verziehen, hier sind wir glaube ich fehl am Platz", flüsterte sie.

Harry nickte zustimmend und beide verzogen sich in den Salon. Dort kuschelten sich die beiden jeweils in einen Sessel. Eine Zeit lang saßen sie nur stumm nebeneinander.

„Glaubst du, Remus würde seine Kräfte im Kampf einsetzen, wenn er könnte?", fragte Susan plötzlich.

„Welche Kräfte?" Harry sah sie irritiert an.

„Stell dich nicht so an, welche Kräfte wohl?"

„Keine Ahnung."

Susan schenkte ihm einen schiefen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel, der Harry stark an Albus erinnerte.

„Den Wolf!", sagte sie schließlich kopfschüttelnd.

„Wie sollte er das denn einsetzten?"

„Ich habe dich nur gefragt, ob du glaubst, dass er es tun würde."

„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher … wenn es sein müsste … und er es kontrollieren könnte … vielleicht", antwortete Harry nachdenklich.

„Schön, dann werde ich mit ihm sprechen, ich habe einen Zauberspruch gefunden, mit dem man Mondlicht erzeugen kann. Nicht nur imitieren, sondern wirkliches lunares Licht, das Werwolfe mutieren lässt."

Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Schau nicht wie ein Lamm auf dem Weg zur Schlachtbank. Weshalb sollten wir solch eine Chance nicht nutzen? Wenn er den Wolfsbanntrank nimmt, ist er für uns ungefährlich."

„Wer soll den Trank denn brauen?"

„Lass mich überlegen, ob wir jemanden kennen, der Zaubertränkemeister ist? Im Orden arbeitet? Zufällig sogar einen Kessel besitzt. Also denkst du, er würde als Werwolf in den Kampf ziehen?", spöttelte Susan.

„Du sprichst von Remus Lupin, nicht von irgendeinem Tier, das wir abrichten können", tadelte Harry empört.

„Das weiß ich doch, nur warst es nicht du, der so wenige Opfer als erdenklich wollte? Dann müssen wir unsere Möglichkeiten ausreizen. Übrigens ist er als Wolf schwerer zu verletzen oder zu töten, das weißt du hoffentlich." Ernst sah sie ihn an.

Harry konnte die Logik hinter ihren Worten nicht leugnen, auch wenn ihm die Formulierung nicht richtig vorkam.

„Dann frage ihn am besten selbst. Warte aber noch ein kleines Weilchen, bis morgen vielleicht", riet Harry.

Susan stimmte zu und blickte dann in den kalten Kamin. Harry versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln und sich klar zu werden, was er davon halten sollte, von ihrem Vorschlag, was er von ihr halten sollte, von der ganzen Situation …

Mit einem Knall erschien Dobby mit einem Tablett in der Hand, auf dem verführerisch der Tee in der Kanne dampfte, dazu gab es Gebäck.

„Dobby dachte Harry Potter möchte sich vielleicht stärken", der Hauself strahlte glücklich.

„Du bist wirklich eine gute Seele, ich hoffe, Kreacher macht euch nicht zu viele Schwierigkeiten … komm und setzte dich zu uns."

„Aber nicht doch, ich kann nicht bei ihnen sitzen… wie von Gleich zu Gleich", erwiderte Dobby.

„Bitte Dobby, setze dich und trinke eine Tasse Tee mit uns." Harry zeigte auf den Sessel neben seinem.

Widerstrebend setzte sich der Hauself und saß dann recht steif in dem Sessel und klammerte sich an seine Tasse.

„Nun erzähle, wie gefällt es dir und Winky?", munterte Harry ihn auf.

„Winky und ich sind sehr stolz ihnen dienen zu dürfen, nur … Kreacher ist sehr schwierig … Master."

Susan verfolgte das Gespräch wortlos, aber mit wachsendem Interesse.

„Dobby, bitte nenne mich Harry nicht Master und nicht Mr Potter. Einfach Harry …"

Aufgewühlt nippte Dobby an der Tasse, unruhig zuckten seine großen, gelben Augen.

„Sei beruhigt. Bald sind wir wieder in Hogwarts und dort könnt ihr dem Miesepeter aus den Füssen gehen."

„Mr Pot … Mr Harry, Sir. Wenn Sir nicht mehr nach Hogwarts gehen, können dann Dobby und Winky hier bei ihnen bleiben?"

Erwartungsvolle, gelbe Augen schauten Harry bittend an. Harry fühlte sich geschmeichelt und lächelte den Hauself an.

„Natürlich, Dobby, ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr hier bleibt. Aber da ich dieses Schuljahr noch in Hogwarts bleibe, hat das noch ein Jahr Zeit. Allerdings müssen wir mit Minerva reden."

„Ich gehe jetzt wieder und helfe Winky. Mr Harry, Mrs Sheedy. "

Dobby verschwand und Harry widmete sich seinem Tee. Susan knabberte an einem Keks und grinste vor sich hin.

„Sag mal, Harry, so hätte ich dich gar nicht eingeschätzt nach deiner Rede vor dem Orden. Ich hatte den Eindruck, du würdest im Allgemeinen gerne die Führung übernehmen. Doch nun stellst du dich mit einem Hauselfen auf eine Stufe. Das hat mich etwas überrascht, sonst nichts."

Harry trank weiter seinen Tee und antwortete nicht. Er wusste bis heute nicht, wie er solch eine Rede halten konnte. Es war ihm vorgekommen, als ob jemand anderes mit seinem Mund gesprochen hatte. Amüsiert bemerkte er, dass Watcher angefangen hatte, seinen Keks zu fressen.

tbc


	8. Ja oder Nein

Diesmal das richtige Kapitel, hoffe ich. Dank an meine Beta Mariacharly und nun viel Spaß:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**8. Ja oder Nein**

„Watcher! Geh' mir nicht auf die Nerven", fauchte Harry nervös.

Seine nachtblaue, fast schwarze Robe aus fein gekämmtem Stoff glänzte matt. Dem ungeachtet versuchte er nun schon seit einer Stunde verzweifelt, seine widerspenstigen Haare zu bändigen, wobei ein auf der Schulter sitzender Rabe nicht sehr hilfreich war.

„Bist du fertig?" Tonks streckte ihren Kopf zur Tür herein. „Warte, ich helfe dir."

Über seine erfolglosen Versuche lachte sie laut und Harry sah sie wütend an. Ihre Haare waren heute schwarz und zu einer kunstvollen Hochfrisur gesteckt. Die sonnengelbe Robe leuchtete und sie strahlte mit ihr um die Wette. Mit einer Dose Warren Wardys Wunderhaarwachs in der Hand trat sie hinter ihn. Geschickte Finger bändigten Harrys strubbelige Haarpracht.

„Los, jetzt komm, du hast genug Zeit vor dem Spiegel verbracht."

Schäkernd gingen sie zusammen die Stufen hinab. Beinahe war die drohende Dunkelheit Voldemorts vergessen, in diesen fröhlichen, fast heiteren Stunden.

Im Salon wartete Susan mit einer aufwendigen Flechtfrisur und einer dunkelroten Seidenrobe. Daneben stand Remus in einer nagelneuen, schwarzen Robe und lächelte glücklicher, als Harry es je bei ihm gesehen hatte. Nachdem sich Bill nicht verwandelt hatte war Remus mehr als erleichtert gewesen. Vielsagend schwenkte der Werwolf das kleine Büchlein, von dem Harry wusste, dass es ein Portschlüssel war.

Mürrisch griff Harry nach dem Gegenstand und verspürte auch kurz darauf das bekannte Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel. Vor seinen Augen erschien der Fuchsbau, alles schien renoviert und aufgeräumt. Die große Wiese hinter dem Haus war festlich mit Blumengirlanden, Pavillons und Tischen und Stühlen geschmückt.

Die vier Gäste betraten wenig später den Fuchsbau und standen in der Küche des Anwesens, als Mrs. Weasley aufgeregt durch den Raum flatterte.

„Haben wir an alles gedacht? Ja … doch … oder? Blumen, Essen, Wein … bei Merlin, haben wir genug Wein? Ja, ja haben wir ... wann kommen die Gäste? Oh, … Harry, Remus ... ihr seid schon … Tonks, Susan ihr auch. Bei Merlins Bart, ich bin noch gar nicht umgezogen. Sind die Kinder fertig? Wann kommen nochmals Fleurs Eltern? Müssten die nicht schon hier sein? Oje, oje, oje …", jammerte Molly.

Ihr sonst so rosiges Gesicht war aschfahl und blutleer vor Aufregung. Ihre Pupillen waren durch den Stress verengt und rote Flecken zierten ihren Hals. Hektisch wuselte sie aus der Tür, irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich her murmelnd. Die Gäste starrten ihr fragend hinterher. So hatte noch keiner der Vier Molly erlebt, es war erschreckend. Ein ebenfalls gestresster Arthur betrat nun die Küche.

„Hallo, schön dass ihr da seid. Habt ihr Molly gesehen?", fragte er.

Das Quartett nickte konsterniert doch synchron mit dem Kopf. Arthur lächelte wissend.

„Sie ist etwas aufgeregt, die Ärmste", fügte er entschuldigend hinzu.

Das war Harrys Meinung nach die Untertreibung des Jahres.

„Können wir irgendwie behilflich sein?", bot Remus an.

„Am besten ihr geht Molly aus dem Weg. Ich hoffe, sie beruhigt sich bald wieder. Wenn sie bei jedem unserer Kinder solch ein Theater macht, darf keiner mehr heiraten, das würde ich nicht überleben. – Ihr könnt derweilen hinaus auf die Festwiese gehen. Die anderen sind auch schon vor Molly dort hinaus geflüchtet."

Harry betrat den Garten und ihm blieb die Luft weg. Dort stand Ginny in einer dunkelgrünen Robe. Ihre roten, langen Haare hatte sie zu einem französischen Zopf geflochten, in den grüne Bänder gewoben waren.

„Wow", entfuhr es Harry.

„Danke", lächelte Ginny.

„Du machst ein Gesicht, als wärst du heute der Bräutigam", scherzte Remus.

Harry glotzte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„War nur ein Scherz!", gackerte Remus.

Ron und Hermine hatten ihn gesehen und kamen auf ihn zu, beide in schlichte schwarze Roben gekleidet.

„Hi Harry", grüßte Ron und zupfte zappelig an seinem Kragen.

„Du hast ja deine Haare gebändigt", stellte Hermine überrascht fest.

Harry grinste und deutete mit der Hand viel sagend auf Tonks, die stolz auf ihren Erfolg zurücklächelte.

Nach und nach trudelten auf andere Gäste ein, Harry kannte zwar nicht viele der Anwesenden, aber fast alle schienen dafür ihn zu kennen.

„Ah, meine Eltern", freute sich Tonks und winkte wild einem Paar auf der anderen Seite des Gartens.

Eine schöne Frau mit langen, braunen Haaren und ein ebenso braunhaariger, etwas bulliger Mann bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Menge.

„Hallo Schatz, schön dich zu sehen. Hoffentlich ist es bei dir auch bald so weit", sagte sie und warf Remus einen auffordernden Blick zu. Dann umarmte sie ihre Tochter, während Remus so aussah, als habe er puren Zitronensaft getrunken.

„Hallo Andromeda, schön dich und Ted zu sehen", antwortete er kurz.

„Mach nicht so ein Gesicht", sagte Andromeda.

„So sind die Frauen, daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen."

Die dunkle Stimme von Ted Tonks passte zu seinem muskulösen Aussehen. Sein Gesicht hatte an den Augen und um den Mund herum kleine Lachfältchen.

„Das sind meine Mum und mein Dad. – Dad, könntest du aufhören, Remus so fest zu drücken? Er läuft ja schon blau an", schalt Tonks.

„Da mache ich monatlich schlimmeres durch", sagte Remus gekränkt.

„Aber als Wolf könntest du wahrscheinlich mir die Luft abdrücken", schmunzelte Mr. Tonks.

Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine starrten fassungslos zu Remus und Tonks Vater hinüber.

„Was denn? Muss ich, nur weil ich muggelgeboren bin, schreiend auf Bäume klettern, wenn sich meine Tochter in einen Werwolf verliebt? - Solange er so ein netter Kerl ist ... auch macht es mir nicht so viel aus wie meiner guten Frau, dass es keine Enkel geben wird. Immerhin haben wir ja schon von Doras Bruder drei Enkelkinder, die uns ständig aufs Auge gedrückt werden", grinste Mr. Tonks breit.

„TED TONKS! Nenne deine Tochter nicht immer Dora. Und wehe ich höre noch einmal, dass du etwas gegen deine Enkelkinder sagst …", fauchte Andromeda sofort.

Harry konnte sich den Gedanken an Sirius Mutter nicht verkneifen, denn eine gewisse Familienähnlichkeit war schon zu erkennen, wenn Mrs. Tonks so keifte.

„Romy, sei doch nicht so mies drauf. Wir sind doch auf einer Hochzeit", feixte Mr. Tonks und nahm seine Frau zärtlich in den Arm.

Verliebt sahen sie sich an und küssten sich dann vor aller Augen. Ginny grinste Harry an, dieser beobachtete aber aus dem Augenwinkel den Blick, den Ron Hermine zuwarf. Ein langer liebevoller Blick, der Hermine zum Erröten brachte.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht. Hatte er etwas nicht mitbekommen? So vor allen anderen wollte er allerdings nicht fragen und schenkte seinem Freund nur einen fragenden Seitenblick. Ron errötete nun ebenfalls und schaute viel sagend zurück.

„Gehen wir was zu trinken holen?", fragte Ron und Harry nickte.

Die beiden Freunde schlenderten durch die nun immer zahlreicheren Gäste zur Getränkeausgabe. Jeder holte zwei Gläser Punsch und sie wollten gerade wieder zurück, als Harry plötzlich einem Mädchen gegenüberstand. Ihre helle Haut war wunderschön, das Gesicht ebenmäßig und edel, aber doch freundlich und gütig. Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Ob sie wohl eine Veela war? Dunkelbraune Locken umrahmten ihr Gesicht, als sie schüchtern lächelte. Harry gaffte sie mit offenem Mund an.

Ginny stand neben Hermine und Andromeda Tonks, und ihr Blick streifte die Gäste und traf Harry. Ihren Harry, der dort mit zwei Gläsern Punsch stand und ein Mädchen anstarrte. Bestimmt bannte sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menge. (A/B: 'gggg' Klasse. Gib´s ihm, Ginny!)

„Harry, da bist du ja. Ich dachte schon, du hast dich verlaufen. Oh, hallo, Morgane, was machst du denn hier? Bist du mit uns verwandt? Wusste ich gar nicht", begrüßte sie das Mädchen.

„Hallo Ginny. Nein, nicht mit Euch. Meine Mutter ist die Schwester von Fleurs Mutter. Ich bin also eine Cousine der Braut", antwortete Morgane mit einer sehr harmonischen Stimme.

„Bis nachher." Ginny schob energisch den verdatterten Harry vor sich her. „Kannst du mir mal erklären, warum du diese Ziege so anstarrst?"

„Habe ich nicht. - Ich wollte mich doch nur etwas mit dem Mädchen unterhalten, wer war das überhaupt?", verteidigte sich Harry.

„Das war Morgane Zabini. Sie ist Blaises Schwester und ebenfalls in Slytherin. Sie ist in meinem Jahrgang, allerdings etwas jünger als ich. Willst du noch etwas über sie wissen?", fragte sie rhetorisch, nahm ihr Glas Punsch aus seiner Hand und ging wieder zu Hermine.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Kaum hatte er eine Freundin, ging das Theater schon los. Das hatte er sich irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Hatte er nicht schon genug um die Ohren, musste sie wegen nichts so einen Aufstand machen? Doch weshalb, war ihm diese Morgane Zabini vorher noch nie aufgefallen? Sie war seit fünf Jahren ebenfalls in Hogwarts. War er blind? Oder hielt sie sich versteckt?

„Was ist denn, Ginny?", fragte Hermine, als sie das verbissene Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah.

Ginny war so enttäuscht von Harry, schon wieder ... Sie waren erst so kurz zusammen und schon tat er, als sei sie eine Selbstverständlichkeit und keiner Aufmerksamkeit mehr wert.

„Ach nichts, Harry glotzt anderen Mädchen nach, typisch Mann."

„Sei doch nicht so streng mit ihm, oder glaubst du, dein Bruder ist anders?"

„Ne, sag nur … du … du und mein Bruder, das finde ich ja mal eine freudige Überraschung und er hat gar nichts verraten der Geheimniskrämer. Hat er sich endlich getraut?"

Hermine sah Ginny fragend an.

„Er ist doch schon seit dem vierten Jahr hinter dir her", erklärte Ginny.

Ron trat zu ihnen und reichte Hermine ihr Glas Punsch mit einem verliebten Lächeln im Gesicht. Ginny drehte sich weg und lächelte vor sich hin. Arthur und der Brautvater gaben das Signal, dass die Zeremonie beginnen könnte.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit saßen dann endlich alle Gäste auf ihren Plätzen. Harry war noch nie auf einer Zaubererhochzeit, genau genommen, noch nie auf irgendeiner Hochzeit gewesen.

Aufgeregt saß er auf einem der Stühle neben Ginny, die gerade seine Hand fasste. Ein Priester, ganz in eine weiße Robe gekleidet, mit einem sehr langen grauen Bart und langen grauen Haaren, stand unter einem Efeubogen und wartete auf das Brautpaar.

Dann traten sie aus dem Haus: Fleur in einem langen, weißen, einfachen Kleid, ihre langen Harre festlich geflochten. Auf ihrem Kopf trug sie eine Blütenkrone mit Frühjahrsblüten. Bill trug eine braune Robe und einen Haarreif aus Hirschgeweihstücken.

Feierlich schritten sie zum Altar, an dem der Priester wartete.

Molly schluchzte und heulte vor Rührung los. Arthur knuffte sie in die Rippen und hielt ihr mit verständnislosem Blick ein Taschentuch hin.

„Kannst du nicht wenigstens warten, bis es angefangen hat?", zischte er.

Doch Molly schnäuzte sich nur kurz in das Tuch, bevor sie weiterschluchzte. Arthur verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Das Paar stand nun vor dem Priester und reichte sich die Hände. Dieser wickelte ein weißes Band um die Handgelenke. Dann fing er mit der Zeremonie an.

Als der Ritus beendet war, küssten sich die Beiden lange und leidenschaftlich. Die Gäste begannen zu jubeln. Ron küsste Hermine das erste Mal in der Öffentlichkeit, was Molly einen erneuen Schluchzer entlockte. Ginny beugte sich zu Harry, um ihn ebenfalls zu küssen, doch der zuckte zurück, denn hier, in aller Öffentlichkeit - das konnte er nicht. Was würden die anderen sagen, dann wüsste es jeder, auch Voldemort ... Beleidigt zog Ginny sich wieder zurück.

„Remus, willst du mich auch heiraten?", fragte Tonks direkt hinter ihnen gerührt.

„Ähm … nun … jetzt schon? Aber wir kennen uns … also noch gar nicht so lange. Wollen wir nicht zuerst … ich meine … sollten wir … bis wir uns sicher …", brach es überrascht aus Remus heraus.

„Du ... du willst nicht …", beinahe hätte ihre Stimme versagt.

„Nein, so habe ich das nicht … also … eigentlich wollte ich noch etwas warten", versuchte Remus den drohenden Streit zu verhindern.

„So, auf was willst du denn warten?", fauchte Tonks enttäuscht.

„Nur um zu sehen, ob wir wirklich zusammen harmonieren …", begann Remus vorsichtig. (A/B: STOFFEL!)

„Weißt du was … vergiss es, ich weiß jetzt, dass du mich nicht willst … "

Zornig rannte sie los und verschwand in der Menschenmenge, die gerade zum Festmahl strömte.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man sich so junge Frauen aussucht."

Aufgebracht schnaubte Remus aus. Er machte zuerst keine Anzeichen, ihr nachzugehen, drehte dann aber die Augen nach oben und folgte ihr dann doch in die Menschenmenge.

Nach schier endlosem Vertilgen von Kuchen und Festspeisen begann der Tanz. Notgedrungen absolvierte Harry einige Tänze mit Ginny - er hasste es zu tanzen, doch sie bestand darauf.

Als sich die Gesellschaft tief in der Nacht auflöste, kehrte Harry mit Susan und dem immer noch zerstrittenen Pärchen Remus und Tonks in sein Haus zurück. Er war müde, erschöpft und absolut zu voll gefuttert. Er wollte nur noch so schnell als möglich in sein Bett …

tbc


	9. Botschaften

Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Auch den Schwarzlesern, denkt doch an den armen Reviewknopf!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**9. Botschaften**

Obwohl die Hochzeit schon einige Tage her war, sprachen Remus und Tonks immer noch nicht miteinander. Harry hatte anfangs gehofft, es gäbe sich mit der Zeit, doch anscheinend bekamen die Beiden das alleine nicht hin.

Nachdenklich drehte Harry ein Pergament in seinen Händen und wartete ungeduldig auf das Erscheinen Dumbledores in seinem Rahmen.

Watcher inspizierte immer noch die Regale im Arbeitszimmer. Er hatte doch tatsächlich noch ein Doxy gefangen und getötet.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zu dem Artikel im Tagespropheten heute Morgen. Ein Angriff der Todesser auf Minister Scrimgeour, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade eine Unterredung mit dem Muggelminister hatte. Beide Minister wurden verletzt, die Muggelpresse schrieb über einen Terroranschlag, was genau genommen ja auch stimmte. Einige Unbeteiligte kamen zu Schaden, getötet wurde zum Glück niemand.

Sie hatten wieder versucht Rufus Scrimgeour zu töten. Harry mochte den Minister nicht besonders, da er immer wieder versuchte, Harry zur Marionette zu machen. Allerdings hatte er seine Qualitäten, bessere als Fudge war er auf jeden Fall. Harry lächelte bitter.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen, Harry", meldete sich das Bild des alten Zauberers und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

„Guten Morgen, Professor, ja, ich wollte …", begann Harry.

„Chrm, chrm …", räusperte sich das Gemälde.

„Ja?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ich bin kein Professor mehr, genau genommen „bin" ich gar nicht mehr. Nenn mich bitte Albus."

„Aber ich kann doch nicht, Sir … bitte! oder . "

„Harry, ich bin nur ein Abbild. Ich werde mich nicht mehr entwickeln oder neue Gedanken und Pläne schmieden können. Ich kann spionieren, Nachrichten übermitteln oder dir sagen, was ich mir überlegt hatte, als ich noch lebte. Außerdem nennen sich Freunde, die loyal zueinander stehen, beim Vornamen." Dumbledore lächelte vielsagend.

„Professor McGonagall hat ihnen von der Sitzung erzählt?"

„Natürlich, aber ich wusste schon vorher, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Also, um was geht es?"

„Ob sie mir da überhaupt einen Rat geben können, Professor - Entschuldigung, Albus – es geht um diesen Brief. Watcher, mein Rabe hat ihn angeschleppt."

„Um was geht es denn?"

„Hier steht:

‚**Der Dachs‚ den Du suchst, liegt im Keller der Schlange. Sein Wächter ist tot, doch findest Du Zweie, nicht hell wie der Tag, doch nicht dunkel verdorben. In der Erde sie warten, doch Du musst Dich beeilen. Die Seele kannst Du finden, die Helfer retten.**

**Dumbledores Mann bis zum Letzten'**

Wer kann das nur sein? Die Schrift kommt mir gekannt vor, aber ich weiß nicht, woher. Sie … Sie müssten doch wissen, wer so unterschreiben würde."

„Tut mir leid, Harry, aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, wer das geschrieben hat."

„Was denken Sie: Freund oder Feind?"

„Schwer zu sagen … aber ich denke nicht, dass es Toms Handschrift ist."

„Nein, die kenne ich aus seinem Tagebuch."

„Damals war er noch fast ein Junge. Seine Schrift könnte sich verändert haben, oder er hat es schreiben lassen."

„Also denken Sie, dass es eine Falle ist?"

„Ich kann es nicht sagen, es ist deine Entscheidung, Junge."

„Glauben Sie, es geht um den Hufflepuffkelch?"

„Ja", antwortete das Bild kurz.

„Doch was ist das Haus der Schlange?", fragte Harry.

„Ein Gebäude, das etwas mit Riddle oder Slytherin zu tun hat."

„Das Riddlehaus", sprach Harry aus, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging.

„Aber das ist abgebrannt."

„Schon, aber unter der Erde ... der Keller wird noch ganz sein …"

„Du willst also nachsehen?"

„Ja, danke für den Rat."

Harry stürmte aus dem Zimmer. In der Küche saßen Tonks und Ron bei einem ‚Frauengespräch', was Ron sichtbar unangenehm war. Hilfesuchend lächelte er Harry an.

„Hallo ihr Beiden, wisst ihr, wer vom Orden noch hier im Haus ist?", fragte er eilig.

„Lass mal überlegen … du, Remus, Susan und wir … weshalb?", antwortete Ron.

„Gleich, ich hole nur noch Susan und Remus."

Harry eilte die Stufen wieder nach oben. Dort traf er die beiden Anderen bei einem ‚Männergespräch'.

„Könntet ihr mal mit runter kommen? Ich muss euch was erzählen, ist echt wichtig."

Kurz darauf saßen alle in der Küche und Harry erzählte ihnen von den Horcruxes und Albus' Theorien. Außer Ron, der ja schon einiges wusste, staunten die anderen Zuhörer mit offenem Mund.

„Und nun ist es möglich, dass wir das dritte Horcrux gefunden haben", endete Harry.

„Wo und wie?", staunte Ron.

„Albus und ich …", begann Harry.

„ALBUS!", fragte Remus mit großen Augen.

„Ja, Albus. – Wir haben herausgefunden, dass das erste Riddles Tagebuch war, deshalb Voldemorts Wut auf Malfoy. – Dann war der Ring von Marvolo Gaunts, Riddles Großvater mütterlicherseits, den Albus letztes Jahr vernichtet hatte."

Harry berichtete über Albus' Vermutungen, dass der Hufflepuffpokal, das Slytherinmedallion, Nagini und Voldemort selbst einen Teil seiner Seele beherbergten.

„Das heißt, wir müssen vor dem Kampf mit ihm alle vier Horcruxes vernichten. Es wäre möglich, dass wir wissen, wo eines, also der Hufflepuffkelch, ist", endete Harry.

„Woher wissen wir das?", fragte Ron skeptisch.

„Ein anonymer Tipp. Deshalb möchte ich euch fragen, ob ihr mitkommt … falls es eine Falle sein sollte?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Ist das nicht zu leichtsinnig?", gab Remus zu bedenken.

„Du kannst ja da bleiben, wenn du dich nicht traust", kam Tonks schnippische Antwort. (B/N: Du meine Güte! 'tritt Tonks vors Bein' Das hat der arme Remus doch wirklich nicht verdient ...)

Remus Hände fingen an zu zittern, dann stürmte er wortlos aus der Küche. Harry schaute Tonks fragend an, Watcher flatterte auf Harrys Schulter.

„Kannst du mir bitte sagen, was mit euch Beiden los ist?", fragte Harry und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Das weißt du doch", fauchte Tonks nun ihn an.

„Ihr seid zwei furchtbare Sturköpfe, könntet ihr nicht wenigstens versuchen, miteinander zu reden?"

„Aber warum will er mich nicht heiraten? Und warum verbringt er die ganze Zeit mit Susan? Vielleicht will er ja _sie_ heiraten?"

Susan verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich mit Ron an das andere Ende des großen Tisches. Harry atmete tief ein.

„Jetzt sei nicht albern, Tonks. Du weißt, dass Remus Susan nur mag. Lass ihn sich doch erst einmal daran gewöhnen, dass er eine Freundin hat. Sein Leben lang versuchte er sich damit abzufinden, dass er niemanden findet. Überfalle ihn doch jetzt nicht gleich mit Heirat. Lass ihm doch etwas Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen."

„Da lasse ich mir Beziehungstipps von einem Sechzehnjährigen geben", lachte Tonks und erhob sich.

Harry stellte sich vor sie und zog lachend die Schultern nach oben. Tonks umarmte ihn stürmisch, murmelte „Danke" und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, Watcher krächzte empört. Schier in diesem Moment betrat Remus wieder den Raum. Der Werwolf riss die Augen auf, verengte sie wenig später zu Schlitzen und brauste wieder hinaus. Harry löste sich sofort von Tonks und rannte hinter Remus her. Auf der Treppe holte er ihn ein.

„Remus!"

Dieser wirbelte herum und funkelte Harry an.

„WAS? Entschuldige, dass ich euch gestört habe!", fauchte Remus.

„Könntest du bitte aufhören, so kindisch zu sein?", knurrte nun auch Harry.

„Tut mir sehr leid, dass ich nicht jubele, wenn du mit meiner Freundin schmust."

Harry verkniff sich ein Grinsen, Remus war eifersüchtig … auf ihn.

„Du schmust ja nicht mehr mit ihr, da muss sie sich einen Anderen suchen", antwortete Harry lächelnd.

Remus Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

„Bei Merlin, glaubst du ernsthaft, ich mache mich an die Freundin eines Freundes ran? Ich wollte euch nur helfen. Da habe ich zwei Freunde, die wie zwei kleine Kinder nicht mehr miteinander reden, obwohl sie sich lieben."

„Hat sie das gesagt?", platzte Remus heraus.

Harry bedachte den Werwolf eines schiefen Seitenblickes.

Woraufhin Remus ihn ebenfalls stürmisch umarmte.

„Muss ich nun auch eifersüchtig sein?", fragte Tonks, die plötzlich hinter Harry stand.

Remus nahm Tonks in den Arm und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. „Es tut mir leid, bitte verzeih'", keuchte er zwischen zwei Küssen. Harry zog sich sachte zurück und holte Ron und Susan aus der Küche. Tonks und Remus waren noch nicht fertig, als die Drei zu ihnen kamen.

„Wow, das reicht, sonst werde ich noch neidisch.", feixte Susan.

Remus bekam rote Ohren und Tonks lächelte etwas verlegen.

„Wann geht es los?", fragte Ron.

„Am besten sofort. Doch ich kann noch nicht apparieren und Ron auch nicht", gestand Harry.

„Dann nehme ich euch mit", bot Susan an.

„Aber das ist illegal", stöhnte Ron.

„Fragt Voldemort, ob Leute umzubringen legal ist?", kam Susans bissige Antwort.

„Gut, dann los." Harry trat zu Susan, die ihren Arm um ihn legte und Ron an der Hand fasste.

Die Fünf apparierten direkt vor die Trümmer des Riddlehauses.

tbc

Vergesst nicht ein kleines Review dazulassen. Nur kurz, ob es Euch gefallen hat oder nicht!


	10. Toter Dachs und verletzte Schlangen

Dank an meine Beta Mariacharly und ein gutes Händchen beim Autokauf!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**10. Toter Dachs und verletzte Schlangen**

Harry schaute auf die Trümmer.

Tatsächlich stand kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen. Ein leichter Brandgeruch lag noch immer in der Luft. Keiner der Bewohner des nahen Dorfes schien nach dem Brand je hier gewesen zu sein.

„Los, suchen wir den Eingang zu den Kellern. Wenn wir ihn gefunden haben, bleiben Ron und Tonks oben zur Absicherung, während wir hinunter gehen und nachsehen. Einverstanden?", fragte Harry.

Sein Vorschlag traf auf Zustimmung und die Suche begann. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Wie sollten sie unter all dem Schutt etwas finden? Harry setzte sich nach einer Weile enttäuscht und entmutigt auf einen großen Steinquader inmitten des Chaos, stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hände und starrte in die Asche. Nichts als verbrannte Holzteile, geschwärzte Steinbrocken, einen geschmolzenen Metallklumpen und Fußabdrücke in der Asche – Ruß – Schicht.

Moment … tatsächlich … Fußabdrücke. Langsam folgte Harry der Fährte. Hoffentlich war sie nicht von ihnen selbst. Er huschte über die Trümmer, bis die Spur unter einem verkohlten Türblatt endete. Deutlich war zu erkennen, dass diese Tür öfter bewegt worden war.

„Ron, Remus, kommt mal schnell, ich habe da etwas gefunden!", rief er in Richtung seiner Freunde.

Die beiden Männer kamen angerannt, gemeinsam hievten sie das schwere Türblatt weg. Eine steile Steintreppe wurde sichtbar. Sie führte in einen düsteren Flur. Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und sagte laut: „Lumos".

Beherzt stieg er die Stufen hinab, dicht gefolgt von Remus und Susan. Wachsam schlichen sie den langen Korridor entlang und überprüften einen Raum nach dem anderen. In den meisten fanden sie Unrat und Gerümpel - aber auch Unmengen von uralten, vergammelten Vorratsgläsern unter dicken Staubschichten.

Dann betraten sie einen dunklen Raum mit einer Gewölbedecke. Ein bestialischer Gestank nach Urin, Schweiß und geronnenem Blut stieg ihnen in die Nase. Harry hatte so etwas schon einmal gerochen, als er mit Onkel Vernon und Tante Magda im Schlachthof war, um Fleisch für die Hunde zu holen.

Angewidert rümpfte er die Nase. Nachdem sich seine Augen an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten, inspizierte er den Raum. Sein Blick streifte die gegenüberliegende Wand und er erstarrte. Dort hingen zwei Gestalten an der Wand.

Mit eisernen Fesseln waren sie an Händen und Füssen an die Wand gekettet.

Harry hielt sich eine Ecke seiner Robe vor die Nase und eilte los, stolperte aber dabei über etwas Schweres, Weiches und prallte ungebremst auf den Boden. Um seine Lichtquelle nicht zu verlieren, umklammerte er seinen Zauberstab krampfhaft. Doch durch den Aufprall war dieser gebrochen - geschockt starrte er den jetzt nur noch schemenhaft in seiner Hand erkennbaren Zauberstab an und schluckte.

„Oh nein! Remus … schnell ... komm her …. mein Zauberstab, bei Merlin."

Remus eitle zu ihm und half ihm vorsichtig aufzustehen. Immer noch fassungslos starrte Harry auf das zerbrochene magische Holz in seiner Hand. Plötzlich fing die Phönixfeder im Inneren an zu brennen, und entsetzt warf Harry den brennenden Stab auf den Boden, und im Schein des Feuers konnte man sehen, über was Harry gestolpert war. Auf dem Boden vor ihren Füßen lag die Leiche von Florean Fortescue. Harry wurde übel, er mochte … nein, er hatte diesen Mann gemocht und nun … war er tot – ermordet. Harrys Kehle schnürte sich zu, Susan und Remus waren ebenfalls sehr betroffen.

Susan erhellte mit ihrem Stab die beiden Gestalten an der Wand. Ein leises Wimmern zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf die größere der beiden. Harry hielt die Luft an. Es war ein geschundener, blutender, malträtierter Lucius Malfoy, dessen geschwollenes Gesicht nur noch ein Auge freigab. Doch dieses eine Auge starrte Harry Tränen gefüllt an.

„Sie ist tot … er hat sie getötet …er hat sie mir genommen … tot …", begann Lucius zu jammern. Doch dann nahm sein Auge einen mörderischen Glanz an. „Potter, mach' mich los, ich werde sie töten … Draco, was ist mit Draco?"

Harry blickte zu der zweiten Gestalt, um die sich Remus inzwischen kümmerte.

„Er lebt noch, aber er ist schwer verletzt", zischte der Werwolf und löste vorsichtig die Fesseln des jungen Malfoy.

Lucius keuchte vor Schmerz, als er versuchte, den Kopf zu drehen.

„_Wen_ wollen Sie töten?", fragte Harry leise.

„Avery und McNair … und ihn …", kaltes Feuer brannte in dem einen grauen Auge.

„Wen haben sie getötet?", fragte Harry.

„Cissy, meine Fra …", sein Kopf fiel nach vorne und das weißblonde Haar hing ihm im Gesicht.

Diese Bestrafung sah Voldemort ähnlich: für Lucius und Dracos Versagen wurden nicht die Beiden selber getötet, nein, sie mussten das verlieren, was sie am meisten liebten: Narcissa Malfoy, Harry konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr er Voldemort verabscheute.

Sachte schüttelte er Malfoy an der Schulter, bis dieser sein Auge wieder öffnete

„Wo ist der Kelch?", fragte Harry direkt.

„Was … woher weißt du?"

„ Lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein." Harry sah ihn nachdrücklich fragend an.

„Da kommt von euch keiner ran, der ist zu gut gesichert …" Sein Auge ruhte auf einer Tür, bevor er wieder ohnmächtig wurde.

Susan machte sich daran, auch Malfoy senior die Ketten zu lösen, und legte den Mann mit Hilfe von Remus langsam auf den Boden neben seinen Sohn.

Harry ging zu der Tür und fand sie unverschlossen, was ihn sehr verwunderte. Erstaunt trat Harry ein, doch kaum hatte er einen Fuß hinein gesetzt, wurde er mit einer Wucht, als hätte ihn ein Zentaur vor die Brust getreten, wieder zurück geworfen.

Er landete, auf dem Boden sitzend, neben der Leiche und versuchte zu atmen. Remus lief zu ihm: „Harry, alles in Ordnung? Was ist denn passiert?"

„Irgendwas hat mich getroffen …", keuchte er immer noch atemlos.

„Ein Bann vermutlich, lasst mich mal", sagte Susan und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

Mit einigen kleinen Sprüchen und Flüchen prüfte sie den Bann, dann begann sie unablässig etwas zu flüstern und die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes leuchtete gelb. Konzentriert schloss sie die Augen und setzte ihren gemurmelten Singsang fort.

Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn, ihre Hand zitterte immer stärker. Die Luft schien geladen und das Gemäuer begann zu beben. Staub und Sand rieselte durch die Fugen der Decke, die Ketten an der Wand klirrten. Harry sah Remus fragend an, doch der hob nur die Schultern.

Schließlich war ein lautes Knacken und Bersten zu hören und Susan taumelte rückwärts. Remus fing sie auf und setzte sie neben die Malfoys an die Wand.

„Ihr … könnt … jetzt … reingehen …", keuchte sie vor Anstrengung.

Remus und Harry betraten vorsichtig den Raum. Ein beißender Gestank hing in der Luft. Harrys Augen begannen zu tränen. Der gesamte Raum war voll gestellt mit Regalen, auf denen aller mögliche Kram gestapelt war. Wie sollten sie nur in diesem voll gestopften Keller einen Kelch finden?

Die beiden Zauberer gingen getrennt durch die Regalreihen.

Harry schritt um eine Ecke und blieb stehen. Zwischen all dem zugestaubten Plunder stand ein schimmernder, blanker Trinkpokal aus feinem Silber mit aufwändigen Verzierungen.

„Remus, komm her, ich denke, wir haben ihn."

Harry nahm den Kelch und betrachtete ihn. Ein verschnörkeltes HM zierte das Gefäß ebenso wie ein sehr detaillierter Dachs. Remus stellte sich hinter ihn und Harry gab ihm den Pokal. Unbedacht griff der Werwolf danach, knurrte dann Schmerz gepeinigt auf und ließ den silbernen Gegenstand fallen.

„Entschuldige, ich vergaß …", murmelnde Harry beschämt.

„Ist nicht so schlimm, aber nun nimm das Ding und los."

Harry hob den Hufflepuffkelch auf und steckte ihn in die Tasche. Remus steckte, um keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, den Raum in Brand.

„Nehmen wir die Beiden mit?", fragte er und zeigte zu den beiden Malfoys.

„Natürlich! Willst du sie hier bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen lassen?", fragte Susan, verwundert, solch eine Frage ausgerechnet von Lupin zu hören.

Harry packte Draco unter dem Arm und schleifte ihn hinter sich her in Richtung der Treppe. Remus ließ Lucius Malfoy schweben und achtete darauf, dass die immer noch schwache Susan vor ihm blieb. Auf der Treppe strauchelte Susan, konnte sich aber wieder fangen und erreichte endlich die Oberfläche. Dort war Tonks schon Harry zu Hilfe geeilt und hatte Draco in Empfang genommen. Ron eilte Susan zu Hilfe.

Ein lautes Knallen ließ die kleine Gruppe herumfahren, und am Waldrand erschienen einige Zauberer in schwarzen Roben, die aufgeregt anfingen, sich Kommandos zuzurufen und auf sie zustürmten.

„Remus - schnell! Todesser! Nichts wie weg", brüllte Tonks und apparierte mit dem ohnmächtigen Draco zurück zum Kaminzimmer im Grimauldpatz. Kurz darauf erschienen Remus mit Lucius und die noch etwas wackelige Susan mit Harry und Ron.

„Bei Merlin, Susan, ich habe noch nie eine Hexe gesehen, die in so geschwächtem Zustand appariert ist und noch dazu zwei Personen mitgenommen hat. Selbst Tonks als ausgebildete und gute Aurorin würde das nicht versuchen", staunte Remus und auch Tonks sah die blonde Hexe verwundert an.

„Ich muss doch auch etwas Positives von meinem unnützen Vater geerbt haben - nicht nur die komplizierte Art des Charakters. Wo sollen wir die Beiden hinbringen, Harry?"

„In das große Schlafzimmer hinten links. Dort steht ein großes Doppelbett und es ist hell und luftig. Gerade richtig für ein Krankenlager. Ron, geh´ nach Hause und hole deine Mutter, sie war Heilerin und mit Fred und George hat sie ausreichend Übung", bat Harry.

Ron verschwand im Kamin, um wenig später mit seiner Mutter und Ginny wieder zu erscheinen.

„Geht es dir gut?", rief Ginny gerade, als sie im Kamin erschien.

Rußbefleckt stürmte sie auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn heftig. Doch Harry wand sich aus der Umarmung. Enttäuscht sah Ginny fragend zu Harry.

„Ich habe einen richtigen Schreck bekommen. Weshalb hast du nichts gesagt?", brach sie heraus.

Harry schien es peinlich, dass Ginny ihn so in Beschlag nahm. Molly musste lachen und fragte dann kopfschüttelnd: „Wo sind denn die Patienten?"

„Oben. Remus und Susan sind bei ihnen. Nach Susan müsste man auch mal sehen, sie war nach dem Fluchbrechen ganz schön geschwächt."

„Komm, Ginny, du kannst mir helfen."

Die Weasley - Frauen verschwanden nach oben. Harry ging in die Küche, um den rauchigen Geschmack in seinem Mund wegzuschwemmen. Dobby und Winky waren gerade bei der Küchenreinigung.

„Dobby, Winky, geht bitte beide nach oben und seht nach, ob Mrs Weasley eure Hilfe braucht."

„Ist es war, sind der Meister und der junge Meister hier?", fragte der Hauself.

„Ja, Lucius und Draco Malfoy sind im Haus."

Die beiden Elfen verschwanden und Harry schenkte sich ein Glas Kürbissaft ein. Wo sollte das alles noch hinführen …

tbc

Denkt an das kleine lila Reviewknöpfchen! Auch die netten Schwarzleser dürfen sich daran austoben!


	11. Wie erträgt man einen Malfoy

Einen Dank an meine Beta Mariacharly (die Euch mit Kommata versorgt und die schlimmsten Stolpersteine aus dem Weg räumt) und nun viel Spaß mit Kapitel elf:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**11. Wie erträgt man einen Malfoy**

Als Harry eintrat, beugte sich Molly über Lucius Malfoy und ließ die letzten Schwellungen aus seinem Gesicht verschwinden.

„Lass mich in Ruhe! Kümmere dich um meinen Sohn", schnarrte er sie an.

„Wie ich sehe, geht es ihm wieder besser", sagte Harry kalt zu Molly.

Molly verdrehte die Augen und nickte. Lucius schien verärgert über Harrys Art, ihn zu ignorieren. Mit einem überheblichen Seitenblick fragte er:

„Habt ihr den Kelch zerstört?"

Molly trat wieder an Dracos Bett und versorgte seinen geschundenen Körper mit Salben und Zaubern gegen Blutergüsse, offene Wunden und Verbrennungen.

„Nein, haben wir nicht", zischte Harry, irgendetwas an dem Gefäß störte ihn, nur was konnte er noch nicht sagen.

„Wenigstens hat einer von euch den Bann gebrochen. Alle Achtung! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass einer von euch das packt."

„Einer von uns?", fragend sah Harry ihm ins Gesicht.

„Nun ja, Halbblüter, Werwölfe und …"

Er warf Molly einen abfälligen Blick zu. Doch Mrs Weasley funkelte ihn nur böse an und scheuchte dann Harry und den geheilten Malfoy hinaus.

„Diskutiere draußen weiter, Draco braucht Ruhe – DEN da kannst du bitte auch mitnehmen. Was dem fehlt, kann man nicht heilen." (A/B:' ggggggggggg ')

Lucius folgte Harry durch das Haus, das den Schwarzmager sichtlich beeindruckte, bis in den Salon.

„Ich war früher oft hier bei Orion Black. Ein wirklich beeindruckendes Haus, so voller dunkler Magie. Ich habe gehört, es gehört jetzt dir."

„Ja", antwortete Harry kurz.

Schweigend liefen sie weiter, bis Malfoy erneut die Stille durchbrach.

„Warum habt ihr uns nicht dort gelassen?"

„Weil ihr dann beide gestorben wärt. Dann wären wir auch nicht besser als Sie."

„Du glaubst, du wärst besser?"

„Ich weiß es."

Harry versuchte soviel Selbstbewusstsein als möglich in diesen Satz zu legen.

Im Salon saßen eng umschlungen Remus und Tonks, daneben Susan. Remus küsste Tonks und schritt dann Harry entgegen.

„Hallo Harry, ich muss zu Arthur ins Ministerium. Wir haben noch etwas zu bereden. Bis dann …"

Remus verließ den Raum und Harry sah, dass Malfoy sich auf einen Sessel neben den beiden Frauen gesetzt hatte.

„Hallo, ONKEL Lucius", begrüßte Tonks den Blonden.

„Hallo, Nymphadora, du kommst ganz nach Andromeda, wie ich sehe", grüßte Lucius mit einem künstlichen Lächeln.

„Wie bitte?", zischte Tonks.

„Deine Mutter hatte ja schon einen zweifelhaften Geschmack. Nicht nur einen Muggelgeborenen, nein, auch noch einen komplett stillosen. – Aber du … ein Werwolf? Mädchen, Mädchen …"

Als er seinen Kopf schüttelte, fielen seine weißblonden Harre in wirren Strähnen ins Gesicht.

„Onkel Lucius …", protestierte Tonks.

„ONKEL? Onkel, oh, Tonks, du Arme … Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum Remus diesen Charmebolzen nicht mitnehmen wollte", bemerkte Susan trocken.

Lucius musterte Susan abschätzend von oben bis unten.

„So wie ich euch einschätze, ist das da eine Muggel, oder?", fragte er ölig.

„Wenn sie nicht ihre Backen halten, hex' ich Ihnen Ihre Nase so hoch, wie Sie sie spazieren tragen", säuselte Susan zuckersüß.

„Ob Sie das könnten?", stichelte er.

„Ob Sie es herausfinden wollen?", konterte sie.

„Bevor ich es vergesse, Mr Malfoy hier war sehr beeindruckt, dass du alleine den Fluch gebrochen hast, Susan", warf Harry grinsend ein. „Übrigens, darf ich vorstellen: Lucius Malfoy, Geschäftsmann und Todesser – Susan Sheedy, Tränkemeisterin und Fluchbrecherin."

„Sie haben den Fluch alleine gebrochen?", fragte Lucius beinahe fasziniert.

„Ja, Sie waren ja etwas indisponiert. – Sag' mal, Tonks, das ist wirklich dein Onkel?", grinste Susan.

„Ja, das ist er wirklich. Bei der Beerdigung meiner Oma habe ich mich auf seine Robe übergeben. – Zuviel Torte …" (A/B:' ggggggggggg ‚)

Tonks grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Harry gab ein Grunzen von sich, als er versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Lucius lief dunkelrot an, was einen sehr schönen Kontrast zu seinen hellen Haaren bot.

„Wow, wenn er noch roter wird, bleibt die Farbe vielleicht permanent", lachte Susan.

Lucius warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu, doch Susan sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Komm, wir gehen, bevor wir noch ‚totgeblickt' werden."

Tonks lachte und zog Susan auf die Beine. Kichernd verließen die beiden Hexen den Salon.

„Weiber", zischte Malfoy.

„Ja, das scheint sich auch nicht zu ändern, wenn man älter wird", fügte Harry in Gedanken versunken hinzu.

„Nein, das wird eher noch schlimmer …", schnaubte Lucius.

Harry sah Malfoy fragend an, doch der starrte vor sich hin.

„Weshalb wollen Sie uns helfen?"

Harrys Neugierde ließ sich nicht länger unterdrücken.

„Ich werde dir nicht vorheucheln, nun der schwarzen Magie abzuschwören oder ein Muggelfreund zu werden. Auch werde ich dir nicht helfen, weil mir eure Sache wichtig ist. Nein – ich will ehrlich sein. Das einzige was ich will ist – Rache!" Er schwieg einen Moment, fuhr mit der Hand über seinen Mund. „Ich biete dir einen Pakt an: solange bis der dunkle Lord vernichtet ist, stehe ich auf eurer Seite."

„Und Draco?"

„Das ist seine Entscheidung, frage ihn selber."

Harry nickte. Watcher stolzierte auf der Rückenlehne des Sessels auf und ab.

„Weshalb sollte ich Ihnen glauben?"

„Stelle mich auf die Probe, wenn du magst", antwortete Malfoy.

Harry überlegte kurz. Watcher kletterte auf seine Schulter und krabbelte an Harrys Kragen. Den Raben ignorierend sah Harry den blonden Mann an, der abwartend zurückblickte.

„Wer hat Ihre Frau getötet?"

Ungläubig starrten zwei graue Augen den jungen Zauberer an, der Todesser schluckte hart, bevor er antwortete.

„Avery und McNair!"

„Wie ist es passiert?"

„Sie haben mich aus Askaban geholt und mich bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Draco stand ebenso erstarrt neben mir. Der dunkle Lord stand vergnügt daneben und befahl Avery und McNair, die seiner Aufforderung ohne zu zögern nachkamen, Narcissa zu quälen. Nach unzähligen Folterflüchen, Tritten und Schlägen beendete McNair die Qualen mit einem Avada Kedavra. Und ich stand da und konnte ihr nicht helfen und konnte es Draco nicht ersparen …"

Tränen traten in seine Augen, schnell drehte er den Kopf ab, damit Harry diese Schwäche nicht sehen konnte. Doch dieser hatte es bereits bemerkt.

„Irgendwann wird Voldemort für den Schmerz bezahlen, den er anderen angetan hat."

„Entschuldige, ich vergesse immer wieder, dass du ja ein ‚Guter' bist", höhnte Lucius.

„Warum hört sich das aus ihrem Mund nur so abwertend an?", spottete Harry.

„Weil genau das eure große Schwäche ist. Ihr setzt euch mit eueren eigenen Regeln so unter Druck, dass ihr keine Kraft und keinen Platz mehr zum Handeln habt", zischte Malfoy.

„Dafür hätten wir ihre Frau nicht umgebracht …", Harry stockte - das hatte er nicht so sagen wollen.

Malfoys Gesicht schien zu versteinern, seine Augen wurden zu kalten, grauen Schlitzen, die gefährlich aufblitzten.

„Pass auf, was du sagst", zischte er.

Harry sah, wie Malfoy versuchte, seine Wut hinunter zu kämpfen. Ob dieser kühle Stratege wohl jemals die Kontrolle verlieren würde? Ob das überhaupt wünschenswert wäre? So schluckte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kommentar und setzte sich auf den Sessel. Lucius trat an die Bar und zischte:

„Darf ich?"

„Gerne, es ist aber nur Feuerwhisky und Goldlacklikör da."

„Whisky ist schon in Ordnung."

Dobby erschien und vermied es, seinen ehemaligen Besitzer anzuschauen.

„Mr Harry, der junge Master Malfoy ist aufgewacht, soll ich von Mrs Weasley ausrichten."

Malfoy eilte los, die Treppe hinauf, und erreichte kurz vor Harry das Krankenzimmer. Draco saß aufrecht im Bett und lächelte schwach.

„Schön, dass es dir besser geht", begrüßte Lucius seinen Sohn kühl.

Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell die Besorgnis und die Aufgeregtheit des blonden Mannes anscheinend verflogen waren. Vor der Tür waren Schritte zu hören. Arthur Weasley kam herein, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und versuchte die Situation zu analysieren. Die sonst so freundlichen, braunen Augen verengten sich und sein Mund wurde schmal, als er Lucius Malfoy sah. Verächtlich schnaubte er durch die Nase.

„Was sucht DER denn hier? – Sagt bloß, Molly ist hergekommen, um DEM zu helfen?"

Harry nickte.

„Sie hat ihm geholfen? Freiwillig!", polterte Arthur.

Harry nickte erneut.

„Was sie nicht alles für dich tut, Harry", bemerkte Arthur kopfschüttelnd. „Lass´ uns nach unten gehen, es reicht, wenn ein Weasley seine Anwesenheit ertragen muss."

Auf der Treppe sagte Arthur nachdenklich: „Ich habe einfach ein ungutes Gefühl … was dieses arrogante Ekelpaket angeht."

„Das kann ich verstehen, ich bin mir auch noch nicht so sicher, was ich von ihm halten soll", sagte Harry leise.

„Wir sollten ihn im Auge behalten … vorsichtshalber …"

tbc

Denkt an meinen Lieblingsknopf!


	12. Das Todesserhaus

Viel Spaß:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**12. Das Todesserhaus**

Im beinahe geschwundenen Tageslicht lag ein großes, altes Herrenhaus am Ende einer kleinen, alten gespenstigen Straße. Das gespenstige Licht des Mondes breitete sich nun in diesem Teil Wiltshires an der Grenze zu Somerset aus. Der Park um das heruntergekommene Haus war verwildert und Gestrüpp zog sich am Rand des kleinen Waldes entlang.

Doch seit einigen Wochen brannten abends Lichter im Anwesen und schwarz vermummte Gestalten gingen ein und aus. Da die nächste Siedlung einige Kilometer weiter entfernt lag, bemerkte das niemand. Nur einige Eichhörnchen, Mäuse und Vögel beobachteten das rege Treiben in dem alten Haus.

An einem Fenster eben dieses alten Gebäudes stand ein mittelgroßer, eher hagerer Mann. Gedankenversunken starrte er aus dem Fenster und seine schwarzen Harre fielen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht.

„Severus, mein Freund", ertönte eine hohe, unangenehme Stimme.

Der Schwarzhaarige fuhr herum und erblickte die beiden soeben eingetretenen Männer.

„Mylord", entgegnete er mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung.

„Wie geht es unserem Held? Dem Bezwinger Dumbledores", grüßte der Begleiter des dunklen Lords sarkastisch.

„Na, na, na, Avery, sei nicht so missgünstig. Der gute Severus hat sich Anerkennung verdient, lange genug musste er unter Dumbledore ausharren, bis sich unsere Chance bot. Du solltest mit ihm feiern." Voldemorts Fratze verzog sich zu einem erschreckenden Lächeln.

„Verzeiht, Mylord", gab Avery klein bei.

Voldemort wandte sich wieder Snape zu, seine roten Augen glommen Unheil verkündend.

„Severus, du hast den kleinen Potterbastard lange genug kennen gelernt, steht ihm das kleine Weasley - Balg immer noch so nahe?", fragte Voldemort.

„Soweit ich weiß Sir, sind die beiden ein Pärchen." Snape verzog bei dem Gedanken angewidert das Gesicht. (A/B: Ja, ja, ja! Es gefällt ihm nicht! ;)

„Gut, gut, Avery. Du weißt, was zu tun ist. Geh' und treffe die Vorbereitungen."

„Was haben Sie denn vor, Sir?", fragte Snape fast nebensächlich.

„Du musst nicht immer alles wissen, Severus. Lass doch die Anderen sich auch ihre Sporen verdienen", antwortete Voldemort in einem beinahe väterlichen, aber dennoch gefährlichen Tonfall.

Der Todesser verbeugte sich vor Lord Voldemort und entschwand aus der Tür. Der dunkle Lord wandte sich Snape zu, seine roten Augen sahen ihn fest an. Das Kerzenlicht ließ düstere Schatten über die weiße Haut des Zauberers huschen.

„Wenn ich nur wüsste, wer den Aufenthaltsort der beiden Malfoys verraten hat. Du bist dir sicher, dass die Ratte mit niemandem Kontakt aufgenommen hat?"

„Ganz sicher, Mylord, ich habe ihn nur aus den Augen gelassen, während ich geschlafen habe und selbst dann war ein Alarmzauber über sein Zimmer gesprochen."

„Und ihr habt wirklich keinen Kelch gefunden?"

„Nein Sir, nur den kleinen Klumpen Gold, den wir mitgebracht haben", antwortete Snape vorsichtig.

„Wie es einer dieser Versager fertig gebracht hat ... ohne schwarze Magie …" Voldemort schien vor Wut zu platzen.

„Was sollte so schwer daran sein, Gold zu schmelzen?", fragte Snape kaum hörbar.

„Ihr habt nur einen Goldklumpen und keinen silbernen gefunden?" Snape schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Ich verstehe das nicht", tobte Voldemort weiter.

„Weshalb wäre dieser goldene Pokal so wichtig, Sir?"

Ein eiskalter Blick des dunklen Lords ließ den Tränkemeister schweigen.

„Wir scheinen einen Verräter in den Reihen zu haben. Würdest du deine Augen offen halten? Wenn wir ihn erwischen, habe ich schon eine gute Idee, ihn zu belohnen", Voldemorts Lachen ließ das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Es ist allerdings sehr ärgerlich, dass dieses Ordenspack jetzt Lucius in der Gewalt hat. Glaubt Ihr, er wird etwas ausplaudern?", fragte Snape.

„Lucius? Haha, dass ich nicht lache, natürlich wird er reden. Um seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, würde Lucius seinen eigenen Hintern verkaufen."

„Glaubt Ihr, er wird überlaufen und gegen uns kämpfen?"

„Nein, kämpfen wird er nicht. Lucius ist kein Kämpfer, das war er noch nie. Er ist nur ein Sadist, wenn jemand anders die Drecksarbeit erledigt. Weißt du, dass er noch nie jemanden getötet hat?" Snape schaute den dunklen Lord ungläubig an, doch dieser schnaubte abfällig. „Wirklich! Doch wir sollten ihn nicht unterschätzen. Sein Wissen über uns ist groß."

„Haben wir deshalb das Hauptquartier hierher verlegt?"

Voldemort lächelte Snape kalt an und nickte. Der Tränkemeister trat wieder an das Fenster und starrte in die mittlerweile fast undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. Einige Laternenlichter schaukelten über das Grundstück. Die Wachhabenden schienen Patrouille zu gehen.

Plötzlich bewegten sich die Lichter schneller, richtig hektisch strebten alle zu der verwilderten Rosenhecke. Snape trat neugierig näher an das Fenster, um das Geschehen zu beobachten.

„Was gibt es dort unten denn so Interessantes?", fragte Voldemort ungeduldig.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es scheint etwas vorzugehen. Es herrscht reges Treiben, beinahe könnte man meinen, sie hätten irgendetwas gefunden."

„Dann lass uns nachsehen."

Lord Voldemort zog seine schwarze Robe enger um sich und schritt auf die Tür zu, blieb stehen und sah Snape auffordernd an. Der Zauberer beschleunigte seinen Schritt und öffnete die Tür, um Voldemort hindurch zu bitten. Die beiden Männer gingen den Flur entlang und dann die Treppe hinunter. Snape ging ein Stück hinter dem Lord, doch seine Gedanken waren schon bei dem Fund, was auch immer es sein mochte.

In der Eingangshalle kamen ihnen schon einige aufgeregte Todesser entgegen. Goyle erreichte sie zuerst.

„Sir, Sir, die Eulen … tot … zerfetzt …", stotterte der Zauberer völlig aufgelöst

Direkt dahinter kam Lestrange, sie hielt mehrere tote Eulen an den Füssen. Die Vögel hatten zerfleddertes Gefieder und riesige offene Wunden, aus denen bei einigen noch Blut tropfte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Snape.

Bellatrix warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu, den der Tränkemeister nicht minder giftig erwiderte.

„Bella, meine Liebe, was gibt es?", fragte Voldemort ungeduldig.

„Sir, die Eulen. Wir haben fünf tote Eulen gefunden. Sie … sie wurden attackiert, sehen sie."

Aufgebracht hielt sie dem dunklen Lord eine blutverschmierte Schneeeule unter die Nase. Das Gefieder war zerrupft und tiefe Löcher waren im Körper entstellten den Körper des Tieres.

„Verdammt, was oder wer war das?", donnerte Voldemort.

Er packte den Vogel an den Flügeln und knallte ihn Snape an die Brust. Erschrocken packte der Tränkemeister den Kadaver, holte tief Luft und begann, die Wunden zu untersuchen."

„Sir, es sieht aus, als ob ein anderes Tier sie angegriffen haben …", mutmaßte Snape.

„Das waren bestimmt diese Elstern und das Rabenpack, das immer in den großen Erlen hockt und rumkrakelt. Mann sollte sie alle erschießen", knurrte Bellatrix.

„Weil wir auch sonst nichts anderes zu tun haben. Eine unheimlich gefährliche Aufgabe, kleine Vögel von den Bäumen zu holen", Snape zog ein schiefes Gesicht.

„Du unloyaler, arroganter Fatzke. Verstecktest dich jahrelang in der Schule des alten Spinners und gingst keine Risiken ein. Dann hast du heldenhaft einen alten, geschwächten Mann getötet und denkst nun, jeder müsste dir Hochachtung entgegenbringen", zischte Bellatrix feindselig.

„Immerhin habe ich einen toten Dumbledore zu bieten und keine toten Eulen", schmierig grinsend warf er ihr das tote Tier zu. Lestrange ließ die Eule fallen und zog den Zauberstab.

„Es reicht!", zischte Voldemort. „Bellatrix, du bringst diese Viecher hier raus und kümmerst dich um die Auflösung der Ereignisse. – Severus, du gehst nachsehen, wie es unserem zerlumpten Gast geht. Er sollte langsam sagen, wo er das vermaledeite Medallion versteckt hat. Ich verliere mit diesem Mundungus Fletcher langsam die Geduld."

Bellatrix trollte sich mit einigen der anderen Todesser nach draußen und nahm die toten Eulen mit. Severus hingegen begab sich in die Kerker, um den Gauner Fletcher zu verhören.

Kurz darauf stürmte Snape den Flur entlang und klopfte an der Tür zu Voldemorts Gemächern. Er trat ein: „Mylord, der Lump Fletcher ist tot! Ich habe ihn soeben erstochen im Kerker gefunden."

In dieser Nacht konnte man Voldemorts grausige Stimme noch lange über das weite Land schallen hören.

tbc


	13. Geburtstag

Allen Schwarzlesern und Reviewern viel Spaß:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**13. Geburtstag**

Harry saß im Arbeitszimmer

Es dämmerte schon, beinahe neigte sich der Tag dem Ende zu.

Sein Geburtstag - endlich war er volljährig.

Noch ein Jahr und diese Bevormundung würde endgültig ein Ende finden. Trotzdem war es einer der schönsten Geburtstage, die er je gefeiert hatte, umgeben von Freunden und Menschen, die ihn mochten. Sogar Voldemorts Schrecken schien wieder ein Stück weggerückt zu sein, allerdings nur ein kleines, ein sehr kleines Stück.

Gedankenversunken betrachtete er sein Armband. Noch immer war er so überwältigt wie am Morgen, als er das Schmuckstück bekam. Hermine, Tonks und Susan hatten sich wahrhaft selbst übertroffen. Das schmale, goldene Schmuckstück erkannte seinen Träger an der Magie, die er ausstrahlte. Somit war ausgeschlossen, dass ein Todesser mit Hilfe von Vielsafttrank ein Mitglied des Ordens nachahmen konnte. Als weitere Sicherung leuchteten die kleinen Steine auf, wenn zwei originale Armbänder beieinander waren, ebenso ließen sie sich einmal geöffnet nur vom Besitzer wieder verschließen. Tatsächlich hatten die drei Hexen ein kleines Wunder vollbracht.

Er blickte auf und sah seine anderen Geschenke vor sich stehen. Remus und Tonks hatten ihm gemeinsam mit Molly und Arthur Weasley ein Buch über den Kampf Dumbledores gegen den dunklen Zauberer Grindelwald geschenkt. Ron und Hermine hatten ihm alle möglichen Abwehrzauber und Flüche sowie deren Ausführung herausgearbeitet. Susan hatte ihm eine Vogelfreisitzstange gekauft, auf der Watcher herumturnen konnte. Diese stand hinter seinem Stuhl hier im Arbeitszimmer.

Ginny hatte ihm ein Quidditchbuch geschenkt. Sie war manchmal wirklich noch ein Kind - wie konnte sie in solchen Zeiten so unbekümmert sein und so etwas Unnützes schenken. Es klopfte. Ginny trat ein und lächelte Harry an.

„Gefällt dir mein Geschenk?", fragte sie freudestrahlend und umarmte das Geburtstagskind herzlich.

„Ja, es ist schön", wiegelte er kurz ab, drückte sie kurz an sich und entzog sich dann der Umarmung.

„Was hast du? – Es hat dir nicht wirklich gefallen … oder?", sagte sie enttäuscht.

„Oh, Ginny, es freut mich, aber ich habe im Moment andere Sorgen als Quidditch und anderen Kinderkram", platzte er heraus.

„Es ist also Kinderkram, wenn ich dir eine Freude machen will, sieh an."

Zorn kochte in Ginny hoch. Sie konnte und es wollte nicht mehr ertragen, dass Harry sie behandelte wie ein Kleinkind oder wie ein schmuckes Beiwerk, dem er nur Beachtung schenkte, wenn er gerade sonst nichts zu tun hatte.

„Ginny, wirklich, ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun …" Auch Harry wurde wütend. Weshalb war sie nur so zickig? (A/B: Blödhansel)

„Ach, Wichtigeres … Wichtigeres als mich? Wichtigeres als UNS? … Weißt du was, vielleicht hattest du recht, es wäre besser, wenn wir nicht zusammen sind. Suche dir jemanden, der das akzeptiert. Ich nicht!", fauchte sie.

„Wenn du dich so aufführst, ist es vielleicht wirklich besser so - Weiber!"

„Mistkerl!"

Wutentbrannt stürmte Ginny hinaus, ging in eines der leeren Schlafzimmer und knallte die Tür zu. (A/B: Richtig so!) Niemals hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, dass Harry solch ein Idiot war. Doch was sie am meisten verwunderte, war, dass es ihr weh tat, doch die Welt blieb nicht stehen. Natürlich war es schade und es tat ihr leid, doch es schmerzte nur wenig – eigentlich nicht wirklich. Sollte sie sich _so_ geirrt haben? Empfand sie für Harry doch nur Schwärmerei?

Harry saß wütend in seinem Arbeitszimmer und starrte aufgebracht auf das Buch. Zornig warf er es in eine Ecke, brütete er dumpf vor sich hin und sah auf, als es klopfte. Auf seine Aufforderung hin trat Arthur Weasley ein.

„Hallo Harry, alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Aus der inneren Tasche seines Umhangs holte Arthur eine längliche Holzschatulle hervor und reichte sie Harry.

„Das hier ist für dich. Auf Albus Anraten hin habe ich Ollivanders Porträt in seinem Verkaufsraum gefragt. Diesen hier hat er für dich herausgesucht, er meinte, es wäre genau der richtige für dich."

Knarrend öffnete sich der Deckel der Kassette. Darin lag ein langer, fein gemaserter, heller Zauberstab mit einem schwarzen Griff, in den feine Silberelemente gewirkt waren: unter anderem fand er einen Raben...

Harrys Augen begannen zu funkeln. Noch nie hatte er solch ein schönes Exemplar gesehen. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn in die Hand, und ein Kribbeln durchzog seinen Arm.

„Vingardium Leviosa", sagte er laut, und der große Kristallbriefbeschwerer erhob sich mühelos in die Luft und wäre beinahe an die Decke geknallt.

„Langsam, Harry, sonst zertrümmerst du noch dein ganzes Büro", lachte Mr Weasley.

Harry strahlte Arthur an, doch dann kam ihm der Streit und die Beendigung der Beziehung mit Ginny in den Sinn. Was die Weasleys wohl sagen werden? Doch er hatte keine Zeit für so was, vielleicht wenn dieser Krieg vorbei war.

Hermine stürmte in das Arbeitszimmer

„Harry! Komm mal schnell mit in den Salon", riss Hermine ihn aus den Gedanken und zerrte ihn auch schon am Arm hinter ihm sich her.

Atemlos stürmten die beiden in den dunklen Raum - Harry hatte den Zauberstab noch in der Hand und streckte ihn kampfbereit nach vorne.

„Lumo …"

Das Licht hellte auf, bevor er geendet hatte und Harry stand umringt von Freunden, die alle laut „Überraschung" riefen. Er konnte es kaum glauben: Hermine, Ron, Angelina Johnson und Fred, George, Neville, Seamus, Hannah Abbot, Padma und Parvati mit ihren Freunden Eddi Carmichael und Justin Finch Flechley. Neben Neville stand Luna und die beiden hielten Händchen, sogar Draco hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt, wobei Harry gerne darauf verzichtet hätte. Deutlich konnte man dem Blondschopf noch die Schwäche ansehen, erst seit dem Morgen war er wieder auf den Beinen. Und dann stand hinter Luna … _sie_ … Morgane Zabini und sie lächelte.

Wie in Trance ließ sich Harry von den Gästen die Hand schütteln. Er bemerkte nur nebenbei die Partydekoration, den Punsch und die Schnittchen … dann stand sie vor ihm. Ihre braunen, langen Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, ihre braunen Augen strahlten.

„Hallo Harry, kennst du mich noch?"

„Ja … klar … Morgane … ähm ... oder …", stotterte Harry und seine Augen schienen sie zu verschlingen.

„Ja, genau, doch wenn du mich weiterhin so anstarrst, könnte es sein, dass Ginny uns beide tötet", grinste Morgane.

„Kein Problem, wir sind nicht mehr zusammen. Sie hat Schluss gemacht."

„Oh, was hast du denn angestellt?"

„Wieso soll ich was angestellt haben?"

„So wie du dich auf der Hochzeit benommen hast – wenn du mein Freund wärst, hätte ich dir den Kopf abgerissen."

„Wieso seid ihr Frauen nur so empfindlich, wenn wir Männer mit anderen Frauen reden?"

„Reden? Ich gehe mir ein Glas Punsch holen, solange kannst du Dir überlegen, was du unter „Reden" verstehst."

Morgane schlenderte an den Buffettisch und füllte sich ein Glas. Harry lief hinterher und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Getränk.

„Vielleicht hatte ich damals schon gemerkt, dass wir nicht wirklich zusammen passen."

„Verstehe schon, deshalb warst du es auch, der Schluss gemacht hat", sagte Morgane kurz, ließ Harry stehen und ging zu Luna hinüber. (A/B: Sehr gut :D)

„Tja, Harry, dass war wohl nichts. Wir sollten dir mal eine Kleinigkeit über Mädchen erzählen." George und Fred hakten ihn ein und zogen ihn ein Stück auf die Seite.

Fred drückte ihm noch eine Flasche Butterbier in die Hand, während George ihm das Glas Punsch abnahm.

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass du dich unserer Schwester gegenüber benommen hast wie ein Schwein – keine Widerrede, es ist so! Weißt du, Mädchen möchten etwas umworben werden. Sie möchten Aufmerksamkeit, Höflichkeit und echtes Interesse", erklärte Fred schulmeisterhaft.

„Ach ja: und Ehrlichkeit ist auch nicht zu verachten. Nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit, aber im Großen und Ganzen", grinste George.

„Aber ich denke nicht, dass Morgane mich mag", seufzte Harry entmutigt.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich etwas anstrengen?", lächelte Fred und winkte dann Angelina zu, die ihn augenscheinlich suchte.

„Kann es sein, dass unsere Aufpasser nicht ganz bei der Sache sind? Wenn das deine Mum wüsste", flüsterte sie verschwörerisch, als sie die drei jungen Zauberer erreichte.

Bill und Fleur knutschten hemmungslos auf dem kleinen Sofa am Kamin. Harry musste grinsen: die Beiden konnten einfach die Finger nicht voneinander lassen. Doch als er Remus und Tonks entdeckte, musste er herzhaft lachen. Harry wusste, wie wenig Remus es mochte, so offen Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen, doch Tonks hatte ihn regelrecht in die Ecke gedrängt und lieferte sich ein heißes Zungengefecht mit dem Zauberer. Es schien Remus immer mehr zu gefallen, denn er erwiderte nun die Liebkosungen seiner Freundin, bis er Harrys Blick entdeckte. Er wurde rot und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Tonks.

Harrys Blick wanderte durch den Salon und er sah Draco. Dieser stand mit einem Glas Punsch bei Hannah Abott … und nein, er flirtete mit ihr. Mit einer Hufflepuff? War irgendwas in diesem Punsch? (A/B: gggg It has to be the Punch – kennst Du das?) Was bei allen Dämonen hatten Hermine und Fleur nur in diesen Punsch getan? Watcher kam herangeflattert und setzte sich auf Harrys Schulter. Er streichelte den Vogel kurz am Kopf, ließ dann seinen Blick wieder schweifen.

Selbst Hermine und Ron standen eng umschlungen an einer Wand. Dann entdeckte er Morgane -, sie stand bei Luna und Neville. Harry schlenderte hinüber und gesellte sich zu den Dreien. Morgane lächelte ihn an.

„Ah, ein hartnäckiges Exemplar. Wen hast du denn da auf der Schulter?"

„Das ist Watcher", antwortete Harry stolz.

Die junge Hexe streichelte über den Kopf des Raben und der schien es zu genießen. Ginny hingegen saß traurig auf einem der Sessel und starrte ihre Flasche Butterbier an. Susan hatte sich zu ihr gesetzt und versuchte sie aufzumuntern, doch anscheinend nur mit mäßigem Erfolg. Hilfe suchend warf Susan Fred und George bittende Blicke zu, die auch sogleich mit Angelina zu ihrer kleinen Schwester eilten und sie mühelos in ein Gespräch verwickelten. Harry fühlte sich nun doch schuldig.

„Hast du was?", fragte Morgane, als sie Harrys Mine sah.

„Ginny tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ihr soviel ausmachen würde. Schließlich hat sie Schluss gemacht. Doch sie hatte recht, wir passen einfach nicht zusammen", seufzte Harry.

„Wollen wir ein Stück spazieren gehen, Harry?"

„Gerne, Morgane, ich zeige dir mein ganzes Haus, wenn du willst."

„Angeber!" Scherzhaft knuffte sie ihm in die Rippen.

„War nicht so gemeint."

„Dann lass uns mal eine Runde gehen", sagte Morgane lächelnd und verlies den Salon.

tbc

Kaum erwähne ich das kleine Knöpfchen nicht, werden die Reviews weniger! Chrm, chrm!


	14. Whiskywahrheiten

Viel Spaß, auch an die Schwarzleser!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**14. Whiskywahrheiten**

Susan versuchte, den Grüppchen der Jugendlichen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch egal in welchen Raum sie auch flüchtete: mindestens ein knutschendes Pärchen war zu finden. Sie stand kurz vor der Verzweiflung.

Wie konnten sich Tonks, Remus, Bill und Fleur nur wohl fühlen auf dieser Party. Wenn wenigstens Molly da wäre, sie hätte dieses Treiben besser im Griff. Die ganze Mannschaft könnte doch im Salon Flaschendrehen oder so etwas spielen.

Hoffnungsvoll stieg sie die Stufen hoch bis zum Dachboden. Leise öffnete sie die knarrende Tür. Endlich Ruhe - hier war kein Teenager, kein Gekicher und kein Geknutsche - nur Ruhe. Tief atmete sie durch, hatte sie doch tatsächlich einen ruhigen Platz in diesem Tollhaus gefunden.

Das fahle Mondlicht erhellte den Boden unter einem der Dachfenster. Genau das war der richtige Platz für sie um abzuschalten. Entschlossen durchquerte sie den Raum. Doch im Lichtstrahl, der durch das Glas fiel, erkannte sie eine sitzende Gestalt auf dem. Mit dem Rücken an eine Holzkiste gelehnt starrte der Blonde vor sich hin. Susan verdrehte die Augen: warum nur ausgerechnet der?

„Na, Malfoy, auch geflüchtet?", sprach sie ihn an.

Zwei glasige, kalte Augen blickten sie schwerfällig an. Er konnte kaum noch die Lider heben, um zu ihr aufzublicken. Der Geruch von Feuerwhisky trat ihr in die Nase. Susan hob eine Augenbraue – so, so, Mr. Oberkorrekt war besoffen. (A/B: gggg)

„Oh, ich glaube ich gehe dann wieder", sagte sie leise und wollte sich gerade abwenden.

„Nein, bleib … sssetss disch", lallte Malfoy und versuchte mit dem Arm eine einladende Bewegung, die allerdings ziemlich daneben ging und eher aussah als verscheuche er Fliegen. Skeptisch setzte sich Susan neben ihn - sie fand ihn schon nüchtern kaum zu ertragen. Leutselig hielt er ihr sein Glas unter die Nase.

„Auch n Ssschluck?"

„Haben Sie keine Angst, sich zu vergiften? Wenn ein Halbblut an ihrem Glas trinkt? Vielleicht bekommen Sie Muggelgitis." Sie konnte der Gelegenheit nicht widerstehen. (A/B: Noch mal ggggg )

Er hielt den Kopf schief und schaute sie mit großen Augen an, doch waren sie jetzt nicht mehr kalt und grau. Sondern unendlich traurig. Sie gab sich einen Ruck.

„Danke!" Sie nahm sein Glas und trank einen großen Schluck.

„Du bischt ganz ssschön clev … clew … ssschlau. Bischt du wirklisch bei den Muggeln aufgewachs´n?"

„Bist du wirklich so blöd zu glauben, Muggel wären dumm?", konterte sie.

„Isch kenn gar keine. Nee, dumm sssind die nischt … aber gefährlisch …"

Er nickte so heftig mit dem Kopf, dass er beinahe zur Seite gekippt wäre. Susan packte ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn wieder in die Senkrechte.

„So, so, gefährlich. Weshalb das denn?"

„Die leben fassst genaussso gut wie wir, nur gansss ohne Magie. Dasss issst sssehr verdäschtig. Dabei müschten die doch ssschleschter alsss wir leben, die sssind doch unmagisssch."

Er machte ein wichtiges, wissendes Gesicht. Susan musste unwillkürlich lachen.

„Du lachscht misch aus." Beleidigt schob er die Unterlippe vor.

Dieser Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte Susan an den kleinen Nachbarsjungen, auf den sie immer aufpassen musste.

„Nein, ich lache dich nicht aus - aber das hört sich an, als hättest du Angst vor Muggeln."

„Ein Malfoy hat keine Angssst … ssso gut wie … nie jedenfallsss …"

„Weswegen magst du keine Halbblüter?"

„Die sssind noch viel ssschlimmer, die können zaubern und diesssesss Muggeldenken. Escht erssschreckend, die sssind nischtsss von beidem." Er legte seine leere Flasche beiseite.

„Soll das heißen, du hast Angst vor mir?"

„Nein", antwortete er, viel zu schnell und viel zu trotzig. (A/B:Einfach klasse :D :D stellt sich die Gesichter vor ...)

Beide saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander. Lucius hatte eine weitere Flasche Feuerwhisky aus dem Umhang gezogen und leerte Glas um Glas. Susan trank die ihr ab und an angebotenen Gläser und spürte mittlerweile ebenfalls die Wirkung.

„Weissst du, isch fühl misch ssso einsssam. Isch hab meine Cisssssy wirklisch gemocht … na ja, recht gerne gemocht, sssie war halt meine Frau. Jetzt isss sssie tot …. einfach ssso … weg. Hat misch zusssehn lassssen … diesssesss miessse Ssstück. Hat sssie gequält und gesssagt isch wär ssschuld … und dann hat er Draco gequält …"

Malfoys Worte wurden von Tränen erstickt. Hemmungslos heulte der sonst so aristokratisch und unnahbar wirkende Mann los. Susan betrachtete ihn, doch sie konnte keine Genugtuung spüren, nur Mitleid und Trauer. Sie legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", flüsterte sie leise.

„Du hascht dasss doch nischt getan. – Weischt du wasss misch am meischten ssschmerzt? Dasss isch ihr nie gezeigt habe, dass isch sssie gern hab. Immer korr … korrerk …korrekt, immer der kühle Luschius, der Arsssch Malfoy. Du hascht deinen Mann doch auch lieb, egal wasss er macht, oder?"

„Ich habe keinen", antwortete Susan abweisend.

„Du bischt doch gar nischt ssso hässsslisch. Oder wilscht du keinen?"

Fragend riss er die Augen auf. (A/B: liegt gerade auf dem Boden vor Vergnügen ... das ist so klasse ...)

„Habe noch keinen gefunden, der mich so sehr liebt, dass ich mein Leben mit ihm teilen möchte."

Sie nahm ihm ein volles Glas ab, schüttete es auf einmal hinunter und füllte es gleich noch mal auf. Er grinste sie dümmlich an, wobei seine Augen nicht mehr ganz in ihre Richtung, sondern knapp an ihr vorbei blickten.

„Wirssst du noch … (A/B: denke ich auch ... nur wen wohl grinst ) bissst echt nett … für'n Halbblut …"

„Arroganter Fatzke! Nenn misch nischt immer Halbblut."

„Tut mir leid, escht …"

Malfoy kippte zur Seite und lag nun mit seinem Kopf schwer auf Susans Schoß. Sein Atem wurde gleichmäßig und langsam – er war tatsächlich eingeschlafen.

„Ssschlaf gut, Blondie …", nuschelte sie und griff sich die noch halbvolle Flasche, die sie an den Mund setzte.

Gedankenversunken trank sie den Rest des Whiskys und streichelte dabei Lucius' Kopf, der sich wohlig grummelnd fester an sie drückte.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Susan langsam und hatte das Gefühl, ein Höhlentroll würde in ihrem Kopf Seilspringen üben. Fest presste sie die Augen zu und bemerkte den ekligen Geschmack nach totem Fisch in ihrem Mund – Feuerwhisky! Sie vertrug dieses Zeug einfach nicht so gut. Nur weshalb schmerzten ihre Oberschenkel so?

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Lider und blinzelte in das helle Sonnenlicht. Ihr Unterkiefer folgte der Schwerkraft als sie einen blonden Haarschopf auf ihrem Schoss sah –Malfoy!

Erschrocken versuchte sie, sich daran zu erinnern, was am vorherigen Abend geschehen war.

Sie war hier hoch gegangen, hat mit ihm geredet, getrunken ... und dann? – Aber es konnte nichts Schlimmeres passiert sein, da sie beide noch vollständig bekleidet waren.

Hoffte sie ...

Vorsichtig hob sie seinen Kopf etwas an und robbte ihre Beine und ihren Po zur Seite. Langsam senkte sie die Hände, bis Malfoy ganz auf dem Boden lag. So leise als möglich schlich sie, mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen, die Treppe hinab.

In der Küche saßen Remus, Tonks und die mittlerweile auch anwesende Mrs Weasley am Tisch und frühstückten ausgiebig. Als Susan eintrat, hoben sie die Köpfe.

„Wow, Susan, was hast du denn heute Nacht getrieben?", platzte Remus heraus.

„Frag' mich bitte nicht, ich sag' nur: Feuerwhisky!"

Die drei Frühstückenden sahen sie fragend an und dann noch fragender an ihr vorbei.

„Was?", fragte Susan, drehte dann aber langsam den Kopf und erkannte Lucius Malfoy hinter sich in der Tür stehen.

Der Feuerwhisky hatte auch Spuren an ihm hinterlassen. Wenn ihr Kopf nicht so gehämmert hätte, wäre sie in der Lage gewesen, sich der kompromittierenden Situation bewusst zu werden. Doch so war ihr Gehirn nur bedingt einsatzfähig.

„Dein Besuch ist übrigens da, Susan", bemerkte Remus und Susan konnte deutlich sehen, dass er wusste, mit wem sie getrunken hatte. Sein Grinsen sprach Bände.

„Welcher Besuch?", fragte Susan verdutzt.

„So, du vergisst also deine eigene Schwester", erklang eine Frauenstimme hinter Lucius.

„Kira", rief Susan und fiel ihrer kleinen Schwester um den Hals. „Leute, darf ich vorstellen? Kira Sheedy, meine Schwester", sagte sie dann etwas leiser um den Höhlentroll in ihrem Kopf nicht noch wilder zu machen.

„Hallo!", grüßte Kira in die Runde. „Sag' mal, woher kommen denn die vielen langen, hellblonden Haare auf deinem Umhang?", fragte sie und sammelte einige Exemplare von Susans Robe.

Remus brach in lautes Gelächter aus und fiel fast vom Stuhl, Susan lief rot an und Lucius verschwand unauffällig aus der Tür.

„Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?" Kira Sheedys graugrüne Augen blickten fragend von Einem zum Anderen.

„Nein, deine Schwester scheint nur näheren Kontakt zu unserem Oberekel gehabt zu haben", brustete Remus los.

Susan warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Halt die Klappe, Remus", fauchte sie, doch auch Tonks kicherte nun hörbar. Molly hingegen starrte Susan ungläubig an.

Durch die immer noch offene Tür trat Harry mit Morgane im Schlepptau ein. Er hatte sie an ihrer Zimmertür abgeholt, genau dort, wo er sie gestern abend abgesetzt hatte. Mollys Augen verengten sich noch mehr, und oder denn sie wusste anscheinend noch nichts über den Streit ihrer Tochter mit Harry und deren Trennung. Harry strahlte wie das berühmte Honigkuchenpferd und bot Morgane galant einen Platz an. Doch kaum nachdem sich die junge Zabini gesetzt hatte, erschütterte eine Explosion das altehrwürdige Haus.

„Das kommt aus dem Arbeitszimmer", rief Remus, der schlagartig wieder ernst war.

Harry stürmte, gefolgt von den Anderen, in sein Arbeitszimmer. Schwarzer Rauch hing unter der Zimmerdecke, Papier und Pergamente schwebten angekohlt herum, im großen, dunklen Schreibtisch klaffte ein tiefer Krater.

Hustend versuchte Harry in dem Chaos etwas zu erkennen. In dem Trichter im Tisch schwamm eine silberne, dampfende Flüssigkeit.

„Lucius!", rief Susan und eilte zu der bewegungslosen Person, die rücklings über einem der Sessel lag. Sein Gesicht war voller Ruß und ein blutender Striemen zog sich quer über seine Wange. Doch der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, er war also nur bewusstlos ... und nicht tot.

Molly eilte zu dem Verletzten, und ließ mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes die Verletzung verschwinden. Als Malfoy erwachte, schob er sie empört beiseite und fuhr sie an:„Lass mich in Ruhe! Hast du nicht genug Kinder, denen du auf den Geist gehen kannst?"

„Ich bin beruhigt. Sein Kopf hat nichts abbekommen. Er ist immer noch derselbe Idiot, der er vorher war", spottete Susan.

Lucius warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, war aber still.

„Was bei allen Dämonen haben Sie gemacht?", fragte Harry der immer noch Morganes Hand hielt.

„Ich habe den Kelch zerstört." Harry starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Von Euch schien ja keiner dazu fähig und mit ein bisschen schwarzer Magie ging es recht leicht. Vielleicht trauen mir jetzt einige mehr." Er sah Remus herausfordernd an.

Harry blickte zu dem dampfenden Rest Metall auf seinem Schreibtisch. Jetzt wusste er, was so komisch war. „MH, warum hieß es MH?"

„Was?", fragte Remus.

„Auf dem Kelch stand MH ... doch sie hieß Helga Hufflepuff."

Lucius verdrehte die Augen: „Doch so hieß sie erst nach ihrer Hochzeit! Vorher hieß sie Helga McCleon."

„Doch der echte Hufflepuffkelch, den Voldemort benutzte, war aus Gold! Ich hab's in der Erinnerung gesehen!", stieß Harry hervor.

„Wozu benutze? Und welche Erinnerung?", fragte Malfoy überrascht.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Malfoy!", grinste Arthur.

„Vertraut ihr mir immer noch nicht?"

„Dir vertraue ich erst, wenn es im Sommer schneit und im Winter Badewetter ist. Warum hast du dir mit deiner schwarzen Magie nicht gleich den Kopf weggesprengt?", sagte Arthur kalt und umarmte Molly, die sich an ihn lehnte.

„Hört mit diesem Geschmuse auf, mir wird schlecht." Lucius verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Neidhammel", grinste Susan, was ihr erneut einen tödlichen Blick einbrachte.

Harry grinste Morgane an und sie lächelte zurück.

tbc


	15. Attacke auf Hogwarts

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, danke an meine Beta Mariacharly und an die Schwarzleser: lasst ein kleines Review da!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**15. Attacke auf Hogwarts**

Harry saß im Salon und las den Brief, den Morgane ihm geschrieben hatte. Er mochte sie wirklich gerne, auch wenn sie ihn wegen der Sache mit Ginny ganz schön zurechtgewiesen hatte. Sie schien ihn und seine Probleme tatsächlich zu verstehen, obwohl sie sich erst so kurz kannten. Verträumt sah er schließlich auf die Fransen des Teppichs, doch seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders - bei seiner braunäugigen Schönheit.

Die Tür flog auf und Lucius Malfoy stürmte herein.

„Wo ist Susan Sheedy?", bellte er.

„Was wollen …", weiter kam Harry nicht.

„WO?", unterbrach ihn Lucius rüde.

„Küche", stammelte Harry überrascht.

Der blonde Zauberer stürmte aus dem Raum. Harry folgte ihm neugierig, aber auch etwas verärgert. Malfoy brauste in die Küche, packte Susan am Arm und wollte sie hinter sich her zerren.

Doch die Hexe blockte ab.

„Was soll das?"

„Schnell!"

„Ich möchte wissen, was los ist", beharrte Susan.

„Draco … es geht ihm nicht gut … bitte."

Susan nickte und folgte dem besorgten Vater in den oberen Stock. Harry konnte nicht widerstehen. Er ging ebenfalls nach oben, blieb aber auf dem Flur stehen. Er konnte die Stimmen hören.

„Was hat er nur, … She … Susan?"

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber einer der Flüche, die ihn getroffen haben, muss schlimmer gewesen sein, als wir dachten. Ich habe ihm einen Stärkungstrank gegeben. Doch ich muss einige Tests machen, um herauszubekommen, welcher Fluch es war. Es wird bestimmt wieder gut, Mal … Lucius. Ich tue mein bestes."

„Ich weiß."

„Kira wird uns helfen, sie ist Ärztin", sagte Susan

„Keine Muggel! Was …"

„Sie ist meine Schwester und wird mir helfen, kapiert? Schließlich ist sie Heilerin", knurrte Susan. Lucius gab keine Widerrede.

Wenn es Draco wieder schlechter ging würde Harry noch warten müssen, um endlich mit ihm zu reden, was er schon die ganze Zeit vor sich her geschoben hatte.

Kaum war Harry wieder die Treppe hinuntergegangen, meldete die Zwergentür einen Besucher. Arthur Weasley betrat die Eingangshalle, und er war äußerst aufgebracht.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Hogwarts … es gab … es gab einen Angriff auf die Schule. Ich bin nur vorbeigekommen um dich zu fragen, ob du mit möchtest."

„Natürlich, doch wird das nicht merkwürdig aussehen?", fragte Harry verstört.

„Es wissen doch so schon fast alle, dass du ein Mitglied des Ordens bist." Arthur drehte sich wieder der Zwergentür zu.

„Apparieren wir?", fragte Harry.

Der andere Zauberer nickte ernst und ging, gefolgt von Harry, in das Kaminzimmer. Noch nie war Harry so froh über seinen Einfall, für das Kaminzimmer des Grimmaultplatzes den Apparierschutz aufzuheben, denn so konnten die magischen Gäste kommen und gehen, ohne dass es Muggel mitbekommen können.

Arthur und Harry erschienen am Rand von Hogsmead. Es war ein erschreckender Anblick. Harry musste den Blick abwenden, und Arthur zischte:

„Bei Merlin! Das kann nicht wahr sein!"

Erneut stand das dunkle Mal über Hogwarts. Doch diesmal stieg Rauch auf, aus der Eulerei und aus den zerborstenen Fenstern der großen Halle. Der trübe Himmel und der feine Regenschleier schienen über das Geschehene zu weinen. Harry stierte das Schloss an, als ob er es noch nie vorher gesehen hätte.

„Arthur, Harry! Auch schon da?", tönte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen.

Minister Rufus Scrimgeour kam mit einigen Ministeriumsmitarbeitern über den Hügel gelaufen. _Der_ hatte Harry gerade noch gefehlt.

„Minister, weiß man schon etwas genaueres?", fragte Arthur.

„Nein, noch keiner der Auroren war bisher im Gebäude. Nur die Banne und Schutzzauber scheinen fast vollkommen zerstört worden zu sein. Wollt ihr mitkommen?", fragte Scrimgeour und hatte ein Pokerface aufgesetzt.

Harry war gelinde gesagt überrascht angesichts des Angebotes. Weshalb wollte Scrimgeour, dass er mitkam? Und weshalb war dieser Mann so undurchsichtig?

Mr. Weasley eilte mit einem Auror voraus und Harry versuchte ihnen zu folgen. Leider hielt der Minister mit Harry Schritt.

„Haben Sie es schon gehört?", fragte der Zauberer mit der braungelben Löwenmähne.

„Was meinen Sie, Minister?"

„Stan Shunpike wurde freigesprochen. Aus Mangel an Beweisen!"

Harry blieb verdutzt stehen und blickte dem Mann ins Gesicht.

„Wie bitte? – Das kann ich jetzt nicht glauben – Weshalb?"

„Ein Zeichen guten Willens … könnte man sagen", der Minister hielt lauernd den Kopf schief.

„Und welche Gegenleistung wird erwartet?" Harry sah dem Mann erneut offen ins Gesicht.

„Kooperation", kam Scrimgeours kurze Antwort.

„Die Marionette des Ministeriums." Harry schluckte hart.

„Man kann aus einem Löwen kein Haustier machen! Man kann nur mit ihm leben, wenn man ihn als wild und frei akzeptiert!"

Ein Friedensangebot vom Zaubereiminister. Harry war sprachlos - und Albus wäre es bestimmt auch gewesen. Doch was sollte er tun? Sollte er zusagen … oder ablehnen? Konnte man dem Mann trauen? Wollte er ihm trauen? - Was sollte das, er hatte zwei Malfoys in seinem Haus in London sitzen und machte sich Gedanken, ob dem Zaubereiminister zu trauen war!

„Minister Scrimgeour, wir sollten uns bei Gelegenheit ausführlich unterhalten. Doch jetzt werden wir zuerst hineingehen. Einverstanden?"

Der Zauberer nickte und sie eilten den Hang hinauf, durch das Eingangstor und in die große Halle. Die Tische wiesen Brandflecken und andere Beschädigungen auf, die einen Kampf befürchten ließen. Dann entdeckte Harry einen Robenzipfel aus grünem Samt hinter einem umgestürzten Tisch. Schnell versuchte er den Raum zu durchqueren, doch Arthur stellte sich ihm in den Weg und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, Tränen füllten seine Augen.

Doch Harry wollte nachsehen, er musste nachsehen, er musste es mit eigenen Augen sehen.

Langsam ging er um Arthur Weasley herum und trat neben den Tisch.

„N E I N!", brüllte er, so laut er konnte.

Das durfte … das konnte nicht sein. Harry fiel auf die Knie, schlug sich die Hände vor die Augen. Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter.

„Warum? Warum? WARUM?", schrie er.

„Harry, komm!" Arthur versuchte, ihn auf die Füße zu ziehen, doch Harry konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich nie wieder bewegen zu können.

Zögernd streckte er die Hand aus und berührte die Robe am Rücken, an einer der wenigen nicht mit Blut bedeckten Stellen.

„Harry?", sprach Arthur ihn sachte an.

„Dieses Monster, ich hasse ihn … ich hasse ihn … ich hasse ihn mehr, als alles andere auf dieser Welt!", tobte Harry. „Voldemort ich finde dich und dann bringe ich dich um. Für all das, was du meinen Eltern, Cedric, Sirius, Albus, Florean, Narzissa und nun Professor McGonagall angetan hast!"

Wütend stand der junge Zauberer mit geballten Fäusten im Raum und starrte entschlossen zu Arthur und Scrimgeour hinüber.

Der Minister beugte sich gerade zu dem rothaarigen Zauberer und flüsterte fragend: „Florean und Narzissa?"

Arthur antwortete: „Florean Fortescue und Narzissa Malfoy sind tot."

„Woher bei Merlin wissen Sie das?" Scrimgeour blickte überrascht von Arthur zu Harry, der ihm antwortete: „Wir haben sie gefunden, bei einer geheimen Mission."

„Mission? Geheim? Sie überraschen mich immer wieder, Mr. Potter."

Doch Harry schloss die Augen und stöhnte: „Nein, nicht noch jemand!"

Die Auroren stürmten in Harrys Blickrichtung. Ein brauner Schuh ragte unter einigen Trümmern hervor. Einige Hände packten das Gerümpel und räumten es beiseite. Ein sehr korpulenter und aufgedunsener Körper kam zum Vorschein. Der mächtige Schnurbart war staubig und der freundliche Glanz war aus den Augen des alten Mannes verschwunden.

„Slughorn!", bemerkte der Minister schockiert.

„Haben sie ihn doch erwischt!", zischte Harry.

Erneut traten Tränen in seine Augen. Slughorn mochte nicht der sympathischste Mensch gewesen sein, doch Harry hatte den Slytherin doch irgendwie gerngehabt.

Lautes Schluchzen ließ Harry erneut herumfahren.

Es war Filch - er stand in zerlumpten, zerrissenen Kleidern mitten in der großen Halle und heulte wie ein kleines Kind. Auf seinen Armen hielt er ein schmutziges, formloses und blutendes Fellknäuel.

„Mrs Norris, sie haben Mrs Norris getötet, Mrs Norris …", jammerte er endlos monoton vor sich in.

„Mr Filch, Argus, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Weasley. (B/N: Blöde Frage! Und taktlos!)

Doch der Hausmeister glotzte den Zauberer groß an und Harry war sich sicher, dass er nicht wusste, wer vor ihm stand. Der Squib schien den Verstand verloren zu haben.

Harry musste raus, raus aus dem Qualm, raus aus dem Gebäude, weg vom Tod. Er rannte und rannte, bis ihm die Lungen brannten und er keuchend anhalten musste. Erschöpft lies er sich ins Gras fallen, lag auf dem Rücken und schloss die Augen.

Wie glücklich war er hier in Hogwarts gewesen. Mit seinen Freunden Ron und Hermine Abenteuer erleben. Remus war hier sein Lehrer, erzählte ihm von seinen Eltern und sie entdeckten, dass er ein Werwolf war. Und hier hatte er Sirius kennen gelernt. Seine Gespräche mit Dumbledore, die guten Ratschläge des alten Zauberers und die fast großväterliche Zuneigung.

Wie weit weg die Bedrohung durch Voldemort hier immer wieder gerückt war. Wie sicher und geborgen er sich immer wieder fühlte gefühlt hatte. Doch nun wurde alles zerstört, das Grauen schien in alle Bereiche seines Lebens gedrungen zu sein. Egal wohin er blickte, überall wartete das Grauen.

„Ey, Harry!" Eine vertraute, dunkle Stimme dröhnte an sein Ohr.

Harry riss die Augen auf: „Hagrid!" Der hünenhafte Habriese setzte sich umständlich neben den jungen Zauberer.

„Schwere Zeiten hab'n wir." Wild schüttelte Hagrid seine schwarzen Locken.

„Wo soll das alles noch hinführen?"

„Das weiß ich nich. Doch wir werd'n noch ein wenig kämpf'n müss'n."

„Glaubst du, wir können gewinnen?"

„Ich weiß nich, nachdem Dumbledore tot ist, weiß ich nich mehr. Ob wir das schaff'n. Ich hab' mit den Zentauren geredet und sie hab'n mir dieses Horn gegeb'n. Wenn wir sie brauch'n soll'n wir sie ruf'n". Hagrid hielt ein kleines, mit Schnitzereien verziertes Horn in der Hand, das er an einer Schnur um den Hals trug. „Sie wär'ns Dumbledore schuldig, hab'n sie gesagt. Die Thestrale kommen immer wenn ich will. Damit hab' ich meine Aufgab'n geschafft. Wenn ich noch was tun soll ... Wie geht's deiner Ginny?"

„Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen. Es hat nicht gepasst, denke ich." (B/N: Ich auch!)

„Das tut mir wirklich leid. Is nich so einfach, das mit der Liebe." Hagrid seufzte laut.

„Wem sagst du das? Aber erzähle mir, wie geht es Fang? Sind seine Verletzungen verheilt?"

„Ja, ja, dem geht's gut. Nur die Haare müss'n noch wachs'n". Unter dem schwarzen Bart war ein breites Grinsen zu sehen. Harry mochte Hagrid sehr gerne, und fast kam es ihm vor, als wäre alles wie früher. Doch nur fast, der dunkle Schatten lastete auf allem.

„Weißt du schon, was drinnen passiert ist, Hagrid?"

„Ja." Eine dicke Träne rollte über die große Wange. „Ich bin zu spät gekomm'n. Ich war im Wald und als ich den Lärm gehört habe, bin ich gleich losgelauf'n. Doch es war schon alles gescheh'n als ich kam."

Traurig saßen die beiden schweigend im Gras und blickten über den See …

tbc

Denkt an das einsame kleine, Reviewknöpfchen!


	16. Winkelgasse

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst ein Review da. Auch nicht eingeloggte können reviewen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**16. Winkelgasse**

Ron und Hermine saßen am Tisch in der Küche des Fuchsbaus, als Ginny hereinkam. Ihre geröteten Augen zeigten, dass sie wieder einmal geweint hatte. Hermine stand auf und nahm Ginny in den Arm. Seit die rothaarige Hexe von den Geschehnissen in Hogwarts gehört hatte, war sie deprimiert und verängstigt. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass so etwas Sicheres wie Hogwarts fällt.

„Ginny bist du immer noch traurig, dass Hogwarts nicht geöffnet wird? Es wird alles wieder gut, du wirst sehen."

Ginny nickte stumm.

„Ron und ich gehen heute in die Winkelgasse, vielleicht geht Remus noch mit. Willst du nicht auch mitkommen, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen?"

Ginny nickte erneut und lächelte schwach... das würde sie auf andere Gedanken bringen. Der Tag versprach so schön zu bleiben, wie er angefangen hatte, und da war ein Bummel in der Winkelgasse gerade richtig. Schließlich war es helllichter Tag und die Auroren gingen Streife. Oder …

„Ist das nicht zu gefährlich? Ich meine in solchen Zeiten Einkaufen zu gehen?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Sollen wir uns in den Häusern verkriechen wie Ratten in ihren Löchern?" Rons Augen funkelten kampfeslustig. Seit er und Hermine ein Paar waren, bemerkte Ginny immer öfter Beschützerinstinkte an ihrem jüngsten Bruder, die sie so nicht gekannt hatte.

„Wann wollt ihr denn los?"

„Am besten du gehst hoch dich umziehen, Ginny, und bis du wieder da bist, habe ich Remus gefragt und dann können wir los."

„Geht in Ordnung, Mine", antwortete Ginny, während sie die Treppe hochging.

Sie holte die schöne, dunkelblaue Robe aus dem Schrank, die Fred und George ihr geschenkt hatten und band sich die Haare zu einem fröhlichen hohen Pferdeschwanz. Zufrieden mit ihrem Aussehen stieg sie die Stufen wieder hinab.

„Remus kann nicht, wir sind also nur zu dritt, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht", empfing sie Hermine.

„Nein, das macht mir nichts aus. Dann los."

Per Flohpulver reisten sie in den tropfenden Kessel. Ginny ging aus dem Kamin in den Schankraum. Doch nicht das fröhliche Geplapper und Gestreite war zu hören, das sonst durch den Dunst des Pubs klang. Drückende Stille konkurrierte mit den Rauchschwaden der Pfeifen, verängstigte Blicke mit trübseligem Schweigen. Nur das Geräusch der Gläser und Flaschen, die wieder auf den Tisch gestellt wurden, war zu vernehmen. Aus diesem Grund zogen die Ankommenden alle Blicke auf sich. Hermine und Ginny lächelten verlegen während Ron genervt schnaubte.

Kurz darauf traten sie aus dem Hinterhof des tropfenden Kessels hinaus in die Winkelgasse. Die Sonne tauchte die Strasse in ein freundliches gelbes Licht. Emsige Geschäftigkeit herrschte in den Läden und Geschäften.

„Gehen wir zuerst zu Fred und George oder bummeln wir vorher?", fragte Ron voller Tatendrang.

„Zuerst bummeln, würde ich sagen, was meinst du, Ginny?"

„Würde ich auch sagen. Fangen wir bei der ‚Magischen Menagerie' an? Die hatten letztens ganz süße Katzenwelpen. Vielleicht kann ich mir doch irgendwann eine kaufen."

„Du gibst auch nie Ruhe, Schwesterlein, Mum und Dad haben doch gesagt, dass du dir eine Katze zulegen kannst, sobald du arbeitest", sage Ron schulmeisterhaft, Ginny verdrehte die Augen und marschierte einfach los.

Im Laden lärmten die Tiere und ein undefinierbarer Geruch nach Futter und Fell strömte auf sie ein. Ginny erkannte sofort den Korb, in dem die Katzenwelpen schliefen, und beobachtete sie entzückt. (B/N: Harry, Sev, Ginny und Molly :D :D)

„Hermine, schau dir mal das kleine, schwarze Kätzchen an", schwärmte Ginny.

„Das ist ein kleiner Kater, möchten sie ihn sich mal ansehen? Er ist ein besonders hübscher", offerierte die Verkäuferin. (B/N: „Ich schaue sie mir nur an")

Ginny sah sie beinahe wehmütig an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, ich darf mir keinen holen. Aber sie sind wirklich allerliebst."

„Es sind auch nur noch der kleine Rote und der Schwarze übrig. Du kannst es dir ja noch überlegen", sagte die Verkäuferin und verschwand wieder hinter ihrem Ladentisch.

„Na komm Ginny, reiß dich los", lachte Hermine und schob Ginny nach draußen.

Die Drei schlenderten durch die Straße, Hermine kaufte einige Zaubertrankzutaten, Ron Besenpolitur und einen Quidditch Fan Schal. Dann gingen sie zu 'Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen´.

Ron öffnete die Tür und ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm setzte ein. Ein unauffällig aussehender kleiner Metallball hing von der Decke herab, drehte sich wie wild und surrte und pfiff.

„Ist das ein Metallspickoskop?", fragte Ron.

„Keine Ahnung, was unsere Brüder da wieder entwickelt haben."

„Ginny, Ron, Hermine", rief Fred hinter einem Stapel Kartons, die er vor sich hertrug. „George! George, mach dass du herkommst, wir haben hohen Besuch."

„Sagt mal, was ist das denn für ein Ding da an der Decke? Das lärmt ja schrecklich." Ginny hatte schon die Finger in ihre Ohren gesteckt.

„Oh - das Ding spinnt schon den ganzen Morgen", lachte George, der gerade eintrat. „Eigentlich soll es ein weiterentwickeltes Spickoskop sein, es soll Gefahr schon im voraus melden, damit man Zeit hat, sich zu verteidigen. Doch dieser Schrott geht schon den ganzen Tag los, sobald die Tür aufgeht. Ich glaube, ich hänge es nachher ab, dieses Getöse hält ja niemand aus."

„Wollt ihr was Bestimmtes oder kommt ihr nur zu Besuch?" Fred hatte seine Kartons abgestellt.

„Wir wollten uns nur ein wenig umsehen", antwortete Ron. Hermine rollte die Augen.

„Ich mach euch einen Vorschlag, denn gleich kommt ein wichtiger Geschäftspartner. Geht doch in die neuen Eisdiele ‚Barkins', testet wie es schmeckt und kommt in einer Stunde wieder, wir zeigen euch dann auch die Neuigkeiten." George warf seinem Bruder Ron ein Petzauge zu.

Schwatzend saßen Ron, Hermine und Ginny kurz darauf in der Eisdiele, die einst Florean Fortescue gehörte und ließen sich vom neuen Besitzer, einem gewissen Balthazar Barkin, Eisbecher servieren. Neidlos musste man es zugestehen: dieser Mann hatte Ahnung von seinem Geschäft. Eine perfekte Symbiose aus sahniger Cremigkeit und fruchtigem Erdbeeraroma. Ginny ließ Löffel für Löffel im Mund zergehen.

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief die Luft ein, die so exotisch nach verschiedenen Zaubertrankzutaten, Früchten und Tieren roch. So heimisch und friedlich …

Die Eulen vor der ‚Magischen Menagerie' kreischten, Menschen brüllten und Ginny riss die Augen auf. Todesser! Sieben Todesser mit weißen Masken und schwarzen Roben standen, mit gezückten Zauberstäben, mitten auf der Straße und schossen willkürlich Flüche und Zauber auf die Passanten ab.

Ginny ließ sich vom Stuhl gleiten und benutzte zusammen mit Hermine den von Ron umgestoßenen Tisch als Schutzschild, während ihr Bruder hinter dem Nachbartisch in Deckung ging. Die Drei zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und schossen nun ebenfalls Flüche auf die vermummten Gestalten. Einige Auroren, die in der Winkelgasse Streife liefen, eilten herbei und griffen Voldemorts Anhänger an.

Eine junge Aurorin wurde von einem blau leuchtenden Fluchblitz getroffen und brach neben Ginny zusammen. Schnell zog die rothaarige Hexe die Getroffene hinter den Tisch. Doch das Opfer starrte sie aus verdrehten Augen an und atmete nicht mehr. Ginny öffnete ihre Robe und sah tiefe Löcher wie von Messerstichen im Körper der Hexe.

Entsetzt bemerkte sie ihre Hände, die vor Blut trieften und Übelkeit stieg in ihr hoch. Schnell wand sie sich ab und übergab sich.

Noch nie hatte sie vorher eine Tote berührt.

Hermine fasste sie an der Schulter und Ginny kam wieder zu sich.

Gerade als sie sich über den Rand des Tisches streckte um zu zielen, hörte sie einen der Todesser rufen: „Schnell, dort drüben ist sie! Die Rothaarige! Doch denkt daran, der dunkle Lord will sie lebend."

Ginny stockte der Atem – die wollten sie – warum wollten Todesser Ginevra Weasley?

Panisch schickte sie noch schneller ihre Flüche über den Tischrand, doch die Gruppe Todesser blockten fast alles ab und kam immer näher. Ron kroch herüber und kauerte sich vor sie.

„Du bleibst hinter mir, verstanden?"

„Kümmere du dich um deine Freundin, ich mache das schon allein!", zischte sie ihren Bruder an.

„Die wollen aber dich und nicht Hermine!" Rons Stimme bebte vor Anspannung.

Ein Blitz kam auf sie zu, man vernahm Hermines gekeuchten Aufschrei und Ron flog getroffen mehrere Meter durch die Luft, bevor er an eine Hauswand krachte. Hermine stand auf und schmetterte mehrere Flüche hintereinander los. Doch sie wurde von einem Stupor getroffen und klappte in sich zusammen. Ginny verließ der letzte Mut. Sie rannte los, sprang über Menschen, Hindernisse, stolperte, strauchelte, rappelte sich wieder auf und rannte … rannte um ihr Leben.

Vor der großen Treppe von ‚Benjamin Bottom's Hüte für jegliche Anlässe' (B/N: gggg ) stolperte sie erneut und schlug der Länge nach auf den Boden. Panisch warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter - zwei Todesser sprangen gerade über einen am Boden liegenden Zauberer und eilten auf sie zu. Auf allen Vieren krabbelte sie die Treppe hoch, stieß die Tür auf und kroch unter eines der Regale.

Sie hörte ihren Herzschlag in ihren Ohren dröhnen. Ihr Atem ging schwer, sie hatte Angst, die Verfolger könnten sie hören. Schwarze Schuhe betraten direkt vor ihr den Laden, und Ginny hielt instinktiv die Luft an. Der zweite Todesser folgte und Ginny beobachtete von ihrem Versteck unter dem Regalboden aus wie die Beiden ins Innere des Ladens vordrangen. Vorsichtig kroch sie wieder in Richtung Tür, doch ein Rumpeln ließ sie stocken. Ein schneller Blick zeigte ihr, dass einer ihrer Verfolger eine hölzerne Hutablage umgestoßen hatte. Bedacht erhob sie sich und schlüpfte durch die noch offene Tür. Doch kaum hatte sie den ersten Fuß auf die Steintreppe gesetzt, hörte sie die Todesser draußen auf der Strasse rufen.

„Schnell, dort kommt sie aus dem Laden!"

Ginny sah Fred und George angelaufen kommen, doch sofort flogen Flüche auf die Zwillinge zu, die in Deckung gingen. Schnell sprang sie von der Treppe, rannte quer über die Strasse - direkt in die Arme eines besonders großen Todessers. Die junge Hexe wehrte sich nach Kräften, doch ein Fausthieb des großen Mannes ließ sie in die Dunkelheit fallen.

tbc

Denkt an das Knöpfchen, auch ihr lieben Schwarzleser.


	17. Tage des Zwiespalts

Klopf, klopf! Hallo da draußen! Seid Ihr noch da? Habe ich Euch verärgert? Oder ist die Geschichte so Sch geworden, dass ihr nichts mehr dazu schreibt? Elektra, Ewenja, Weide, lionlakritz?

So nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**17. Tage des Zwiespalts**

Bedrückende Stille machte sich in der Küche des Grimmauldplatz 12 breit, eine kaum auszuhaltende Kälte lag in der sonst so freundlichen, warmen Küche.

Missmutig nippte Harry an seinem Tee. Molly Weasley lehnte schluchzend an Arthur, der seine Arme um sie schlang wie ein Ertrinkender. Vierzehn Stunden war die Entführung von Ginny jetzt her, doch keine Spur war auszumachen. Niemand konnte sich erklären, woher sie gewusst hatten, dass Ginny in der Winkelgasse war oder was sie ausgerechnet von ihr wollten.

„Warum nur meine Ginny? Warum nur mein Kind? Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt…", heulte Molly los.

Harry fühlte sich so hilflos und so schuldig. Wäre sie nicht seine Freundin gewesen, hätte man sie nicht entführt. Es tat ihm weh, Molly und Arthur so traurig und hoffnungslos zu sehen. Zehn Menschen mussten bei dem Überfall ihr Leben lassen ... wenn sie doch nur nicht gegangen wäre!

Wenigstens waren Hermine, Ron, Fred und George nur leicht verletzt. Auch wenn sie noch immer unter Schock standen.

„Wie konntet ihr nur auf solch eine dumme Idee kommen?", jammerte Molly.

Rons Gesicht würde noch bedrückter und Hermine hielt seine Hand.

„Lass sie, Molly, wenn ich mitgegangen wäre, hätte ich helfen können." Remus senkte den Blick.

„Schatz, du konntest es doch nicht wissen!" Tonks strich zärtlich durch das ergraute Haar.

„Ich hätte absagen müssen und mitgehen." Remus vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Mache dir keine Vorwürfe, wenn du dabei gewesen wärst, hätten sie dich auch getötet", sagte Arthur versöhnlich.

„Ausgerechnet heute kommen auch noch Bokkar und seine Delegation", stöhnte Harry. „Wissen alle vom Orden Bescheid? Suchen sie nach Spuren von Ginny?"

Arthur nickte und ließ seine Frau los. Tonks übernahm seine Rolle und tröstete weiter die schluchzende Molly. Der große Zauberer mit dem schütteren, roten Haar nahm Harry am Arm und schob ihn auf die Seite.

„Harry, Srimgeour hat mich angesprochen. Er möchte sich mit dem Orden treffen. Das ist wahrscheinlich seine Art zu sagen, dass er mit dir reden will."

„Dann werden wir eine Versammlung einberufen und ihn dazu einladen. Wenn er etwas von mir will, soll er das vor dem Orden sagen. Wir werden die Hilfe des Ministeriums und seiner Auroren brauchen, doch er braucht nicht alles zu wissen. Die Malfoys zum Beispiel sieht er besser nicht."

„Warum? So könnten wir doch wenigstens Lucius loswerden."

„Arthur! Ich weiß, du kannst ihn nicht leiden, und ich möchte nicht behaupten, dass ich ihn mag. Doch wir werden seine Hilfe brauchen."

„Wo ist die Nervensäge eigentlich?", schnaubte Mr. Weasley.

„Oben bei Draco, ihm geht es immer noch nicht besser. Kira kümmert sich um ihn; sie ist Ärztin … ähm … Muggelheilerin und Susan hilft ihrer Schwester oder sie kümmert sich um Lucius … das bekümmert mich schon etwas, dass die beiden so oft zusammen sind. Wenigstens scheinen sie sich nicht besonders gut leiden zu können."

„Wenn du dich da mal nicht irrst. Ich habe da eine ungute Ahnung, doch Susan ist alt genug … und stur genug. Wann kommt eigentlich Bokkar?"

„Mad Eye bringt ihn am frühen Nachmittag. Würdest … könntest du dabei sein? Als Leiter des Ordens meine ich und auch …", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Klar, mache ich doch gerne. Bist du aufgeregt? Du kennst doch schon einen Zwerg, so schlimm sind die nicht", grinste Arthur leicht.

„Ihr tut ja gerade so, als ob nichts passiert wäre!", kreischte Molly plötzlich. „Ginny ist entführt! Und ihr redet hier, als sei nichts geschehen!"

„Molly - Schatz, so haben wir das doch nicht gemeint. Du wirst sehen, Ginny wird nichts geschehen, du wirst sie wieder in die Arme schließen können. Aber wir könne doch deshalb nicht den Orden stillstehen zu lassen. Ich denke er ist die einzige Möglichkeit ist, Ginny zu retten und ihre Entführer zu bestrafen. Wir können doch jetzt den Kopf nicht in den Sand stecken."

Arthur Weasley umarmte seine Frau und küsste sie. Remus stand auf, nahm Tonks bei der Hand und deutete den anderen Anwesenden die Küche zu verlassen, um den Weasleys ein wenig Privatsphäre zu lassen.

xXx

Aufgeregt rutschte Harry auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Hatte er an alles gedacht? Was sollte er nur sagen? Würde Bokkar freundlich zu ihm sein? Konnte er die Zwerge als Verbündete gewinnen? Schon seit über einer Stunde feilte er an seiner Begrüßung, und sie gefiel ihm immer noch nicht.

Arthur legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter, als die Zwergentür Besuch meldete. Der junge schwarzhaarige Zauberer stellte sich so lässig als möglich neben den Schreibtisch.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Mad Eye Moody trat ein, hielt die Tür offen und verkündete laut: „Ihre Majestät König Bokkar und seine Berater!"

Es traten fünf etwa einen Meter große, zierliche Gestalten ein. Drei trugen kostbare Westen aus Brokat und grüne oder gelbe Hosen, die anderen beiden Harnische aus Silber und Gold und eine Axt und ein Schwert am Gürtel. Eine beeindruckende kleine Abordnung, wie sie stolz im Harrys Arbeitszimmer standen.

„Mattat, schön dich wieder zu sehen", grüßte Harry den ihm bekannten Zwerg.

Doch nicht Mattat, sondern ein alter Zwerg neben ihm mit einem grauen, sehr langen Bart antwortete: „Woher kennt ihr mich? Sind wir uns schon begegnet?"

Nun war es an Harry verdutzt zu sein. Weshalb war Mattat nicht Mattat? Wer war dieser alte Zwerg?

„Wie bitte?", fragte er irritiert.

„Darf ich das aufklären", sagte der Harry als Mattat bekannte Zwerg. „Ich bin Bokkar. Entschuldige bitte die kleine Lüge. Ich hatte mich als mein treuer Freund Mattat ausgegeben, um dich kennen zu lernen. Ich wollte dein wahres Ich sehen, nicht das, das du dem König der Zwerge zeigen willst." (N/B: gggg Das ist cool!)

Ein sympathisches Lachen zog sich über das faltige Gesicht und das Ende des langen rotblonden Bartes vibrierte. Harry musste ebenfalls schmunzeln, er wollte den freundlichen Zwerg begrüßen, doch er wusste nicht wie. Diese Entscheidung nahm ihm das kleinere magische Wesen ab. Bokkar umarmte Harry fest, was Mad Eye und einigen Begleitern des Zwergenkönigs einen überraschten Laut entlockte.

„Wir sollten uns setzen", warf Arthur ein.

Harry wollte sich nun nicht mehr nicht hinter seinem Schreibtisch verschanzen, so ließ er acht gemütliche Sessel erscheinen und bat seine Gäste, sich zu setzten. Sichtlich zufrieden setzte sich Bokkar in einen der Sessel, streckte wenig majestätisch die Füße von sich und sah Harry fragend an. Der junge Zauberer sah erkundigend und etwas hilflos zu Arthur, der nur die Schultern zuckte.

„Harry, bleibe ganz ruhig. Was hältst du davon, wenn du deinem Zwergenbesuch etwas zu trinken offerierst?", fragte Bokkar mit einem Lächeln. „Ein Krug Bier wäre nicht schlecht."

Arthur Weasley lächelte nun auch, sogar einer der Wachen in dem glänzenden Harnisch grinste kurz. Nachdem alle mit Getränken versorgt waren, räusperte sich Harry.

„Eure Majestät …"

„Nenn mich Bokkar, bitte." Harry atmete auf und vergaß die eingeübte Rede.

„Bokkar, wie hast du dich entschieden? Werdet ihr an unserer Seite kämpfen?"

„Du kommst direkt zum Punkt, stelle ich fest." Bokkar warf einen Seitenblick auf den echten Mattat, der antwortete: „Harry Potter, wir haben entschieden, das Volk der Zwerge wird bis zum letzten Mann auf ihrer Seite stehen."

„Das freut mich zu hören, Mattat." Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. „Doch wir wollen hoffen, dass weder auf eurer Seite noch auf unserer große Verluste entstehen."

„Wohl wahr, wohl wahr." Der Zwerg erhob seinen Krug und prostete in die Runde. Nach einer ganzen Weile fuhr Bokkar fort. „Doch ganz wird es sich nicht vermeiden lassen. Krieg bleibt etwas Schlimmes. Doch dieser wird uns leider aufgezwungen."

Sichtlich erleichtert nippte Harry an seinem Butterbier.

„Habt ihr weitere Verbündete gewinnen können?", fragte Mattat.

„Ja, die Zentauren haben sich uns angeschlossen und Hagrid kann die Thestrale rufen, wenn wir sie brauchen. Nur mit den Hauselfen werden wir noch vermitteln müssen, da Minerva McGonagall tot ist und wir nicht wissen wie weit sie kam", antwortete Arthur.

„Was ist mit den Wassermenschen? Wolltet ihr sie nicht auch fragen?" Bokkar sah Harry zufrieden an.

„Da müssten wir Susan fragen, sie kann ihre Sprache und wollte das übernehmen. Sie ist Albus' Nichte, müsst ihr wissen", knurrte Mad Eye.

„Stimmt es, dass nur du den dunklen Lord töten kannst?", fragte Bokkar unvermittelt.

„Es sieht danach aus. Wie können wir im Ernstfall Kontakt aufnehmen?", fragte Harry. Bokkar grinste ob des plötzlichen Themenwechsel, sagte aber nichts.

„Das werde ich schon übernehmen", polterte Mad Eye.

„Das hat Harry nicht gemeint", tadelte Arthur und schüttelte den Kopf.

Bokkar gab seinem anderen Begleiter ein Zeichen und dieser zog eine Kette mit einem kleinen Kristall aus der Tasche. Der Zwerg erhob sich und überreichte Harry die Kette.

„Danke, Bromm, dies ist ein Zwillingskristall - den zweiten trage ich. Wenn Du mich oder uns rufen willst, umfasse den Kristall und denke fest daran. Wir werden dann kommen. – Mach nicht so ein Gesicht, Moody. Du bleibst unser Vermittler, der Kristall ist nur für Notfälle."

Moody brummte etwas Unverständliches und trank einen Schluck Bier.

Gemütlich saßen sie noch einige Stunden beisammen. Harry fühlte, dass sie weitere starke und zuverlässige Verbündete gefunden hatten.

tbc


	18. Ginnys Alptraum

An alle Leser: Autoren dürfen nicht mehr in den Kapiteln die Reviews beantworten. Signierte Reviews werden per Replyfunktion beantwortet andere per EMail. Wenn ihr anonym reviewt und keine Mailadresse da lasst, kann ich Euch leider nicht mehr antworten. (Das gilt auch für lionlakritz, Bigben, Dax und cRaZySj) Das soll allerdings nicht heißen, dass Ihr keine Reviews mehr schreiben sollt. Quält bitte keine Süchtige!

Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**18.Ginny' s Alptraum**

Ginny lag auf dem Bauch, eisige Kälte lähmte ihre Bewegungen, Feuchtigkeit kroch in ihre Kleidung. Die junge Hexe zitterte. Ihre Finger tasteten rauen, kalten Stein, der Geruch von Moder und Fäulnis stieg in ihre Nase. Angewidert versuchte sie die Augen zu öffnen, doch in dem diesigen Halbdunkel um sie herum konnte sie nichts erkennen. Angestrengt blinzelte sie. Um sie herum wurden die verschwommenen Umrisse eines Kellergewölbes sichtbar.

Ginny versuchte erneut aufzustehen, doch die Angst paralysierte ihre Glieder. Sie konnte sich nur noch an Todesser, eine Explosion, Ron und Hermines Schreie und dann Dunkelheit erinnert. Was wohl mit ihren Brüdern und Hermine passiert war? Waren sie auch hier – gefangen? Doch weshalb hatte man sie überhaupt gefangen, warum war sie nicht getötet worden? Was wollten die Todesser mit ihr? Und wo bei allen Dämonen war sie überhaupt?

Schritte näherten sich ihr, Sand knirschte zwischen Sohlen und dem Steinboden. Ginny wurde hart an der Robe im Rücken gepackt und mitgeschleppt. Durch endlose Flure über lange Treppen wurde sie gezerrt. Ihre Knie und Füße schmerzten durch das Scheuern über den harten Boden und die scharfen Stufenkanten, ihre Schuhe hatte sie unterwegs verloren. Endlich blieb der Mann stehen und ließ Ginny unsanft auf den Boden fallen. Die junge Hexe kauerte sich zusammen. Ihr ‚Träger', den sie jetzt sah, war ein grober, brutaler Schlägertyp, der sich jetzt vor jemanden verbeugte. Angestrengt versuchte Ginny die Person in dem großen Stuhl vor ihr zu erkennen, doch da ihm die Kapuze ins Gesicht gezogen war, fiel dies schwer.

„Potters Freundin! – Schön, dich wieder zu sehen, kleine Miss Weasley. Unser letztes Treffen war doch mehr ‚in dich gekehrt'", höhnte eine grausam kalte und hohe Stimme.

VOLDEMORT!

Ginnys Herz klopfte schneller, ihr Atem beschleunigte sich ebenfalls.

„Hat es dir die Stimme verschlagen? Oder sollte Harry Potters Freundin nicht so mutig sein wie ihr kleiner Freund?"

„Ich bin nicht mehr Harrys Freundin", antwortete Ginny trotzig mit kratzender, leiser Stimme.

„Versuche nicht, mich für dumm verkaufen", grollte Lord Voldemort.

Wütend sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf, seine Kapuze rutschte nach hinten und seine roten Augen glühten vor Zorn. Er fasste Ginny mit seiner klauenartigen Hand unter das Kinn, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Beinahe blieb der jungen Hexe das Herz stehen.

Ginny spürte es, wie er versuchte, in ihren Geist einzudringen und probierte sich zu wehren, doch das verstärkte ihre Schmerzen nur noch mehr. Die Rothaarige schrie auf, als Voldemort gewaltsam in ihren Gedanken versank. Ginny sah die Erinnerungen, die Voldemort sich ansah. Über ihre Eltern, ihre Kindheit, die Schule … Harry.

Grob stieß er sie zu Boden. Rasend brüllte er den bulligen Todesser an.

„Sie sagt die Wahrheit! - Könnt ihr nicht einmal etwas richtig machen? Bin ich nur von Dilettanten umgeben?"

Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Todesser, der unmerklich zu zittern begann.

„Goyle, ihr werdet nie wieder so versagen! Oder es ergeht dir wie den Malfoys, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Der bullige Mann nickte heftig mit dem Kopf und verbeugte sich noch tiefer.

„Dann ist die Kleine wertlos … töte sie", befahl Voldemort.

Ginny zuckte zusammen - wie sollte sie hier nur wieder rauskommen? Angstschweiß sammelte sich auf ihrer Stirn, ihr Gehirn versuchte zu arbeiten, doch sie konnte vor Grausen ihre Gedanken nicht ordnen.

„Mylord, darf ich um einen Gefallen bitten?"

Ginny kannte diese Stimme – es war Snape.

„Natürlich, mein Bester. Was hat denn unser großer Held für ein Anliegen?"

„Gebt mir die Kleine", sagte Snape und warf Ginny einen unsittlichen Blick zu.

„Du willst sie?" Der dunkle Lord sah Snape fragend an.

„Ja, gebt sie mir als … Spielzeug", bat Snape gierig.

Voldemort lachte grausam. „Dann nimm' sie dir, solange du willst, danach kannst du sie immer noch töten. – Deshalb hast du es so lange auf Hogwarts ausgehalten? Steht auf junge Hexen, unser Tränkemeister", grinste der dunkle Lord gehässig und verzog so sein Gesicht noch mehr zu einer Fratze, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Snape packte Ginny am Arm und zog sie unsanft auf die Beine. Er hatte so fest zugefasst, dass der jungen Hexe ein Schmerzenslaut entwich.

„Mach dein Spielzeug nicht gleich kaputt", grinste Goyle schmierig.

„Wenn es kaputt ist, werfe ich es weg", entgegnete Snape kalt.

„Ich werde niemals Ihr Spielzeug", spie sie Snape entgegen.

Doch der Tränkemeister schlug ihr hart mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Der Schlag war so fest, dass Ginny schmerzhaft auf dem Boden aufprallte.

„Du hältst deinen Mund, wenn ich dich nicht ausdrücklich etwas frage!"

Er zog Ginny wieder hoch und ihr Gesicht war nun ganz nah vor seinem. Sie hörte Goyle gehässig lachen. Während Snape sie unsanft aus dem Raum bugsierte, liefen ihr dicke Tränen über die Wangen. Weshalb musste ihr so etwas passieren? Nicht nur, dass sie gefangen wurde, nein, jetzt war sie auch noch in der Hand dieses Verräters, dieses Killers …

Wortlos zerrte Snape die junge Hexe durch Flure, eine große, steinerne Treppe hoch und dann in einen Seitenflügel. Das Haus schien riesig, aber auch alt und heruntergekommen zu sein. Vom ehemaligen Glanz und Prunk waren nur noch verstaubte Reste und zerstörte Bruchstücke übrig. Snape drängte Ginny in ein Zimmer und warf sie auf ein großes Doppelbett. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen starrte sie Snape an und ihr Körper versteifte sich. Doch der sah sie emotionslos an und lächelte kalt.

„Mache dich nicht lächerlich", schnauzte er. (A/B gggggggggg )

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ging er hinaus und ließ die verängstigte Ginny einfach auf dem Bett liegen. Mit bebendem Unterkiefer stierte sie die Decke an. Dieses Mal hatte er sie in Ruhe gelassen, doch würde das auch so bleiben? So oft schon hatte sie die Geschichten über die Gräueltaten der Todesser gehört, über Vergewaltigung und Tot, über Folterungen an Geist und Körper.

Würde Snape ihr wirklich so etwas antun?

Natürlich würde er, er hatte auch Dumbledore kaltblütig ermordet, weshalb sollte er ausgerechnet _ihr_ nichts antun? Wie er sie vorhin angesehen hatte - er würde sie bestimmt nicht verschonen, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Doch halt …

hatte Snape die Tür verschlossen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern …

vorsichtig schlich Ginny an die Tür … und tatsächlich, sie war unverschlossen.

Sich immer wieder umschauend huschte Ginny in den Flur, versteckte sich hinter einer der Statue und wartete. Als sie sich versichert hatte, dass die Luft rein war, hastete sie weiter zu der nächsten Skulptur. So schlich sie weiter durch die Flure des großen Anwesens - es schien eine Art altes Herrenhaus zu sein - bis sie endlich eine Terrassentür fand, die unverschlossen war.

Leise stahl sie sich nach draußen in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Leise eilte sie die Stufen hinab, über den Rasen in den nahen Wald. Mit klopfendem Herzen blieb sie stehen und lauschte. Ihre Strümpfe weichten langsam durch, da sie den Tau aufnahmen.

Der Boden des Wäldchens war feucht und rutschig. Da sie in der Finsternis nicht gut sehen konnte, glitt sie ein paar Mal aus und stolperte über Wurzeln und Hecken.

... bis sie auf abschüssigem Boden ausrutschte und in einem kleinen Bachlauf landete. Hart schlug sie mit dem Kopf auf etwas Hartes, sanft glitt sie in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit …

Hämmernde Kopfschmerzen begrüßten sie, als sie wieder erwachte, und es dämmerte schon. Anscheinend hatte sie die ganze Nacht hier im Wasser gelegen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, immer wieder schüttelte sie sich vor Kälte. Trotzdem standen Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn, ihre Lider waren so schwer, dass sie die Augen nicht offen halten konnte.

Sie würde sterben, dessen war sie sich sicher. Ihre Füße konnte sie kaum noch spüren, ihre Zähne schlugen unkontrolliert aufeinander. Wer sollte sie hier finden? Wer würde nach ihr suchen …

Wie durch Watte vernahm sie eine Stimme, sie spürte wie sie jemand aufhob und auf den Armen wegtrug. Der Köper war angenehm warm und sie kuschelte sich dagegen, der Griff ihres Retters wurde fester und sie fühlte sich sicher.

„Dummes kleines Ding … hättest dir können den Tod holen … wie kann man nur so unvernünftig sein …"

Sachte wurde sie auf etwas weiches gelegt, ihre nassen Sachen verschwanden. Eine dicke, warme Decke wurde um sie geschlungen, doch sie zitterte immer noch.

Eine Hand fasste unter ihre Haare und hob den Kopf etwas an. Eine Tasse wurde an ihre Lippen gepresst, die warme Flüssigkeit rann ihre Kehle hinab. Es war Tee, Kräutertee, der leicht gesüßt ihren Bauch wärmte. Die Tasse wurde entfernt und ein Arm legte sich um sie, erschöpft kuschelte sie sich dagegen und schlief ein.

tbc


	19. Erbstücke

Diesmal schon heute ein Kapitel: Da wir bald die 200 Review - Grenze durchbrechen und am Dienstag Nikolaustag ist, werde ich am DI noch ein Kapitel spendieren. Also schön fleißig Reviews schreiben, dann kommt am das nächste Snape Kapitel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**19. Erbstücke**

Eigentlich hätte Harry stolz auf sich sein müssen: die Zwerge standen auf seiner Seite. Sie waren mächtige Verbündete...

doch Ginnys Entführung lastete sehr schwer auf ihm. Wie sollte man nicht verzweifeln, wenn alle gingen, die man mochte? Gut, er und Ginny schienen nicht füreinander gemacht, doch sie war eine gute Freundin oder zumindest die Schwester seines besten Freundes. Er kam sich so furchtbar alleine und klein vor - wie er da im Sessel in seinem Arbeitszimmer saß.

Der Alarm der Zwergentür schrillte. Harry stürmte auf den Flur und prallte gegen Susan, die ebenfalls zur Tür eilte. Die Hexe stieß mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand, während Harry seine Hände noch heben konnte, um sich abzufangen.

„Au, willst du mich umbringen?", fauchte sie und fing dann aber an zu lachen. „Aber so passiert es, wenn man zu neugierig ist."

„Hast du dir wehgetan?" Besorgt wollte Harry nach ihrer Stirn sehen, doch Susan schlug aus.

„Lass uns nachsehen, wer da gekommen ist."

Harry nickte und die Beiden eilten in die Eingangshalle. An der Tür angekommen, rief Harry laut: „Wer ist da?"

„Ich bin es, Neville, es ist ein Notfall, lass mich rein!", kam ein Brüllen von der anderen Seite.

„Welches Muster hatte dein Pyjama diese Weihnachten?", fragte Harry.

„Ähm … also … kleine Nikoläuse.", antwortete Neville sehr leise.

Harry öffnete die Tür und erschrak, denn dort standen Mrs. Longbottom, Neville, Luna und Morgane, die ein dickes, blaues Auge und eine Lippe mit einer versorgten Platzwunde hatte.

„Morgane! Was ist passiert?" Besorgt machte Harry einen Schritt auf sie zu, blieb dann aber stehen und sah unsicher zu Mrs. Longbottom.

„Kommt erst einmal rein", sagte Susan und geleitete den Besuch in den Salon.

Harry ging schräg hinter Morgane und beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel. Hatten Todesser sie überfallen? Was war ihr nur passiert? Im Salon bot Susan den Gästen an, Platz zu nehmen und setzte sich dann neben Nevilles Oma.

„Die junge Miss Zabini ist gestern Abend zuerst zu ihrer Freundin und dann mit ihr zusammen zu meinem Enkel geflüchtet. Soweit ich etwas aus ihr heraus bekommen konnte, war ihre Familie nicht erbaut über ihr Interesse an Ihnen Mr. Potter", erklärte Mrs. Longbottom und sah sehr bedrückt aus.

Harry kniete sich vor Morgane, die auf ihrem Sessel kauerte. Sanft nahm er ihre Hände in seine und schluckte hart. Seine Augen wurden feucht, doch er zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Was ist passiert, Morgane? Wer war das?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Morgane sah ihn mit großen, geröteten Augen an und begann bitterlich zu weinen. Harry schloss sie in seine Arme und hielt sie, so fest er konnte. Nach einer ganzen Weile löste er sich vorsichtig von ihr und sah sie fragend an.

„Meine Mum hat deine Eule abgefangen und den Brief meinem Vater gezeigt. Der ist ausgerastet und Blaise hat mich verprügelt. Er meinte, ich sei eine Schande für die Familie. Mein Dad hat mich dann einfach vor die Tür gesetzt. Ohne Kleidung oder meine Sachen, nur diesen Umhang und den Zauberstab habe ich." Harry schaute ihr ins Gesicht und konnte den unendlichen Schmerz sehen, der darin stand. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen. „Harry, mein Dad … er hat gesagt, er würde mich töten, wenn ich ihm jemals wieder unter die Augen käme."

Harry nahm sie wieder in die Arme und wiegte sie wie ein Baby.

„Er wird dir nichts tun, du bleibst bei mir. Du gehörst zu mir. – Komm mit, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer, direkt neben meinem."

Neville hatte ein wissendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, während Harry die nur noch leise schluchzende Morgane auf die Füße zog. Tröstend den Arm um sie gelegt, führte er die verstörte junge Hexe hinauf in das Schlafzimmer direkt neben seinem.

Kurze Zeit später kam er wieder nach unten und betrat den Salon, in dem es sich Susan, Mrs. Longbottom, Neville und Luna bequem gemacht hatten.

„Sie hat sich etwas hingelegt. Susan, könntest du ihr später noch einmal einen Beruhigungstrank geben? Ich habe ihr das ganze Fläschchen gegeben."

Susan nickte und Mrs. Longbottom sah erleichtert aus.

„Nimmt dieses Grauen denn nie ein Ende?", seufzte Harry und ließ sich in einen der Sessel gleiten.

Die Tür schwang auf und Lucius Malfoy betrat das Zimmer, ging wie selbstverständlich an die Bar, goss sich einen Whisky ein und setzte sich mit dem Glas in einen anderen Sessel. Mrs. Longbottom starrte ihn eine kurze Weile fassungslos an, zückte dann aber den Zauberstab, erhob ihn allerdings nicht, da weder Harry noch Susan auf den Besucher reagierten.

„Keine Panik, er ist harmlos. Allerdings befürchte ich ernsthaft, dass er ein Alkoholproblem hat." Susan funkelte Malfoy herausfordernd an.

„Wüsste nicht, was dich das anginge", zischte Lucius.

„Mrs. Longbottom, dürfte ich Sie und auch euch beide", er sah zu Neville und Luna, „ bitten, niemandem zu erzählen, dass sich Mr. Malfoy hier im Haus befindet", bat Harry inständig.

„Hältst du das für klug, mein Junge?" Nevilles Oma sah fragend herüber.

„Er wird uns helfen!", antwortete Harry kurz.

„Könntet ihr aufhören, über mich zu reden, als sei ich nicht anwesend?", empörte sich Lucius.

„Traust du ihm?" Mrs. Longbottom ignorierte ihn.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, was ihm ein Schnauben seitens Dracos Vaters einbrachte. Susan kicherte leise, während sie sich erhob, um drei Armbänder vom Tisch zu holen. Sie reichte den Dreien jeweils eines.

„Normalerweise sind die nur für Mitglieder des Ordens." Susan sah auf Neville, „doch Harry meinte, Ihr würdet bestimmt auch Verwendung dafür haben." Die alte Hexe und Luna nahmen die Bänder und sahen Susan fragend an. „Diese Armbänder machen eine sichere Identifizierung ihres Trägers möglich. Sie lassen sich nicht manipulieren."

Die drei Gäste legten die Schmückstücke an und Susan verschloss sie. Lucius blickte trotzig auf Susan.

„Du brauchst keines, du darfst hier eh' nicht raus." Dieser Satz brachte ihr einen bösen Blick ein.

„Wir werden nicht länger stören." Mrs. Longbottom erhob sich und verabschiedete sich von Harry. „Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, mein Junge, ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht."

Harry bedankte sich und brachte die Gäste bis zur Tür, ging dann aber in sein Arbeitszimmer, um etwas Ruhe zu haben. Leider pochte, kaum dass er saß, ein riesiger Uhu an die Scheibe des Fensters. Harry öffnete und musste feststellen, dass er noch nie ein so großes Tier gesehen hatte. Der Vogel wurde von Watcher misstrauisch beäugt, der sich erst wieder beruhigte, als der Uhu mit seinem Eulenkeks wieder verschwand.

Harry hob das schwere Paket auf seinen Schreibtisch und öffnete es. Er staunte nicht schlecht. Zum Vorschein kamen eines der dicksten und größten Bücher, die Harry je gesehen hatte, zwei Pergamente, der sprechende Hut und das Schwert Gryffindors.

Langsam öffnete er die Pergamente.

**Lieber Harry,**

**hier schicke ich Dir das Buch und das Schwert, Albus hat sie für Dich bestimmt ...**

**Da Hogwarts gerade angegriffen wird, sende ich Dir ebenfalls den Hut und einen Brief, den Horace Dir schicken wollte. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir das hier überleben. Die Banne Hogwarts brechen schon. Lord Voldemort persönlich ist dabei. Seine schwarze Magie ist fast spürbar. **

**Harry, falls wir uns nicht wieder sehen, wünsche ich dir alles Glück dieser Erde und gute Freunde. Der Uhu wird einige Zeit brauchen, damit er nicht verfolgbar ist.**

**Viele Grüße sendet Dir**

**Minerva McGonagall**

Harrys Magen krampfte ... ein Brief einer Toten. Das musste man erst einmal verkraften. Mit Tränen in den Augen öffnete er das nächste Pergament.

**Hallo Harry,**

**da ich mich sehr verpflichtet fühle wegen meines langen Schweigens, habe ich versucht, meine Schuld etwas zu mildern. Das was Ihr in der Höhle gesucht habt, befindet sich nun in meinem Besitz.**

**Ich habe es Mundungus Fletcher abgekauft. Der alte Narr hatte keine Ahnung, was er da bei sich hatte. Wenn ich ihn recht verstanden habe, hat der Hauself der Blacks das Teil in Sicherheit gebracht und Fletcher hat es ihm abgenommen. Doch wie es in Besitz der Blacks kam, weiß ich nicht.**

**Es ist ganz nahe bei Deinem Mitsucher. Lege einfach Deine Hand auf seinen Namen und es wird sichtbar für Dich.**

**Wir werden uns bald sehen**

**Horace Slughorn**

Mit Harrys Selbstbeherrschung war es vorbei. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Nein, er würde Slughorn nicht wieder sehen und auch nicht Minerva McGonagall. Mühsam kämpfte er seinen aufkeimenden Zorn nieder.

Langsam sickerte das Gelesene zu seinem Gehirn durch. Slughorn hatte das Medallion! Der alte Mann hat es versteckt. Er musste nach Hogwarts – doch nicht alleine!

Susan?

Nein, dann würde Malfoy alles mitbekommen! Das wollte er nicht.

Ron und Hermine waren bei Mrs. Weasley:

Remus!

Der wollte doch irgendetwas in seinem, nein, in Ihrem Zimmer machen.

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab, nahm seine Robe und eilte aus dem Raum, den Flur hinab bis zu dem großen Zimmer am Ende. Stürmisch klopfte er an die Tür. Remus öffnete mit wirren Haaren und den Abdrücken von Stofffalten auf der Wange. Harry musste lachen.

„Was denn?"

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Harry frech.

Remus lächelte etwas verlegen und versuchte mit der Hand seine Haare etwas zu glätten.

„Remus, wir haben noch ein Horcrux gefunden", flüsterte Harry hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Was? Wo? Wie?" Konfus schaute er Harry an.

„Schrei doch nicht so. Wir müssen nach Hogwarts, Slughorn hat das Medaillon versteckt. Vielleicht haben wir diesmal mehr Glück als mit dem dämlichen Kelch."

Remus verschwand im Zimmer und kam wenig später mit seinem Reiseumhang wieder heraus.

Im Kaminzimmer fasste er Harrys Arm. „Wohin genau wollen wir eigentlich?"

„Nach Hogwarts, direkt an sein Grab?" Remus nickte und kurz darauf standen sie nahe bei dem weißen Grab.

Harrys Begleiter schluckte hart, als er die rußgeschwärzten Mauern des Schlosses sah. Der Zauberer stand einfach da und starrte das Schloss an. Doch dazu hatten sie keine Zeit. Harry knuffte ihm in die Seite und konnte so Remus' Aufmerksamkeit gewinnen.

Kaum hatten sie den großen, weißen Stein erreicht, legte Harry seine Hand auf den Schriftzug. Ein leises Knistern war zu hören und eine kleine Vertiefung im Stein war zu erkennen. Darin lag etwas in ein grünes Seidentuch gewickelt. Harry fasste danach, wickelte es auf und hielt ein Medaillon in der Hand, auf dessen Vorderseite sich eine Schlange wandte. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust: sollte es ihm tatsächlich endlich geglückt sein, einen der Horcruxe zu finden ... aber wie sollte er es vernichten? Sollte er es tragen, wie Albus den Ring? Er musste unbedingt mit dem Porträt reden.

„Lass uns verschwinden, bevor uns noch irgendwer entdeckt."

Remus nickte erleichtert und schon verschwanden sie zurück in den Grimmauldplatz.

tbc

Denkt an meine Sucht! Nur Reviews können das Zittern in meinen Tippfingern stoppen, damit ich weiterschreiben kann. 'lol'


	20. Schwarzer Dämon

Wie versprochen ein Dankeschönkapitel, für alle lieben und treuen Reviewer, meine liebe Beta Mariacharly. Das nächste Dopelkapitel gibt es wenn wir die 300 Review Grenze knacken. Und nunviel Spaß und einen schönen Nicimaus- ähm Nikolaustag:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**19. Schwarzer Dämon**

Das Klirren von Gläsern weckte Ginny. Ein Hauself sah erschrocken über sein Tablett und wurde blass um die Nase.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss, dass Paxy Sie geweckt hat. Sagen Sie bitte dem Master nichts. Sonst wird er böse …."

Seine großen gelben Augen blickten sie furchtsam an.

„Keine Angst, Paxy, ich werde nichts verraten. Kannst du mir etwas zu essen bringen? Ich habe großen Hunger."

„Miss hat ja auch drei Tage geschlafen. Der Master sagte, sie haben eine schlimme Lungenentzündung. Er war sehr in Sorge - ich bringe sofort einige Sandwichs."

Der kleine Kerl verschwand mit seinem Tablett. Ginny sah sich um. Wer sie wohl gerettet und versorgt hatte? Wem war sie zu solch großem Dank verpflichtet? Doch … dieses Zimmer kannte sie … es war das Schlafzimmer, in das Snape sie gebracht hatte.

Sie war nicht gerettet … sie war wieder eingefangen worden!

Doch wer hatte sie so liebevoll ins Haus getragen und so innig gepflegt? Sollte sie einen Verbündeten hier haben?

Die Tür ging auf und Snape trat ein, eine Tasse dampfenden Tee in der Hand. Als er Ginny wach in ihrem Bett liegen sah, reichte er ihr die Tasse.

„Dann kannst du ja jetzt wieder selbst trinken", schnauzte er.

„Warum …?", fragte sie fast tonlos.

„Warum was?", fragte er schroff.

„Warum helfen sie mir?"

„Das weißt du doch, oder glaubst du, ich will mein Spielzeug verlieren?"

Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und streckte seine Hand aus, um ihr Gesicht zu berühren. Ginny hielt den Atem an. Doch er berührte nur ihre Stirn.

„Dein Fieber ist vorbei …", bemerkte er kurz.

Er näherte sich mit seinem Gesicht ihrem, um in ihre Augen zu sehen.

„Ja, die sehen auch wieder normal aus …"

Ginny versuchte, in seinen schwarzen Augen etwas über ihre Situation zu erkennen. Doch sie waren so schwarz, tief und undurchsichtig wie immer. Ein Krächzen ließ Snape jedoch herumfahren.

„Hallo Odin!", sagte der Tränkemeister.

Auf dem Fenstersims saß ein schwarzer Vogel mit grauen Federn am Schnabelansatz und flatterte augenblicklich an das Bett. Wartend sah er Snape an, der sichtlich verlegen kurz über den Rücken des Tieres strich, was diesem aber anscheinend nicht genügte, denn er hackte in die Hand des Zauberers, um sich kurz darauf an Snape zu schmiegen und sein Köpfchen an seiner Hand zu reiben. Der Tränkemeister atmete tief ein und vermied es, Ginny anzusehen

„Das ist Watcher … Harrys Watcher! - SIE … SIE schicken ihn zu Harry! - Um ihn zu manipulieren, ihn zu lenken …", schrie Ginny, doch Snape saß unbewegt da.

„Verdammter Verräter …", brüllte sie weiter und schlug mit den Fäusten auf den Zauberer ein. Der Rabe flatterte empört krächzend auf.

Ihr gelangen einige gute Treffer, die seine Nase und seine Unterlippe zum Bluten brachten, bevor er ihre Arme erwischte und sie von sich stieß. Hart schlug sie gegen das Nachtschränkchen und prallte dann auf den Boden. Snape ließ sie einfach liegen. Er trat an den Schreibtisch und nahm einen kleinen Schlüssel aus seiner Robentasche, schloss eine Schublade auf und entnahm ein Pergament. Der Rabe nahm das Dokument in den Schnabel und schwang sich durch das Fenster in die Lüfte.

Ginny stürzte los, um Watcher aufzuhalten, doch Snape fing sie ab und warf sie zurück aus Bett. Mit leicht nach vorne gebeugtem Oberkörper stand er vor ihr.

„Wage so etwas nie wieder …" Seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt.

Ginnys Atem stockte, doch das Geräusch des erscheinenden Hauselfen entschärfte die Situation. Snape rauschte aus dem Zimmer und Ginny konnte aufatmen. Paxy lächelte sie scheu an.

„Hier, Miss, Paxy hat ihnen kalte Bratensandwichs und Gurkensandwichs gemacht und Pudding habe ich auch noch gefunden. Und etwas Schokolade, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen."

„Danke, Paxy, wenigstens ein nettes Wesen hier."

Sie nahm das Tablett entgegen und begann gierig zu essen. Der Elf setzte ein breites Grinsen auf und sagte:

„Aber Master Snape ist gar nicht so übel, er schlägt und tritt einem nicht … er ist freundlicher als mein früherer Meister, der mich an Master Snape verschenkte"

„Versuche nicht, ihn gut zu reden, ich weiß, was er ist … er ist ein kranker, mörderischer …"

„Nein, Miss, sagen sie nichts mehr, für solche Worte kann man Ärger bekommen …"

„Du solltest auf Paxy hören. Er ist ein cleverer, kleiner Kerl, der jetzt ganz schnell macht, dass er Land gewinnt", ertönte eine kalte Stimme.

Snape war unbemerkt wiedergekommen und stand nun mit verschränkten Armen auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Der Hauself verschwand schleunigst mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Ich hoffe, du machst keine Krümel ins Bett. Das könnte meine Stimmung senken", sagte Snape und knöpfte seine Robe auf.

Der jungen Hexe blieb der Bissen im Halse stecken. Mit weiten Augen starrte sie ihn an, während er sich unbeeindruckt weiter entkleidete. Ginny bemerkte eine sehr große und recht frische Brandverletzung, die sich von den Hüften über seinen Bauch zog. War Snape bei dem Überfall auf Hogwarts beteiligt gewesen? Hatte er auch Professor McGonagall getötet? Mit nichts weiter als einer Unterhose bekleidet, kroch er unter die Bettdecke. Ginny zog laut Luft durch ihre Zähne. Snape strafte sie mit einem bösen Seitenblick.

„Denkst du, ich schlafe auf dem Sofa? Du bist hier in _meinem_ Bett, und wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt, kannst du den Fußboden nehmen", brummte er.

Kurz nachdem er das Licht auf seiner Seite gelöscht hatte, vernahm Ginny ein gleichmäßiges, ruhiges Atmen neben sich. Der Tränkemeister war tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Schnell schlang sie noch ein großes Stück Schokolade hinunter, stellte das Tablett auf das Nachtschränkchen und löschte ebenfalls das Licht. Vorsichtig schlüpfte sie unter die Decke. Lange lag sie wach und grübelte nach, doch dann übermannte sie doch die Müdigkeit.

Ein harter Schlag in die Magengrube weckte Ginny unsanft aus einem unruhigen Dösen. Sie riss ihre Augen auf und orientierte sich kurz. Sie lag immer noch in Snapes Bett, es war noch Nacht, doch das Mondlicht erhellte das Zimmer gespenstisch. Ihr Bettnachbar hatte augenscheinlich einen schlimmen Alptraum. Sein Atem war beschleunigt, er keuchte und stammelte einzelne Worte. Da er immer noch wild mit den Armen schlug, streckte Ginny die Hand aus und berührte ihn vorsichtig am Oberarm. Snape schnappte ihr Handgelenk und starrte sie wirr an. Ginny hatte die Befürchtung, dass er sie gar nicht erkannte. Sachte sprach sie ihn an:

„Professor Snape, Sir … bitte … Sir, sie brechen mir den Arm …"

„Ginny!" Schlagartig schien er zu erwachen.

Am ganzen Körper zitternd, starrte er Ginny an. Schnell lockerte er den Griff. Beide saßen im Bett und Snape hielt noch immer Ginnys Hand in seiner.

„Es tut mir leid … tut es sehr weh?"

Ginny bewegte ihr Handgelenk und nickte dann leicht mit dem Kopf. Snapes Besorgtheit und Verwirrtheit verunsicherten sie. Was sollte das?

Snape wurde sich der prekären Situation bewusst. Schnell ließ er Ginnys Arm gehen.

„Ist ja nichts passiert, leg' dich schlafen", murrte er und wandte sich ab.

Doch Ginny lag noch lange wach, und ihre Gefühle liefen Amok. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf wie ein Spickoskop. Snape hatte Alpträume und er hatte sich beruhigt, als sie ihn darum bat. Er tat ihr leid, doch das war irreal: er hielt sie hier gefangen, sie war sein Spielzeug, seine Sklavin! Oder doch nicht? Doch er war nicht freundlich zu ihr oder erklärte ihr auch nur, weshalb er sie in der Nacht, in der sie fliehen wollte, gerettet hatte.

Weshalb tötete er sie nicht einfach?

Was wollte er von ihr?

Was hatte er mit Harry vor?

tbc

Ihr wisst was jetzt kommt! Also ran an den Reviewknopf!


	21. Liebe in der Dunkelheit

**21. Liebe in der Dunkelheit**

Harry erwachte durch Dumbledores Rufen. Verschlafen nahm der junge Zauberer das Bildnis und begrüßte seinen früheren Schulleiter.

„Was wolltest du denn, Harry? Als mich deine Nachricht erreichte, war es schon zu spät. Deshalb melde ich mich so früh."

„Wir haben Dank Horace Slughorn das Medaillon Slytherins. Doch nun weiß ich nicht, wie wir es vernichten sollen. Soll ich es tragen?"

„Bei Merlin, nein! Es würde dich töten. Nur eine sehr starke gute Macht oder mächtige schwarze Magie können Horcruxe zerstören. Meine Kraft oder das Gift des Basilisken zum Beispiel. Du könntest ja mal deinen Gast fragen, er ist doch ein Schwarzmagier."

Harry sah Dumbledore fragend an. „Meinst du das im Ernst?"

„Für irgendetwas muss er doch gut sein. Weshalb solltest du ihn den sonst durchfüttern?" Harry war sich sicher, ein leichtes Lächeln auf Dumbledores Gesicht gesehen zu haben.

„Nur wenn uns nichts anderes mehr einfällt, werde ich _den_ fragen. Danke nochmals für dein Kommen, ich werde jetzt erst einmal Duschen. Vielleicht wird mein Kopf dann klarer."

Noch feucht von der Dusche stand Harry einige Zeit danach vor Morganes Tür und klopfte. Die junge Hexe öffnete die Tür und ein Lächeln huschte auf ihr Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen, meine Liebe. Ich hoffe, du konntest ein wenig schlafen." Harry lächelte sie an.

„Nicht besonders, sobald es dunkel wird und ich alleine bin …" Morgane senkte den Kopf.

„Wenn Du möchtest, kann ich Tonks oder Susan bitten, bei dir zu schlafen."

Morgane schüttelte den Kopf. Harry legte seinen Arm um sie und hielt sie eine Weile einfach nur fest. Sanft wischte er ihre Tränen ab, die langsam aus ihren Augen quollen.

„Willst du, dass ich bei dir schlafe? Auf dem Sofa selbstverständlich." Warme, braune Augen blickten ihn liebevoll an.

„Das würdest du für mich tun?" Morganes Stimme zitterte.

Als Antwort nahm Harry ihre Hände und küsste sie ganz sanft auf die Lippen. Morgane erwiderte den Kuss. Unsicher stockte Harry kurz. Doch dann gab er sich ganz dem Kuss hin. Abwechselnd durchfuhren ihn Eis- und Feuerströme. Ein leises Kichern ließ ihn herumfahren. Tonks stand Hand in Hand mit Remus auf dem Flur und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht zu lachen.

„Sorry, Harry, aber ihr seht zu süß aus."

Genervt funkelte Harry sie an. Er wollte nicht süß aussehen, wenn er seine Freundin küsste. Manchmal hätte er sich etwas mehr Privatsphäre gewünscht...

Gemeinsam frühstückten alle in der Küche, und da Tonks frei hatte und ebenfalls mitfrühstückte, war der Tisch gut gefüllt. Malfoy unterhielt sich die ganze Zeit über mit Susan. Harrys Neugierde keimte auf, denn die Beiden sah man seit Tagen nur noch zusammen. Morgane lenkte seine Gedanken ab, indem sie ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln schenkte und ihm die Marmelade reichte.

Doch zu gerne wollte Harry wissen, was Susan und Malfoy zusammen trieben. Tagelang verschwanden sie außerhalb der Essenszeiten in Susans Zimmer und ‚forschten'. Harrys Neugierde siegte. Nach dem Mittagsessen schlich er unter seinem Tarnumhang zu Susans Zimmer und schlüpfte hinein. Er stellte sich leise in eine Ecke und wartete. Neben dem Bett war nur ein riesiger Schreibtisch in diesem Zimmer, voll bepackt mit dicken Büchern, Pergamenten und Tränkezutaten. Einige Kessel brodelten auf kleiner Flamme vor sich hin.

Tatsächlich dauerte es nur wenige Minuten und die Beiden betraten den Raum. Susan nahm sich sogleich ein Buch vor, während Lucius die Kessel kontrollierte.

„Glaubst du, dieser Langzeitwolfsbanntrank funktioniert?" Malfoy streckte seine Nase in einen der Kessel.

„Tu nicht so, als hättest du eine Ahnung, wovon du da sprichst", frotzelte Susan. „Wir können den modifizierten Wolfbanntrank erst ausprobieren, wenn Vollmond ist oder wir endlich diesen vermaledeiten Zauberspruch hinbekommen."

„Wird da jemand ungeduldig?", säuselte Lucius und grinste. „Das liegt sicher an deinen Muggelgenen."

„Du bist manchmal solch ein Idiot! - Ich denke, eher meine Dumbledoregene sind der Störfaktor!"

„Aber alle Dumbledores waren oder sind sehr mächtige Zauberer." Lucius grinste immer noch.

„Bei meinem Erzeuger liegen aber Genie und Wahnsinn wohl zu eng nebeneinander", konterte Susan.

„Man kann nicht alles haben."

„Und das aus dem Mund eines Malfoy! Seit wann hast du deine Lebensdoktrin geändert?"

„Ich habe gesagt, _man _kann nicht alles haben. Ein Malfoy schon", sagte Lucius und ein noch breiteres Grinsen zog in sein Gesicht.

Er trat nahe zu Susan und fuhr mit einer Hand über ihre Haare. Harry erwartete ein Donnerwetter, doch Susan wandte sich Mafoy zu und ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr küssen. Harry schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund, um keinen Laut zu entlassen. _Das_ also hatte Arthur gemeint! Doch anscheinend schien Malfoy senior über ein ebenso gutes Gespür wie sein Sohn zu verfügen.

„Potter, ich weiß, du hast weder einen Vater noch einen Paten, doch ich bin nicht für deine Aufklärung zuständig. Also nimm deinen Tarnumhang und verschwinde, aber schnell. Wenn du Fragen hast, wende dich an den Flohträger", höhnte er in Harrys Richtung.

Susan wurde rot und blickte entsetzt in dieselbe Richtung.

„Harry, im Ernst, du kannst doch nicht einfach so Leute bespitzeln", empörte sich die Hexe.

Der Angesprochene zog sich den Umhang vom Kopf und stotterte beschämt: „Ich … ich wollte doch nur … nur wissen, was … was ihr erforscht. Wer … wer konnte denn so was ahnen?"

„Ist ja nicht so schlimm, doch warum hast du nicht einfach gefragt?" Susan schmunzelte schon wieder.

Malfoy brummte: „Nicht schlimm, pha!"

„Tsja, es sieht so aus, als würde auch ein Malfoy nicht alles bekommen, was er will." Susan lächelte den blonden Zauberer entwaffnend an.

Es klopfte und Susans Halbschwester Kira betrat den Raum.

„Wir können ja eine Party feiern, wenn noch mehr kommen", stöhnte Malfoy sarkastisch.

Kira ignorierte ihn und sagte zu Harry: „Draco ist wach und ich denke, er möchte mit dir reden, Harry."

„Ich komme mit." Lucius war schon auf dem Weg zu seinem Sohn.

Harry folgte ihm mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch. Was der Slytherin wohl von ihm wollte? Susan legte ihren Arm auf seine Schulter und geleitete ihn.

Draco saß auf dem Bett, seine Augen waren leicht gerötet und er war unnatürlich blass. Erschöpft sah er zur Tür herüber.

„Was willst du von mir, Malfoy?", schnarrte Harry. Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, sich Malfoy gegenüber neutral zu verhalten. Doch die Gewohnheit hatte gesiegt. Es war zu selbstverständlich, den blonden, ehemaligen Mitschüler anzuschnauzen.

„Danke, Potter." Das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer.

„Danke?" Harry schaute den jungen Malfoy entwaffnet an.

„Dass du uns gerettet hast."

Harry ahnte, wie viel Überwindung diese Worte den Slytherin gekostet hatten. „Und es tut mir leid, dass sie den kleinen Rotschopf haben." Er machte eine längere Pause, bevor er weiter sprach. „Das ist bestimmt alles auf Snapes Mist gewachsen." Lucius hustete künstlich um Dracos Redeschwall zu unterbrechen, doch sein Sohn fuhr fort. „Er ist sehr mächtig geworden. Er konnte sogar unsere Exekution aufschieben, um uns noch mehr leiden zu lassen ..."

„Und Snape wusste nicht, dass sie nicht mehr meine Freundin …" Die Erkenntnis, dass er alleine der Grund für Ginnys Entführung war, traf ihn erneut wie ein Faustschlag. „Ich … ich kann nicht … später …" Harry flüchtete aus dem Raum und schloss sich in seinem Zimmer ein.

Einige Zeit später klopfte Morgane an die Tür.

„Harry, Harry, mache bitte die Tür auf!" Doch er antwortete nicht. „Harry Potter! Entweder du machst diese Tür auf oder ich sprenge sie in die Luft."

Knarrend bewegte sich das Türblatt. Harrys verheultes Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. Morgane drängte ihn hinein und schloss die Tür. Zärtlich nahm sie ihn in den Arm, so standen sie eine ganze Zeit lang und hielten sich fest wie zwei verlorene Seelen, die verzweifelt leben wollen.

„Du bist nicht alleine, und wir werden das zusammen durchstehen." Morgane lächelte ihn verliebt an.

„Aber Ginny ist meinetwegen …"

„Papperlapapp, was hättest du denn ändern können? Warum sind die Drei denn aber auch alleine in die Winkelgasse gegangen? Es war eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände und nicht deine Schuld. Also höre auf, dich zu bemitleiden und fange an, zu kämpfen."

Harrys Augen begannen zu glänzen und die beiden versanken in einem tiefen, kraftgebenden Kuss.


	22. Wenn Schlangen, Schlangen töten

Auf vielfachen Wunsch, das nächste Snape / Ginny Kapitel. Viel Spaß und einen schönen vierten Advent morgen.

**22. Wenn Schlangen, Schlangen töten**

Ginny tigerte nervös im Zimmer auf und ab. Nun war sie schon über eine Woche hier eingesperrt. Langsam fiel ihr fast die Decke auf den Kopf.

Wenigstens schien Snape sie wirklich nicht anrühren zu wollen. Selbst wenn sie im Bett lagen, berührte er sie nicht - abgesehen davon, wenn er sich in seinen Träumen hin und her wälzte. Nur: weshalb hatte er sie dann überhaupt zu sich genommen? Er war sowieso ein sehr seltsamer Mensch, seine nächtlichen Alpträume waren manchmal schon beängstigend und wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, sah er sehr einsam und unglücklich aus. Er saß oft nur da und las oder schrieb und beachtete sie kaum. Aber das geschah einem Mörder ganz recht und nichts anderes war er ja - ein gemeiner und kaltblütiger Mörder...

Genau dieses ‚Monster' betrat nun den Raum und ließ sich in den großen Ohrensessel fallen. Frustriert vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen und atmete genervt aus.

„Ärger?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Schließlich war er der Einzige, mit dem sie seit ihrer Entführung reden konnten, auch wenn die Unterhaltungen meist recht einseitig waren. Doch sie war gewohnt, in einer großen Familie zu leben, und da war ein wortkarges, egozentrisches Ekel immer noch besser als gar niemand.

„Nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen müsstest", wiegelte er unglaubwürdig ab.

Ein lautes Klopfen ließ seinen Kopf hochfahren. Seine Mine verfinsterte sich, beinahe konnte man sagen mörderisch.

Snape öffnete die Tür und Rockwood drängte sich an ihm vorbei.

„Ah, das ist also das kleine Spielzeug – nicht schlecht, muss ich sagen." Abschätzend musterte er Ginny.

Der jungen Hexe griff die Angst nach dem Herz, es schlug schneller, und ihr schien es schwindelig zu werden. Weshalb hatte er gesagt, sie müsse sich keine Sorgen machen? Wenn nicht über solch einen gierenden Todesser, über was dann? (B/N: ggggggggggggggggg )

„Ich habe gesagt, du kannst sie haben, wenn ich sie nicht mehr will", schnarrte Snape.

„Ich habe noch einmal mit dem dunklen Lord gesprochen, er meinte, du sollst dich nicht so anstellen", konterte der große, kräftige Mann.

Unsanft packte Rockwood Ginnys Arm und zog sie an sich. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Gesicht.

„Lass deine Finger von ihr", grollte Snape gefährlich leise.

„Mann, Severus, stell dich nicht so an, sonst könnte man noch meinen, du magst den Rotfuchs."

„Blödsinn, ich teile nur nicht gerne …"

Doch Rockwood ließ sich nicht beirren und Ginny sah, wie Snape hinter dem Rücken des anderen Todessers den Zauberstab zog und ihn auf den Mann richtete. Doch Rockwood schien in ihrem Gesicht lesen zu können, denn er wirbelte herum und hatte seinen Zauberstab schon in der Hand.

„Expelliarmus", donnerte er durch den Raum.

Snapes Stab flog durch die Luft, und der bullige Todesser schlug dem Tränkemeister mit der freien Hand so fest ins Gesicht, dass dieser sich einmal um die eigene Achse wirbelte und dann gegen die Wand knallte. Er rutschte auf den Boden und blickte benommen auf.

„Ich wusste, du bist ein verräterischer Mistkerl, du willst diese kleine Ordensbrut nur schützen. Ich habe es schon immer gesagt, dir ist nicht zu trauen, denn man weiß nie, wo deine Prioritäten liegen. Auf welcher Seite stehst du, Snape?"

Rockwood drückte mit einer Hand Ginnys Hals zu, dass sie keine Luft bekam. Angstvoll riss sie die Augen auf und sah Snape flehend an. Er mochte keiner der Guten sein, aber er war besser als Rockwood. Snape spritzte auf und versuchte dem Anderen den Zauberstab zu entreißen; doch Rockwood war zu stark, er schleuderte den kleineren Mann auf den Schreibtisch und das Krachen ließ auf einige gebrochene Knochen bei Snape schließen.

Als sich der stämmige Todesser wieder zu Ginny umdrehte, kam in der jungen Hexe Verzweiflung auf. Ihr letzter Ausweg schien der Angriff zu sein. Ihr beherzter Tritt zwischen seine Beine zeigte Wirkung, der Todesser brach zusammen und japste nach Luft. Ginny hechtete nach Snapes Zauberstab, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag, doch Rockwood packte ihren Knöchel, brachte sie zu Fall und zog sie unter sich. Schwer lastete das Gewicht des Mannes auf ihr. Er schien seine blauen Augen in sie hineinbohren zu wollen. Immer näher kam sein Gesicht und sein unangenehm heißer Atem streife stoßweise ihr Gesicht. Wie gelähmt starrte sie ihn an. Doch dann riss er seine Augen auf und brach auf ihr zusammen. Ginny hielt ängstlich die Luft an. Was war das gewesen?

Keuchend tauchte Snape neben ihr auf und zerrte sie unter dem leblosen Körper hervor. Entsetzt erkannte Ginny den silbernen Brieföffner, der bis zum Schaft im breiten Rücken des anderen Mannes steckte. Snape lag schwer atmend auf dem Rücken und hielt sich die Rippen. Sein Antlitz war schmerzverzerrt, seine Augen halb geschlossen. Mitleid regte sich in Ginny, doch die Angst lähmte noch immer ihre Glieder.

Snape schleppte sich an sein Bett, legte sich schwer atmend darauf und verharrte eine Zeit lang.

„Ginny … meinen Zauberstab … bitte …", presste er hervor.

Doch Ginny lag immer noch auf dem Rücken am Boden und stierte den toten Rockwood an. Weshalb hatte Snape das getan? Weshalb hatte er sie gerettet? Er hatte einen Todesser getötet - wegen ihr …

„Ginny … bitte …", zischte Snape.

Die Rothaarige erwachte aus ihrer Betäubung, erhob sich, ging langsam an dem Leichnam vorbei und hob den Zauberstab auf. Sie trat ans Bett, betrachtete Snape und sah dann auf den Stab. Ihre Finger strichen über die geschnitzten Verzierungen, eine Schlange und ein Rabe mit floralem Schmuck.

„Wenn du _das_ tun willst, dann tue es jetzt. Ich bin im Moment nicht in der Lage, mich zu wehren, die Gelegenheit ist günstig", sagte Snape leise.

„Warum?", fragte Ginny immer noch regungslos.

„Warum was?"

„Warum haben sie das getan? Weshalb haben sie es nicht geschehen lassen?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Hätte ich es sollen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht … doch warum?"

„Könntest du dich jetzt entscheiden, entweder benutzt du den Zauberstab jetzt gegen oder für mich. Aber tue irgendetwas …" Atmen und sprechen fielen ihm sichtbar schwer.

„WARUM?", fragte Ginny nachdrücklich.

Sie sah Snape tief in die Augen. So schmerzvoll verkrampft, wie er dort lag, kam er ihr auf einmal so schwach, so normal, so menschlich vor.

„Bitte …"

„War …" Weiter kam Ginny nicht.

Snape hustete Blut. Er lag nun gekrümmt auf der Seite und atmete immer schwerer und flacher. Ginny erhob den Stab, zeigte auf den Oberkörper und sagte laut: „Pulmoclaudo." Snapes Atem wurde augenblicklich wieder tiefer und ruhiger. Ginny war stolz, denn es war das erste mal, dass sie diesen Spruch benutzte und sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, das Loch in der Lunge zu schließen.

„Danke ... diese Entscheidung hatte ich nicht erwartet", schnaufte er.

Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an. Doch Snape lächelte tatsächlich dankbar.

„Wie willst du das deinem Harry erklären? Dass du mich gerettet hast?"

„Es ist nicht _mein_ Harry und schließlich haben Sie Professor Dumbledore ermordet das bringt ihnen Pluspunkte bei keinem … aber ich konnte nicht …"

Snape wurde blass und versuchte sich umzudrehen, verharrte aber und hielt sich die immer noch gebrochenen Rippen. Ginny drückte seinen Oberkörper wieder auf das Bett und hob erneut den Zauberstab. „Ossano"

„Du bist gut", sagte Snape anerkennend. „Woher kannst du das?"

„Warum?", ignorierte sie ihn. Snape verdrehte die Augen.

„Und hartnäckig bist du … du willst also wissen, warum ich dich nicht dem guten Rockwood überlassen habe." Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und setzte dann wieder an: „Ich habe mich schon so an dich gewöhnt, ich wollte dich nicht missen."

„Ich wäre doch nicht verschwunden …"

„Nein, aber gebrochen …"

„Das würde sie stören?", fragte Ginny überrascht.

„Dann könntest du mich nicht mehr so auf die Nerven gehen."

Ungläubig starrte Ginny ihn an; hatte sie sich gerade verhört oder hatte Snape gesagt, dass er ihre Gesellschaft mochte? Er? Der Verräter, der Mörder …

„Warum?"

Irritiert sah Snape sie an und begann sie dann wie gewohnt anzuschnauzen: „Habe ich dir doch gerade gesagt …"

„Warum haben sie Professor Dumbledore getötet?", fragte sie direkt.

Snapes Gesicht versteinerte augenblicklich, er stürmte vom Bett und stieß Ginny unsanft zur Seite. Als er ihr seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand riss, hätte er ihr beinahe die Finger gebrochen.

„Wir müssen Rockwood wegschaffen", schnarrte er.

Ginny verstand, dass sie die Klappe halten sollte und ihn nicht auf Dumbledores Tod ansprechen. Und Snape weiter zu reizen war alles andere als ratsam.

„Nonvidicorpus", sprach Snape und der Leichnam wurde unsichtbar. „Jetzt muss ich ihn nur noch nach draußen bringen. Ich gehe rüber zu den Bäumen und werde ihn unter den Hecken verstecken. Wenn du mich dort drüben im Gehölz verschwinden siehst, dann öffne das Fenster, verstanden?"

Ginny nickte und ging zum Fenster. Snape verließ das Zimmer und wenig später konnte Ginny sehen, wie er scheinbar zufällig und ziellos über die Wiese schlenderte. Beinahe hatte er die Baumgruppe erreicht, als ein anderer Todesser zu ihm trat. Panik ergriff Ginny; wenn der andere Schwarzmagier misstrauisch wurde, würden sie erst Snape töten und dann sie.

Doch der Tränkemeister konnte den Anderen ablenken und verschwand kurz darauf im Gebüsch. Ginny öffnete das Fenster und merkte einen Lufthauch, als der unsichtbare Körper an ihr vorbeischwebte.

Es war schon dunkle Nacht, als Snape wieder ins Zimmer kam. Er schloss die Tür und legte wie jeden Abend einen Antispionagezauber über das Zimmer. Wortlos zog er sich aus und legte sich ins Bett, Ginny tat es ihm nach und ging ebenfalls ins Bett. Doch sie konnte nicht schlafen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu dem widerlichen Rockwood, ihre Hilflosigkeit, den Brieföffner im Rücken des Mannes, das Blut …

Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib und Tränen begannen ihre Wangen hinab zulaufen. Sie schluchzte laut auf. Wie gerne würde sie sich jetzt in die Arme ihrer Mutter oder ihres Vaters schmiegen. Sie fühlte sich so alleine wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

Plötzlich spürte sie einen Arm der tröstend um sie gelegt wurde und kurz danach Snapes Körper in ihrem Rücken. Er hatte sie im Arm – Snape, der Verräter, hatte sie im Arm. Zuerst lag sie steif wie ein Brett da und wagte kaum zu atmen, doch als sie eine Zeit lang seinem ruhigen Atem gelauscht hatte, entspannte sie sich etwas und schlief tatsächlich auch ein. (B/N: seufz ...)

tbc


	23. Let the dog out

Das Kapitel kommt heute schon, da ich nicht weiß, wie ich morgen Zeit habe. Allen Lesern und besonders den Reviewern ein besinnliches und schönes Weihnachtsfest. Lasst doch ein Geschenk ... ähm Review da! Wenn es betatechnisch klappt, bekommt Ihr Mo oder Di noch eines.

PS: Silvertrust, Dir wird dieses Kapitel nicht ganz so gefallen, viel zu ... na lies es ... aber ich habe Dich gewarnt!

Liebe Grüße und großen Dank an Mariacharly fürs Betalesen.

**23. Let the Dog out**

Langsam glitt Harry aus seinem Traum. Ihm schien, als hätte er den Geruch von Morgane immer noch in seiner Nase.

Nein, er hatte den Geruch noch in der Nase und … er hatte Morgane noch im Arm. Sie schienen gestern eng umschlungen eingeschlafen zu sein, er tastete nach seiner Brille, die verrutscht war. Morgane lag mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihm und atmete langsam und gleichmäßig. Eine ganze Weile beobachtete er seine schlafende Freundin. Dann küsste er sanft ihre Stirn ... und lächelte. Sie schlug die Augen auf und lächelte zurück.

„Guten Morgen, Harry. So gut habe ich seit ich hier bin nicht geschlafen."

„Das liegt bestimmt an mir", grinste Harry.

„Eingebildet ist der Herr gar nicht!", frotzelte Morgane.

„Willst Du behaupten, ich wäre eingebildet?"

Morgane schüttelte fadenscheinig den Kopf und versuchte, vom Bett zu entwischen. Doch Harry hielt sie fest und die beiden balgten sich scherzhaft … bis Morgane auf Harry zum liegen kam und ihn ansah. Sein Herz schlug so hart, dass er befürchtete, seine Brust würde bersten. Sie war so wunderschön und schien zu erahnen, was er fühlte und … und sie kam immer näher. Der junge Zauberer schluckte hart und schloss die Augen, als er spürte, wie ihre Lippen die seinen berührten.

Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Sie umarmen? Zurück küssen? Was erwartete sie?

Zärtlich nahm er ihren Kopf in seine Hände und erwiderte den Kuss, erst sanft, dann heftiger und schließlich leidenschaftlich. Seine Hände begannen ihren Körper zu erkunden.

„Halt, das reicht fürs erste." Sie krabbelte vom Bett und verschwand in den Flur. „Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück."

Seufzend ging Harry duschen. Auf dem Weg zur Küche vernahm er ein Flattern hinter sich. Watcher schwebte auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf seine Schulter.

„Na, du alter Müßiggänger, wo warst du denn? Hast du Moody geärgert?"

Der Rabe klapperte mit dem Schnabel, als würde er lachen. Harry streichelte ihm über den Rücken. Morgane und Kira saßen schon am Tisch, als er eintrat. Remus und Tonks lächelten ihn wissend an. Irritiert sah er zu seiner Freundin.

„Tonks hat bemerkt, dass ich nicht in meinem, sondern in deinem Zimmer geschlafen habe", erklärte Morgane kleinlaut.

Harry nahm etwas Rührei und lächelte Tonks an. „Und du bist sicher nicht mit Mad Eye verwandt, liebe Tonks?"

Remus kicherte, was ihm einen schmerzhaften Knuff in die Rippen einbrachte. Morgane und Harry lachten noch, als zuerst Susan und direkt dahinter Lucius eintraten.

„Was ist denn schon am frühen Morgen so lustig? Guten Morgen übrigens", grüßte Susan lächelnd.

„Morgane hat nicht in ihre Zimmer geschlafen!", schwatzte Tonks los.

„Tonks!", mahnte Remus genervt.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, doch schließlich war sie nicht die einzige! Nicht wahr, Susan?"

Susans Gesicht schien zu erstarren und schlagartig wurde sie rot. Kira biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht loszulachen. Entsetzt schaute Susan Tonks an, doch ihr schien keine Erwiderung einzufallen.

„Sag' mal Lupin, du kannst deine Freundin anscheinend nicht auslasten, wenn sie nichts anderes zu tun hat, als in anderen Schlafzimmern zu spionieren?" (B/N: gggggggggg ) Malfoy war neben Susan getreten und legte seinen Arm um sie. „Vielleicht schleicht sich auch Potter deshalb in Susans Zimmer ... um etwas zu lernen."

Harry wurde rot und schaute beschämt auf seinen Teller. Remus hingegen funkelte Malfoy böse an und Tonks fauchte los: „Du arroganter Pinsel! Du kommst nicht annähernd an meinen Remus heran. Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist?"

„Oh ja, mir fehlt einiges, was _dein_ Remus hat … zum Beispiel die Flöhe, …", höhnte Malfoy.

„LUCIUS!", donnerte Susan und ähnelte ihrem Onkel verblüffend.

Der blonde Zauberer verstummte widerspenstig und murrend.

„Wenigstens stehe ich nicht so unter dem Pantoffel wie …", setzte Lupin an.

„REMUS!" Susans Stimme schien noch resoluter zu werden.

„Nachdem wir die Bettgeschichten nun geklärt haben, sollten wir endlich frühstücken. Das Ei und die Würstchen werden sonst nämlich kalt." Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Watcher saß auf dem Tisch und versuchte, etwas von Harrys Ei zu stibitzen.

„Wie ich sehe, ist die fliegende Nervensäge auch wieder da. Wo hat er sich denn herum getrieben?" Susan setzte sich und nahm sich gebackene Würstchen.

„Keine Ahnung, heute Morgen war er wieder da."

Ruhe kehrte in der Küche ein und nur das Klappern des Besteckes war zu hören. Beinahe hatten alle das Mahl beendet, als die Luft erst anfing zu schwingen, dann zu knistern. Es war, als würden die einzelnen Atome explodieren - die Luft war übersättigt mit Energie.

Kleine Nebelwirbel entstanden und schwirrten um die Anwesenden, verdichteten sich dann zwischen Ofen und Tisch, immer enger und plastischer wurde der Nebel, bis er einer menschlichen Gestalt glich. Dieses Gebilde wurde immer existenter, und schließlich schwebte ein bleicher, abgemagerter Mann in der Luft, mit langen, zauseligen Haaren und tief liegenden Augen. Die Nebelwirbel verschwanden und der Mann knallte auf den Boden.

Außer Kira starrten alle ungläubig zu der leblosen Person. Nur die Ärztin eilte hin und begann ihn zu untersuchen.

Harry entfuhr ein ungläubiger Laut, und Remus stammelte: „Sirius"

Als ob dies ein Weckruf gewesen wäre, begannen alle aufgeregt hin und her zu laufen. Harry, Tonks und Remus bekamen feuchte Augen.

Kira sah auf und sagte leise: „Er ist am Leben, doch sehr geschwächt und bewusstlos. Verletzungen kann ich keine erkennen, doch wir sollten ihn nach oben bringen und ich werde ihn weiter untersuchen. Susan, kannst du mir solch einen Stärkungs- und einen Aufbautrank mischen?" Als sich keiner rührte, fügte sie hinzu: „Los jetzt, auf geht's!"

Sachte hob Remus seinen Freund hoch, legte dessen Kopf an seine Schulter und trug ihn aus der Küche, die Treppe hoch und in das leere Zimmer neben Harrys. Tonks ließ mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes ein großes, gemütliches Bett erscheinen.

Susan kam mit den Tränken und reichte ihrer Schwester die Violen. Dann entwirrte sie das schwarze, schulterlange Haar und sprach einen Reinigungszauber. Schließlich sprach sie eine Zauberformel und sah dann zu Harry hinüber.

„Es ist wirklich Sirius, kein Zauber, ein echter Mensch."

Kira hob Sirius' Kopf es was an und flösste ihm langsam den Stärkungstrank ein, legte das Fläschchen zur Seite und strich dem Bewusstlosen gefühlvoll über die Wange.

Mühsam zuckten Sirius Lider, bis sich seine Augen halb öffneten und er Kira fasziniert ansah.

„Bist … bist du ein … ein Engel?"

Susan musste lachen. Sirius sah zu ihr und betrachtete sie eine Weile, blickte dann zur anderen Seite und schloss die Augen. Doch dann riss er erneut die Augen auf und sah Remus verwundert an.

„Remus? … Bist du … echt? Und du … dich kenne ich auch, oder? … Harry … ist Harry auch … da? Wie komme ich … wie habt ihr mich? … Wie lange war ich ...?"

Harry umarmte ihn und begann zu weinen. Sirius fing ebenfalls an zu schluchzen. Remus schniefte und Tonks liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Als sich dann auch noch Susan schnäuzte, schüttelte Lucius seufzend den Kopf und verschwand aus der Tür.

„Es tut so gut … dich zu umarmen … Harry."

„Ich habe dich auch sehr vermisst, Sirius. Ich bin so froh …"

„Wie habt … ihr mich hierher gebracht? … Wie lange war ich bewusstlos? … Bellatrix' Fluch … war heftig."

Harry löste sich ein wenig von Sirius und sah ihn überrascht an. „Sirius, du warst über ein Jahr weg. Du bist durch den Steinbogen gefallen … und …"

Sirius' Augen wurden groß, er wurde noch blasser und atmete schneller, aber flacher.

„Potter, du bist so was von feinfühlig. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, bekommt dein Haustier noch einen Herzinfarkt." (B/N: ggggggg Ich liebe diesen Satz!) Lucius war wieder gekommen und stand nun hinter Susan.

Sirius versuchte aufzustehen, war aber zu schwach und brach zusammen. Beinahe wäre er vom Bett gefallen. Remus half ihm, sich wieder gerade hinzulegen.

„Was … macht … denn der … hier? Harry …", keuchte Sirius.

„Das ist schnell erklärt. Voldemort hat seine Frau umgebracht und er will Rache. Er hat versprochen, Harry zu helfen – das reicht erstmal." Kira scheuchte alle nach draußen. „Ihr macht, dass ihr nach draußen kommt und sie bleiben hier liegen. Ende der Diskussion."

Sie machte sich daran, den Zauberer weiter zu pflegen. Mit Schwung versuchte Kira die Decke beiseite zu schlagen, doch er hielt eine Ecke krampfhaft fest. Die Ärztin zog die Decke mit sanfter Gewalt aus seinen Händen und tastete seinen Bauch ab. Sirius schnappte erneut den Deckenzipfel und zog ihn wieder ein Stück nach oben, um sich zu bedecken.

„Langsam, junge Frau … ich kenne Sie ja überhaupt nicht", protestierte der Patient. Der Stärkungstrank schien zu wirken.

„Nach dem, was ich von meiner Schwester über Sie weiß, dürfte Sie das nicht im Geringsten stören."

„Ich bin übrigens Sirius, und wenn man mich duzt, überlebe ich das gut. Wer ist denn Ihre …" Ein Grinsen erhellte das eingefallene Gesicht.

„Susan! Susan Sheedy", antwortete sie auf seine nur halb gestellte Frage.

„Oh!" Das Grinsen wurde breiter. „Dann kann ich mich schlecht rausreden."

„Nein. Doch nun solltest du etwas schlafen. Wir sprechen später. Ich heiße Kira, falls du etwas brauchst."

„Ähm … Kira …"

„Ja?" Kira lächelte verschmitzt.

„Ich war so lange allein … ich …" Große graue Augen sahen sie bittend an.

„Dann werde ich dir ein wenig das Händchen halten; aber nicht, dass du dich daran gewöhnst." Beide lachten.

Nach kurzer Zeit war Sirius überraschend in einen erholsamen Schlaf gefallen.

tbc


	24. Einblicke

Hier das versprochene zweite Weihnachtskapitel. Leider nicht gebetat, denn auch Betaleserinnen haben Familien und feiern Weihnachten, also duckt Euch wenn ein Fehler auf Euch zukommt!

**24. Einblicke**

Ginny erwachte. Ein Druck auf ihrer Schulter hatte sie geweckt. Doch damit begann nur das Problem, denn Snape lag immer noch dicht hinter ihr und hielt sie fest im Arm. Vorsichtig versuchte sie sich aus der Umarmung zu drehen, doch kaum war sie einige Zentimeter weggerückt, zog der Tränkemeister sie mit einem Unmutsbrummen wieder zu sich. Die junge Hexe wurde unruhig, diese Nähe war beängstigend. Auch wenn er ihr in der vergangene Nacht die Geborgenheit gab, welche sie brauchte.

Es klopfte laut an der Tür.

„Snape!", brüllte eine Frauenstimme von draußen.

„Lass mich schlafen", murrte Snape im Halbschlummer.

Das Poltern an der Tür wurde lauter, Ginny erwartete, dass die Tür bald eingetreten würde – Sie hatten wahrscheinlich Rockwood entdeckt … er war gefunden worden … sie waren gekommen um sie zu töten … sie und Snape – Mit beiden Händen packte sie seinen Oberarm und schüttelte so fest sie konnte. Sein Kopf schnellte nach oben verwirrt sah sie kurz an. Dann stupste er sie erschrocken ein Stück von sich weg.

„Was soll das?", knurrte er.

„Bei Merlin mach diese Tür auf, Snape!", donnerte die Frau auf dem Flur.

Griesgrämig stand Snape auf und ging nur mit der Unterhose bekleidet zur Tür. Öffnete diese, verdrehte die Augen und schnauzte dann Bellatrix Lestrange an:

„Was willst du schon wieder von mir? Kannst du nicht zu anständigen Zeiten kommen? Also, was willst du?"

„Hab ich dich gestört?"

Sie sah an ihm vorbei und erblickte Ginny, die verängstigt in ihrem Nachthemd auf dem Bett saß und die Decke hochgezogen hatte.

„Oh, dein Spielzeug! Sie sieht wirklich schon fast aus wie eine Frau. Das sie noch keine Persönlichkeit hat stört dich sicher nicht, du hast ja auch keine."

Snape warf ihr einen gelangweilten Blick zu. „Willst du sie behalten? Sie ist es ja gewohnt in einem verlausten Drecknest zu wohnen, sie würde sich in deinem ‚Haus' bestimmt sehr wohl fühlen", höhnte Bellatrix.

„Was willst du Lestrange? Wenn du nur gekommen bist, um mich zu langweilen, hättest du dir den Weg sparen können", antwortete er ruhig, doch Ginny kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er vor Zorn bebte.

Bellatrix stolzierte zum Bett hinüber, ignorierte Snapes Protest und grinste die rothaarige Hexe abfällig an.

„Du scheinst nicht sehr anspruchsvoll zu sein. Oder kennst du noch nichts Besseres? Wenn es dir nach einigen Wochen mit diesem Ekel immer noch so gut geht. Aber er ist ja genauso ein unwürdiges Mitglied der Gesellschaft wie deine ganze Familie, Kleine. Glaube mir, wenn du sein verlottertes, ärmliches Haus siehst, wirst du dich gleich wie daheim fühlen", spottete sie.

„Besser arm, geliebt und glücklich als reich, kaltherzig und hochnäsig", fauchte Ginny.

„Dein Spielzeug kann ja sprechen. Ist das nicht lästig?", Bellatrix ließ ihr furchtbares Lachen hören.

„Könntest du endlich zur Sache kommen? Ich habe anderes zu tun, als mich mit dir zu unterhalten."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, wo du endlich jemanden gefunden hast, der nicht vor dir davon laufen kann. -- Aber nun zum eigentlichen Grund meines Kommens. Weißt du wo Rockwood geblieben ist? Er wollte gestern Abend noch zu dir und seither hat ihn niemand mehr gesehen."

„Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber wir hatten gestern keinen Besuch. Auch nicht Rockwood, vielleicht ist ihm etwas dazwischen gekommen."

„Das wird sich zeigen", polterte Bellatrix und schritt aus dem Zimmer.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür geschlossen schlug Snape mit der Faust gegen den hohen Bettpfosten. Der folgenden Verwünschung war zu entnehmen, dass es ihm große Schmerzen bereitete.

„Diese blöde, impertinente, aufgeblasene, dumme Kuh. Denkt sie wäre was Besseres, nur weil sie ein Reinblut ist", schimpfte er los.

„Wie alle Todesser", warf Ginny gedankenlos ein.

Snape glotzte sie ungläubig an. Doch Ginny sah ihm ruhig in die Augen.

„Es ist aber wirklich so! Wenn man ein Habblut und mittellos bist, will niemand etwas mit einem zu tun haben. Beachtung erfährst man nur, wenn man Reinblütig und vermögend bist. Oder wenn man mächtig genug ist, dass sie vor einem zittern. Wenn man den Frauen keine Geschenke und Ansehen bieten kann, behandeln sie einem wie den letzten Dreck. Genauso wie Bellatrix es tut", sagte er bitter.

„Wer würde schon eine Frau wie Bellatrix Lestrange wollen? Dann kann man genauso gut einen Eisblock heiraten, nur wird man den wieder los, wenn er schmilzt."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Snapes Gesicht.

„Willst du sagen, jemand wie DU würde … jemanden wie MICH … heiraten?"

Ginny starrte ihn an, seine schwarzen Augen sahen sie das erste Mal offen an. Das schwarze Haar hing ihm wirr ins Gesicht und stach von seiner fahlen Haut ab. Sie hatte in den vergangenen Wochen einen ganz anderen Severus Snape kennen gelernt und sie mochte diese andere Seite an ihm. Doch er war immer noch ein Todesser, der Mörder Dumbledores und der Feind Harrys - das böseste Monster, gleich nach Voldemort.

Watcher flatterte am Fenster, Snape ließ ihn herein und der Vogel setzte sich auf die Kopfseite des Bettgestells.

„Nein! Denn …", begann Ginny.

„Siehst du! Ich wusste es!", unterbrach er sie heftig.

„Ich würde niemals einen feigen Mörder heiraten!", keifte die Hexe ärgerlich.

„Ich bin kein feiger Mörder!", donnerte er zurück.

„Hat sich Dumbledore etwa selbst in den Todesfluch gestürzt?" Die Wut ließ ihre Stimme zittern.

Snape schnappte nach Luft, eine unheildrohende Röte zeigte sich auf seinen Wangen. Er stieß Ginnys Oberkörper aufs Bett und setzte sich auf sie, den Zauberstab, den er vom Nachttischchen nahm, hielt er ihr an die Kehle.

„Wage es ja nicht, noch einmal so mit mir zu reden! Sonst …"

„Dann tun Sie es doch, los! Wenn Sie keinen Widerspruch vertragen können …", Ginny stockte, woher bei allen Dämonen kamen diese Worte.

Snapes Hand begann zu zittern, seine Lippen wurden noch schmaler. Ginny bekam Angst, was würde er jetzt tun?

Würde er sie töten oder bestrafen?

Doch er starrte sie nur an und hielt immer noch zitternd, aber kraftloser seinen Zauberstab an ihren Hals.

Die junge Hexe nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und fasste nach seiner Hand, tastete den Stab und Snape ließ ihn sich ohne Gegenwehr aus der Hand nehmen.

„Warum haben Sie es getan? Auch wenn Sie auf Voldemorts Seite stehen, Dumbledore hat Ihnen nie etwas getan", fragte sie sanft.

Watcher krächzte auf seinem Platz, doch keiner der Beiden beachtete ihn. Ginny vernahm einen fremdartigen Sprechgesang, der ihr dennoch seltsam vertraut vorkam. Woher nur kannte sie … das war doch die Sprache der alten Druiden, mit der heute noch Heiratszeremonien in der Zaubererwelt abgehalten wurden? Die schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters waren auf einmal wie vernebelt.

Bilder, fremde Bilder … entfernte Erinnerungen traten vor Ginnys inneres Auge. Obwohl sie nicht wusste, was passierte, siegte ihre Neugierde. Sie gab sich den fremden Eindrücken hin:

‚Ein kleiner Junge mit einem geflickten Teddybär saß in einem schmutzigen winzigen Garten – ein etwas größeres Kind saß in einer Ecke und weinte während ein Mann eine vor ihm sitzende Frau anbrüllte: „Du hättest mir sagen müssen, dass du eine Hexe bist, bevor wir diesen kleinen Bastard auf die Welt gesetzt haben." Und Ginny fühlte Wut – die Frau weinte sich am Bett ihres Kindes aus, der kleine Junge versuchte sie zu beruhigen – Der gleiche Junge stand auf einem Pausenhof. Die anderen Kinder standen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des kleinen Hofes und zeigten mit den Fingern herüber. „Seht ihn euch an, den Freak! Genauso verrückt wie seine Mutter." und wieder verspürte Ginny Wut – Ein schwarzhaariger Schüler in einer Slytherinrobe saß auf seinem Bett und die Mitschüler amüsierten sich über seine gebrauchten Bücher und abgelegten, alten Roben – den jungen Snape wie er einer rothaarigen jungen Hexe nachstierte, doch Ginny konnte das Gesicht nicht erkennen – der junge Snape wie er kopfüber in der Luft hing und daneben Black, Potter und Pettigrew die ihn verhöhnten – James Potter, der eine rothaarige Hexe küsste (endlich verstand Ginny, das war Lily Evans … doch warum beobachtete Snape Harrys Mutter?) - ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen, das Snapes Einladung zum Abschlussball lachend und höhnend ausschlug und wieder diese dunkle, grollende Wut – Snapes erstes Treffen mit Voldemort - Snape wie er Dumbledore und Trewlaney in einem kleinen schmutzigen Zimmer belauschte, bis der Wirt ihn verjagte – wie er Voldemort berichtete – Mrs Snape, die bei einem Todesserüberfall ums Leben kam – die Beerdingung seiner Mutter, an der außer ihm keiner teilnahm - ein Gespräch Snapes mit Dumbledore – ein Gespräch mit Voldemort über den Plan Hogwarts auszuspionieren – seine erste Unterrichtsstunde - wie er zum Haus der Potters kam, als der dunkle Lord seine Tat vollbracht hatte – sie sah den toten James Potter, Harry als Baby, Voldemorts Umhang und seinen Zauberstab auf dem Boden und neben der Wiege lag Lily Potter, Snape rannte davon – Ginny wurde Zeuge eines Alkoholexzesses, wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte, dass Snape das überlebt hatte, kam ihr wie ein Wunder vor– seine erste Begegnung mit Harry – Snapes Diskussion mit Dumbledore in der Snape dem ehemaligen Schulleiter von dem unbrechbaren Fluch berichtete. Snapes Entsetzen, als Albus Dumbledore von ihm verlangte den Schwur auf alle Fälle einzuhalten, den folgenden Streit – sie und Harry – die Situation auf dem Astronomieturm …', Snape unterbrach mit einem Aufschrei die Bilder.

Ein Schmerz durchdrang Ginnys Kopf, langsam nahm sie die Realität um sich herum wieder war. Snape starrte sie fassungslos an:

„Wie bei allen Dämonen hast du das gemacht? … Außer Dumbledore hat es noch nie jemand geschafft in meine Gedanken einzudringen? Nicht einmal dem dunklen Lord ist es gelungen … woher nimmst du diese Kraft?", argwöhnisch betrachtete er Ginny.

„Ich habe nicht … ich kann doch gar nicht …wie sollte ich?", stotterte Ginny ängstlich, denn Snapes Blick war mörderisch.

„Bist du jetzt endlich zu frieden?", blaffte er.

„Warum musste Dumbledore sterben?", Ginny nahm allen Mut zusammen.

„Weil der alte Narr den Trank getrunken hatte … weil ich ihn umgebracht habe", zischte Snape aufgebracht. Er ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken.

„Welchen Trank?", fragte Ginny irritiert.

„Ich habe für den dunklen Lord vor etwa zwanzig Jahren einen fürchterlichen Trank erfunden. … Wer ihn trinkt, leidet über Stunden an den schlimmsten Alpträumen, die man sich vorstellen kann. Bis schließlich das Gehirn so angegriffen ist, dass das Opfer den Rest seines Lebens in einem ewigen Dämmerzustand lebt. Ich nannte ihn den ‚flüssigen Kuss des Dementor'. ICH habe diesen Trank hergestellt - zweimal in meinem Leben. Einmal für den dunklen Lord und dann für Regulus Black der ihn im Auftrag des dunklen Lords holte - Als ich auf dem Astronomieturm Dumbledore vor mir sah, musste ich mich entscheiden. Sein Leben oder meines, ob du es mir glaubst oder nicht, ich war bereit zu sterben … Doch dann roch ich den Trank, ich erkannte ihn sofort. … Hätte ich einen brillanten Mann wie Albus Dumbledore in Demenz vor sich hindämmern lassen sollen? Und er wusste auch, was er da getrunken hatte, er hatte es mit Absicht …", Snapes Stimme versagte.

„Hätte man Dumbledore nicht doch noch helfen können?"

„Nein! Der Trank war so verdammt genial, dass er nicht zu stoppen war. … Wie hatte ich ihn nur erfinden können und dann auch noch stolz darauf sein?"

Minutenlang lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander auf dem Bett. Ginny hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sollte sie … nein, konnte sie das glauben? Wollte sie es? Wenn sie an den Snape dachte, den sie kennen gelernt hatte, hier während ihrer Gefangenschaft … Doch sie glaubte ihm.

„Weshalb haben Sie Harrys Mutter beobachtet? Haben Sie sie gemocht?", die Frage bohrte in ihrem Kopf.

„_Das_ geht dich nun wirklich nichts an!", schnarrte er, packte seinen Zauberstab und flüchtete förmlich vom Bett und dann aus dem Zimmer.

Snape kam abends nicht zurück und auch den nächsten Tag hörte und sah Ginny nichts von ihm. Nur Paxy leistete ihr ab und zu Gesellschaft und brachte ihr etwas zu Essen.

„Paxy ist wieder hier, Miss", der kleine Hauself strahlte und hielt Ginny ein Päckchen unter die Nase.

„Was ist das Paxy? Ein Geschenk? Weshalb?" Ginny war ehrlich überrascht.

„Miss hat Geburtstag heute", strahlte der Hauself und seine langen Ohren schienen vor Aufgeregtheit zu zittern.

„Oje, daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Woher weißt du das? Und weshalb hast du ein Geschenk für mich? Hauselfen schenken doch nur ihren Herren Geschenke."

„Das ist nicht von mi … ich wollte sagen …", erschrocken blickten die großen Augen zu ihr auf.

„Von wem ist das Geschenk? PAXY! Sag' die Wahrheit, von wem ist das?"

Das kleine magische Wesen starrte auf seine Füße und begann zu stammeln „Dem Master – Aber bitte, bitte sagen Sie nichts. Er wird sehr wütend, wenn er weiß, dass ich mich verplappert habe."

Ginny legte das Geschenk ungeöffnet weg: „Ich werde nichts sagen."

„Aber Sie müssen es noch öffnen", Paxy lächelte sie an.

„Ich will kein Geschenk von dem!", zischte Ginny.

„Aber Miss, er hat gesagt, ich muss dafür sorgen, dass Sie es tragen. Bitte!", flehte der Hauself.

Ginny schnaubte und griff sich das kleine Packet wieder. Gleichgültig wickelte sie es auf und eine Kette mit einem Runenanhänger kam zu Vorschein. Es war ‚Algiz' die Rune für Schutz, Leben und Geleit. Fragend sah Ginny den Hauselfen an, doch dieser zuckte nur die kleinen Schultern.

tbc


	25. Hermine's Sternstunde

Das letzte Kapitel dieses Jahres. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. An alle Schwarzleser, wäre es heute nicht eine gute Gelegenheit sich zu outen? Tut auch ganz bestimmt nicht weh!

Dank an meine liebe Beta Mariacharly 'ganz fest knuddel' .

Schon mal eine Runde Sekt an alle! Eure Loki Slytherin

**25. Hermine's Sternstunde**

Aufgeregt standen Harry, Morgane, Ron und Hermine vor der Tür von Sirius' Zimmer und warteten, bis Kira sie hereinrief. Der jüngste Weasley und seine Freundin waren in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz geflüchtet, da Mrs. Weasley seit Ginnys Entführung immer gereizter wurde. (B/N: Verständlich)

Achtundvierzig Stunden hatte Harrys Pate nun durchgeschlafen, zwei Tage, in denen Susans Schwester nicht von seiner Seite gewichen war. Erst als er vor einer Stunde erwachte, ging sie sich frisch machen und umziehen, nur um nun schon wieder an seiner Seite zu sitzen und ihm die von Dobby und Winky gekochte Hühnersuppe mit Hilfe ihrer Schwester einzuflößen.

„Ihr könnt reinkommen, wir haben endlich die Suppe in der Nervensäge", stöhnte Kira.

Susan saß auf Sirius Bett und lächelte. Sirius grinste, als er Harry hereinkommen sah.

„Befreist du mich bitte von den beiden Glucken? Die schaffen es doch noch, was dieser vermaledeite Vorhang nicht fertig gebracht hat", moserte er spaßend.

„Stell dich nicht so an, Tatze. Du jammerst ja wie ein Mädchen", schalt Susan gekünstelt.

„Du warst auch mal netter zu mir, wenn du in meinem Bett warst", maulte Sirius lachend.

„Das, mein Guter, wird _nie_ wieder vorkommen …"

„Man soll nie nie sagen!"

„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen! In diesem Fall heißt nie wirklich nie." Lucius war eingetreten und stellte sich demonstrativ hinter Susan.

„Kannst du mir sagen, warum dieses schleimige Todesserscheusal seine Hände auf deine Schultern legt?", polterte Sirius sofort los.

„Weil meine liebe Schwester immer noch auf graue Augen und schwierige Typen

steht", kommentierte Kira grinsend.

„Nein, Susan … sag mir, dass _das_ nicht wahr ist …" Sirius schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Was dagegen, Kläffer?" Lucius verzog sein Gesicht zu einer typischen Malfoygrimasse.

„Rede ich vielleicht mit dir? Du Bastard! Was willst du mit ihr? Seit wann gibt sich ein Todesser mit einem Halbblut ab? Wenn du sie nicht in Ruhe lässt, bringe ich dich um – nein - ich bringe dich lieber gleich um", knurrte Sirius.

„Nein, du bringst gar niemanden um. Du bleibst in diesem Bett und ich gehe mit meiner reinblütigen Nervensäge nach draußen." Susan schob den bebenden Lucius vor sich her, während Kira versuchte, Sirius im Bett zu halten.

„Mit _deiner_ reinblütigen Nervensäge? SUSAN! Diese Bestie bringt Muggel wie deine Mutter und Schwester und Halbblüter wie dich doch mit wachsender Begeisterung um. Wie kannst du mit dem … Igitt, du gehst mit dem …" Sirius schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken angewidert.

„Tu doch nicht so. _Du_ hast doch vor Askaban das Bett nicht kalt werden lassen …", höhnte Lucius.

„Aber ich bin mit keiner in die Kiste gestiegen, die ich auf der Straße umgebracht hätte." Black überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Genau genommen hätte ich keine auf der Strasse umgebracht …"

„Das hat dir ja auch ungeahnte Möglichkeiten eröffnet. Du bist vor mir sogar mit Lillys Schwester ins Bett gegangen!", bemerkte Susan trocken.

Harry bekam einen Hustenanfall und hatte das Gefühl, er müsste sich übergeben. (B/N: Schade ... seufz) Er stellte sich vor seinem inneren Auge seine Tante Petunia vor. Ron machte ebenfalls ein würgendes Geräusch.

„Wir kommen später wieder, wenn die Todesblicke nicht mehr so tief fliegen und sich mein Magen beruhigt hat", sagte Harry rau und ging mit Morgane und seinen Freunden ins Arbeitszimmer.

„Die beiden sollten sich nie alleine begegnen, sonst gibt es mindestens einen Toten. Aber glaubst du, das mit Sirius und deiner Tante stimmt?" Ron schaute vielsagend von einem zum anderen.

„Darüber werde ich nicht nachdenken! Am besten ich vergesse das ganz schnell wieder", keuchte Harry angewidert.

(B/N: pfeift und schreibt ein PDSB – GWSS – Schild )

Eine ganze Zeit lang schwiegen die Vier betreten, doch dann entdeckte Hermine das alte, dicke Buch, das Harry aus Dumbledores Besitz bekommen hatte.

„Hast du da schon einmal reingesehen?"

„Nein, ich hatte noch keine Zeit", winkte Harry ab.

„Im Ernst, du solltest dich besser auf den Kampf vorbereiten! Vielleicht steht da was brauchbares drin!"

„Hat eigentlich Susan schon mit den Meermenschen gesprochen? Wobei: wie sollen _die_ uns letztlich helfen? Die haben doch gar keine Beine und atmen unter Wasser", fragte Ron.

„Oh Ron, Meermenschen können, wenn sie wollen, Beine ausbilden und mit Lungen atmen. Sie machen das nur nicht oft, da sie die Gesellschaft von Zauberern meist nicht besonders schätzen", erklärte Hermine.

„Susan war vor einigen Tagen bei ihnen. Es war gar nicht so einfach für sie, die blonde Klette loszuwerden." Harry machte ein Gesicht, als habe er in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Doch sie hat die Meermenschen überredet."

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was sie an dem findet? Sie ist immerhin Dumbledores Nichte", seufzte Ron. „Denkst du, Sirius hat recht und die beiden … du weißt schon…"

„Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, ich habe sie schon beim Küssen erwischt."

„Ne! Wo? Wie?", fragte Ron aufgeregt, doch Harry winkte ab.

Hermine nahm das Buch, ging zu einem Sessel am Kamin und setzte sich. Neugierig schlug sie das Buch auf, las ... und erstarrte. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und flüsterte ungläubig: „Harry! Dieses Buch … ist Merlins geheimes Zauberbuch."

„WAS?" Ron stand ungläubig der Mund offen.

„Hier ist auch das erste Abbild des jungen Merlin, das ich je gesehen habe. Schaut …"

Ein Bild zeigte einen Zauberer mit langen, strubbeligen, schwarzen Haaren und einer großen, gekrümmten Nase. Seine schwarzen Augen waren stechend und hinter ihm schlug ein riesiger, schwarzer Drache wütend mit den Flügeln.

Die Freunde stellten sich hinter Hermine und schauten ihr über die Schulter, während die Hexe in dem Buch blätterte und immer wieder anhielt.

„Schaut euch diese Zauber an, ich dachte immer, Merlin wäre ein Guter gewesen, doch das hier hört sich eher schwarzmagisch an, oder?" Hermine wurde immer aufgeregter.

„Unglaublich! Wie heißt dieser Fluch? Sanguinflamma? Der lässt das Blut in den Adern brennen. Der ist ja genauso gut wie ein Cruciatus", schwärmte Harry.

„Gut?", kommentierte Hermine.

„Und hier, wow, Merlin war der einzige, der den letzten Erddrachen beherrschte – was ist eigentlich ein Erddrache?", fragte Morgane.

„Erddrachen waren besonders große und gefährliche Drachen, die jahrelang in der Erde schlafen, doch wenn sie geweckt werden, sind sie die Zerstörung pur und nicht zu kontrollieren. Deshalb wurden sie alle ausgerottet außer einem, und den nutzte Merlin damals, um Kriege zu gewinnen. Das hat mir Charlie erzählt", grinste Ron

„Wenn man nur wüsste, wie man ihn kontrollieren kann ...", träumte Harry.

„Denke gar nicht daran, Harry, wie willst _du_ denn einen Drachen kontrollieren?", fragte Hermine vorwurfsvoll.

Harry wurde wütend. Wie er es hasste, wenn ihm alle sagten, was er alles nicht konnte! Tolle Freunde!

„Bei allen Dämonen, schaut euch das an! Merlin experimentierte sogar damit, Tote zurückzuholen." Hermine wurde weiß im Gesicht.

„Doch auch er hat gemerkt, dass es zu gefährlich ist. Seht!" Morgane tippte auf eine Anmerkung.

**Bemühungen sind gescheitert, kein Lebender kann einen Toten zurückgeleiten.**

„Trotzdem, dieses Buch ist genial!" Harry war ganz aus dem Häuschen. Der Schock über die Erkenntnis, dass sein Pate mit seiner Tante eine Affäre gehabt hatte, schien vergessen. (B/N: Nochmal: Schade!) „Seht euch das an! Merlin sprach Parsel und er war ein Animagi … steht irgendwo, in was er sich verwandelte?"

„Harry!", kreischte Hermine.

Der junge Zauberer hatte wie paralysiert das Buch aus ihren Händen gezogen und ihr dabei die Finger eingeklemmt. Doch es schien ihn nicht zu interessieren. Er setzte sich, legte das Buch auf seine Beine und las. Weder Morgane noch seine Freunde konnten ihn mehr erreichen. Nach und nach zogen sie sich zurück und verließen schließlich das Zimmer.

Harry las von Merlins Theorien, Flüchen und Prophezeiungen, über seine Erfindungen und sein Können. Das erste Mal war er von einem Buch so begeistert, dass er nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu lesen, abgesehen vom Buch des Halbbluzprinzen. Er saugte den Inhalt förmlich auf. Erst als Sirius den Raum betrat, sah er auf.

„Sag mal, Harry, was machst du hier eigentlich? Ich denke, ich kenne deine Freundin mittlerweile genauso gut wie du. Ron, Hermine und Morgane waren die ganze Zeit bei mir. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, was alles passiert ist, als ich weg war. Aber das mit Dumbledore … nicht einmal ich hätte das Snape zugetraut. Sie sind jetzt übrigens alle unten beim Essen – falls es dich interessiert"

„Darfst du denn schon aufstehen?"

„Nein, deshalb gehe ich jetzt auch wieder ins Bett und hoffe, Kira hat nichts gesehen. Die ist genauso unnachgiebig wie ihre Schwester." Harry lachte leise, legte endlich das Buch beiseite und geleitete seinen Paten in sein Zimmer.

„Kann es sein, dass du sie magst?"

„Kann sein und nun drücke mir die Daumen, dass sie noch nicht zurück ist."

Doch Kira saß in einem Sessel neben dem Bett und sah die beiden streng an. Sirius legte eine Unschuldsmine auf und schaute sie mit großen Hundeaugen an.

„Mach, dass du ins Bett kommst ... oder muss ich Körbchen sagen?"

Sirius krabbelte gehorsam ins Bett und grinste dabei wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Du hast ihn gut erzogen, muss ich sagen", lachte Harry.

„Wir hatten früher einen Terrier, der war noch sturer", kommentierte Kira. „Aber du gehst jetzt besser mal nach deiner Morgane sehen. Sonst schläft sie heute Nacht alleine."

Harry ignorierte den fragenden Blick seines Paten und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche.

tbc

Denkt an den Reviewknopf. Das letzte dieses Jahr!


	26. Ein Schauspiel zum Dinner

Wird heute etwas Actionreicher! Mein Laptop ist tot und muss wiederbelebt werden. Aber die Reviews zu Eueren neuen Kapiteln kommen noch dieses WE! Viel Spaß:

**26. Ein Schauspiel zum Dinner**

Seit beinahe einer Stunde schon strich Bellatrix Lestrange durch den verwilderten Park. Jedes Mal, wenn sie das Gebüsch passierte, in dem der unsichtbare Leichnam Rockwoods lag, hielt Ginny die Luft an. Sie stand am Fenster hinter der Gardine und wurde zusehends nervöser.

Die Tür öffnete sich und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen ließ sich Snape wieder blicken. Anscheinend überrascht über ihre Aufgeregtheit blickte er sie fragend an.

„Lestrange stöbert im Garten herum", beantwortete Ginny seinen Blick. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Das Bellatrix im Park herumstrolcht?" Seine Augenbrauen schnellten nach oben und auch seine Mundwinkel zuckten etwas.

„Nein, dass ich … in ihren Gedanken … wobei ich immer noch nicht … ich weiß nicht wie …", sagte Ginny ernst.

„Ginny setzte dich. Bitte!" Snape setzte sich in den großen Sessel und Ginny kauerte sich mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen daneben auf den Schreibtischstuhl. Er wollte mit ihr reden?

Snape holte tief Atem. „Zuerst einmal, ganz egal, wie du es angestellt hast, versuche NIE wieder in meine Gedanken einzudringen. Und wehe, du fragst mich etwas über das, was du gesehen hast."

Ginny kaute an ihrer Unterlippe. Natürlich würde sie es ihm versprechen, doch sie würde auch zu gerne wissen, was Snape mit Harrys Mutter zu tun hatte. Widerwillig nickte sie.

„Das soll ich dir glauben? (B/N: ggggggggggg Kluger Mann!) – Also gut ... Eine Frage kannst du mir stellen, aber dann haben wir etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen."

„Was war mir Lilly Evans?", fragte sie und duckte sich leicht, als ob sie dem bevorstehenden Sturm ausweichen wollte. (B/N: Spüre ich da einen KLEINEN Funken Eifersucht?)

„Ich mochte sie, doch sie hat sich für den sportlichen Angeber entschieden", grinste Snape sarkastisch.

„Wusste sie es?" Snapes Mine verdunkelte sich, doch dann sah er Ginny mahnend an.

„_Eine_ Frage, meine Liebe, nur eine. Nun, zum wichtigen Teil der Unterhaltung: heute Abend findet hier im Hause ein Dinner statt. Der Lord hat einige Vampire eingeladen. Er erwartet, dass ich teilnehme und dich mitbringe!"

Ginny sah ihn fragend an, und ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in ihr hoch.

„Der Lord erwartet selbstverständlich ein völlig konformes Verhalten seiner Anhänger. Bereite dich also auf ein solches Verhalten auch von mir vor."

Jetzt hatte er sie komplett verwirrt, denn was auch immer er vorhatte: weshalb war es ihm unangenehm? Seit wann erklärte er ihr etwas?

„Was für Dinge?" Angst schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Ihre großen braunen Augen hafteten an Snape.

„Nun ja, sie denken ja alle das ich … wir … das du mein …"

„Das ich ihr Spielzeug bin und sie mich nach Belieben missbrauchen?" Seine offensichtliche Unsicherheit machte Ginny auch nicht sicherer. Snape nickte, seine Augen zuckten etwas gequält. „Und was werden Sie dann heute abend tun?"

„Theater spielen." Ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte seine dünnen Lippen. „Wirst du mitmachen?"

„Bleibt mir etwas anderes übrig? Was genau soll ich machen?"

„Lasse einfach alles geschehen und wehre dich nicht. Am besten mache ein angewidertes Gesicht … das wir dir sicher nicht schwer fallen. Paxy wird dir ein Kleid bringen."

Ginny nickte. Snape ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. „Übrigens: nein, sie wusste es nicht." Er öffnete die verschlossene Schublade, nahm ein Pergament heraus und verließ das Zimmer wieder.

Einige Stunden später saß Ginny in einem bronzefarbenen Kleid auf dem Bett und wartete. Snape trat ein und hob kurz anerkennend eine Augenbraue, fasste dann ihre Hand und half ihr auf die Beine.

„Komm, wir gehen."

Gemeinsam liefen sie den Flur entlang und schritten dann die große Treppe nach unten in die Halle. Dort standen einige ‚Gäste' und starrten zu ihnen hoch. Ginny schmiegte sich etwas näher an Snapes Arm, als sie die Blicke eines der Vampire sah. Snape drückte ihr beruhigend und aufmunternd die Hand und grüßte kurz in die Runde. Unsanft zog er Ginny weiter in den Salon.

„Ah, Severus, unser Held. Schön, dass man dich mal wieder sieht. Seit du die Kleine hast, bist du nur noch auf dem Zimmer, wenn du keine Mission hast." Ein grober Mann mit rotblondem Stoppelhaar grinste.

„Robert, sei ehrlich; würdest du sie von der Bettkante stoßen?", fragte Snape schmierig.

Der Tränkemeister fasste Ginny um die Taille, drückte sie an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Irritiert stemmte die junge Hexe zuerst die Hände abwehrend gegen ihn. Doch schnell gab sie ihren Widerstand auf und erwiderte leicht den Kuss. Nun war es Snape, der kurz verunsichert zu sein schien. Schnell fing er sich wieder, stieß sie etwas von sich und grinste den Rotblonden an.

„Könnt ihr nicht in euer Zimmer gehen? Das ist ja eklig", höhnte Bellatrix hinter ihm.

„Kann ich etwas dafür, dass Rodolphus dich nicht mehr anziehend findet? Liegt vielleicht an deiner liebenswürdigen Art ... Oder er mag es nicht, im Stich gelassen zu werden", stichelte Severus.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, die Kleine würde dich ranlassen, wenn sie eine Wahl hätte?" Die schwarzhaarige Hexe rümpfte die Nase.

„Das sollte nicht dein Problem sein."

Demonstrativ legte Snape seine Arme um Ginny und drückte sie an sich, und zu seiner Überraschung kam von der jungen Hexe keine Gegenwehr. Der rotblonde Todesser, den Snape Robert genannt hatte, warf einen etwas neidischen Blick zu seinem Kollegen. Belatrix funkelte hingegen böse von Severus zu Ginny, bis der dunkle Lord das Zimmer betrat. Die Konversationen endeten und die ganze Gesellschaft setzte sich zu Tisch.

Direkt neben Ginny nahm einer der Vampire Platz. Die junge Hexe schluckte hart, als das Geschöpf der Nacht in ihre Richtung schnupperte. Genüsslich leckte das Wesen seine Lippen, und Angstschweiß bildete sich auf Ginnys Stirn. Snape fasste unter dem Tisch ihre Hand und hielt sie fest. Langsam beruhigte sich der Herzschlag der Hexe wieder. Doch der Vampir fuhr mit dem Finger über Ginnys Wange, zuckte dann aber zurück als habe er sich verbrannt. Irritiert schaute Blutsauger auf die junge Hexe.

Voldemort erhob sich und begann zu sprechen. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Ginny seine Ähnlichkeit mit einem Vampir ... und doch sah er ganz anders aus.

„Es freut mich, dass so viele Anhänger unserer Sache zusammengekommen sind. Nach dem Dinner werden wir noch einige Dinge besprechen. Ich hoffe, meinen Gästen mundet es." Ein wahrhaft diabolisches Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des dunklen Lords.

Die Tür schwenkte auf und Todesser schleiften zwei junge Frauen herein. Die Augen der Beiden starrten weit aufgerissen zu den Gästen. Verzweifelt bettelten die Frauen um ihr Leben, doch Voldemort schnaubte und seine Nüstern wurden noch enger.

„Darf ich erfahren, ob meine Gäste schwarz oder blond bevorzugen? Die Qualität ist gleich. Beide zwanzig und jungfräulich."

Einer der Vampire deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Schwarzhaarige und noch während das andere Opfer nach draußen geschleift wurde, hielt man der Frau den Mund zu und durchtrennte die Schlagader. Ginny wandte den Kopf so schnell sie konnte ab. Snape saß mit versteinerter Mine neben ihr und sah dem Spektakel zu. Ginny begann zu würgen und krallte sich an Snapes Hand fest; ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Haut, aber er verzog keine Mine.

Der Blutsauger neben ihr schlürfte kurz darauf genüsslich das Blut aus seinem Kelch. Ginny wurde schwindlig vor Ekel. Snape fasste ihr Glas mit Elfenwein, schüttete den Inhalt einer Phiole unauffällig hinein und reichte ihn ihr. Kaum hatte sie es getrunken, verschwand auch die Übelkeit und Mut machte sich in ihr breit. Sie blickte wieder auf die Tafel Gerade wurde das Festmahl aufgetragen.

Ihr blutsaugender Tischnachbar beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Vielleicht sollte ich einfach auch dein Blut versuchen."

Doch plötzlich wurde ihr Algiz - Anhänger warm, immer wärmer und als die Wange des Vampirs ihre Haut berührte schien der Schmuck zu brennen und auch das Geschöpf der Nacht zuckte zurück, als habe es sich erneut verbrannt.

„Was …?", begann der Vampir, doch Snape blickte an Ginny vorbei zu ihm und fragte: „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Nein, kein Problem", entgegnete der Vampir.

Snape aß seelenruhig seine Suppe, während Ginny nicht einen Schluck hinunterbrachte und nur mit dem Löffel in dem Teller herumfuhr. Die Suppenschüsseln verschwanden und gebratenes Fleisch, Kartoffeln und Gemüse erschienen. Doch auch hier stocherte die junge Hexe nur mit der Gabel herum.

„Es scheint dir nicht zu schmecken. Möchtest du einen Schluck Blut kosten? Es ist noch warm …." Erneut beugte sich der Vampir zu ihr und fuhr über ihre Wange und den Hals, diesmal brannte ihr Runenanhänger so stark, dass man Algiz durch ihr Kleid hindurch sehen konnte.

Der Vampir wusste nun um was es ging und wer dafür verantwortlich war, dass er die Hexe nicht berühren konnte. Er sah zu Snape und ein breites Grinsen setzte sich auf das bleiche Gesicht des Geschöpfes der Nacht. „Mylord wisst Ihr, dass in Eurem Garten eine Leiche liegt? Ein Toter an dem noch der Geruch der Mörder haftet?"

„WAS?", donnerte Voldemort und spritzte auf, wie fast alle anderen am Tisch.

Snape packte mit der einen Hand Ginnys Arm, mit der anderen seinen Zauberstab unter der Robe und ging ganz langsam rückwärts zur Tür.

„WER?", Voldemorts Stimme war schneidend wie ein Schwerthieb.

„Einer Eurer Gefolgsmänner."

„Rockwood! Wer war es?"

Der Vampir lächelte kalt, streckte die Hand aus und sagte laut und gut vernehmlich: „Snape und die kleine Rothaarige."

Severus sprengte die Tür auf und rannte, Ginny hinter sich her zerrend, in einen der Seitenflügelgänge. Flüche zischten an ihnen vorbei, Snape schoss blindlings einige Flüche zurück, von denen Ginny die Hälfte noch nie gehört hatte. Doch den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, waren sie sehr wirkungsvoll, denn Ginny hörte einige Explosionen und Schreie der getroffenen Todesser.

(B/N: gggg Der Cliffhanger ist ja gar nicht fies ... ;)

tbc

Bekommt auch eine fiese Cliffhanger Loki Reviews?


	27. Flucht mit einem Kater

Damit ich, nach dem Cliff der letzten Woche, keinen Fluch aufgehalst bekomme, geht es weiter mit der Flucht. Viel Spaß, und denkt daran mit jedem Reviews zittert meine Hand weniger und ich kann schneller schreiben.

**27. Flucht mit einem Kater**

Snape zog Ginny immer noch hinter sich her. In einem der langen Flur waren sie plötzlich von den Stimmen ihrer Verfolger umzingelt. Schnell hob der Tränkemeister einen Wandteppich etwas an und schob die junge Hexe dahinter, wo Ginny eine große Nische in der Wand fand und sich hastig in ihr verbarg. Snape folgte ihr. Es war ein bisschen eng, da die Nische nur etwa siebzig auf siebzig Zentimeter groß und nur zwei Meter hoch war.

„Diese verfluchten Vampire!", zischte Snape. „Haben sie doch mit ihrem verdammten Geruchsinn den Leichnam von Rockwood aufgespürt."

„Wir werden sofort getötet, wenn sie uns finden, oder?", flüsterte Ginny angsterfüllt.

„Du schon, ich werde zum Sterben etwas länger brauchen …"

Ginny drückte ihm die Finger auf den Mund, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Im Flur gingen leise mehrere Menschen vorbei. Nachdem es eine Zeit lang ruhig war, zog sie ihre Finger langsam wieder zurück. Doch Snape wurde nicht böse, nein, seine Mundwinkel zuckten sogar etwas nach oben.

„Du hast sehr gute Ohren", flüsterte er anerkennend.

„Ich musste doch irgendwie in einem neun Personen Haushalt ab und zu meine Privatsphäre waren. Da musste man sich gut verstecken können."

„Ginny, ich muss noch etwas erledigen und mir einen neuen Fluchtplan ausdenken." Auf ihren fragenden Blick fügte er hinzu, „Da ich dich mitnehme, kann ich meinen Notfallplan nicht ausführen. Du wartest hier. Und passe gut auf meine Kleidung und den Zauberstab auf!"

Ginny starrte ihn noch fragender an, doch Snape tippte sich mit dem Zauberstab an und verwandelte sich vor ihren Augen in … einen schwarzen Kater.

Snape war ein Animagus!

Kater Snape schlüpfte durch den Vorhang und rannte davon. Ginny raffte seine Robe zusammen und steckte den Zauberstab in die Schärpe ihres Kleides. Ihr Aufzug war für eine Flucht so praktisch wie ein steifes Bein, doch wenigstens waren ihre Schuhe bequem und fast ohne Absatz.

Nun saß sie alleine in einer Nische hinter einem Wandvorhang mit Snapes Klamotten und wartete. Nach einigen Minuten, die Ginny wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, klapperte etwas auf dem Flur. Ginny fand ein kleines Loch in dem maroden Wandteppich, durch das sie sehen konnte, was draußen vor sich ging. Sie erkannte den schwarzen Kater, der eigenartigerweise einen kleinen Bilderrahmen mit sich schleppte. Schritte waren zu hören, der Animagus brachte das Bild sofort hinter einer Statue in Sicherheit und setzte sich dann hin, um sich auf Katzenart zu putzen.

Ginny erkannte den Todesser der um die Ecke kam; es war Goyle. Der große Mann holte aus und verpasste der schwarzen Katze ohne Vorwarnung einen starken Tritt, der das Tier an die Wand schmetterte und bewusstlos am Boden liegen ließ.

„Mistviecher, überall lungert dieses Katzenpack herum", fauchte der Todesser und ging weiter, ohne sich weiter um das Tier zu kümmern.

Ginny wartete kurz und eilte dann zu dem bewusstlosen Kater. Sanft hob sie ihn auf, schnappte das Bild und verschwand wieder hinter dem Wandteppich. Entmutigt lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und rutschte daran hinunter. Snape, ihre einzige Chance, war bewusstlos ... oder schlimmer. Was sollte sie nur tun? Vorsichtig legte sie den Animagus auf ihren Schoß und betrachtete sich dann das Bild.

Ein Zauberer erschien im Rahmen:

„Severus, mein Jung … Ginny! Was machst du denn … wo ist Severus?"

„Professor Dumbledore! - Woher hat denn Snape ihr Bild? – Er, er ist bewusstlos, wir sind auf der Flucht. Können sie meinen Eltern sagen, wo ich bin?" Ginny wurde immer verwirrter.

„Bleibe ruhig, Ginny. Ich werde Bescheid geben, doch ich kann Dir keinen Weg nennen. (B/N: Das ist ja wohl klar ;)) Severus wollte nach Hogwarts flüchten, also tue du das auch. Ich schicke Hilfe an mein Grab. Sei vorsichtig, mein Kind."

Das Bild des alten Zauberers verschwand und Ginny stellte sich wieder auf. Es war keine Zeit zum Heulen und auch keine zum Verzweifeln. Sie musste stark sein.

Schnell legte sie den Katzenkörper auf den Boden, zog die schwarze Robe über das viel zu auffällige Kleid, packte das Bild und den Zauberstab in die Robentaschen und schnappte sich den immer noch bewusstlosen Kater. Langsam, sich immer wieder umsehend, schlich die junge Hexe von einer Statue zur nächsten, in der einen Hand den Zauberstab, mit der anderen drückte sie den verwandelten Snape an sich. Und endlich kam ihr der Raum, in den sie kam, bekannt vor. Hier musste irgendwo die Terrassentür sein, aus der sie schon bei ihrem ersten Fluchtversuch entkommen war.

Vorsichtig trat sie ins Freie und … stand direkt vor einem der Vampire. Ihr stockte der Atem; schnell hob sie den Zauberstab, doch der Vampir hatte schon ihr Handgelenk gepackt. Langsam schlich sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Wesens.

„Ich gebe dir diese eine Chance. Doch wenn ich dich noch einmal erwische, bin ich nicht mehr gnädig. Und diesmal auch nur, weil du Mitglied im Slugclub warst", flüsterte der Vampir und ließ sie los.

„Danke, Sanguini!" Ginny kannte ihn vom Weihnachtstreffen bei Slughorn, wie ihr jetzt einfiel.

Schnell huschte sie an ihm vorbei, die große Steintreppe hinab, über den Rasen und schnell versteckte sie sich in einem der Büsche, da Todesser um die Ecke kamen. Sie blieben nicht unweit von ihr stehen. Wie sollte sie hier nur wieder herauskommen? Was konnte sie tun? Wenn sie doch nur schon apparieren könnte. Oder wenn wenigstens Snape aufwachen würde?

Besorgt strich sie über das schwarze Fell ... der kleine Brustkorb hob und senkte sich regelmäßig. Das war bestimmt ein gutes Zeichen. Der Kater streckte sich, die kleinen, gelben Augen öffneten sich zögernd und blickten Ginny irritiert an. Die junge Hexe sah fragend zurück. Der Kater fuhr seine Krallen aus und zupfte an der Robe.

„Oh, Entschuldigung! Hätte ich fast vergessen, sie sind ja nackt … also unter dem Fell …" (B/N: grinst von einem Ohr zum nächsten )

So leise sie konnte, schlüpfte sie aus der Robe, deckte sie über den Animagus und legte den Zauberstab dazu. Im Nu hockte Snape vor ihr, schloss schnell seine Robe und hielt den Zauberstab gesenkt in der Hand.

„Wir müssen weg, so schnell als möglich", flüsterte der Zauberer.

„Ja, wir gehen zu Dumbledores Grab."

„Was?", zischte Snape recht laut.

Ginny hielt ihm erneut den Mund zu, dann wartet sie einen Moment, um sicher zu gehen, dass keiner der Todesser etwas bemerkt hatte und nahm ihre Hand von seinen Lippen.

„Macht dir Spaß, mir das Reden zu unterbinden, oder?", zischte Snape giftig - aber sehr leise.

„Dann brüllen sie nicht so hier herum", fauchte Ginny ebenso leise.

„Wir müssen hier weg, aber wie kommst du auf das Grab?", lenkte der Tränkemeister ein.

„Ich habe mit Dumbledores Porträt gesprochen", flüsterte Ginny; Snape nickte.

„Halte dich fest."

Doch Ginny zog erschrocken den Arm zurück und schon im selben Moment schnellte eine große Schlange auf die junge Hexe zu. Snapes Zauberstab schnippte hoch und die Schlange wurde von einem grünen Blitz aus Snapes Zauberstab tödlich getroffen.

Snape fasste schnell Ginnys Hand und apparierte mit ihr nach Hogwarts. Sie standen unweit des weißen Grabes, und der Halbmond erleuchtete gespenstisch die Szene.

Kaum angekommen, bekam Ginny wackelige Knie; die Anspannung wich aus ihrem Körper und mit ihr die Stärke, die sie bis jetzt aufrecht gehalten hatte. Snape stützte sie, als er bemerkte, dass sie fast zusammensackte. Tränen rannen ungehemmt über ihre Wangen.

„Was heulst du denn jetzt?", fragte er ein wenig hilflos. „Hat Nagini dich erwischt?"

Schluchzend schüttelte die rothaarige Hexe den Kopf.

„Weshalb heulst du dann?"

Sämtliche Kraft schien ihren Köper zu verlassen, schluchzend lehnte sie sich gegen ihn und er umschloss sie mit seinen Armen. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihren und hielt sie eine ganze Weile einfach nur fest. „Ich heule nicht!", schniefte Ginny schließlich, löste sich von ihm und sah ihn an.

„Ah!" Ein Lächeln huschte über Snapes Gesicht.

„Machen sie sich nicht lustig über mich", brüllte Ginny plötzlich los.

Snape blinzelte irritiert. „Was?"

„Nur weil ich nicht so kalt bin wie sie, bin ich nicht schwach. Sie brauchen mich nicht zu belächeln!" Ihre gespannten Nerven flatterten förmlich.

„Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe."

„Aber die werden sie töten, wenn sie sie fangen."

„Ich weiß; doch wen würde es kümmern, wenn ein kalter, gefühlloser Mistkerl gefangen und gequält wird?"

„Mich!" Sie sah offen an.

„Die Muggel nennen es das Stockholmsyndrom, wenn Entführte denken, sie mögen ihre Peiniger. Du bist nur verwirrt. Verstecke dich hier, ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass dich jemand abholt."

„Sie sind solch ein Trottel, Severus Snape!"

„Vielen Dank auch, aber _das_ haben mir auch schon andere gesagt. Glaube mir, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe."

„Für wen? Für sie, weil sie sich verdrücken können? Für sie, weil sie sich dem Orden nicht stellen müssen? Oder für sie, weil sie alleine glücklicher sind? Oder für mich, weil ich dann alleine hier im Dunkeln hocke und sehen kann, wie ich es alleine hinbekomme?"

„Soll ich hier bleiben und mich Potters Gnade überlassen? Ginny, wenn der Orden oder das Ministerium mich erwischen, gehe ich für den Rest meines Lebens nach Askaban!"

Snape sah sie an. Er ging ein wenig in die Knie und flüsterte:

„Nein, sie sollen hier bleiben und gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Dann … dann wird man ihnen vielleicht Gnade gewähren."

„Das glaube ich nicht – und auch wenn, was dann? Soll ich mir eine Frau suchen, in einem kleinen Haus mit weißem Zaun wohnen und ein dutzend Kinder großziehen?"

„Ich mag auch keine weißen Zäune …", sagte Ginny ganz leise, fügte dann aber laut hinzu, „Bitte bleiben sie." (B/N: seufz )

Unsicher schaute sie ihm fragend in die Augen … und er lächelte. „Aber nur bis jemand kommt und dich abholt!" Ihr Herz schlug schneller und all ihr Mut und ihre Energie schienen zurückzukommen.

„Danke", sagte er zusammenhanglos.

„Für was?", fragte Ginny überrascht.

„Du hättest mich auch bewusstlos dort lassen können."

„Ich mag Katzen. (B/N: Ja, klar, deswegen also!) - Weiß jemand, dass sie ein Animagus sind?"

„Nein, dass weiß niemand, doch was Potter und Black konnten, das konnte ich schon lange. Als ich herausbekam, dass die Beiden und auch der Verlierer Pettigrew Animagi wurden, machte ich mich sofort daran, es ihnen gleich zu tun. Du musst es aber nicht unbedingt im Tagesprophet veröffentlichen."

„Darf ich noch was fragen?"

„Habe ich eine andere Wahl?", fragte er schief.

„Die Narbe am Bauch ... waren sie dabei, als Hogwarts überfallen wurde? Haben _si_e Professor McGonagall umgebracht?" Ginny hoffte, mit dieser Frage nicht zu weit gegangen zu sein.

„Ja, ich war dabei und nein, ich habe Minerva nicht umgebracht. Ich wusste auch nichts von dem Überfall. Minerva hatte das ‚Vergnügen', persönlich Bekanntschaft mit dem dunklen Lord zu schließen. - Die Narbe trage ich, weil dein Freund Potter zu dämlich war, einen Kelch, der ihn fast angesprungen hat, mitzunehmen." Als Ginny ihn noch fragender ansah, fuhr er fort: „_Ich_ habe ihm die Nachricht zukommen lassen, wo er die Malfoys und den Kelch findet. Wenigstens hat der kleine Versager die beiden Männer gefunden! – Den Kelch habe ich dann in den Trümmern gefunden und musste ihn selbst vernichten … nun ja, da habe ich auch mich selber etwas angekokelt. Schwarzmagische Flüche sind nicht ganz ungefährlich."

„Dann ist der Horcrux zerstört?", fragte sie. Snape starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Hat der Dummkopf einen Aushang zum Thema Horcruxe gemacht?"

„Nennen sie ihn nicht Dummkopf! - Und er hat nur dem Orden davon erzählt, und Ron hat es mir gesagt … nur mir!"

„Er _ist_ ein Dummkopf, der mehr Glück als Verstand hat. Er lernt nicht vernünftig und

sein Potential lässt er sträflich verkümmern. Hat nur Unsinn und Quidditch im Kopf."

„Das stimmt nicht … nicht ganz", musste Ginny zögerlich zugeben.

Wolken schoben sich vor den Mond und hüllten die beiden in Finsternis.

tbc


	28. Sirius und Scrimgeour

jubel, hüpf, schrei, freu Wie versprochen gibt es beim 300sten Review (Vielen Dank RemusBride!)ein Extrakapitel! Vielen Dank allen treuen Lesern und allen Reviewschreibern. Eigentlich waren 30 Kapitel geplant, doch ich kann Euch versprechen: es werden mehr!

**28. Sirius und Scrimgeour**

Gedankenversunken ging Harry die Stufen der Treppe hoch, als Arthur Weasley ihn unerwartet ansprach.

„Harry, ich muss mit dir reden." Arthurs Gesicht war sehr, sehr ernst. Harrys Herz blieb beinahe stehen – Ginny! Mr. Weasley musste etwas Neues über seine Tochter erfahren haben.

„Haben sie Ginny gefunden?"

Doch der Rothaarige schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf.

„Darum geht es nicht, Harry … leider. Es gibt noch keine Spur von ihr; nur die Gerüchte, dass sie noch lebt und Voldemort und Snape sie gefangen halten. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was sie durchmachen muss…" Arthur kämpfte gegen die aufkommenden Tränen, doch als Harry ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte, verlor er.

„Wir werden sie finden und ich werde dieses rotäugige Scheusal töten oder selbst dabei drauf gehen. Und diesen schwarzhaarigen Bastard auch, den allerdings nicht so schnell … und wenn ich für den Cruciatus nach Askaban muss!"

„Harry, sag doch so was nicht! Bitte! Damit machst du es nicht ungeschehen!" Er machte eine längere Pause, in der er seine Worte zu sortieren schien. „Warum ich gekommen bin: Minister Srimgeour möchte sich mit dir und dem Orden treffen. Heute noch, du darfst mich allerdings nicht fragen, was so dringend ist, das hat er mir nämlich nicht verraten. Ist es Dir recht, wenn er so um drei zum Tee kommt?" Harry nickte. „Gut, dann trommele ich den restlichen Orden zusammen und sage dem Minister Bescheid."

„Gut, man sieht sich dann in zwei Stunden." Harry setzte seinen Weg fort und Arthur verließ das Haus.

Kaum hatte er die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer geöffnet, grinste ihm Sirius entgegen. „Sorry, Harry, ich wollte es nicht kaputt … aber ich habe es nur angefasst."

„Von was sprichst du überhaupt? Darfst du aufstehen oder ärgerst du Kira?"

„Was denkst du von mir? Würde ich solch ein bezauberndes Wesen ärgern?" (B/N: Niemals, nein, natürlich nicht :D) Harry sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Ich habe deinen Anhänger irgendwie kaputt gemacht. Frag mich bitte nicht wie. Es kam mir bekannt vor, aber als ich es in die Hand nahm, habe ich mich geratzt und als das Blut mit dem Metall in Berührung kam, schmolz das Ding."

„Du … du … du hast … DU HAST ES KAPUTT GEMACHT?", brach es aus Harry heraus.

Sirius schaute ihn schuldbewusst an. „Es tut mir wirklich leid …"

Harry fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte seinen Paten. „Ich liebe dich, Sirius!"

„Lass das mal nicht Morgane hören, das könnte Ärger geben", scherzte der Zauberer erleichtert.

„Blödmann!"

„Was war denn das für ein Ding?", fragte Sirius immer noch etwas verwirrt.

„Ich habe dir doch von den Horcruxes erzählt."

„Du meinst Voldemorts Seelenstückbehälter?"

„Ja! Das Medaillon war eines. Und ich mache mir Gedanken, wie ich das Ding zerstören kann. Wahnsinn. Dann bleiben nur noch der Kelch, Nagini, der unbekannte Horcrux und Voldemort."

(B/N: ... mmmhhh ... bin ich jetzt die einzige, die sich Sorgen um Sirius macht? Wenn sein Blut ...)

Sirius lachte. „Dann bleibt ja noch einiges zu tun. Wann legen wir los? Das Unbekannte dürfte uns am meisten Schwierigkeiten machen …"

Nun musste auch Harry lachen; es tat gut, seinen Paten so zu sehen. Seine grauen Augen leuchteten und sein langes, leicht ergrautes Haar glänzte, auch wenn er es meist zusammengebunden trug. Er hatte wieder eine gesunde Farbe und seine Wangen waren nicht mehr eingefallen. Kiras Pflege tat ihm sichtlich gut.

„Ich habe übrigens mit dem Ministerium geeult. Ich bin nun begnadigt und offiziell wieder am Leben." Sirius strahlte als habe er Geburtstag.

„Dann gehört dir aber auch das Haus wieder."

„Den alten Kasten kannst du gerne behalten oder verschenken. Wenn wir uns nicht mehr verstecken müssen, werde ich keinen Tag mehr hier bleiben. Wo hat man denn eigentlich meinen Zauberstab hin?"

„Ich habe ihn hier in der Schublade." Harry nahm einen kleinen Schlüssel, den er an einer Kette um den Hals getragen hatte, und schloss die große Schublade des Schreibtisches auf. Seine Hand schloss sich um den schwarzen Griff des Zauberstabes. Harry besah sich den Stab mit den eingravierten Tieren: ein Hund, ein Löwen, ein Drache und ein Rabe, die von allerlei Runen umgeben waren, und gab ihn dann seinem Paten.

xXx

Nach und nach trafen einige Mitglieder des Ordens ein. Mrs. Longbottom mit ihrem Enkel Neville und Luna, Remus und Tonks, Bill und Fleur, Fred und George, Mrs. Weasley, Mad Eye Moody, Lanny Flaherty, eine ehemalige Schulfreundin Bills, Clive Plum, ein Geschäftspartner der Zwillinge, Balthazar Barkin, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout und das Ehepaar Tonks gesellten sich zu den anderen in den Salon. Winky und Dobby bedienten die Gäste, als Arthur Weasley den Zaubereiminister und seine Begleiter, unter ihnen auch Percy Weasley und Dolores Umbridge, in den Salon geleitete.

„Ich heiße sie willkommen im Haus der Familie Black, nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz", begrüßte Harry den Minister.

Als sich die Ministeriumsdelegation gesetzt hatte, nahm Arthur seinen Platz zwischen Harry und seiner Frau ein.

„Als Vorsitzender des Phönixordens begrüße ich unsere Gäste ebenfalls", sagte er und setzte sich dann.

Harry konnte sehen, wie Scrimgeour ungläubig die Worte ‚Weasley' mit dem Mund formte. Damit hatte der Gute wohl nicht gerechnet. Doch der Mann mit der Löwenmähne fasste sich schnell wieder und begann zu reden:

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, die Übergriffe der Todesser werden immer dreister. Wir sollten angreifen und nicht abwarten."

„Sie wissen also, wo sich Lord Voldemort", einige der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter zuckten zusammen, „aufhält? Weshalb haben Sie uns das nicht mitgeteilt, damit wir unsere Tochter retten konnten?", polterte Arthur ungehalten.

„Wir wissen nicht, wo er sich aufhält …", begann Scrimgeour.

„Darf ich dann fragen, wie sie ihn angreifen wollen? Wäre es nicht sinnvoller, ihn zu einem Angriff zu provozieren und dann zuzuschlagen?", warf Harry ein.

„Doch wie sollen wir ihn aus seinem Versteck locken?", fragte Mad Eye.

Die Tür ging auf und Lucius Malfoy kam mit dem Tagespropheten unter dem Arm hereinspaziert, sah die vielen Anwesenden und erstarrte. (B/N: ggggggggg )

„Das ist Malfoy, ergreift …", brüllte Scrimgeour los.

Doch Harry erhob sich und sagte laut und sehr bestimmt: „Mr. Malfoy ist mein Gast und das wird auch so bleiben."

„Du versteckst einen verurteilten Verbrecher!" Der Minister war außer sich.

Percy machte ein angewidertes Gesicht und Umbridge sah aus, als würde sie am liebsten ihre Feder herausholen, mit der sie Harry seine Strafsätze im fünften Jahr schreiben ließ.

„Lucius Malfoy ist mein Gast, und wenn das irgendjemandem hier nicht passt, kann er gehen!" Harry holte tief Luft und blickte entschlossen in die Runde. „Er wird uns im Kampf gegen Voldemort beistehen und wir werden seine Hilfe brauchen."

„Wie kannst du einem Todesser vertrauen?" Scrimgeour rang immer noch nach seiner verlorenen Fassung.

„Ich vertraue ihm und das muss genügen. - Möchtest du dich zu uns setzten, Lucius?" Harry bot dem blonden Schwarzmagier einen Platz an.

„Gerne doch … mein Freund", antwortete Lucius und setzte sich neben Susan, die ihn anlächelte.

„Ich müsste ihn sofort nach Askaban bringen lassen", protestierte der Minister.

Moddy grummelte etwas, das sich verdächtig nach „das würde ich auch gerne tun" anhörte.

„Das bringt mich doch gleich zu einem wichtigen Thema. Ich wäre dafür, dass allen, die im Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort auf unserer Seite stehen, Generalamnestie gewährt wird, damit sie ein neues Leben anfangen könnten." Scrimgeour nickte widerwillig. „Und dieses dämliche Gesetz, dass rechtschaffenen Werwölfen ein normales Leben versagt, wird aufgehoben."

„Einverstanden mit beiden Punkten", sagte der Minister zerknirscht.

„Nein!", kreischte Dolores Umbridge. „Dann würden sich diese Halb …Halbblüter noch an ehrbare Hexen ranmachen und … nein, ich mag gar nicht daran denken." Ihr Blick haftete unverwandt auf Remus.

„Keine Angst, Gnädigste, an _Ihnen_ würde sich nicht einmal der verzweifelste Werwolf vergreifen", sagte Lucius in einem höflichen, aber eiskalten Tonfall. (B/N: prust ) „Oder, Flohträger? Sogar du hast Geschmack und nimmst meine Nichte."

Harry schloss die Augen, um nicht lachen zu müssen, doch als er Sirius' bellendes Lachen hörte, konnte auch er sich nicht mehr halten. Erleichtert sah er, dass außer Umbridge alle lachten, sogar der Minister und Molly Weasley konnten ihr Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

„Nun, dann sollten wir noch einige Fragen klären", sagte Scrimgeour immer noch lächelnd.

Harry schenkte Lucius einen dankbaren Blick. In dieser aufgeheiterten Atmosphäre würden die weiteren Absprachen leichter fallen. Der Schwarzmagier schien genau dies bezweckt zu haben, denn er lächelte selbstzufrieden. Und Harry hatte wieder einmal das Gefühl, dass noch keiner von ihnen wusste, was Lucius war und konnte.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du Bündnisse schmiedest, Harry." Der Minister nippte an seinem Glas und ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen.

„Da haben ihre Informanten recht, Sir. Der _Orden des Phönix_ hat in dem Volk der Zwerge, den Meermenschen und den Zentauren wichtige Verbündete für den Kampf gegen Voldemort gewinnen können." Stolz strahlte Harry aus den Augen, jetzt würden ihn nicht mehr viele als das kleine Kind ansehen.

Nachdem sie weitere Stunden konferiert, lamentiert und diskutiert hatten, verabschiedeten sich die Gäste und die Bewohner gingen auf ihre Zimmer. Nur Harry saß mit Sirius im Salon und die beiden tranken gemeinsam Butterbier.

„Das ist besser gelaufen, als ich dachte." Harry lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen.

Sirius betrachtete seinen Patensohn und stellte mit Stolz fest, dass dieser schon beinahe ein erwachsener junger Mann geworden war. Er nahm einen großen Schluck Butterbier und schaute nach draußen, wo sich die mondhelle Nacht gerade verfinsterte.

Die Tür schlug auf und Morgane, die schon ihr Nachthemd trug, stürmte mit einem Bilderrahmen in der Hand in den Salon. „Harry, Harry, schnell!"

Beinahe wäre Harry von seinem Sessel gerutscht, so hatte er sich erschrocken. Doch Morgane streckte ihm das Bild unter die Nase. Dumbledore begann sofort zu reden.

„Harry, schnell, Ginny konnte fliehen! Du musst nach Hogwarts zu meinem Grab und sie holen!"

Und schon war der Zauberer wieder verschwunden.

„Sirius, du sagst den Weasleys Bescheid und kommst mit ihnen nach Hogwarts. Ich gehe sofort!"

„Aber Harry, du kannst doch gar nicht apparieren!", monierte Morgane.

„Ich darf noch nicht, können tue ich das schon! Wir sehen uns dort!"

Ohne auf die Beschwerden seines Paten zu reagieren stürmte Harry fort in die Kaminhalle und verschwand.

tbc

Vergeßt mir das Knöofchen nicht! Es motiviert so schön. Eure Loki.


	29. Treffpunkt Hogwarts

Heute kommt das ultimative Erklärungs- und Aufklärungskapitel. Ihr wisst, ich freue mich über Kommentare, wie ihr die Story, bzw. das Kapitel findet. Viel Spaß, allen Lesern:

**29. Treffpunkt Hogwarts**

Gerade als Harry neben dem Grabmahl erschien, riss die dichte Wolkendecke über Hogwarts ein Stück auf und der junge Zauberer erkannte im hellen Mondlicht zwei Gestalten, die ganz in seiner Nähe standen. Es waren Ginny und …

… SNAPE!

Harry erhob den Zauberstab und dachte genau in dem Moment, da der Zaubertränkemeister ihn entdeckte, ganz fest ‚Sanguinflamma'. Snape schaute ihn kurz überrascht an, brach dann aber schreiend und sich vor Schmerz windend zu Boden.

Innerlich erschrak Harry etwas über den Schmerz, den er offenbar auslöste und seine innere Stimme drängte ihn, den Fluch aufzuheben, doch die Vernunft konnte nicht über seinen Zorn siegen.

Er sah, dass Ginny ihn anschrie, doch ihre Worte wollten nicht zu ihm durchdringen. Bis er schließlich doch ganz leise ihre Stimme vernahm: „NEIN! Harry, hör auf! Du bringst ihn um! BITTE! Hör auf!"

Die rothaarige Hexe nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und trat vor Severus, um ihn zu schützen. Als der Fluch sie traf und das Blut in ihren Ader zu brennen begann, konnte sie vor Schmerz noch nicht einmal mehr schreien. Sie sackte auf die Knie und fiel nach hinten über, bis sie auf Severus lag.

Erschrocken beendete Harry den Fluch und eilte zu ihr. Gekrümmt lag Ginny quer über Severus' Brust, der sie fest im Arm hielt und „Du … dum … mes … Ding" (B/N: ggggg ) stammelte.

„Du bist … tatsächlich lernfähig … Potter. Ein ungesprochener Zauber … doch erzähle mir nicht, dass der legal war", keuchte Severus dann laut.

„Lassen sie Ginny los!", brüllte Harry aufgebracht und zog an ihrem Arm, doch Snape hielt die Hexe immer noch fest.

Langsam löste der Tränkemeister seinen Griff und ließ Ginny los. Harry half ihr auf die Füße. Noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen funkelte sie ihn wütend an.

„Du Idiot! Was ist _das_ denn für ein Fluch gewesen? Weißt du, wie weh das tat?", brüllte sie.

„Was hast du dich auch vor den Mörder gestellt?", knurrte Harry zurück.

„Du hättest ihn töten können!"

„Das hatte ich auch vor", bellte Harry zurück.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen! Er wird uns helfen."

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, was der Kerl dir eingeflößt hat? Bist du noch ganz bei Trost?", fauchte Harry.

„Du wirst ihn in Ruhe lassen …", zischte Ginny.

„Ginny, es ist gut, ich kann mich selbst verteidigen." Severus stand wieder auf den Beinen und höhnte dann: „Es ist kaum zu fassen, Potter, du hast tatsächlich einen Fluch hinbekommen ..."

„Halte deinen verdammten Mund, du verräterischer Mörder!" Harrys Stimme bebte Wut.

„Aber dein Verstand hat sich nicht erweitert, wie ich sehe", spottete Snape.

„Ich werde Sie töten, hier an Albus´ Grab werde ich seinen Tod rächen."

Harry versuchte erneut, den Sanguinflamma anzuwenden, doch Snape blockte ihn diesmal ab.

„Hört auf, alle beide!", schrie Ginny.

Harry bombardierte Snape mit sämtlichen Flüchen, die ihm einfielen, doch der Schwarzmagier konnte sie alle abwehren ... bis er seinerseits zum Angriff ansetzte.

Doch ein Rabe flatterte zwischen die beiden und krächzte.

„Geh' aus dem Weg, Watcher!", bellte Harry.

„Odin verschwinde!", brüllte auch Snape.

Doch der Rabe begann zu flattern ... wurde größer, durchsichtiger, menschlicher, bis ein Geist zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten stand. Ein alter, gebeugter Mann mit sehr langem Bart und langen, weißen Haaren schwebte in der Luft.

„Es ist kaum zu fassen, dass ihr meine Erben seid." Enttäuschung klang in der Stimme.

„Du …du … du bist … Merlin", stotterte Harry verwirrt; er hatte ihn genau so auf einer Abbildung in seinem Buch gesehen.

Snape starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Erscheinung. Ginny setzte sich verdattert.

„Ja, ich bin Merlin, und da mein Körper immer noch in der Höhle gefangen ist und ich bis heute keine Möglichkeit gefunden habe, den Fluch zu brechen, kann ich mein Gefängnis nur in meiner Animagusgestalt oder als Geist verlassen."

„Weshalb …" Snape konnte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, da Sirius Black soeben neben ihnen apparierte. Sofort riss dieser seinen Zauberstab nach oben und wollte Snape angreifen.

„Langsam, Sirius, mein Junge. Lasst mich bitte erst erklären, was ich sagen möchte, und dann könnt ihr drei euch immer noch die Köpfe einschlagen", bestimmte der Geist.

„Diese … diese Stimme kenne ich von irgendwoher … die Weasleys kommen, ich habe ihnen eine Nachricht hinterlassen … wer sind sie, und woher kenne ich diese Stimme", versuchte Black sich zu erinnern, während seine Bewegung erlahmte.

„Ich habe dich ja auch zurückgeholt. Das, was ich als Lebendiger nicht zustande brachte, war mir in dieser Existenzform möglich. Jedoch auch nur, da wir vom selben Bluts sind. Ich habe es letztendlich doch geschafft, jemanden aus dem Todesreich zurück zu holen! – Doch nun zu unserem Problem. Ihr müsst diesen Voldemort aufhalten, doch das könnt ihr nur gemeinsam - was allerdings eine größere Angelegenheit zu sein scheint."

„Weshalb sind _wir_ ihre Erben?", presste Harry hervor.

„Nun, ich hatte einige Frauen - und noch mehr Kinder. Eure Linien sind direkt zu mir zurückzuverfolgen, die Potters, Princes und auch die Blacks. Und ihr habt das stärkste Potential meiner Nachkommen. Nun ja, meine schwarzen Haare habt ihr ja auch alle geerbt." Mit einem gewissen Stolz sah der Geist von einem zum anderen.

Harry schaute auf Sirius; es freute ihn, mit Sirius verwandt zu sein ... aber mit _Snape_? Sie waren mit Snape verwandt?

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, _ich_ bin mit _dem_ verwandt? Sie scherzen, sagen sie bitte, dass das ein Scherz war." Sirius sah mit Grauen auf den Zaubertränkemeister.

„Doch, Sirius, Du und Harry seit gemeinsam mit Severus meine Erben. Gemeinsam könnt ihr den Drachen beschwören und diesen Tom Riddle mit seinen Mannen aufhalten. Ihr müsstet euch nur noch vertragen." Merlin blickte eindringlich zu den Zauberern.

„Dieses Scheusal hat Dumbledore ermordet und er hat Ginny geschändet!", brüllte Harry los, und seine Stimme überschlug sich. Sein ausgestreckter Arm zeigte auf Snape.

„Er hat mir nichts getan!", fauchte Ginny. „Und er hat Professor Dumbledore nicht ermordet … er hat ihn … mehr erlöst …"

„Ginny!", empörte sich Harry.

„Deine Freundin gefällt mir, Severus." Merlin lächelte die junge Hexe an.

Dadurch erst schien Snape aus seiner Erstarrung zu erwachen. „Sie ist nicht meine Freundin!"

Merlin lächelte und wandte sich Ginny zu: „Für dich habe ich noch ein kleines Geschenk, Ginny."

Ein surrendes Geräusch erregte die Aufmerksamkeit der Zauberer. Etwas helles schwebte direkt auf Ginny zu; sie streckte die Hand aus ... und hielt einen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Das ist mein Stab, aus dem Holz des Lebensbaumes, im Inneren ist ein Zentaurenhaar. Er dürfte sehr gut zu dir passen." Der Geist Merlins zwinkerte Ginny zu.

„Weshalb nennt dich Merlin die Freundin von _dem_? Was bei allen Dämonen haben sie dir angetan? Unter welchem Zauber stehst du?" Harry redete sich schon wieder in Rage.

„Verdammt, Potter, bist du so einfältig oder tust du nur so? Und so was soll die Welt vom dunklen Lord befreien … lächerlich! Niemand hat Ginny … Miss Weasley etwas angetan", schnaubte Snape.

„Sie haben nicht nur meine Haarfarbe, sondern auch meinen Dickschädel geerbt", seufzte Merlin, doch keiner der Zauberer hörte ihm wirklich zu. (B/N: gggg )

„Da haben wir allerdings ganz andere Dinge gehört, Schniefelus", knurrte Sirius und hob langsam wieder seinen Zauberstab.

„Ach, habt ihr?", fragte Snape lauernd.

„Warum sollen wir ihnen nicht einfach die Wahrheit sagen?", fragte Ginny plötzlich. Ihre Augen ruhten auf Severus.

Harry und Sirius waren geschockt. Allerdings starrte Snape die junge Hexe nicht minder verunsichert und fragend an. Doch Ginny schwieg.

„Ich wusste es! – Was hat er dir angetan!", brüllte Harry aufgebracht.

Verständnislos schaute Ginny ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hole deine Gedanken aus der Gosse, Harry Potter! Glaubst du, ich würde für ihn einstehen, wenn er über mich hergefallen wäre wie ein wildes Tier?", gab sie zurück. „Aber ihr solltet verstehen, warum Dumbledore tot ist."

„Weil dein ‚Freund' ihn umgebracht hat", kreischte Harry wie von Sinnen.

„Sag mal, kannst du den Kleinen nicht mal zum Schweigen bringen, Kläffer?", stöhnte Severus.

„Halt die Klappe, Schniefelus. – Harry … Harry, könntest du dich bitte wieder beruhigen? Lass ihn sich doch erst mal erklären ... umbringen können wir ihn auch später noch." (B/N: gggg )

„Ich werde gar nichts erklären und _du_ wagst dich nicht", fauchte Snape Ginny an.

Doch Ginny lies sich nicht beirren. „Harry, kannst du dich an den Trank erinnern, den Professor Dumbledore getrunken hat?"

„Was hat denn das jetzt _damit_ zu tun", fauchte Harry ungehalten.

„Nun, der Trank wurde von …"

Snape hatte Ginny am Arm gepackt und hielt ihr den Mund zu. „Hatten wir nicht ausgemacht, dass du keinem etwas erzählst?" Er hatte seinen einschüchternsten Blick aufgesetzt. Doch Ginny zog seine Hand von ihrem Mund.

„Wir? Nein, du! Wenn ihr nur gemeinsam gegen Voldemort gewinnen könnt, müssen die Beiden die Wahrheit wissen."

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig. Ich werde es niemanden erzählen, auch dann nicht, wenn du mich duzt", tobte Snape.

„Dann werde ich es eben erzählen!"

Snape stöhnte genervt. „Dann tue, was du nicht lassen kannst ... du tust es ja doch."

„Sie hat dich gut im Griff, muss ich sagen", kicherte Sirius verspottend.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich aufpassen, sonst könnte es sein, dass du deinen Hundeschwanz zukünftig auch in deiner menschlichen Form trägst", zischte Snape.

„Wer wird denn da neidisch auf einen Animagi sein?", höhnte Sirius

Ginny wollte etwas erwidern, doch Snape schaute sie fast flehend an und so schluckte sie ihren Kommentar rasch hinunter.

„Ich will jetzt wissen, was ich erfahren soll!", fauchte der junge Zauberer ungehalten.

„Der Trank, den Professor Dumbledore in der Höhle getrunken hat, heißt ‚der flüssige Kuss des Dementor'; der Professor wäre in den Wahnsinn …", fing Ginny an.

„Willst du damit sagen, er hat Albus aus Herzensgüte getötet? Ich habe sein Gesicht gesehen, es war voller Hass", blaffte Harry.

„Doch dieser Hass galt nicht Albus …", antwortete Snape ruhig.

„Wir sollten ihn anhören, Harry. Er könnte uns wirklich von großem Nutzen sein", bemerkte Sirius.

„Zumal ihr heute Nacht noch gegen Riddle antreten müsst", bemerkte Merlin.

Harry wurde kreidebleich. „Aber wir haben nur ein Horcrux gefunden und zerstört. Wie … wie soll ich ihn dann töten? Heute Nacht? Woher …"

„Ich weiß es, dass muss genügen. Doch musst du ihn töten?", fragte der Geist.

„Es gibt schlimmeres als den Tod! Und wegen der Horcruxe, lasst sie uns doch zählen." Severus lachte kalt.

„Das … das hat Albus zu Voldemort gesagt: ‚Es gibt schlimmeres als den Tod', woher … aber was sollten wir sonst …" Harry wurde immer verwirrter.

„Wir nehmen ihm die magischen Kräfte, was meint, wir zerstören Lord Voldemort, töten aber nicht Tom Ridddle. Mit dem ‚Magica demero' ist es einem mächtigen Zauberer möglich, einem anderen die Zauberkraft zu nehmen ..."

„… und was wäre für Tom Riddle schlimmer, als weiterzuleben als unbedeutender Muggel mit einem Allerweltsnamen und dem Aussehen seines Vaters?" Harry war Feuer und Flamme über diese Option. „Doch die Horcruxe …es sind sieben, das Tagebuch, der Hufflepuffkelch, das Slytherinmedaillon, der Ring, Nagini, ein Unbekannter und Voldemort selbst. Das Tagebuch habe ich zerstört, den Ring hat Dumbledore vernichtet und das Medaillon wurde von Sirius erledigt."

„Gut, dann bleiben nur noch einer außer dem dunklen Lord, denn ich habe Nagini getötet und den Kelch zerstört", erwähnte Severus wie nebenbei, woraufhin ihn Harry und Sirius ungläubig anstarrten.

Ginny sah unbeabsichtigt auf den Bauch des Tränkemeisters, dort wo die Brandwunde eine große Narbe hinterlassen hatte. Severus bemerkte ihren Blick und griff sich unwillkürlich an die Stelle.

„Wie haben sie das geschafft?", platzte es aus Harry heraus.

„Nagini konnte einen Avada Kedavra nicht überleben, Horcrux hin oder her. Und den Kelch habe ich geschmolzen, nachdem ihr den faschen mitgenommen habt."

„Geschmolzen? Aber Horcruxe lassen sich doch nicht so einfach schmelzen?"

„Er ist ja auch nicht ganz ungeschoren davongekommen. Wie war das: ‚schwarzmagische Zauber sind eben nicht ungefährlich'", sagte Ginny nachdrücklich.

„Doch er ist zerstört. Wir müssen nur noch den letzten finden - und was war das vorhin mit dem Drachen?", fragte Severus.

„Ihr könnt zu dritt den Drachen beschwören. Doch er ist hier auf dem Gelände Hogwarts unter einem Bann, den damals die vier Gründer gesprochen haben. Zuerst muss der Bann von je einem Mitglied der vier Häuser aufgehoben werden. Dann könnt ihr ihn rufen. Doch vergesst mir Riddle nicht."

Eindringlich sah Merlin seine Erben an und verwandelte sich dann wieder in den Raben.

tbc

Vergesst mir das Reviewknöpfchen nicht!


	30. The Battle begins

Viel Spaß bei der großen Schlacht, die allerdings nicht das Ende sein wird! Dank an Mariacharly fürs Fehler erschießen und Euch fürs Review schreiben. Dieses Schlachtengetümmel ist mir etwas schwer gefallen, ich hoffe es gafällt Euch trotzdem.

Leider konnte ich Bigben nicht auf seine Frage antworten. Ginny ist seit Kapitel 13 nicht mehr Harrys Freundin. Das ist jetzt Morgane Zabini.

****

**30. The Battle begins**

Direkt nacheinander apparierten fünf Weasleys mitsamt Hermine neben dem Geschehen. Arthur erblickte Snape, der direkt neben Ginny stand, und sofort schnellte seine Hand unter den Umhang. Der Schwarzmagier stand abwehrbereit mit seinen Zauberstab in der Hand da und versuchte, Ginny hinter sich zu zerren.

„Lass meine Tochter los, SOFORT!", donnerte Arthur und seine Stimme erinnerte an einen brüllenden Löwen.

„Ginny, mein Schatz, mein Baby, du lebst!", kreischte Mrs Weasley und rannte einfach los. Beinahe wäre sie gegen Snape geprallt, doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Endlich konnte sie ihre Tochter in die Arme schließen und sie weinte vor Glück. Ginny konnte ihre Tränen ebenfalls nicht mehr zurückhalten, als sie ihre Mutter schluchzen hörte.

Leise schniefte sie: „Danke, Mum, Danke für Alles und für die Heilzauber, die Du mich gelehrt hast ..."

Weshalb sie das gesagt hatte, wusste Ginny selbst nicht richtig. Molly Weasley schaute ihrer Tochter erschrocken in die Augen. Hermine stand laut schluchzend daneben und stützte Fleur, die sich ebenfalls die Nase schnäuzte.

„Wenn die sich Damen ausgeheult haben, können wir dann endlich über den Plan für heute Nacht reden", forderte Snape genervt.

Ginny löste sich von ihrer Mutter, trocknete sich die Augen und funkelte den Tränkemeister erbost an. Ron fiel seiner Schwester um den Hals und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Arthur und Bill hingegen hatten weiterhin ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und bedrohten Snape.

„Na, du Verräter? Bist du bereit zu sterben?", zischte Bill und sein Drachenzahnohrhänger baumelte wild.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, _ihr_ würdet mir Angst machen?" Severus blickte herrisch von einem zum anderen. Seine Haare hingen ihm in Strähnen ins Gesicht, wodurch seine Augen verdeckt waren.

„Wie überheblich kann man denn sein? Wir sind zu neunt und du bist alleine." Arthurs sonst so freundliche Augen waren ungewohnt kalt. „Du wirst für alles bezahlen, was du meiner Ginny angetan hast."

„Dann kann ich ja ganz beruhigt sein", antwortete Severus und grinste bissig. (B/N: gggggg )

Arthur und Bills Gesichter verdunkelten sich vor Wut. Ein roter Blitz schoss von Bills Zauberstabspitze auf Snape zu, doch der parierte ohne ein Wort und mit nur einer geringen Stabbewegung. Er beantwortete seinerseits den Angriff mit einem ungesprochenen Fluch, der als blaues Licht Ginnys Bruder an der Schulter traf und ihn einige Meter weit schleuderte.

„Dafür wirst du büßen!" Arthur ging geduckt auf Snape zu, den Zauberstab kampfbereit in der Hand.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Arthur. Ich kenne Flüche, die du noch nie in deinem Leben gehört hast! Lass es!" Doch Arthur brüllte schon: „Novacula!" Der Tränkemeister riss den Zauberstab hoch und wehrte ab, doch ein blutender Striemen zog sich über seine Wange.

Wütend zischte er: „Sectumsemp…"

„Nein, hör auf! Bitte!" Ginny stellte sich vor Snape und legte ihre Hand auf dessen Zauberstab.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg!", grollte der Zauberer.

„Nein, dann musst du mich schon _beseitigen_!"

Snape versuchte sie mit einem finsteren Blick zu überzeugen, doch Ginny blickte fest zurück.

Langsam senkte er den Stab.

„Du bist ein fürchterlicher Sturkopf", knurrte Snape.

„Da bin ich nicht der einzige hier." Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Vater um. „Er hat mir nichts angetan. Ohne ihn hätte ich das Alles nicht überlebt … bitte! Wir brauchen ihn."

„WAS? … könnte uns das _bitte _jemand erklären?", fragte Arthur nun verwirrt.

Doch noch bevor jemand erklärende Worte fand, ertönte ein weiterer Knall und Lucius Malfoy stand einige Meter entfernt. Aufmerksam analysierte er die Situation, runzelte die Stirn und schritt dann zielgerichtet auf Snape zu, um den Zauberer freundschaftlich zu umarmen.

„Danke, mein Freund, und auch wenn Du Zissa nicht helfen konntest, hast Du meinen Sohn und mich gerettet."

„Geht es Draco wieder gut?", fragte Snape kurz.

„Nicht wirklich … doch weshalb ich komme: der Lord ist auf dem Weg. Ich sah ihn kommen! Susan informiert das Ministerium und ruft den Orden zusammen. Bist du bereit, Harry?", berichtete Malfoy.

„Harry?" Snapes Augen wurden größer, als Harry es je gesehen hatte.

„Gesehen?", fragte Sirius nicht minder irritiert.

„Lucius ist ein Vatis, ein Seher. Er weiß viele Dinge, die wir nicht erahnen können." Snape grinste herablassend ob der überraschten Gesichter um ihn herum.

„Dann kannst du uns vielleicht sagen, was der letzte Horcrux ist und wo wir ihn finden." Harry blickte den blondenTodesser herausfordernd an.

„Du lässt dich von Potter duzen und sprichst ihn mit Vornamen an? Haben sie dich einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen? Oder stehst du unter einem Bann?" Snape verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Die Gehirnwäsche heißt Susan, ist ein Halbblut und zieht ihm ab und an die reinblütigen Ohren lang", lachte Sirius kalt, erntete für seine Bemerkung aber einen vernichtenden Blick von Lucius.

„Könnten wir jetzt ernst werden?", mahnte Harry und sah fragend zu Malfoy.

„Es gibt keinen Horcrux mehr, außer dem Teil, der im dunklen Lord ist."

„Aber der Unbekannte ... es muss doch noch einen weiteren geben. Wir haben das Buch, den Ring, den Kelch, das Medaillon, Nagini und Voldemort. Und …?"

„Deinen alten Zauberstab! Er hat einen Teil seiner Seele in deinem Zauberstab versteckt … also eigentlich nicht in deinem, denn das wusste er damals noch nicht. Er hatte den Stab so verhext, dass er nur ihn erwählen würde. Somit würde der Zauberstab sicher im Laden von Ollivander liegen. Dass der Stab dich wählen würde, da etwas von Lord Voldemort auf dich übergegangen ist, konnte der dunkle Lord nicht ahnen. Ich wusste es, als dir der Stab im Keller des Riddle Hauses zerbrach. Deshalb geschah auch der Priori incantatem." Lucius sah Harry offen an.

„Weshalb sagst du das erst jetzt?" - „Weil ihr mir nicht getraut habt, so hatte ich ein letztes Druckmittel, um mit meinem Sohn in Sicherheit zu bleiben." - „Aber Albus dachte, der Priori incantatem erfolgte wegen der Bruderfedern in den Stäben." - „Auch ein Albus Dumbledore konnte sich irren."

„Ja, das stimmt. - Ich hätte euch nie rausgeworfen! Schon vergessen? Ich bin einer der Guten, die sich mit ihren Grundsätzen selbst im Weg stehen." Harry lächelte ihn an und Lucius lächelte zurück. Endlich hatte Harry kein so schlechtes Gefühl mehr, was ihn betraf.

„Ihr solltet übrigens die Hauselfen aus dem Gebäude rufen, bevor der dunkle Lord sie wieder durch einen Bann festsetzt. So wie beim letzten Überfall...", erwähnte Snape mit gleichmütiger Stimme.

„Du warst dabei?", fragte Molly ungläubig.

Doch Severus antwortete ihr nicht, er starrte fern an den Horizont und schluckte schwer. Ginny trat eben ihn und blickte angestrengt in die gleiche Richtung, doch sie konnte im Dämmerlicht nichts ausmachen.

„Was siehst du? - Kommt Voldemort?" Snape wandte den Blick nicht von seinem Ziel, legte aber Ginny als beruhigende Geste den Arm um die Schulter, was der gesamten Weasleyfamilie Entsetzenslaute entlockte.

„Nein, meine Liebe, aber es beginnt. Das sind Riesen! Eine ganze Horde Riesen ... Wir könnten langsam etwas Hilfe gebrauchen, denke ich."

Als habe Snape mit seinen Worten den Startschuss gegeben, erschienen nach und nach Auroren, die Ordensmitglieder apparierten und auch Hagrid kam mit Fang und Gwarp im Schlepptau angerannt.

Beim Anblick von Snape blieb Hagrid stehen und auch der Zaubereiminister hinkte überrascht herüber.

„Gibt es noch mehr Todesser, die auf unserer Seite stehen und von denen ich nichts weiß?" Scrimgeour warf Snape einen tödlichen Blick zu.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", antwortete Harry, und fügte dann leise hinzu: „Wobei ich mir bei dem da noch nicht so sicher bin."

Susan eilte vom See herbei und in der Dunkelheit hinter ihr, aus der glitzernden Wasseroberfläche, erhoben sich Meermenschen, die auf Beinen gingen. Bewaffnet mit Dreizacken und Speeren schritten sie im Gleichschritt herüber. Ihre nassen Körper glänzten im Mondlicht wie Rüstungen. Ihre gut hundert Stimmen sangen ein Lied, das jedem Landbewohner das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ und die Ohren schmerzen.

Dobby und die anderen Hauselfen traten aus dem Schloss, ihre kleinen Gesichter konzentriert und angespannt. Alle Ordensmitglieder, die Hauselfen hielten, hatten sie nach Hogwarts beordert. Alle steckten in schmutzigen Lumpen, nur Dobby trug einen von Hermines Hüten und einen grellgrünen und einen rosafarbenen Socken. Die Elfen strömten in einem unkoordinierten Haufen den Hügel hinab. Ginny erkannte Paxy an Dobbys Seite und lächelte ihm zu.

Hagrid hob das Horn, das er um den Hals trug, und stieß hinein. Das Signal tönte weit über die Ländereien Hogwarts'. Gwarp stimmte mit ein - sein Gebrüll ließ die Erde erbeben. Hagrid hatte ihm eine rote Schärpe, die verdächtig nach zwei Vorhängen aus dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftraum aussah (B/N: grins ), umgebunden, um seine Zugehörigkeit deutlich zu machen.

Mit lautem Geschrei stürmte eine Horde wild aussehender Gestalten aus dem verbotenen Wald. Selbst auf die Entfernung konnte man im hellen Schein des Mondes ihre verfilzten Haare und die zerlumpte Kleidung erkennen. Remus raunte entsetzt: „Das ist Greyback und sein Rudel. Es ist noch größer geworden, seit ich das letzte Mal bei ihnen war."

Harry stand wie gebannt da und starrte seine Feinde an, so würde es jetzt beginnen …

tbc

Denkt an den Reviewknopf, Ihr wisst ich bin süchtig.


	31. Der Zorn des Drachen

Hallo Ihr Lieben. Dada, die Schlacht fängt an ... und ... (schlagt mich bitte nicht) ... ich fahre jetzt erst mal zwei Wochen in Urlaub. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vielleicht findet der eine oder andere Schwarzleser die Zeit ein Review dazulassen. Ach ja, Bine, gefällt Dir die Story nicht mehr? Übrigens habe ich zwei Darkfic Oneshots geschrieben "Der Fall" und "Wolfsend". Falls Ihr Interesse habt schaut doch mal rein und lasst ein Review da.

**31. Der Zorn des Drachen**

Molly Weasley richtete gemeinsam mit Madam Pomfrey eine Krankenstation ein, um die kommenden Opfer zu versorgen. Sie hatten Betten aus dem Krankenflügel herbeigezaubert und waren beide mit einer großen Tasche voller Gegenmittel gegen alle möglichen Flüche, Tränken und Tinkturen ausgestattet. Fleur hatte sich mit einem sehr missmutigen Gesicht den Frauen hier angeschlossen. Harry wusste warum, denn er hatte heimlich einen Streit zwischen Bill und Fleur mitgehört. Fleur wollte partout mitkämpfen, obwohl sie schwanger war. Bill hatte sich letztlich durchgesetzt und nun arbeitete sie neben Kira, ohne ihre schlechte Laune groß zu verbergen.

Plötzlich horchte Harry auf. Ein einzelner Centaur galoppierte schnell aus dem verbotenen Wald auf die Gruppe zu. Kurz vor Harry bremste er so abrupt ab, dass Erdbrocken durch die Luft flogen. „Mr. Potter, ich soll ihnen Grüße von Barne, unserem Anführer, übermitteln. Leider ist es uns nicht möglich, in diesem Kampf an ihrer Seite zu stehen …"

„WAS? Aber weshalb … wie …die Riesen …wir haben keine Chance!", unterbrach ihn Harry heftig.

„Der Schatten aus der Dunkelheit hat Aragogs Brut aufgehetzt. Sie greifen uns an, und sie töten die Alten und die Fohlen. Ich muss zurück. Es tut uns sehr, sehr leid! Viel Glück, Harry Potter!"

Der fuchsfarbene Centaur wendete auf der Hinterhand und eilte mit großen Galoppsprüngen zurück in den Wald. Harry stand da und starrte hinterher. Dann begann er zu zittern; er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch sein Mund bewegte sich nur tonlos.

Sirius trat zu ihm, sah ihm tief in die Augen, und leise, fast unhörbar hauchte Harry:

„Wir sind verloren. Er wird mir alle nehmen. Wir können nicht gegen die Riesen

gewinnen. Sirius, wir haben verloren … alles war umsonst …"

Eine Träne löste sich – nein, er weinte nicht, es war eher eine Träne des Zorns und des Trotzes.

„Harry, beruhige dich, wir finden eine Lösung." Er hielt seinen Patensohn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht. Gemeinsam traten sie etwas zur Seite, und Siruis versuchte, sein Patenkind zu beruhigen. Doch Harry weinte weiter: „Wir sind alle verloren …Ich muss Morgane in Sicherheit bringen. Renn' du auch um dein Leben!"

Morgane war hinter sie getreten und berührte Harry sanft an der Wange, doch der junge Zauberer konnte sich nicht beruhigen.

Entschlossen härteten sich seine Züge.

„Wir fliehen, wir bringen uns in Sicherheit", schrie Harry nun plötzlich, riss sich aus Sirius' Griff und stürmte los.

Doch nach wenigen Schritten prallte er gegen Snape, der ausholte um ihm hart mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht zu schlagen. „Reiß dich zusammen Potter. Du bist sogar für deinen Vater eine Schande. Denn feige war er nicht, wenn er auch ansonsten ein Spinner war."

Harry starrte Snape an, blickte dann zu Sirius und senkte schließlich den Blick. Er stand einige Minuten da und sah zu Boden. Morgane trat zu ihm und legte ihre Arme um ihn.

„Harry, wir sind da, wir sind alle für dich da. Nur du kannst uns alle retten … kämpfe, mein Schatz!" Harry umarmte seine Freundin nun ebenfalls.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er ganz leise in ihr Ohr.

Eine kurze Weile hielten die beiden sich fest, bis Harry wieder nach oben blickte. Das Grün seiner Augen schien dunkler geworden zu sein. „Wir werden kämpfen … kämpfen und siegen - oder sterben." Seine Stimme war leise, aber sehr gefährlich. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich so hysterisch war … und danke für das ‚auf den Boden holen´."

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem erschreckenden Lächeln.

„Wir sollten die Banne brechen, damit wir unseren Drachen rufen können. Damit können wir die Riesen besiegen und Potter bekommt nicht noch eine Panikattacke. Wir brauchen vier starke Hexen oder Zauberer aus den vier Häusern …"

„Susan und Bill sind ausgebildete Fluchbrecher. Lucius könnte für Slytherin eintreten, dann fehlt nur noch Hufflepuff", sagte Sirius nachdenklich.

„Susan ist eine Rawenclaw? Ich dachte sie wäre aus Gryffindor …", merkte Harry an.

„Wusstest du das nicht?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich dachte nur, weil du und sie … Ist ja auch egal. Was denkt ihr, würde Professor Sprout für Hufflepuff stehen?"

Sirius Black ging hinüber zu einigen Ordensmitgliedern und redete mit ihnen. Einige Minuten später kam oder kehrte er mit Professor Sprout wieder zurück. Bill ging oder folgte einige Schritte hinter ihnen.

„Was ist das für ein Bann? Woher sollen wir wissen, welchen Bann wir brechen sollen?", fragte der älteste Weasleyspross.

„Es ist der Älteste. Der Drache war schon hier im Boden gebannt, bevor Hogwarts entstand." Lucius nahm Susans Hand und streckte die andere Pomora Sprout entgegen.

Etwas zögerlich nahm die Lehrerin die Hand an, und so bildeten sie gemeinsam mit Bill einen Kreis. Doch Susan bestand darauf, dass sie die Hände in der Mitte zusammen hielten, so dass jeder die Hände der anderen berühren konnte. „Nur so können alle Häuser gemeinsam den Bann brechen."

Harry wurde unruhig. „Ob sie es schaffen, bevor die Todesser da sind?"

Sirius lächelte beruhigend. „Wir werden es schaffen, keine Angst. Wenn nicht wir, wer dann?"

Harry fasste seinen Kristall, den er unter der Robe trug, und dachte so stark er konnte an Bokkar und seine Zwerge. Erschrocken bemerkte er, dass nichts geschah. Erneut wollte er seinen Kristall umschließen, doch da bemerkte er, wie tausende kleine Gestalten aus dem Boden zu wachsen schienen. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass so viele Zwerge kommen würden. Sie waren bewaffnet mit Kriegshämmern, Streitäxten und kurzen, dicken Schwertern.

Harrys Blick schwenkte zu den feindlichen Linien und er musste erschrocken feststellen, dass Voldemort mehr Kräfte mobilisiert hatte, als er befürchtet hatte. Hunderte Inferi standen wie Marionetten zusammen und warteten anscheinend auf Befehle. Die Werwölfe waren kaum mehr zu bändigen. Wenigstens war kein Vollmond. Doch es wurden auch immer mehr Todesser. Sie standen ruhig, in ihren schwarzen Umhängen und den weißen Masken. Dann erschien er … Voldemort … Harry konnte seine roten Augen selbst auf diese Entfernung sehen.

Ginny erschauerte sichtbar, als hunderte Vampire auf Voldemorts Seite eintrafen. Ohne einen von ihnen würden weder Snape noch sie hier stehen. Doch dann fühlte sie eine unbeschreibliche Kälte.

Sie kannte dieses Gefühl, sie hatte es schon einmal gespürt, in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr, damals, als Sirius ausgebrochen war.

Dementoren!

All diese Gedanken endeten abrupt, als die Erde zu beben begann. Ein gewaltiger Spalt riss direkt neben den Mauern von Hogwarts auf.

Ein fürchterliches Brüllen erfüllte die Luft. Rauch trat aus unendlichen Tiefen nach oben. Eine riesige, schwarze Klaue krallte sich in das Erdreich, dann eine zweite. Ein großer Knochenschild erschien im Rauch und ein mächtiger Drachenkopf mit goldenen Augen schob sich an die Oberfläche.

Harry stockte der Atem; wenn ihm der ungarische Hornschwanz groß und wild vorgekommen war: gegen dieses Monster war er ein Nichts, ein unbedeutendes, kleines Spielzeug. Alleine der Kopf mit dem gigantischen, gezackten Knochenschild war über fünfzehn Meter lang. Er würde einen Riesen komplett ins Maul nehmen können. Die Kreatur verließ ihr Gefängnis, entfaltete die enormen Flügel und schlug einmal damit. Allein dieser Windstoss ließ schon einige Zauberer zu Boden fallen. Das magische Geschöpf legte die Flügel wieder an und stieß einen gewaltigen Feuerstrahl aus, gefolgt von einem Brüllen, das die Erde erneut beben ließ.

„Wir müssen ihn unter unsere Kontrolle bekommen, sonst ist der dunkle Lord unser kleinstes Problem!", mahnte Snape und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Die drei schwarzhaarigen Zauberer stellten sich, etwas widerwillig (B/N:D), nebeneinander und zielten auf den Erddrachen. Gemeinsam riefen sie: „Filii Merlinis draconem Britannicam auxilio vocamus!"

Die eisblauen Fluchblitze vereinigten sich und trafen den Drachen am Kopf. Die Drei zeigten mit ihren Zauberstäben auf die immer näher rückende Riesenschar. Der Drache erhob sich in die Lüfte und stürzte sich mit einem markerschütternden Angriffsschrei auf die Riesen. Voldemorts Armee wurde unruhig, als das riesige, fliegende Monster auf sie zu schoss. Todesser und Werwölfe rannten panisch schreiend durcheinander.

Der Drache packte einen Riesen mit dem Maul und trug ihn in die Luft. Doch seinen zweiten Angriff erwarteten die anderen Riesen bereits und warfen mit Felsbrocken nach dem Monster. Wütend spie der Drache Feuer und die Riesen rannten in alle Richtungen davon. Einige der großen Gestalten hatten Feuer gefangen/brannten lichterloh. Die kleine Gruppe Trolle stürmte ebenfalls hirnlos von dannen, aufgeschreckt durch die Erscheinung des Drachen.

„Er wird nicht so schnell aufhören. Ich hoffe nur, wir können ihn wieder einfangen." Sirius sah besorgt dem schwarzen Monstrum nach, das zornig hinter den flüchtenden Riesen herjagte.

„Ich denke, das würde auch einer alleine schaffen. Wenn ich das in Merlins Zauberbuch richtig gelesen habe ..."

„Du hast … _DU_ … woher", schnappte Snape.

„Von Albus, weshalb?" Insgeheim freute es Harry, dass Snape sich darüber zu ärgern schien.

„Verschwendung", zischte der Tränkemeister leise.

„Neidisch wie immer, Sniefelus?", grinste Sirius. Der Rabe flog krächzend dazwischen und hackte wütend nach den Dreien.

„Ist ja gut! Wir haben es kapiert", brummte Sirius und rieb sich seinen blutenden Unterarm. (B/N: ggggggggg )

Harry hörte Nevill Longbottom schreien. „Sie kommen, sie kommen!"

Tatsächlich hatten sich die Inferi in Bewegung gesetzt. Ihre weiße Haut leuchtete gespenstisch im Mondlicht. Gleichzeitig stürmten über zweihundert zerlumpte Werwölfe los. Die Zwerge schlugen sich mit den Schwertgriffen auf die Rüstungen, während die Seemenschen wieder ihren schauderhaften Gesang anstimmten.

Voldemort und ein Grossteil seiner Todesser apparierten unweit von den Zauberern des Ministeriums und des Ordens. Einer der Maskierten zerrte eine Frau neben ihn.

„Eine schöne Nacht, nicht wahr, Potter? Schade nur, dass du den Tag nicht mehr erleben wirst." Voldemorts Stimme war kalt und schneidend. „Oder glaubst du ernsthaft, _du_ könntest mich schlagen?"

„Alleine sicher nicht." Harry hörte den dunklen Lord selbstgefällig lachen. „Doch vergiss nicht, _ich_ bin nicht alleine, denn ich habe Freunde."

„Die alle mit dir sterben werden, Harry!"

„Das glaube ich nicht, Tom", antwortete Harry so ruhig er konnte. Insgeheim hoffte er, Voldemort wurde die Unsicherheit nicht aus seinen Worten hören können.

„Dass ich nicht lache! Ministeriumsidioten, ein paar Ordensreste und kleine Kinder, Halbmenschen, feige Verräter und Hauselfen, pah! Dein Drache hat ja schon das Weite gesucht. Glaubst du, der Blutzauber des alten Narren könne dir noch helfen? Dein Blut fließt auch in mir! Und den restlichen Schutz werde ich dir jetzt nehmen."

Brutal zerrte er die kniende Frau am Arm und zerriss den Ärmel ihrer Bluse. Mit einem gebogenen Dolch schnitt er in ihren Arm. Vor Schmerz riss sie den Kopf hoch ... und Harry traute seinen Augen nicht … es war ... „Tante Petunia!"

„Petty?" Sirius biss sich auf die Unterlippe. (B/N: hoff ) Harry nickte, auch wenn ihn „Petty" nicht gerade an seine steife, spießige Tante erinnerte.

Ein kleiner, untersetzter Todesser fing das Blut in einem Kelch auf. Harry war sich sicher, dass es Peter Pettigrew war. Diese rattige Erscheinung …

Ein Knall ließ Harry herumfahren – Sirius war weg! Harry blieb beinahe das Herz stehen.

Sein Pate erschien fast gleichzeitig neben Petunia, umfasste sie und verschwand wieder, nur um sofort wieder neben Harry zu erscheinen. Petunia war kreidebleich im Gesicht.

„Harry, ist der Verrückte dort dieser Lord Dingsda? Und du, du bist doch tot." Sanft strich sie über Sirius' Wange und glitt dann in eine tiefe Ohnmacht.

„BIST DU KOMPLETT IRRE?", brüllte Harry seinen Paten an. „Weißt du, wie leichtsinnig das war? Er hätte dich töten können!" Sirius öffnete und schloss tonlos seinen Mund.

Snape lächelte schadenfroh: „Dass du das auch schon bemerkst …"

„GEH DU MIR NICHT AUCH NOCH AUF DIE NERVEN!", blaffte Harry, ließ seine Tante schweben und brachte sie zum Lazarett, den nun ebenfalls überraschten Snape und seinen Paten sprachlos nebeneinander stehen lassend.

Doch so konnte er nicht sehen, dass Voldemort etwas zu dem Blut hinzufügte und dann den Kelch austrank...

Harry war kaum vom Lazarett zurück, als die ersten Angreifer auf die Verbündeten trafen. Das Geschrei der Meermenschen bereitete dem sensiblen Gehör der Werwölfe Schmerzen, während sich die Zwerge auf die Vampire und Todesser stürzten.

Merlins Erben standen kampfbereit nebeneinander.

Sirius hatte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter gelegt. Severus Augen schnellten zu Ginny hinüber und er schenkte ihr instinktiv ein beruhigendes Lächeln, das die junge Hexe dankbar erwiderte.

tbc

Bis in zwei Wochen! Und nicht zu böse sein, die Foetsetzung kommt sobald ich da bin.


	32. Wolfskraft

Nachdem ich nun endlich hochladen darf grummel und nicht mehr zu lange brauche grummel: freut Euch auf das nächste Kapitel! Danke an Mariacharly für die Betaarbeit. Viel Spaß! Übrigens der Urlaub war schön und ich habe einiges geschafft.

**32. Wolfskraft**

Die Hölle brach los.

Überall entbrannten erbitterte Kämpfe. Hagrids Thestralherde packten sich einen Inferi nach dem anderen, doch ob sie eine Chance gegen die Übermacht der lebenden Toten hatten, blieb fraglich. Doch auch die Zwerge stürzten sich ins Getümmel. Da ihre Hauptfeinde - die Trolle – geflüchtet waren, halfen sie den Thestralen oder kämpften gegen Vampire. Doch leider waren sie gegen die Dementoren nicht gefeit.

Diese Schattenwesen schwebten über allen Köpfen und schwächten die Kämpfer des Guten nicht unerheblich. Die Auroren und Ordensmitglieder versuchten sie durch Patroni auf Abstand zu halten.

„Diese Dementoren hatte ich vergessen! Wie konnte mir das passieren? Wir können nichts gegen sie tun." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich schon. Ihr seid selbst Schuld!" Lucius holte einen Dementor mit dem Todesfluch vom Himmel.

Mit den Augen rollend versuchte Harry erneut eine Dementorattacke abzuwehren. Doch ein heller Lichtstrahl zischte an ihm vorbei und traf den Dementor, der zu verglühen schien. Dobby stand stolz neben ihm und grinste.

Harry verneigte sich vor dem kleinen Hauselfen. „Danke, Dobby, man sollte die Kraft der Kleinen eben nicht unterschätzen."

„Master Harry, wir sind nur so stark, wenn wir in der Nähe des Schlosses sind. Gehen sie nicht zu weit weg, sonst können wir die Herrschaften nicht schützen."

„Vorlautes Pack", schnaubte Lucius.

„Aber ein sehr schlagkräftiges, oder Lucius?", grinste Harry.

In seinen grauen Augen war zu erkennen, dass sich Malfoy _genau_ an die Attacke des Hauselfen am Ende des zweiten Schuljahres Harrys erinnerte.

Ein maskierter Todesser griff Harry an und verwickelte ihn in einen Kampf. Mit einem Stupor setzte Harry ihn außer Gefecht, doch sofort kam der nächste herangestürmt. Es war Avery, der den jungen Zauberer ins Visier genommen hatte. Doch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt Harry zurück. Es war Lucius.

„Der gehört mir, Potter." Harry nickte und trat zur Seite. Er konnte nachvollziehen, dass es für Malfoy wichtig war, diesen Kampf selbst zu führen.

xXx

Die Meermenschen griffen die Werwölfe an, doch Remus und Tonks wurden plötzlich von Greyback und zwei weiteren Werwölfen vom übrigen Kampf abgedrängt.

„Hallo, Schoßwölfchen, wie ich sehe, hast Du ein dummes, williges Weibchen gefunden." Greyback schnüffelte in der Luft. „Was ich mit ihr mache, wenn du tot bist … schließlich steht sie auf Animalisches … doch, nein, ich brauche keinen gebrauchten Spaßbringer. Sie wird dir folgen, Memme!"

„Lass deine Finger von ihr, sonst …", warnte Remus heiser.

„Sonst? Sonst was?"

Einer der Angreifer fasste Tonks und zerrte sie an den Haaren zu sich. Tonks jedoch wandelte ihr Haar in eine sieben Millimeter kurze, schwarze Stoppelfrisur, die dem Mann keine Möglichkeit ließ, sie zu halten. Wütend brüllte er und krallte seine Finger in Tonks Oberarm. Die Hexe schrie auf vor Schmerz.

„Keine Angst, Kleiner, du wirst vor ihr gehen. Ich bin doch kein Unmensch."

Greybacks schauriges Lachen hallte durch die Luft.

Remus dankte im Stillen Susan für ihren Langzeitwolfsbanntrank und betete, dass er wirkte. Dann hob er den Zauberstab an seine Stirn und murmelte: „Lux lunaris" Schmerzen durchfluteten seinen Körper. Doch das erste Mal in seinem Leben hieß er den Wolf willkommen und bekämpfte ihn nicht. Zu seinem Erstaunen schien dieser Umstand zu bewirken, dass es wesentlich weniger schmerzhaft war und auch viel schneller ging.

Er spannte seine Werwolfmuskeln auf dem Rücken, warf den Kopf zurück und heulte. All seine Wut und seinen Frust legte er hinein und weckte einige Aufmerksamkeit. Greyback hatte ein silbernes Messer mit Holzgriff gezogen und griff den Wolf an. Gleichzeitig ging der dritte Angreifer mit einem Schwert auf ihn los. Doch Remus schlug mit seiner Pranke und brach dem Mann das Genick.

Tonks versuchte derweil, ihren Aufpasser los zu werden; doch je mehr sie sich wehrte, desto härter packte er zu. Remus stürmte auf den Kerl zu und biss ihm in die Schulter. Mit Leichtigkeit warf er den kräftigen Mann einige Meter weit. Tonks strich dem Werwolf über den Kopf. „Ich liebe dich, Remus." Der Wolf brummelte und wollte gerade Greyback angreifen, als er sah, dass der den Inhalt einer Phiole trank.

Kurz darauf standen sich zwei wütende Werwölfe gegenüber und fletschten die Zähne. Sich gegenseitig abschätzend umkreisten sie sich, den anderen keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassend. Beide hatten das Fell zwischen den Schulterblättern gesträubt, den Schwanz kerzengerade aufgerichtet. Steifbeinig staksten sie umeinander. Dann bleiben sie wie angewurzelt stehen und starrten sich an. Greyback setzte einen Vorderlauf nach vorne, und der Kampf begann. (B/N: gggg wen hast Du denn da wohl als Vorbild genommen? ;) ) (A/N: Hmmm, lass mich überlegen … was hat vier Beine und ist ein Macho?)

Mit einem tiefen Grollen versenkte Remus seine Eckzähne im Hals des Angreifers. Der wiederum packte Remus am vorderen Rücken und versuchte ihn nach unten zu drücken, doch Remus schnellte zurück, was ihm eine tiefe Fleischwunde einbrachte. Durch einen erneuten Sprung gegen Greyback konnte Remus seinen Gegner zu Fall bringen. Mochte der alte Werwolf auch über mehr Kampferfahrung verfügen, der Jüngere war stärker und entschlossener. Remus stand über Greyback und packte dessen Kehle. Er drückte zu bis der Unterlegene bewegungslos liegen blieb. Unsanft zerrte Remus den anderen Werwolf hinter sich her, bis einige Auroren sich seiner annahmen und ihn mit heraufbeschworenen Ketten fesselten.

xXx

Harry sah, wie einige Todesser gerade versuchten, Gwarp und Hagrid zu schocken. Während Hagrid schon schwankte, schien sein Halbbruder nur noch wütender zu werden. Er schlug mit seinen enormen Fäusten nach allem, was sich um ihn herum bewegte. Harry hielt es für sicherer, dem Riesen nicht zu nahe zu kommen. So schoss er aus der Entfernung einige Flüche ab. Doch Hagrid ging schon in die Knie, und so entschloss sich Harry, einige ‚Sanguinflamma' anzuwenden.

Ein heiserer Schrei ließ Harry herumfahren. Am mondhellen Himmel konnte er Seidenschnabel sehen, der gefolgt von drei, vier Dutzend Hippogreifen in Angriffsformation anflog. Die großen, magischen Wesen schlugen erbarmungslos mit ihren Krallen zu, packten ihre Opfer und ließen sie aus großer Höhe wieder hinunterfallen. Ein schauriges Schreien und Knacken erfüllte die Luft. Einige der Hippogreife landeten neben den Todessern, bäumten sich auf, um die Gegner zu bezwingen.

xXx

Neville und Luna standen Rücken an Rücken und kämpften wie besessen. Mrs. Longbottom sah immer wieder stolz zu ihrem Enkel, wenn es ihre Arbeit bei Kira und Madam Pomfrey zuließ.

Doch Neville hatte keine Zeit, auf seine Großmutter zu achten. Er musste sein ganzes Können und seine Erfahrungen aus der DA ausspielen.

„Ah, sieh an, der kleine Longbottom. Du hast unser letztes Zusammentreffen besser überstanden, als deine Eltern damals", höhnte Bellatrix Lestrange.

Neville zitterte, doch nicht vor Angst, nein, die Wut ließ ihn beben.

„Stupor!", brüllte er, doch Bellatrix wehrte lässig ab.

„Oh, will der Kleine sich wehren? Na dann ... komm, zeige was du kannst."

„Stupor!" Erneut konnte er sie nicht treffen. Doch diesmal wehrte sich die Todesserin.

„Expellearmus!" Neville verlor seinen Zauberstab und schubste Luna hinter einige Zwerge, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Langsam und bedrohlich schlenderte Lestrange auf den unbewaffneten Neville zu. Ihr siegessicheres Grinsen verbreiterte sich noch, als sie bemerkte, dass der junge Zauberer Panik bekam. Hilflos blickte Neville sich um, doch er konnte keine Hilfe erwarten, da alle seine Kameraden in Kämpfe verwickelt waren.

„Bereit zu sterben? Oder willst du zu deinen Eltern nach St. Mungos?" Kalt und höhnisch klang die Stimme in Nevilles Ohren. Doch er spürte zugleich, dass seine Panik nachließ.

Plötzlich erklang ein nicht mehr erwartetes Lied über Hogwarts. Fawkes, der Phönix flog herbei und ließ neben Neville einen Zauberstab fallen. Der Zauberer fasste danach.

Bellatrix brüllte:„Avada k …"

Doch Neville war schneller! „Crucio!" In seinen Gedanken sah er seine Mutter und seinen Vater, die auf ihrem Bett saßen und stumpfsinnig die Wand ansahen. Wut brannte in ihm auf, jahrelang angestaute Wut, die nun durch seinen Zauberstab entwich wie aus einem Ventil.

Die Todesserin lag schreiend auf dem Boden, doch Neville beendete den Fluch nicht. Er nahm die Hexe gar nicht wahr, er sah nur seine Eltern vor sich. Bis Luna ihn umarmte und ihn sanft auf die Wange küsste. „Neville, lass sie, mein Schatz. Sie hat genug. Lass sie gehen, dadurch geht es deinen Eltern nicht besser und du … du bist besser als sie, du tust so was nicht."

(B/N: seufz )

xXx

Ginny hatte sich hinter einem großen Stein versteckt und lieferte sich einen Kampf mit zwei jungen Todessern. Der eine war Blaise Zabini, der andere verlor gerade in diesem Augenblick seine Maske. Es war Melissa Wally, eine Slytherin aus ihrem Jahrgang. Sie waren bei Slughorn ein paar Mal ein Arbeitsteam in Zaubertränke gewesen. Ungläubig starrte Ginny das andere Mädchen an. Dadurch war sie für einen Moment unaufmerksam. Ein Fluch traf sie und sie fiel steif wie ein Brett auf den Boden.

tbc

Lasst mir ein Review da, ich freue mich darüber. So nun gehe ich Storylesen, sooooo viel nachzuholen! seufz


	33. Das Ende der Dunkelheit 1

Den Cliff am Ende habt Ihr meiner lieben Beta zu verdanken, sie war der Meinung er ist zu gut! Deshalb wird dieses Kapitel in zwei Teilen erscheinen. Wenn Ihr Euch mit den Reviews anstrengt, kommt, sobald wir die vierhunderter Grenze geknackt haben, wieder ein Extrakapitel. Nun viel Spaß:

**33. Das Ende der Dunkelheit 1. Teil**

Ginny wurde zu Voldemort geschleppt. Der löste den Fluch und packte sie im Genick.

„Severus, Severus … Du warst meine größte Hoffnung. Und nun das! Verrätst _mich_ wegen einer kleinen Schlampe. Du hättest sie gerne nehmen können, wenn sie dir gefällt. Schließlich ist die Kleine ein Reinblut." Voldemort zog Ginny noch etwas näher zu sich. „Lass mal sehen, was Severus so gut gefällt." Seine klauenartige Hand griff Ginny an die Brüste, riss etwas an dem Stoff und fuhr dann langsam an ihrem Körper hinab, doch sie konnte einen spitzen Schrei unterdrücken.

Snape verzog keine Mine. Seine schwarzen Augen schauten anscheinend gelassen dem Geschehen zu.

„So schweigsam? Sollte sie dir doch nicht so wichtig sein? Solltest du mich aus anderen Gründen hintergangen haben?" Der dunkle Lord grinste gehässig und schoss wie aus dem Nichts einen Fluchblitz ab, der Snape unerwartet in die Brust traf. „Imperio!"

Für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Harry schluckte hart. Snape zu verlieren und seine Kampfkraft auf der anderen Seite ... das war erneut ein harter Schlag.

Molly liefen die Tränen in Sturzbächen über die Wangen. „Mein Mädchen, mein Mädchen …", stammelte sie vor sich hin.

Ein dämonisches Lächeln zeigte sich auf Voldemorts Gesicht. Teuflisch leuchteten seine roten Augen. „Komm her, mein Freund!" Einladend streckte er die Hand aus und Snape ging langsam auf ihn zu.

„Du warst mir untreu, Severus! Du bist nicht würdig, mein Zeichen zu tragen." Er reichte dem Tränkemeister den gebogenen Dolch, dessen Griff wie ein Schlangenkopf aussah, und sagte triumphierend: „Schneide es ab, Verräter."

Snape riss sich den Robenärmel ab, griff nach dem Dolch und setzte ihn knapp über dem dunklen Mal auf seinen Arm. Das Metall begann grün zu leuchten. Severus hob den Dolch und hieb sich den Unterarm ab. Ginny atmete nicht mehr, schreckensstarr riss sie die Augen auf und ihr Unterkiefer begann zu zittern. Nicht ein Ton konnte ihre Kehle verlassen.

„So war es gut, mein Freund. Und nun wirst du sie töten. Schneide ihr die Kehle durch!" Voldemort stieß Ginny in die Richtung des ehemaligen Todessers.

Severus, der mittlerweile noch bleicher als sonst war, fing sie mit dem Armstumpf auf. Sogar die Lippen in seinem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht verloren durch den Blutfluss ihre Farbe. Er torkelte wegen des harten Aufpralles etwas zurück, legte dann aber gehorsam die Klinge des Dolches an ihren Hals.

xXx

Molly schrie aus Leibeskräften und rannte ohne Rücksicht auf ihre eigene Sicherheit durch das Kampfgetümmel. Arthur folgte seiner Frau, verzweifelt bemüht, nicht auch sie noch zu verlieren, wenn es schon für seine Tochter so aussichtslos aussah.

„Wohin so schnell? Wer hätte gedacht, dass eine so runde Person so schnell sein kann?" Es war McNair, der sich vor Molly aufbaute und ihr den Zauberstab an die Brust hielt. „Sag deinem kläglichen Leben auf Wiedersehen, Weasley."

Arthur hörte nur noch „Avada Kedavra!", sah einen grünen Blitz und seine Frau langsam in sich zusammenbrechen. Die nächsten zehn Schritte schienen ihm die langsamsten und längsten seines Lebens zu sein. Er zerrte Molly in seine Arme.

„Molly, mein Schatz!" Würde dieser Krieg ihm _beide_ Frauen nehmen, die er liebte?

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Weasley. Sie ist nur ausgeknockt." Arthurs Kopf schnellte herum und er sah in Malfoys graue Augen.

„Aber sie … sie wurde getroffen …"

„Glaubst du, ich kann nicht zielen?" Erst jetzt sag Arthur, dass McNair halb über seiner Frau lag und ihn aus toten Augen anstarrte.

„DU? – Hast du? …" Arthur hatte Probleme, seine aufgewühlten Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

„Zwei Doxys mit einer Klappe erschlagen! (B/N: gggg Das ist gut, das muss ich mir merken :D) Der zweite Mörder meiner Frau ist auch tot und deine Frau noch am Leben. War das falsch?" Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine aristokratischen Lippen.

„Danke, Malfoy, auch wenn ich nie gedacht hätte, dies je zu dir zu sagen."

xXx

Ginny spürte, wie die durch Snapes Blut nasse Klinge an ihren Hals gedrückt wurde. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf herum. Die einzige Chance, die sie sah, war, Snapes Verstand zu erreichen. Er war stark genug, sich gegen einen Imperius zu wehren. Harry konnte sich doch damals im Unterricht auch gegen diesen Fluch wehren. Auch wenn Voldemort stärker war …

Bilder entstanden in ihrem Kopf. Es war Snape! Er lächelte und öffnete seinen Umhang. Beinahe einladend sah er sie an. Dann sah sie den leuchtenden Schimmer eines Schildzaubers.

Ginny sah das Original vor ihr irritiert an. Was sollte das?

Wieder kam das Bild; sie schaute sich den imaginären Snape genauer an und erkannte, dass er zwei Zauberstäbe in seiner Innentasche hatte. Seinen schwarzen … und den hellen, den Merlin ihr gegeben hatte.

Ginny legte, wie abwehrend, die Hand auf seine Brust. Ganz vorsichtig fuhr sie unter seinen Umhang und ertastete einen der Stäbe. Er war kalt und fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Sie fasste nach dem zweiten: dieser prickelte warm in ihrer Hand. Ganz vorsichtig zog sie den Stab aus der Tasche, ließ allerdings ihre Hand unter dem Umhang.

Ginny sah wieder ein Bild in ihrem Kopf: es waren Harry und Sirius, die sich irgendwo anpirschten.

Snape erhob den Arm mit dem Dolch, holte aus und …

tbc

Denkt dran, bei vierhundert Reviews kommt ein Extrakapitel.


	34. Das Ende der Dunkelheit 2

So Ihr Lieben! Wir haben die vierhunderter Grenze gesprengt! Habt Ihr den Knall gehört? eine Runde Reviewer knuddel Wie versprochen, kommt nun der zweite Teil dieses Kapitels! Das Neue kommtsobald es vom Betalesen zurück und überarbeitet ist. Viel Spaß!

**34. Das Ende der Dunkelheit 2**

Einige Kämpfer hielten inne, um dem Schauspiel zu folgen. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit und schlich sich mit Sirius im Rücken zwischen noch kämpfenden Paaren und Grüppchen hindurch. Er musste die Ablenkung durch Snape und Ginny ausnutzen, um ganz nah an Voldemort zu kommen. Doch überall um den Lord standen seine Todesser, bereit, für ihn zu sterben.

xXx

Snape ließ den Dolch auf Ginny niedersausen. Kurz bevor er Ginnys Kehle traf, lenkte er die Bewegung ab und schleuderte den Dolch gegen den dunklen Lord ... und traf nur den schwarzen Umhang. Doch Ginny nutzte die kurze Verwirrtheit des großen Schwarzmagiers. Sie zückte den Zauberstab und brüllte: „Protego!"

Ein großer, silbern schimmernder Schirm legte sich über sie und Snape, den sie mit dem anderen Arm fest umfasste.

„Du verräterischer Mistbock! Du hast mich an der Nase herumgeführt!", brüllte Voldemort wie ein weidwundes Tier.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, _du_ könntest _mich_ unterwerfen?" Snape lachte höhnend.

„Wie wagst du es, mit mir in solch einem Ton zu sprechen? Warum hast du dann den alten Narren getötet - wenn du nicht auf unserer Seite stehst? Du kannst mir ruhig antworten, ich werde dich und deine kleine Freundin so oder so töten. Oder denkst du größenwahnsinniger Verräter, dieser kleine Feuerkopf könnte _mich_ aufhalten? Du hast deinen Arm umsonst für sie geopfert", dröhnte der dunkle Lord.

„Ob du dich da nicht schon wieder irrst, großer Mann." Snapes Stimme war ruhig und gefasst. Doch Ginny spürte, wie er durch den Blutverlust immer schwächer wurde

und schwankte. Sie stütze ihn, so gut es ging. „Du wirst sie genauso wenig besiegen, wie du mich besiegt hast. Lasse dich nicht von ihrer Jugend und ihrem Geschlecht täuschen."

„ICH BIN DER ERBE SLYTHERINS, WAS GLAUBST DU, WAS DU BIST?", donnerte der dunkle Lord.

„Jemand, der mithilft, dich zu Fall zu bringen."

Voldemort antwortete mit einem lauten: „Avada kedavra!"

Ein grüner Blitz schoss auf die Beiden zu, und Ginny hielt entsetzt den Atem an. Doch als der Fluch den Schild erreichte, verschwand er in dem silbern gleißendem Licht des Schutzzaubers. Ginny spürte, wie der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand wütend vibrierte und warm wurde. Doch der Schutzschild hielt. Er hielt einen Todesfluch ab. Voldemort schaute verwirrt seinen Zauberstab an.

xXx

Sirius schockte zwei der Todesser, die ganz nahe bei Voldemort standen. Harry sprang vor und stand direkt hinter seinem Feind.

Die ganze Zeit sagte er sich den Zauberspruch ‚Magica demero' in seinem Kopf vor, immer wieder, immer, immer wieder ... als habe er Angst, ihn zu vergessen.

Der dunkle Lord wirbelte herum und sah Harry direkt in die Augen. Voldemorts Hand mit dem Zauberstab zeigte direkt auf den jungen Zauberer, und auch Harry riss seinen Zauberstab hoch.

Doch Voldemort bellte: „Fratris efflicto!" Doch nichts geschah. „Du hast einen anderen Zauberstab!", bemerkte er erschrocken. Zugleich starrte er fassungslos auf seinen eigenen Stab.

Sirius wehrte einen Todesser nach dem anderen ab und hielt so Harrys Rücken frei.

Fast gleichzeitig als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab anschaute, zielte Harry auf dessen Brust und rief: „Magica demero!"

Ein nachtblauer, leicht schimmernder Fluchblitz schoss auf den dunklen Lord zu. Es schien, als kämpfe dieser Fluch darum, in den Körper eindringen zu können. Ein unsichtbarer Widerstand schien ihn zu hindern. Doch Harry hielt den immer stärker zitternden Stab auf sein Ziel und versuchte, sich noch mehr zu konzentrieren.

Sein Zauberstab schlug immer stärker aus, doch Harry kämpfte verbissen. Plötzlich flatterte es neben ihm und Merlin landete in seiner Rabengestalt auf der Schulter des jungen Zauberers. Ein Singsang war zu hören; bis zu Ginny wehte der Gesang hinüber, den das Mädchen auch sofort wieder erkannte. Dasselbe Lied hörte sie damals, als sie in Snapes Erinnerungen eintauchte. Kraft durchflutete sie.

Harry spürte eine Welle des Mutes und der Kraft, die ihn durchströmte. Der Fluchblitz drang in Voldemorts Körper. Der dunkle Lord begann zu schreien, ging in die Knie und Harry konnte sehen, wie sich das Gesicht verwandelte.

Die roten Augen wurden dunkel, er bekam dichteres dunkles, graumeliertes Haar und eine schöne, wohlgeformte Nase. Langsam formten sich die klauenartigen Hände wieder zu Fingern. Der Körper schien fülliger zu werden. Voldemort kippte plötzlich auf die Knie. Als der Zauberer zusammengebrochen war, beendete Harry seinen Angriff.

Merlin flatterte in die Luft und verwandelte sich erneut in einen Geist.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr es geschafft, meine Erben. Großartig! – Nun zu dir, Tom Riddle! Gewöhne dich an diesen Namen, denn die Muggel werden einen anderen Muggel nicht Lord nennen."

Fassungslos hockte Tom Riddle auf dem Boden und schaute mit großen Augen zu dem Geist. „Weshalb … wer bist du und weshalb hast du mir das angetan?"

„ICH BIN MERLIN! DER GRÖSSTE ZAUBERER, DER WAR, DER GRÖSSTE ZAUBERER, DER IST UND DER GRÖSSTE ZAUBERER, DEN ES FÜR GEBEN WIRD! Du hättest nicht nach den Sternen greifen sollen! Die gehören mir! Deine Idee mit den Horcruxes war gut, doch nicht gut genug. Mache es gut, Muggel." Der Geist verschwand und der Rabe flatterte davon. Tom Riddle erhob sich und taumelte kopflos davon.

„Wir müssen uns neu formieren; komm, Harry, wir gehen dort hinüber zu Arthur und Srcimgeour. Noch scheinen einige der Herrschaften nicht das Ende ihres Herrn mitbekommen zu haben."", Sirius zog Harry, der dem früheren Lord Voldemort triumphierend hinterher grinste, in Richtung des Schlosses.

„Harry, du hast es geschafft!" Arthur umarmte ihn stürmisch. Doch Harry wand sich höflich aus der Umarmung, da er Morgane erblickt hatte.

Die junge Hexe umklammerte Harry und er küsste sie tief und innig.

xXx

Snape brach zusammen und Ginny versuchte seinen Aufprall zu mindern. Mit ihrem neuen Zauberstab hielt sie immer noch den Schutzschild aufrecht, während sie nach Snapes Stab griff und ihn auf den Armstumpf richtete.

„Caroclaudo", wisperte sie, und dicke Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. „Stirb nicht, bitte!"

Mühsam öffnete Severus die Augen. „Weine nicht um mich … ich bin es nicht wert …" Bewusstlos sackte er weg, sein Kopf hing auf Ginnys Schulter.

„HILFE!", brüllte Ginny und konnte so die beiden Zwillinge auf sich aufmerksam machen.

„Schwesterchen, wir helfen dir." Fred nahm Ginny in den Arm, die immer noch ihre Zauberstäbe so fest umklammerte, dass ihre Knöchel weiß wurden.

George ließ Snape neben ihnen schweben. „Du hast einen Todesfluch abgeblockt … wie bei Merlin hast du das gemacht?"

„Da sprichst du den Richtigen an", lachte Ginny leise, doch ihr Blick und ihre Gedanken ruhten auf dem verletzten Snape.

Madam Pomfrey weigerte sich, Snape zu helfen. Trotz Ginnys inständigen Bittens, dass dann in eine offene Drohung überging, lehnte sie es standhaft ab. Doch Kira kam und gemeinsam mit ihrer Schwester Susan tat sie, was sie konnte, um den leichenblassen Mann zu retten.

Ginny sah sich um; es war erschreckend, wie viele Verletzte hier lagen. Immer mehr gefangene Todesser wurden vorbeigeführt. Unter ihnen auch Peter Pettigrew, dem aber anscheinend sein Zauberstab nicht abgenommen worden war ... denn er zog selbigen und verwandelte sich vor aller Augen in eine Ratte ... Schnell huschte das Nagetier durch die Schatten des im Mondlicht schwarz erscheinenden Grases. Ein großer brauner Schatten schnellte an Ginny vorbei ... es war ein Werwolf! Mit großen Sätzen verfolgte er die Ratte. Nach einigen Fehlversuchen gelang es ihm, den Nager mit seinen gewaltigen Kiefern zu fangen. Das kleine Tier versuchte, sich noch aus seinen Zähnen herauszuwinden. Der Werwolf schloss die Kiefer fester und das Knacken der kleinen Knochen war zu hören.

tbc


	35. Trümmer, Wunden und Pflaster

Da Ihr alle so liebe und treue Reviewer seit, lasse ich Euch diesmal nicht lange warten. Ein dickes Knuddel an meine Beta Mariacharly fürs superschnelle Überarbeiten., trotz Rasselbande im Schnee. Viel Spaß beim Lesen:

**35. Trümmer, Wunden und Pflaster**

Der braune Werwolf ließ den Rattenkadaver fallen und rannte dann kopflos winselnd davon. Tonks war hin und her gerissen zwischen ihrer Pflicht als Aurorin und der Sorge über ihren Liebsten.

„Geh'", sagte Harry zu Tonksund lies Morgane los. „Es sind doch genug da, die die Gefangenen bewachen. Geh!"

„Harry hat recht, geh ihm nach, wer weiß, welche Selbstvorwürfe er sich wegen seiner Heldentat wieder macht." Sirius schubste Tonks sanft an und die junge Aurorin rannte sofort hinter dem flüchtenden Werwolf her.

„Was machen wir mit dem Drachen? Nicht, dass ihm die Riesenjagd langweilig wird ..."

„Du hast recht, Harry, wir sollten ihn zurückrufen." Harry und sein Pate hoben die Zauberstäbe und riefen den Drachen.

Das Ungetüm ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Auf riesigen Schwingen glitt es durch die Nacht und landete auf der mit Körpern übersäten Wiese. Auf ihre Zeichen mit den Zauberstäben hin kroch der Drache wieder in seine Höhle. Doch nicht widerwillig wie Harry befürchtet hatte, sondern scheinbar zufrieden und etwas ermüdet. Harry lächelte erleichtert zu seinem Paten, der auf einer kleinen Erhebung stand. Der Spalt wurde von Sirius mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes geschlossen.

„Leichter als gedacht", grinste Sirius. „Auch ohne Schniefelus. Doch wir sollten ihn so schlafen lassen ohne den Bann … man weiß nie, wann man ihn mal wieder braucht."

„Ich bin froh, dass wir dieses Monster wieder weggesperrt haben. Ich rufe den bestimmt nicht noch einmal", sagte Harry bestimmt.

Unweit der Beiden wurde ein Todesser gerade von einigen aufgebrachten Zwergen überwältigt, nicht ohne vorher noch einen Fluch auf Harry loszuschicken. Sirius sprang schützend vor ihn und der Fluch traf den Zauberer am Oberschenkel. Sirius' Bein gab nach, als ob es aus Gummi sei, und er schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Blass kniete Harry neben seinem Paten und seine Augen wurden feucht.

„Nicht schlimm Harry, er hat mir nur die Knochen weggehext. Das ist im Bein nicht so tragisch. Doch dich hätte der Mistkerl mitten in die Brust getroffen. Wie lange deine Lungen ohne Brustkorb gearbeitet hätten, weiß ich nicht."

Harry blickte hinüber, und als er die Zwerge immer noch auf den Zauberer einschlagen sah, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es Strafe genug für den Todesser war.

xXx

Eine nicht geringe Anzahl an Todessern und Werwölfen wurde noch in dieser Nacht nach Askaban gebracht. Dort waren einige Zwerge und Auroren vorläufig als Wächter eingestellt worden. Die restlichen Auroren machten Jagd auf die noch flüchtigen Todesser. Voldemort, der mittlerweile unter seinem echten Namen Tom Riddle bekannt war, wurde unter Beobachtung einiger Zwerge gestellt, die den Erfolg des Fluches überwachen sollten.. Die Verletzten wurden ins St. Mungos Krankenhaus gebracht - das Spital hatte aufgrund der Menge an Verletzten schon mehrmals vergrößert werden müssen.

Im Haus am Grimmauldplatz wurde ebenfalls ein Krankenzimmer eingerichtet. Harry hatte auch seine Tante Petunia herbringen lassen, die jetzt neben dem wieder bewusstlosen Draco lag. Auf Ginnys Bitte hin gab Harry auch sein Einverständnis, Snape im Hause zu pflegen. Sein Blutverlust war horrend hoch gewesen und er hatte das Bewusstsein seit dem Kampf nicht wieder erlangt. Kira wandte ihr Muggelärztewissen an, Molly half ihr mit ihren magischen Kenntnissen.

Einige der Kämpfer hatten sich im Salonzimmer des Grimmauldplatzes eingefunden. Arthur hielt sich an einem Glas Feuerwhisky fest, dass ihm Lucius gereicht hatte. Der lehnte an einem Sideboard und bewegte steif seine Finger an der Hand, die Susan und Kira wieder geheilt hatten.

„Welch ein Glück, dass uns die Zwerge so unterstützen. Ohne sie hätten wir zu wenige Leute, um Askaban zu besetzen. Aber auf Bokkar kann man sich verlassen, zumal er im Kampf seinen Sohn verloren hat. Ich wollte ihm jetzt nicht unterkommen, wenn ich Todesser wäre." Moody steckte sich eine Pfeife an und murmelte: „So viele Tote!"

„Ich habe gehört, du bist zum Leiter von Askaban erkoren worden, Mad Eye", bemerkte Arthur.

„Ja, das bin ich, da ich mit den Zwergen gut kann. Ich bin nur mal gespannt, wen der Rat als nächsten Minister wählt. Ist schade um Scrimgeour, war ein feiner Kerl", brummte Moody.

„Da ich ja wieder in Amt und Würden bin, kann ich es Euch morgen nach der Sitzung sagen", bemerkte Lucius kurz.

„Dass du schleimige Schlange immer wieder als Sieger aus allem herausgehst", knurrte Moody ärgerlich, was Lucius nur mit einem gefälligen Lächeln beantwortete.

„Einer der gefangenen Todesser hat gesagt, jemand habe Mundungus Fletcher getötet, als Lord Voldemort ihn wegen einem der Horcruxe verhören wollte. Merkwürdig, dass einem dieser Monster so ein Ungeschick passieren konnte. Weshalb nur hatte Lord Voldemort vor dem Kampf das Blut der Muggelin in den Trank gefüllt und ihn dann getrunken?", fragte Moody nach einer Weile.

„Ich denke, ich kenne den Trank. Damit hat er den Blutbann, der Harry schützte, komplett unwirksam gemacht. Pech nur, dass es ihm nichts genutzt hat, oder, Harry?", grinste Susan.

Harry sagte gar nichts, er saß auf einem Sofa, hatte ein Bein auf die Sitzfläche gestellt und Morgane lehnte mit dem Rücken an seinen Bauch. Tief sog er den Geruch ihrer Haare ein. Mit beiden Armen hielt er sie fest, als habe er Angst, sie könne ihm weggenommen werden.

Ginny hingegen saß auf einem Sessel, hatte die Beine angezogen und die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Robe waren voll von getrocknetem Blut - Snapes Blut.

„Ginny, Schatz, geh' und wasch' dich und zieh' dir etwas anderes an", sagte Molly, die sich mittlerweile zu ihnen in den Salon gesellt hatte.

„Erst, wenn ich weiß, dass es ihm gut geht."

„Was soll das nur mit ihm? Du hättest im Lazarett beinahe Madam Pomfrey wegen ihm verhext. Ginny, was soll das?" Doch Ginny antwortete ihrer Mutter nicht. Sie starrte weiterhin auf ihre Knie.

„Es war ja nett von ihm, dich vor Voldemort zu retten, doch …", setzte Molly nach.

„Nett? NETT? Er hat sein Leben riskiert um meines zu retten … mehrfach! Er hat einen Todesser getötet – in Voldemorts Haus – um mich vor einer Vergewaltigung zu bewahren. Er gab mir Halt und Wärme in einer Hölle aus Kälte und Verzweiflung. Ohne ihn wäre ich tot! … körperlich oder seelisch zerbrochen. Er war für Wochen alles, was ich hatte, und ich will, nein, ich werde ihn jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Nie mehr in meinem Leben werde ich ihn alleine lassen", donnerte Ginny wütend.

„Du machst dich lächerlich! Was willst du von dem alten Krüppel? Ginny, du wirst das alles verarbeiten, dann wirst du einen netten Jungen kennen lernen, ihr werdet heiraten und ein Häuschen haben, Kinder …", sagte Molly sanft.

„Ich will keinen netten Jungen! Und wer hat gesagt, dass ich in einem beschissenen Häuschen mit einem ganzen Tross Kinder festsitzen will?", brüllte Ginny, die auf die Füße gesprungen war.

„Aber Ginny …" Die mit einem Schlag desillusionierte Molly hatte nun Tränen in den Augen.

„Das ist _dein_ Traum und _dein_ Leben, nicht meines. Ich will lernen und forschen. Am

liebsten neue Tränke und Flüche erfinden, ich will einen Mann, der mich respektiert, ich will _ihn_ … und ich brauche jetzt was zu trinken!" Lucius hielt entschuldigend die leere Flasche Feuerwhisky hoch.

„Paxy!", rief Ginny. Der Hauself erschien. „Ja, Miss, sie wünschen?"

„Wieso hört der auf dich? Wem gehört der überhaupt?", blaffte Molly.

„Ich bin Mister Snapes Hauself. Doch wenn ihm etwas zustößt, gehöre ich der Miss."

Mollys Wut stieg ihr ins Gesicht: „Seit wann hat der Mistkerl einen Hauselfen?"

„Paxy war ein Hauself von Bellatrix und Rudolphos, doch sie hat ihn durch eine Wette an Snape verloren", meldete sich Lucius zu Wort.

„Du wirst keinen Hauselfen haben - das wird ja immer schöner! Und du hältst dich von Snape fern! Haben wir uns da verstanden", kreischte Molly.

„Nie im Leben!", keifte Ginny.

„Was geht nur in dir vor? Das werde ich nicht zulassen, dass du dich so _einem_ an den Hals wirfst, aus einer verdrehten Art von Dankbarkeit", fragte Molly wutschnaubend.

„Es geht dich gar nichts an, was ich mit meinem Leben mache! Ich bin oben in meinem Zimmer, und wenn einer was von mir will, kann er klopfen oder Paxy schicken!" Die Tür schlug so fest in die Zarge, dass die Gläser in der Vitrine klirrten.

„Also ... ich finde, sie passt zu ihm. Nur sollten die beiden viele Reparaturzauber parat haben", scherzte Lucius.

Molly warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu und stapfte wutentbrannt hinter ihrer Tochter her.

„Würdet du ihm deine Tochter geben?", fragte Arthur und sah Lucius scharf an.

Nach kurzem Überlegen antwortete dieser: „Wenn sie ihn wirklich wollte … ja."

„Schwarzmagier, ein Pack!", knurrte Mr Weasley und folgte seiner Frau.

„Die sollten der Göre mal den Hosenboden stramm ziehen, dann kommt die schon wieder zur Vernunft. Wie wenn wir im Moment keine anderen Probleme hätten als so was!", knurrte Moddy.

„Ob ihr überhaupt einer was antun könnte? Habt ihr gesehen, dass ihr Schildzauber einen Todesfluch abgehalten hat?", warf Harry beeindruckt ein.

„War bestimmt was Schwarzmagisches von diesem fetthaarigen Scheusal", knurrte Moody. Der Rabe flatterte herein und Moody grollte weiter: „Das Biest nun wieder."

Doch das Tier verwandelte sich in Merlins durchscheinende Geistgestalt. Mad Eye wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Du bist noch da?", fragte Harry erfreut.

„Nun, es ist noch nicht alles erledigt. Der Feind ist noch nicht ganz besiegt. Und da wären noch andere Kleinigkeiten", antwortete der Geist.

„Du meinst ER ist noch nicht besiegt?" Harry wurde blass. „Welche Kleinigkeiten?"

„Er hat seine Seele in letzter Zeit nochmals geteilt. Ich habe es in einer Vision gesehen, doch ich konnte nicht erkennen worin er sie versteckte. Es gibt also noch ein Stück, das vernichtet werden muss. Dann ist es vorbei; doch im Moment könnte es ihm noch gelingen, seine magische Macht zurückzubekommen – nun, und die Trägerin meines Zauberstabes hat noch ein Problem, bei dem ich ihr nur zu gerne helfe…"

„Ich habe bei Ginny weniger Bedenken. So wie sie im Moment drauf ist, könnte sie es alleine mit der gesamten Zaubererschaft aufnehmen", warf Harry dazwischen. (B/N: ggg )

„Nein, deshalb mache ich mir auch keine Gedanken; doch sie muss noch etwas über ihren Zauberstab erfahren."

„Weshalb hat sie ihn bekommen? Und nicht einer von uns Erben?"

Der Geist lächelte milde auf Harry herab. „Du meinst dich?" Vehement schüttelte der junge Zauberer den Kopf. „Ginny passt zu dem Zauberstab, genau wie ich damals. Sie ist stolz, neugierig, eigensinnig, stark und wagemutig. Ihr traue ich zu, diesen mächtigen Zauberstab zu führen, der nicht nur Magie sondern auch Emotionen bündeln kann.

Nun zu der zweiten Kleinigkeit. Bei Gringotts liegt ein nicht unbeachtliches Vermögen, das jetzt, da ihr Drei meine offiziellen Erben seid, euch gehört. Macht damit, was ihr wollt. Alleine die Zinsen eines Drittels dürften genügen, um euch ein sorgenfreies Leben zu ermöglichen."

Harrys Gesicht nahm einen verschlagenen Ausdruck an und er flüsterte mit Morgane. Die lächelte und nickte.

„Na, werden da schon Pläne geschmiedet, was ihr mit dem Vermögen anstellt?" Moodys Stimme troff vor Geringschätzung.

„Nein, doch ich habe schon eine Idee, was ich mit meinem Teil mache", antwortete Harry geheimnisvoll. „Mal sehen, was Sirius davon hält."

tbc

Denkt an das kleine Knöpfchen, das fühlt sich immer so einsam.


	36. Geheimnisse

Hallo Ihr Lieben, da wir langsam gen Ende gehen, wollte ich Euch nur schon mal die Nase lang machen. 'gggg' Als nächstes habe ich zwei Projekte gleichzeitig vor. Eine Neville-Story und eine SS/GW (wer hätte das gedacht:D). Beide werde ich im Rating T starten und dann auf M hochgesetzt. Genaueres im Abschlußkapitel desLegat. Nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel:

**36. Geheimnisse**

Die Patienten schliefen alle, als Kira von einem zum anderen ging, um den Verlauf ihrer Heilung zu kontrollieren. Snapes Atmung wurde unerwartet ungleichmäßiger, und die Ärztin eilte an sein Bett, um den Puls zu überprüfen. Der Tränkemeister stöhnte. Kira berührte sein Gesicht, um zu prüfen, ob er Fieber habe.

Snape reagierte fast sofort auf die Berührung. „Ginny … Ginny", murmelte er und sein Kopf lehnte sich gegen die Hand.

„Nein, ich heiße Kira, und ich versuche, ihnen zu helfen."

Snapes Augen öffneten sich flatternd.

„Ist er … ist er tot?"

„Wenn sie Voldemort meinen, nein, er konnte in seiner nicht magischen Form fliehen."

„Warum haben sie mich nicht sterben lassen?" Der ernste, ehrlich gemeinte Ton in seiner Stimme erschreckte Kira und ihre Nackenhärchen sträubten sich.

„Weil mir dann eine junge, hochbegabte Hexe einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hätte, den ich möglicherweise nicht überlebt hätte", versuchte sie zu spaßen.

„Wo ist sie?"

„Sie hat oben ein Zimmer bezogen. Ihre Eltern haben nicht zugelassen, dass sie zu ihnen kommt. Daraufhin hat sie sich oben eingeschlossen und lässt nur die Hauselfe Paxy hinein."

Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dämmerte dann allerdings wieder weg.

Kira wartete, bis Susan kam, um sie abzulösen. Lucius, den Kira in seiner Abwesenheit nur noch ‚den Schatten meiner Schwester' nannte, war mitgekommen, um nach seinem Sohn zu sehen. So konnte Kira guten Gewissens das Krankenzimmer verlassen. Ungesehen stieg sie leise die Treppen hinauf, bis zu der Dachkammer, die Ginny in Anspruch genommen hatte.

„Ginny? Ginny, hier ist Kira Sheedy. Du musst mir nicht öffnen. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass _er_ aufgewacht ist."

Ein Zauberspruch würde gemurmelt, dann riss Ginny die Tür auf.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie heftig.

Kira lächelte. Die Beiden waren schon ein seltsames Paar. Der Zauberer war eine dunkle Gestalt, selbst wenn er bewusstlos im Bett lag. Doch das junge Mädchen vor ihr war ein freundliches und offenes Ding … nichtsdestoweniger würde Kira es nicht wagen, sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen, wenn sie wütend war; nicht, nach dem was sie im Kampf von ihr gesehen hatte.

„Er ist gerade wieder eingeschlafen. Aber er hat nach dir gefragt."

„Sind meine Eltern noch hier?", fragte Ginny.

„Dein Vater sitzt noch in der Bibliothek, ich glaube er denkt nach. Doch er hat immer die Tür aufstehen und dort werden wir vorbei müssen, wenn wir ins Krankenzimmer wollen. Es wird nicht einfach werden..."

„Sie würden mir helfen?", fragte Ginny ungläubig.

„Lass mich mal überlegen. Kannst du dich unsichtbar machen? Dann könnte ich dich an deinem Vater vorbeischmuggeln. Übrigens heiße ich Kira."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, doch dann hielt sie inne und überlegte.

„Ich wüsste da eine Möglichkeit. Gib mir eine Stunde."

Kira nickte und eilte davon, und Ginny verschloss die Tür.

Kaum war die rothaarige Hexe wieder alleine, rief sie Snapes Hauselfen. Das kleine Kerlchen kam und verbeugte sich tief.

„Die Herrin hat gerufen?"

„Paxy, du weißt, ich bin nicht deine Herrin."

„Der Meister hat gesagt, sie sind die Herrin und ich soll alles tun, was sie sagen."

„Wann hat er _das_ denn gesagt?", fragte Ginny.

„Als wir im dunklen Haus waren."

„Würdest du mir etwas besorgen?"

„Natürlich, Miss, noch mehr Bücher aus der Blackschen Bibliothek?"

„Nein, aber Harry hat einen Tarnumhang. Kannst du in sein Zimmer gehen und ihn mir bringen?"

„Ich werde den Herrn Potter fragen …"

„… nein Paxy. Du musst den Umhang mir so holen." Dem Hauself quollen förmlich vor Entsetzen die Augen aus den Höhlen. Er sollte einen Zauberer etwas stehlen? „Bitte Paxy."

Mit einem Schulterzucken aber ohne weiteren Kommentar verschwand der Elf und einige Minuten später erschien er mit einem zusammen gelegten Umhang wieder bei ihr.

„Wenn Dobby das erfährt, bekommt Paxy große Schwierigkeiten."

„Danke, Paxy, aber geh' jetzt."

Gedankenverloren drehte Ginny den feinen Stoff in ihren Fingern. Was tat sie hier überhaupt? Sie bestahl Harry … doch ließ man ihr eine andere Wahl?

Eine gute Stunde später klopfte Kira erneut an Ginnys Tür. Schnell schlüpfte die junge Frau durch den sich öffnenden Türspalt in das Zimmer.

„Ich habe Harrys Tarnumhang. Wie komme ich jetzt zu Severus?" Die Ungeduld der jungen Hexe war beinahe spürbar.

„Geh' einfach ein Stück hinter mir. Wenn ich ins Zimmer gehe, schleichst du dich mit hinein." Die beiden Frauen lächelten sich verschwörerisch an.

Kurz darauf ging Kira freundlich grüßend an Arthur vorbei in Richtung Krankenzimmer, sie blieb in der geöffneten Tür stehen und wandte sich an den Rothaarigen: „Sie sehen müde aus, wollen sie sich nicht hinlegen?"

„Nein, ich muss noch nachdenken. Außerdem habe ich so die Treppe zu Ginny im Auge." Kira zuckte die Schultern und ging weiter.

Im Krankenzimmer saß Lucius noch immer an Dracos Bett und Susan flößte Severus gerade einen Trank ein.

Ginny zerrte sich den Umhang vom Kopf und stürmte zum Bett, kaum das die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen war. Ihre Augen strahlten und selig lächelte sie den Tränkemeister an.

„Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, sie hätten dir verboten herzukommen", fragte er barsch.

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich sehen wollte. Was interessiert mich auch, wie es dem Mann geht, der seinen Arm für mich geopfert hat?", antwortete sie sofort heftig.

„Den habe ich der Sache geopfert, nicht dir! Und jetzt geh' lieber, bevor du noch Ärger bekommst."

Tränen des Zorns stiegen in Ginnys Augen, und wütend schrie sie den Mann im Bett an: „Dann sag' mir, dass du mich nicht sehen willst und dass du den Kuss in diesem Haus nicht erwidert hast … sag' es! Du hast einen Mann meinetwegen getötet, du hast dich in Lebensgefahr gebracht, um mich mitzunehmen … sag' mir ins Gesicht, dass du mich nicht sehen willst, dass du mich nicht hier haben willst."

„Ich kann dich nicht mehr ertragen, bist du mir nicht schon lange genug auf die Nerven gefallen?" Seine Stimme klang kühl und emotionslos. Ginny starrte ihn ungläubig an, kämpfte gegen ihre Tränen, wandte sich dann um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

„Ginny wie … woher …du warst …warte …", hörte man Arthur draußen rufen, doch ihre Schritte auf der Treppe nach oben stoppten nicht.

Während alle Patienten, die bei Bewusstsein waren, Snape ansahen, starrte dieser auf die leere Tür, durch die Ginny verschwunden war. Susan, die noch immer direkt neben ihm stand, sah, wie sich seine Kiefermuskeln herausdrückten, sie sah, wie er seine Zähne aufeinander presste und seine Augen feucht wurden. (B/N: seufz )

„Ich hatte dir ja viel zugetraut, doch dass du solch ein Trottel bist, hätte selbst ich nicht geglaubt", sagte Sirius nach einer Weile ernst und legte seinen Kopf dann wieder auf das Kissen.

„Halt die Klappe, Black!", knurrte Severus.

„Es fällt mir schwer, doch ich muss Mr Black vollkommen recht geben", schnaubte Lucius.

Snape schloss die Augen.

„Der bekommt kein Schmerzmittel mehr, das scheint sein Gehirn zu vernebeln." Mit diesen Worten nahm Kira ihrer Schwester die Phiole aus der Hand und funkelte Severus böse an.

„Sind eben doch alle gleich, Zaubererpack! Erst versprechen sie einem die Sterne vom Himmel - und dann treten sie einem in den Hinter und zerreißen einem das Herz." Petunia Dursley war erwacht und funkelte nun ihrerseits Sirius voll Abscheu an. (B/N: gggg hoff )

„Ihr könnt mich alle mal, es ist besser so", murmelte Severus, drehte sich der Wand zu und zog die Decke über sich.

xXx

Die Anzahl der Anwesenden im Salon hatte sich verringert. Einige waren nach Hause gegangen, einige besuchten verletzte Bekannte und Freunde oder waren sich frisch machen. Remus starrte in den Kamin, als müsse er sich anstrengen, nichts von den Flammenzuckungen zu verpassen. Seine zuckenden Augen zeugten von der Qual, die in ihm wogte. Seit er sich zurückverwandelt hatte und seit er sicher wusste, dass er Peter Pettigrew getötet hatte, sprach er nicht mehr. Harry hatte den Drang, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten. Doch wenn er ganz ehrlich war, er traute sich nicht. Hilfe suchend sah er zu Tonks, die ihren Freund ebenfalls besorgt beobachtete.

Die Hexe setzte sich neben Remus und wollte mit der Hand über seine Wange streichen. Doch der Zauberer zuckte zurück. Tonks sah ihn traurig an.

„Was ist mit dir? Remus - sprich doch wenigstens mit mir."

„Fass mich nicht an. Es hat keinen Sinn, ich werde gehen. Weit weg von hier."

„Was redest du denn da nur? Remus, ich bin es! Bitte!"

„HAST DU NICHT GESEHEN, WAS ICH BIN? Ich habe ihn getötet, zerfetzt, ich bin eine Bestie! Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren!

Ich hätte alle töten können!

Ich hätte … ich hätte dich töten können ..." Seine Stimme versagte mit einem Schluchzen.

„Du hast eine _Ratte_ getötet. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wolltest du ihn auch als Mensch schon töten, ohne dass du verwandelt warst.", Tonks versuchte ihn erneut zu berühren und ließ sich diesmal nicht durch seine Abwehrreaktion entmutigen. „Ich habe dir die Ohren gekrault und glaube mir, du sahst nicht aus, als ob du mich beißen wolltest."

„Wie … wie kannst du mich berühren, wo du doch weißt, was ich bin …" Entmutigt ließ er den Kopf hängen.

„Oh, Remus! – Ich liebe dich. Dich und den Wolf in dir. Ich möchte keinen von euch beiden missen. Auch nicht die Art, in der du dich veränderst, in der Zeit um Vollmond. Dann bist du so … so animalisch." Sie errötete und küsste ihn dann. (B/N: seufz )

„Nein, lass' mich."

„Remus Lupin, du bist solch ein selbstzerstörerischer Mensch. Jetzt reicht es mir!"

Sie drückte ihn bestimmt auf das Sofa und legte sich auf ihn. Stürmisch presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine. (B/N: He, da gucken alle zu!) Remus wehrte sich sehr halbherzig, doch dann ließ der Zauberer sich ‚überreden'.

Harry klappte ganz leise sein Buch zu und schlich Richtung Tür. Tonks und Remus schienen beide vergessen zu haben, dass er noch anwesend war. Sonst würde Remus sich nicht in einen tiefen Kuss versunken mit Tonks auf dem Sofa aalen … wobei sie, bis Harry endlich an der Tür ankam, schon den Teppich erreicht hatten und Remus eindeutig nicht mehr ganz in seiner Robe steckte.

Auf dem Flur kam ihm Morgane entgegen.

„Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu euch. Wo gehst du denn hin?"

„Ich wollte Remus und Tonks ein wenig alleine lassen – bevor ich wieder als Spanner bezeichnet werde ..." (B/N: gggg ... s.o.)

„Oh! Und was machen wir beide jetzt?" (B/N: Desgleichen:D)

Harry beugte sich zu ihr. „Was hältst du von heißer Schokolade und Keksen vor dem Kamin im Schlafzimmer?", hauchte er in ihr Ohr.

Morgane schenkte ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln und zog ihn an der Robe hinter sich her.

tbc

Vergeßt mir das GO Knöpfchen nicht! 'puppyeyes zuwerf'


	37. Der Kater auf dem Dach

**37. Der Kater auf dem Dach**

„Du bist schuld! Ich würde gerne wissen, warum sie so besessen davon ist, bei dir zu sein? Seit sie sich gestern zu dir geschlichen hat und dann wegrannte, hat sie sich dort oben in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt. Alles, was Arthur und ich versucht haben, um sie hervorzulocken, ist fehlgeschlagen. Was ist vorgefallen?"

Molly kochte. Ihre runden Wangen schienen zu glühen.

Snape stocherte schweigsam in seinem Abendessen.

„Antworte mir!", grollte Molly.

„Jetzt lasst ihn doch erst einmal etwas essen. Er ist erst seit ein paar Stunden auf den Beinen und ihr hackt auf ihm herum. Nicht gerade die feine Art", meckerte Kira.

„Könntest du bitte aufhören, Schniefelus zu verteidigen?", bellte Sirius.

„Könntest du bitte aufhören, mich zu bevormunden?", fauchte Kira zurück. Die letzten Tage hatten auch an ihren Nerven gezehrt.

Snape stand wortlos auf und verließ die Küche.

Kurz darauf hätte man, wenn das Haus nicht magisch versteckt gewesen wäre, einen schwarzen Kater gesehen, der ein ebenso schwarzes Bündel mitschleppte und auf dem Dach des Hauses am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf entlang schlich, wobei dem Tier sein fehlender Vorderlauf nicht gerade behilflich war. An einem der Gaubenfenster stieg er auf den Fenstersims und verwandelte sich in einen Mann. Dieser zog sich, auf dem schmalen Vorsprung Halt suchend, die Kleider an und öffnete mit dem Zauberstab das Fenster, kletterte hindurch und schloss es hinter sich wieder.

„Kannst du mir bitte mal erklären, was das hier soll?", fragte Snape streng und baute sich vor Ginny auf, die ihn geflissentlich ignorierte.

Doch die saß in ihrem Nachthemd auf dem Bett, hatte eine sehr große Schüssel Schokoladeneiscreme vor sich stehen und schaufelte die kühle Süßigkeit in sich hinein. Wütend funkelten ihre Augen nun den Tränkemeister an.

„Was suchst du hier?", fragte sie knapp.

„Dort unten machen sich alle Sorgen. Sie haben Angst, du würdest dir etwas antun oder verhungern ... was ja nicht so scheint." Er sah grinsend auf den großen Topf Eis. „Wobei ich nicht denke, dass das gesunde Ernährung ist."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das interessiert", knurrte Ginny und wandte sich wieder ihrem Eis zu.

„Ginny, was soll das alles? Was willst du denn?" Seine Stimme klang beinahe verzweifelt, und seufzend setzte er sich neben Ginny auf das Bett.

Die junge Hexe blickte nicht auf, als sie antwortete „Dich"

„Mich? … Was willst du denn mit _mir_?", fragte er verblüfft, doch sichtlich amüsiert.

Ginny warf einen bösen Blick über den Rand des Löffels.

„Ginny, das geht vorbei! Du wirst einen netten jungen Mann kennen lernen … und mich vergessen", setzte er leise hinzu.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, was ich will? Dich anhimmeln? - Ich will abends in deinen Armen einschlafen und morgens neben dir aufwachen. Ich will dich beruhigen, wenn du einen Alptraum hast und dich an meiner Seite wissen, wenn ich schwierige Zeiten erlebe - oder dachtest du, ich wolle nur Sex? … Das kannst du nun nicht wirklich gedacht haben!"

Severus hielt kurz die Luft an und räusperte sich dann.

„Danke auch! Schön zu wissen, dass du mit jemandem zusammen sein möchtest, den alle Welt abstoßend findet."

Ginny nahm mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihr Kopfkissen und warf es ihm, mit der freien Hand, fest ins Gesicht. Severus legte es beiseite.

„Ginny, du bist sechzehn! Noch nicht einmal volljährig … du könntest meine … ich könnte dein Vater sein", seufzte er.

„Bist du aber nicht! Hat es dir nicht gefallen? … Die Zeit, in der ich bei dir war?"

„Nein", antwortete er sehr hastig. Severus Stimme klang belegt und sehr gedrückt. Doch er sah sie dabei nicht an. (B/N: gggg)

„Schau mir in die Augen und sage das noch einmal." Die junge Hexe sah ihn offen an.

Doch der Zauberer schloss die Augen und atmete geräuschvoll aus.

„Was jetzt? Sag' es mir ins Gesicht!", bohrte Ginny nach.

„Glaubst du, ich hätte mir für irgendeinen anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt den Arm abgeschnitten?"

Ginny schaute ihn groß an.

„Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, hätte ich dich verloren", fuhr er leise fort.

Sie kuschelte sich ganz dicht an ihn. „Ich hoffe, dass wir uns nie verlieren." Sie steckte sich einen großen Löffel Eis in den Mund.

„Und nun stelle dieses Zeug weg, sonst gefrierst du noch von innen." Er nahm ihr die Schüssel ab und ließ sie auf den Tisch schweben.

„Wärmezauber", grinste Ginny und leckte ihren Löffel sauber.

„Du bist ja fast so schokoladensüchtig wie der Flohträger."

„Nein, bei mir ist es Frustessen!"

„Du bist frustriert? Wegen mir?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Nein, wegen Mad -Eye." Snape sah sie überrascht an. Doch Ginny schüttelte sich vor Lachen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Severus, als Ginny sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Was du machst, weiß ich nicht, ich gehe jetzt schlafen." Ginny ließ den Löffel zu der Schüssel schweben, zwinkerte ihm zu, drehte sich zur Wand und zog sich die Decke über die Schultern.

Severus saß daneben und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Dann erhob er sich und ging Richtung Fenster. Nach wenigen Schritten machte er kehrt, legte seine Robe ab und begab sich zu Ginny unter die Decke. (B/N: seufz) Er schmiegte sich ganz dicht an sie und legte seinen Arm um sie. Zufrieden drehte sich Ginny um, sah ihn an.

„Wie bist du eigentlich hereingekommen?"

„Du weißt ja, ich kenne einige inoffizielle Zauber."

„Ich hoffe, du hast dir nicht wieder irgendetwas angekokelt", stichelte Ginny.

„Werd' nicht frech, junge Frau."

„Würde ich nie wagen", murmelte Ginny und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

xXx

Als Snape erwachte, lag er auf dem Rücken und Ginnys Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust. Ihre langen Haare bedeckten seine Schulter und seinen verkrüppelten Arm. Zärtlich strich er mit der Hand über die rote Pracht. Als er merkte, dass sie ebenfalls erwacht war und nun vorsichtig die Ränder seiner Brandnarbe entlangfuhr, lächelte er.

„Soll ich versuchen, die Narbe zu entfernen?"

„Nein, lass sie, sie erinnert mich genau wie dein Arm daran, dass ich einen der mutigsten Männer habe, die ich kenne."

„Einen der mutigsten Krüppel, meinst du."

Ginny hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Eine Mischung aus Mitleid und Ärger lag in ihrem Blick. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte sich fest an ihn.

In diesem Moment flog die Tür aus den Angeln. Arthur Weasley stand im aufgewirbelten Staub und starrte grimmig auf das Paar im Bett. Snape hatte blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab herbeigerufen und seine Robe an - Ginny konnte nicht sagen, wie er das gemacht hatte.

„Ich habe es doch gewusst! Dafür gehst du nach Azkaban! Amnestie hin oder her, du hast meine Tochter vergewaltigt, nachdem der Krieg vorbei war."

„Daddy, was … wir haben doch nichts …", Ginny war etwas verlegen wegen der misslichen Situation.

„Arthur, beruhige dich!" Snape war langsam aufgestanden, doch Mr. Weasley richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf ihn. „Es ist nichts geschehen!"

„Du abartiger, perverser Drecksack!" Arthur bebte vor Zorn. „Sie ist noch ein Kind! Los, du kommst mit. Ginny, du auch. Wir gehen nach unten, Molly wird sich freuen."

„Nein, wir werden nirgendwo hingehen!", zischte Snape recht säuerlich.

„Sie ist meine Tochter! Ich bestimme, was sie zu tun und zu lassen hat. Und dich, dich hat sie zu lassen."

„Glaubst du, es interessiert mich, was du bestimmst? Sie gehört zu mir, und wenn dir das nicht passt …"

„Sie ist noch minderjährig!", brüllte Arthur. „Solange sage ich, was sie darf oder nicht. Sie wird sich von dir fernhalten!"

„Das werden wir ja sehen. Sie gehört mir!"

„Sie ist meine Tochter!"

„STOP! Alle beide! Ich gehöre Niemandem!" Wütend funkelte sie erst ihren Vater und dann Severus an, die aufgehört hatten zu streiten und nun überrascht die junge Hexe anstarrten.

Der Lärm der Explosion hatte die restlichen Bewohner aufgeweckt. Nach und nach versammelten sie sich in dem kleinen Dachzimmer. Und aus Platzmangel auch davor.

„Ich mag den alten Kasten ja auch nicht, aber Ihr könntet mit dem Abriss warten, bis keiner mehr drinnen ist?", tadelte Sirius verschlafen, begann allerdings zu grinsen, als er Snape neben der auf dem Bett knienden Ginny sah. „Dumm gelaufen, was Schniefelus?"

„Sirius, sei ruhig", mahnte Kira ärgerlich.

Molly stürmte in den Raum und blieb steif vor de Bett stehen. „Ginny! Du hast … wenn du nun schwanger bist! Wir müssen dich sofort untersuchen lassen!"

„Genau! Wir lassen sie untersuchen! Dann können wir seine Schandtat beweisen und er muss nach Azkaban!", grollte Arthur.

Ginny wurde weiß um die Nase und fasste Severus am Arm, während sie mit der anderen Hand nach ihrem Zauberstab auf dem Nachtschränkchen tastete.

„Ich werde mich von niemandem untersuchen lassen", fauchte sie schließlich und hielt den Stab abwehrbereit vor sich.

„Du hast keine Wahl! Ich werde ihn anzeigen und dann wird die Untersuchung amtlich angeordnet!", gebot Arthur.

„Das soll erst mal einer versuchen!", zischte Ginny.

„Willst du Ministeriumsangestellte angreifen?", antwortete Molly tadelnd.

„Wenn es sein muss … Ja", Ginnys Stimme war nun fest und bestimmt.

„NEIN!", sagte Severus laut. „Sie wird zu keiner Untersuchung gezwungen und du wirst nicht wegen mir nach Azkaban kommen!" Er blickte Ginny fest in die Augen. „Ich werde zustimmen, meine Aussage unter Veritaserum zu machen."

„Severus!", zischte Lucius beinahe panisch.

Arthur kräuselte die Stirn. „Du würdest es freiwillig tun?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Warum befragt _Ihr_ nicht Severus, ohne ihn anzuzeigen und wenn nichts gewesen ist, lassen wir die Angelegenheit auf sich beruhen?", schlug Lucius vor.

„_Dem_ würde ich glatt zutrauen, dass er neben einem hübschen Mädchen liegt und nichts gebacken bekommt", triumphierte Sirius boshaft. (B/N: gggg)

„Halt die Klappe, Black!", schnauzte Ginny giftig.

„Ginny!", stöhnte Molly entsetzt.

„Wir sollten nach unten gehen und Ginny die Möglichkeit geben, sich anzuziehen. Sagen wir, wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten unten im Salon? Dann können wir in Ruhe darüber reden. Nicht, dass es noch mehr Verletzte gibt, davon hatten wir in letzter Zeit schon genügend", versuchte Remus, die Gemüter zu beruhigen.

„Zehn Minuten!", sagte Arthur finster und nachdrücklich. Er drängte sich durch die Anwesenden und ging nach unten.

tbc


	38. Aussprachen

So Ihr Lieben, das nächste WE das nächste Kapitel. Ivh hoffe es gefällt Euch und nun viel Spaß.

Wegen einer Äußerung von **DKube**: Wegen des Altersunterschiedes zwischen Ginny und Severus, so etwas gibt es. Eine Bekannte von mir hat ihren Fahrlehrer geheiratet, der auch zwanzig Jahre älter ist! Und ob Ihr es glaubt oder nicht, die beiden sind mittlerweile seit sechsunddreißig Jahren glücklich verheiratet! Als sie ihn kennenlernte war sie übrigens siebzehn. Ganz unmöglich ist mein Lieblingspairing also nicht. :D

****

**38. Aussprachen**

Zehn Minuten später saßen die Beteiligten der Diskussion im Salon. Alle hatten die Zeit genutzt um die Morgentoilette zu verrichten und sich anzukleiden. Nur Harry und Morgane hatten anscheinend von dem Trubel nichts mitbekommen, denn sie waren noch nicht aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen.

Molly und Arthur hatten versucht es zu verhindern, doch Ginny saß neben Severus und umklammerte förmlich seinen Arm. Der Zaubertränkemeister hatte sich eine silbern schimmernde Ersatzhand gezaubert - ähnlich der von Peter Pettigrew.

„Könnest du bitte aufhören, ihn so anzuhimmeln?", stöhnte Molly gequält ihrer Tochter zu.

„Zuerst will ich seine Aussage unter Veritaserum, dass er ihr nichts angetan hat", bestimmte Arthur energisch.

„Du meinst körperlich?", fragte Severus sehr kühl zurück.

Arthurs Blicke schienen zu brennen. Susan stellte eine Phiole auf den Tisch.

„Keine Panik, Lucius und Remus werden beaufsichtigen, dass nur Fragen zum Thema gestellt werden. Ist das für dich in Ordnung, Severus?", fragte sie Severus.

Der Tränkemeister nickte. Dann nahm er das Fläschchen und trank. Nach einigen Sekunden gab Susan das Zeichen, dass der Trank nun wirkte.

„Hast du meiner Tochter in den letzten Wochen Gewalt angetan?", polterte Arthur los.

„Ich habe sie geohrfeigt und grob mitgeschleift, um den Schein zu wahren", antwortete Severus kurz.

„Du hast sie nicht belästigt?", fragte Molly lauernd.

„Ich … ich habe sie geküsst."

„Du hast sie gegen ihren Willen geküsst, sonst nichts? Wo hat sie geschlafen?", bohrte Arthur weiter.

„Ich denke nicht, dass der Kuss gegen ihren Willen war, doch das musst du sie selbst fragen. Sonst ist nichts geschehen. Weder in der Gefangenschaft noch heute Nacht. Sie hat in meinem Bett geschlafen, das war der sicherste Ort im Quartier des dunklen Lords."

„Du hast ihn _freiwillig_ geküsst?", fragte Molly ihre Tochter mit Entsetzen in der Stimme. Ginny nickte zustimmend. Ihr selbstverständlicher Gesichtsausdruck hierbei war nicht dazu angetan, die Stimmung zu entspannen.

„Du willst mir weiß machen, du hättest all die Nächte bei einer jungen Hexe gelegen ... und es wäre _nichts_ passiert?", fauchte Arthur ungeduldig. „Susan, bist du sicher, dass das Serum wirkt?"

Susan sah ihn beleidigt und etwas wütend an.

„Ich würde Ginny nie etwas antun, was sie nicht will!", Severus' Stimme war kalt, gefasst und scharf wie ein Schwert aus Eis. „Und wenn ihr irgendjemand ein Leid zufügen will, soll er es versuchen. Das hat schon jemand mit dem Leben bezahlt." Diese Worte, so kühl und langsam sie auch gesprochen waren, jagten den Anwesenden doch eisige Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ginny, er ist ein Mörder, ein Todesser. Amnestie hin oder her, wie kannst du mit solch einem Menschen zusammen sein wollen? Mit diesem fetthaarigen, gelbzähnigen Egozentriker?" (B/N: gggg )

„Ich habe ihn kennen und lieben gelernt, Mum", antwortete Ginny leise, aber bestimmt

„Willst du den Rest deines Lebens in einem modrigen Kerker verbringen und ihm beim Tränkebrauen zusehen?", schluchzte Molly nun.

„Ginny wird weiter zur Schule gehen! Sie wird lernen was immer sie will! Ich werde sie bei allem unterstützen, was sie tut. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende für sie und ihr Glück tun", sagte Severus recht heftig.

„Severus, ich glaube, du solltest dich wieder beruhigen. Du könntest Dinge sagen, die du nicht öffentlich machen willst", mahnte Lucius.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich solche Worte je aus deinem Mund hören würde, Severus. Ich denke, die Befragung ist somit zu Ende", sagte Remus. Irgendwie lag etwas Endgültiges in seinem Ton. Zugleich aber auch Beruhigendes.

„Solange meine Tochter noch nicht volljährig ist, werde ich diesen Kontakt nicht billigen." Arthur schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch.

„Dagegen wird niemand etwas machen können. Solange sie noch nicht erwachsen ist, bestimmen Arthur und Molly für sie. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob sich Liebe jemals aus- oder einsperren lässt." Remus sah Arthur fragend an. Doch dieser vermied den Blick zurück.

„Dann werden wir eben warten. Doch wenn ich meinen nächsten Geburtstag feiere, wird mir keiner mehr im Wege stehen können. Ich hoffe, ich darf wenigstens mit ihm eulen." Ginny reckte kampfeslustig ihr Kinn nach vorne.

Remus setzte seine diplomatischen Bemühungen fort. „Bist du damit einverstanden, Severus?" Der Tränkemeister nickte grimmig. „Und ihr, Molly, Arthur?"

„Einverstanden; wenn Ginny in etwas weniger als einem Jahr immer noch diesen K ... Mann da will, kann sie ihn haben." Arthur ignorierte den entsetzten Blick seiner Frau.

xXx

Entspannt saß Harry auf dem Sofa. Auch wenn er es noch nicht ganz fassen konnte, dass Ginny tatsächlich mit Snape zusammen sein wollte, hoffte er insgeheim ebenfalls , dass sie innerhalb der Frist wieder zur Vernunft kommen würde.

Tief in seinem Inneren war er sich sicher, dass sie den letzten Seelenteil bald finden würden. Endlich würde er leben können, leben mit seiner Morgane. Er überlegte ernsthaft, ob er, falls Hogwarts wieder eröffnet werden würde, sein letztes Jahr auf der Schule genießen sollte. Das erste Jahr ohne Gedanken über dunkle Lords, fiese Mitschüler oder das Ende der Welt.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Lucius Malfoy schritt aufgebracht durch den Raum. Es schien, als würde er Harry gar nicht bemerken. Der Zauberer nahm sich eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey. Wenig gentlemanlike setzte er den Flaschenhals an den Mund und trank die Hälfte der Flasche auf einmal aus. Harry starrte ihn erstaunt an.

Der Schwarzmagier stellte die Flasche ab, legte seine Hände auf das kleine Tischchen und schloss die Augen. Schwer atmend blieb er so einen Augenblick stehen. Schlagartig riss er den Kopf nach oben und starrte an die Wand. Besorgt sah Harry zu wie der Blonde ein Stilett von der Wand nahm und losstürmte. Mit einem panischen Gefühl in der Magengegend folgte Harry dem Zauberer. Lucius ging auf direktem Weg ins Krankenzimmer, in dem nur noch Draco lag. Harry hastete hinter ihm her. Der Zauberer stand an Dracos Bett und erhob das Stilett, und sein sonst so beherrschtes Gesicht zeugte von einem Kampf mit seinen Inneren. Entmutigt ließ er die Stichwaffe wieder sinken. Dann biss er sich entschlossen auf die Unterlippe und riss das Stilett wieder nach oben, fasste mit der zweiten Hand nach dem Schaft und hielt die Luft an. Entschlossenheit manifestierte sich in seinem Gesicht.

„NEIN!", brüllte Harry, als ihm klar wurde, dass Lucius dabei war, seinen einzigen Sohn zu töten.

Der blonde Zauberer ließ die Waffe sinken und er blickte Harry traurig an.

„Er ist dein Sohn! Was tust du?", fragte Harry empört.

„Ich muß!" Lucius Stimme war leise aber bestimmt.

„Lucius", sagte Harry eindringlich.

„Er ist … der letzte ... er ist ein Horcrux!", stieß Malfoy hervor. (B/N: Diese Idee ist SO genial ... klasse!) (A/N: Danke, gerne geschehen!)

„Woher? Wie kommst du …?"

Doch Lucius antwortete nicht, er stand neben dem Bett und seine zuckenden Schultern ließen darauf schließen, dass er seinen Schmerz nicht länger unterdrücken konnte. Harry ließ ihm die Zeit, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Ich habe von Anfang an gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt mit Draco. Das merkwürdige Gefühl, er sei nicht alleine, beschlich mich immer wieder. Doch als ich Draco vorhin berührte, mit dem Wissen, dass es noch einen Horcrux gibt, wusste ich es … während ich in dem Keller bewusstlos war und der dunkle Lord Fortescue getötet hat, hat er Draco zu einem achten Horcrux gemacht."

Entsetzt sah Harry hinab in das bleiche Gesicht seines ehemaligen Mitschülers. Desjenigen, der Albus Dumbledore töten wollte, desjenigen, der ihn geschlagen und gedemütigt hatte. Es wäre ganz einfach. Wenn Draco tot wäre, wäre er frei. Riddle wäre endgültig besiegt. – Doch er konnte es nicht. Genauso wenig wie Draco morden konnte, konnte auch er es nicht. Es musste einen anderen Weg geben.

„Du siehst, ich muss es tun!", sagte Lucius bestimmt, doch seine Stimme vibrierte.

„Nein! Es gibt eine andere Lösung … es muss eine geben", erwiderte Harry hastig. Lucius sah ihn lange an.

„Du hast Draco und mich, nicht ganz zu unrecht, immer als Feinde angesehen; weshalb tust du das für uns?"

„Schon vergessen? Ich bin einer der _ach so dämlichen_ Guten. Ich werde mir was ausdenken, keine Angst." (B/N: ggggg ) Harry lachte und Lucius stimmte sichtlich erleichtert zu.

xXx

Zu der Zeit wartete Petunia Dursley ungeduldig in der Küche darauf, dass ein Zauberer sie nach Hause bringen würde. Doch als Sirius Black durch die Tür trat, verfinsterte sich ihr Blick.

„Du", grüßte sie ihn unfreundlich.

„Ja, ich. Petty, ich möchte mit dir reden."

„Aber ich nicht mit dir und nenn' mich nicht Petty. Für dich bin ich Mrs. Dursley."

„Was in aller Welt hat dich dazu gebracht, so einen zu heiraten?", fragte Sirius beinahe angewidert nach einem Augenblick, in dem Petunia an ihrem Ehering drehte...

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", antwortete Petunia schroff.

„Er ist so … und du lebst so … was findest du nur an dem?"

„Er ist alles, was du nicht bist!"

„Was?", schnappte Sirius.

„Er ist treu, häuslich, verlässlich." Petunia schluckte hart, als sie in Sirius graue Augen sah. Sie schluckte erneut, ehe sie fortsetzte. „Langweilig, unattraktiv und …"

Schnell wandte sich Petunia ab. Sirius fasste ihr sanft an die Schultern und hauchte: „Und was?"

„Und ich liebe ihn nicht!", fauchte Petunia.

„Muss ich das jetzt verstehen?", fragte Sirius irritiert.

„Ich habe dich geliebt! Deshalb konntest du mir auch das Herz brechen. Damals schwor ich mir, dass ich es nie wieder zulassen würde, dass ein Mann mich so verletzen kann. Dass ich nichts mehr mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun haben will."

„Hast du deshalb Harry immer so mies behandelt?", brummte Sirius.

Zuerst funkelte Petunia ihn wütend an, doch dann seufzte sie ergeben.

„Du hast ja recht, ich habe zuerst Lilly und dann den Jungen für all das bezahlen lassen, was _du_ mir angetan hast", gab sie leise zu.

„Es tut mir so leid, Petty."

„Mir auch Sirius."

Beide schwiegen.

„Sirius", bracht Petunia die Stille.

„Ja"

„Versprich mir etwas."

„Gerne Petty, was denn?"

„Versuche sie glücklich zu machen."

„Wen?"

„Für wie blind und dumm hältst du mich? Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht mehr, wie du einer Frau hinterher schaust, wenn du verliebt bist? Kira meine natürlich, sie ist eine wirklich nette Person." Beide lächelten. (B/N: OK, damit kann ich leben ;-))

„Und du?", fragte der Zauberer. „Was ist jetzt mit dir?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, doch ich denke nicht, dass ich so weitermache wie bisher ... Dazu bin ich nun wieder zu ... lebendig." Sie schmunzelte viel sagend. „Übrigens, wenn ich höre, dass sie dich im Bett einer anderen erwischt hat … hole ich einen Termin beim nächsten Veterinär, Hunde mit übersteigertem Trieb lässt man am besten kastrieren!"

Harry, der Lucius erleichtert zurückgelassen hatte, als Susan eintrat, stand schon eine Weile in der Tür und musste nun herzhaft lachen - über die Bemerkung seiner Tante und über die Blässe, die sich um Sirius' Nase zeigte. Überrascht schauten die beiden zu ihm.

„Seit wann …", begann Petunia, beendet allerdings ihren Satz nicht.

„Schon eine ganze Weile", grinste Harry.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich immer so grantig war", sagte sie sachte.

„Schon gut, ein wenig kann ich es auch verstehen, wenn auch nur ein wenig." Harry versuchte ein versöhnliches Lächeln.

„Wenn du möchtest, können wir noch mal von vorne anfangen. Ich würde es aber auch verstehen, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst." Petunia senkte den Blick.

„Wir werden sehen, doch ich kann nichts versprechen … Petty."

„Das reicht mir, Harry." Das erste Mal in seinem Leben lächelte seine Tante ihn freundlich an. Doch dann fragte Harry besorgt: „Wird Onkel Vernon es zulassen, dass du Kontakt zur Zaubererwelt zu hast?"

„Ich habe schon lange genug getan, was ich eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Es wird Zeit, dass ich zu leben beginne. Bringst du mich heim, Sirius?"

Charmant bot der Zauberer der Frau den Arm an, den sie dankend annahm. „Sirius, du bist und bleibst ein Charmeur. – Wir sehen uns Harry … hoffentlich."

xXx

Kaum war Sirius zurück, eilte Harry schon auf ihn zu.

„Sirius, wir haben etwas zu besprechen." Neugierig folgte der Zauberer seinem Patensohn. Im Büro saß schon Severus Snape auf einem Sessel und sah nicht minder verwirrt aus.

„Wir haben ein nicht unbeträchtliches Vermögen von Merlin geerbt. Ich möchte euch einen Vorschlag machen …"

Die drei Erben saßen lange zusammen und sprachen. Dann wurde Lucius Malfoy zu ihnen gerufen und nach einiger Zeit auch Arthur Weasley und einige Mitglieder des Phönixordens. Die Zeit verrann.

„Was hattet ihr denn so lange zu bereden?", fragte Morgane neugierig, als Harry ihr Zimmer betrat.

„Warte ab, du wirst es bald erfahren, wobei du meine Pläne mit dem Vermögen ja schon kennst. Sirius und Severus haben zugestimmt. Jeder behält einen kleinen Teil und der Rest wird zusammengelegt."

„Du bist großartig, Schatz." Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

„Danke, aber das weiß ich schon." Stürmisch zog der junge Zauberer seine Freundin zu sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Langsam schob er sie in Richtung Bett.

„Harry! Es ist gerade einmal später Nachmittag!", protestierte die Hexe halbherzig.

„Und? Wir müssen doch auskosten, dass wir zusammen sein dürfen. Bald wird Hogwarts wieder eröffnet und dann sind wir in getrennten Häusern. Da wird das hier schwierig werden", raunte er in ihr Ohr.

„Du hast dich entschieden? Du gehst wieder in die Schule?"

„Meinst du, ich lasse dich zwei Jahre alleine dort, ohne dich beschützen zu können?"

„Vor wem denn? Mein Vater ist tot, meine Mutter und mein Bruder sitzen in Askaban", antwortete Morgane und Harry konnte ihre Trauer spüren, auch wenn sie versuchte, ihre Gefühle zu überspielen. Das Gleiche hatte sie getan, als die Schlacht siegreich war. Nur in ihren Augen konnte er damals die Erleichterung und den Rest der Angst um ihn lesen. Doch gezeigt hatte sie es nie.

So fasste Harry ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und sah sie fest an. „Morgane, ich liebe dich. Ich werde dich nie im Stich lassen. Wir sind jetzt unsere eigene Familie und wenn du willst, bekommst du noch etwas von dem verrückten Hund ab, der sich mein Pate nennt."

Morgane musste lachen. „Komm her, du Held." Gemeinsam fielen sie kichernd aufs Bett. (B/N: seufz )

tbc


	39. Das letzte Horcrux

So der Endspurt geht weiter, dieses Kapitel sollte eigentlich ernster werden, doch dieser elende Humor hat sich wieder vorgedreängelt. Ich hoffe es gefällt Euch trotzdem.

DKub: Sollte kein Rüffel sein, ich wollte es nur aufklären.Ein etwas ungewöhnliches Pairing, aber nicht unmöglich. 'wink'

aerials: Das musst Du mir genauer erklären. Das mit dem wahnsinnig kapier ich, doch zu perfekt? Meinst Du trocken, oder hochgestochen? 'krübel'

**39. Das letzte Horcrux**

Der nächste Tag begann sehr geschäftig im Haus am Grimmauldplatz 12.

Vorkehrungen zum Krankentransport wurden getroffen.

Eine Eule mit einer Zeitung flatterte in die Küche.

Remus nahm dem Tier seine Last ab und bezahlte die Eule, der Zauberer schlug den Tagespropheten auf und las, ohne sich zu setzen.

„Gut, sie haben dein Interview gedruckt, Lucius. Und es steht alles drinnen: dass wir Draco heute Vormittag ins St. Mungos bringen und dass die Heiler dort eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, ihn zu heilen. Wenn _er_ darauf nicht anspringt … weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter. Zu schade, dass die Zwerge seine Spur verloren haben, sonst hätten wir uns all das sparen können", sagte Remus.

Lucius Malfoy saß seelenruhig am Tisch und hörte den Ausführungen des anderen Zauberers zu. Doch bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkte Harry, dass das linke untere Augenlid des Zauberers etwas zuckte.

„Freu dich nicht zu früh, Remus. Wir wissen nicht, ob und wie er zuschlägt und auch nicht, wie viele Todesser noch auf seiner Seite stehen", warnte Harry. „Sind wir dann soweit?"

Remus antwortete: „Ich denke, ja. Tonks und Moody sind schon im St. Mungos, Moody als angeblicher Patient und Tonks als Heilerin. Lucius undHarry werden ebenfalls im Zimmer bleiben, aber unterihren Tarnumhängen. Und die anderen warten schon in dem Zimmer, in dem der Appparierschutz aufgehoben worden ist. Sie können dann sofort nach oben kommen, sobald wir sie brauchen. Los geht's!"

Remus ging voraus zum Krankenzimmer. Er konnte seine Nervosität nicht halb so gut verbergen wie Malfoy. Draco wurde reisefertig gemacht und aus dem Krankenzimmer geholt.

Sirius wartete mit Harry und Arthur an der Zwergentür, während Remus half, den jungen Malfoy nach unten zu bringen.

Nacheinander erschienen die Zauberer in der Eingangshalle des St. Mungo Hospitals. Lucius und Remus hatten Draco in die Mitte genommen und apparierten gemeinsam.

Sofort eilte eine Heilerin mit blonden Haaren und einem kräftigen, roten Gesicht zu ihnen und ließ eine Hospitalstrage erscheinen, auf die der Bewusstlose gelegt wurde.

Auf der Treppe trafen sie Neville Longbottom.

„Warst du deine Eltern besuchen, Neville?", fragte Harry höflich.

Neville nickte, blickte dann aber auf Draco. „Haben die Heiler wirklich einen Weg gefunden, um ihn zu heilen?"

Harry hätte Neville drücken können. Besser hätte man die Aufmerksamkeit nicht erregen können, als mit einem laut redenden Neville auf der Treppe. (B/N: ggggggggg )

„Ich gehe dann mal wieder zu meinen Eltern … ist ja im selben Flur, aber vielleicht sehen wir uns noch."

Mitleid stieg in Harry auf, doch er schüttelte die Gedanken ab und Draco wurde in das übernächste Zimmer gebracht. Moody lag schon als Zimmernachbar in dem zweiten Bett. Die Bandagierung war so dick, dass man wirklich nicht erkennen konnte, wer darunter steckte. Harry musste grinsen, als er sah, wie Remus mit der blonden Heilerin kurz vertraute Blicke wechselte – das war also Tonks.

Auffällig laut verabschiedeten sich alle von Draco und der Heilerin. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer und schritten die Treppe hinab. Arthur und Remus verschwanden in dem präparierten Raum, in dem schon einige Auroren warteten. Harry und Lucius verschwanden unter den Tarnumhängen und gingen zurück zu Dracos Zimmer.

Nach einer ganzen Ewigkeit, in der Tonks immer wieder an Moodys Bandagen wickelte, betrat eine gebückte Gestalt den Raum, die sich auf einen Gehstock stützte. Die Kapuze des schäbigen, grauen Reiseumhanges war tief in das Gesicht gezogen. Tonks verließ das Zimmer und die Gestalt näherte sich Draco nun aufrechter.

„Glauben die also, sie könnten dich heilen? Das ich nicht lache. Ich werde mir das Stück meiner magischen Seele wieder holen und die deine zerstören. Dann wird dein Vater sehen, was mit Verrätern geschieht. Ihr seid euch so ähnlich … beide so unfähig. Der Eine kann keinen kleinen, dummen Jungen überwältigen und der Andere keinen alten, wehrlosen Mann töten. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass ihr Severus mit ins Verderben zieht. Auf ihm lag meine Hoffnung, doch die Freundschaft zu deinem Vater und die Gier nach der kleinen rothaarigen Schlampe haben ihm den Kopf vernebelt. Auch er wird leiden, bevor ich ihn erlöse."

Der Alte lachte und legte beide Hände, in denen er zwei Fläschchen hielt, die mit einer Art weißem Nebel gefüllt waren, an die Schläfen des jungen Zauberers. Dann begann er in Parsel zu zischen. Harry merkte, wie Lucius losstürmen wollte, doch er hielt ihn zurück, indem er sich etwas vor ihn stellte.

Das Gezische wurde rhythmischer und lauter. Der weiße Nebel in den Fläschchen färbte sich schwarz. Riddle hielt inne und grinste böse.

„So, mein Junge, was mein ist, habe ich wieder. Nun werde ich dir noch etwas nehmen, was dir ist. Doch damit dein Vater sich noch lange an dir erfreuen kann, werde ich dir soviel lassen, dass du nicht stirbst ... Ich bin doch wirklich großzügig."

„Nein!", rief Harry in Parsel und riss sich den Umhang hinunter.

Lucius tat es ihm gleich und hechtete auf das Bett. Recht muggelhaft schlug er mit der Faust nach seinem früheren Meister und kam unsanft auf Draco zu liegen. (B/N: **Yeah! Strike!)** Riddle stolperte rückwärts, zog seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf Lucius, doch es geschah nichts. Fest aber doch vorsichtig umschloss die Faust des alten Mannes die Glasfläschchen mit dem schwarzen Nebel. Verblüfft sah er auf die zwei Männer, die scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren.

Moody versuchte, den Zauberstab auf den Alten zu richten, doch er verhedderte sich mit der Bandage am Bettrahmen. (B/N: gggggggg ) Fluchend zerrte er an dem Stoff, doch Tonks schien mit einer der Stoffbahnen das Bettgestell mit angewickelt zu haben. Moody knurrte „Stupor!", doch der Fluchblitz traf Lucius, der augenblicklich zusammenbrach.

Riddle, dem Blut aus der Nase lief, torkelte noch etwas benommen los, stieß Harry um und stürmte dann aus der Tür. Moody rief, unter ständigen Verwünschungen, endlich die wartenden Auroren.

„Wo? Wo ist er?", brüllte Arthur, der als erstes erschien.

„Harry!" Sirius und Remus eilten fast gleichzeitig auf Harry zu, der noch immer auf dem Boden saß.

Auf einen magischen Angriff war Harry gefasst gewesen, doch auf eine körperliche Attacke nicht ... wobei er im Nachhinein zugeben musste, dass Riddle ja nun ein Muggle war.

„Er ist hinaus gelaufen! Wir müssen ihn stoppen, bevor er aus der Tür kommt oder apparieren kann. Sonst endet dieser Alptraum nie!", brüllte Harry.

Auf dem Flur sammelten sich ob des Kraches Besucher, Heiler und nicht bettlägerige Patienten. Zwischen ihnen lag Tonks, nun wieder in der gewohnten Gestalt und mit einer großen Platzwunde am Kopf. Orientierungslos blickte sie sich um.

Harry entdeckte den Flüchtigen am Ende des Flures, doch er konnte nicht mehr rufen, denn die Geschehnisse verschlugen ihm die Sprache:

Ein nichts ahnender Neville Longbottom öffnete die Tür zum Krankenzimmer seiner Eltern. Neugierig trat er in den Flur, um sich umzusehen, just in dem Moment, als der ehemals dunkle Lord vorbei rannte. Der Körper des alten Mannes prallte in den jungen Zauberer. Riddle schlug der Länge nach auf den Boden. Seine Hand klammerte sich verzweifelt um die Fläschchen, welche die letzte Hoffnung auf sein magisches Leben enthielten.

Neville strauchelte, taumelte einige Schritte und fing sich dann wieder. Doch ein markerschütternder Schrei hallte durch das Zaubererhospital. Neville war Riddle auf die Hand getreten und hatte die Fläschchen zerbrochen. Fassungslos starrte der alte Mann auf die Scherben, die sich tief in seine Hand gruben. Blut tropfte auf den Boden. Er erhob sich mühsam und starrte den jungen Zauberer hasserfüllt an.

„Du hast mein Leben zerstört! Du Tölpel!", brüllte Riddle.

Neville sah erschrocken sein Gegenüber an, doch dann zogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem breiten Grinsen, das sich zu einem kurzen, kalten Lachen steigerte.

„Dann sind wir ja quitt." Nevilles Stimmewar sehr plötzlich sehr ruhig geworden.

„Bringt den Mistkerl hier raus! Wir übergeben ihn der Muggelpolizei. Sie nennen ihn einen Terroristen. Dort kann er dann den Rest seines Lebens ihm Gefängnis unter anderen Muggeln leben." Moody ließ der Schadenfreude in seiner Stimme vollen Lauf.

Einige Auroren packten den wild um sich schlagenden Riddle und schleppten ihn davon. Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung. Es war geschafft. Der dunkle Lord war endgültig besiegt. Er wandte sich um und sah Sirius direkt in die Augen.

„Wir haben es geschafft", sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

„Ich weiß, es ist endlich vorbei." Die beiden umarmten sich.

Remus hatte Tonks inzwischen auf die Beine geholfen und die Wunde seiner Freundin versorgt. Moody knurrte die junge Hexe an: „Du hättest beinahe alles vermasselt. Wie kann man nur so trottelig sein, die Bandage am Bett festzubinden."

Remus wollte gerade ansetzen, um seine Partnerin zu verteidigen, als Harry versöhnlich sagte: „Moody, manchmal muss man einfach Glück haben, um erfolgreich zu sein."

„Könnten sie bitte mitkommen? Da drinnen sind zwei verletzte Zauberer, die Hilfe benötigen." Sirius schob einen der auf dem Flur stehenden Heiler ins Zimmer, um den Malfoys zu helfen.

Harry folgte ihm und sah zu, wie der Schockfluch von Lucius genommen wurde. Steif stellte sich der Blonde neben das Bett und beobachtete sorgenvoll den Heiler, wie er daran arbeitete, Draco aufzuwecken. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete der junge Malfoy die Augen und lächelte seinen Vater schwach an.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, ich hatte einen ganz verrückten Traum, Vater. Wir waren bei Potter zu Hause. Ich habe sogar mit ihm Geburtstag gefeiert und Du hattest eine neue Frau an deiner Seite. Ist das nicht hirnverbrannt?", fragte der junge Malfoy.

„Hallo, Malfoy", grüßte Harry kühl. (B/N: hätte ZU gerne das Gesicht dazu gesehen )

Dracos Augen wurden groß, als er Harry erblickte.

„Das war kein Traum?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann ist die kleine Weasley wirklich entführt worden? Lebt sie noch?"

„Draco, mein Sohn,ich muss dir einiges berichten. Ginny Weasleyist gerettet … und … der dunkle Lord ist gefallen. Harry hat ihn bezwungen..."

Draco Malfoy starrte einen Augenblick fassungslos seinen Vater an, ehe er die Augen verdrehte und ohnmächtig zurück auf sein Kopfkissen fiel.

„Ich denke, wir sollten ihm Ruhe gönnen. Außer seinem Vater bitte ich nun alle zu gehen", sagte der Heiler nachdrücklich.

xXx

Wieder im Grimmauldplatz angekommen, hatte Harry das Gefühl, Luftsprünge machen zu müssen.

Morgane und Kira kamen in die Halle gelaufen und sahen Harry, der zuerst eintrat, fragend an. Sirius war grinsend hinter Harry getreten und triumphierte: „Geschafft! Riddle ist im Gefängnis."

Harry eilte los, umarmte Morgane und hob sie hoch. Dann drehte er sich ein paar Mal mit ihr um die eigene Achse und jubelte: „Ich bin frei. Mein Schatz, wir sind frei." Die beiden versanken in einem tiefen Kuss.

Sirius grinste Kira viel sagend an. Doch sie tat unwissend. „Was denn, Sirius?"

„Freches Ding", hauchte der Letzte der Blacks und küsste Kira leidenschaftlich.

Remus und Tonks traten durch die Zwergentür und der Zauberer flüsterte seiner Freundin ins Ohr: „Sie sind sich doch sehr ähnlich, oder?"

Tonks grinste, nickte zustimmend und lehnte sich an Remus.

tbc

Denkt an mein Lieblingsknöpfchen, das arme, einsame Ding. 'lol'


	40. Der neue Grimmauldplatz

Hallo Ihr Lieben, leider hat´meine Beta ein kleines Netzanschlußproblem. Daher bekommt Ihr das 500 Review Sonderkapitel erst einmal unüberarbeitet. So zum vorletzten Male: Vorhang auf:

**40. Der neue Grimmauldplatz**

„Gehen wir in die Küche?", flüsterte Tonks Remus zu. Dieser nickte, doch im gleichen Augenblick traten die Weasleys ein.

„Harry, Sirius, Besuch." ließ Tonks laut ihre Stimme erschallen. Doch diese ignorierten sie. Remus grinste breit. Es war, als wäre die Zeit zwanzig Jahre zurückgesprungen. Damals allerdings waren es Sirius und James, die von ihren jeweiligen Freundinnen nicht ablassen wollten.

„Aguamenti"

Erschrocken und ziemlich nass sprangen die Pärchen auseinander.

„Wir haben Besuch, meine Herrschaften. Verlegt doch euere Zärtlichkeiten bitte in euere Zimmer. Oder sollen die Weasleys gleich gehen?"

Harry löste sich etwas widerwillig von seiner Freundin. Keck lächelte er die Weasleys an. Molly erwiderte das Lächeln etwas unschlüssig.

„Nun, sag' schon Junge, um was geht es?", fragte Arthur neugierig.

„Wir wollen etwas mit euch besprechen. Etwas, was vielleicht einiges verändern wird", antwortete Harry geheimnisvoll orakelnd.

„Wir? Könnte uns endlich jemand sagen, um was es geht?", fragte Molly ungeduldig.

„Kommt bitte alle mit in den Salon. Harry, holst du bitte Severus, der ist in der Bibliothek bei … bei Susan." Sirius grinste etwas verlegen.

Harry vermutete den Grund zu kennen, weshalb sein Pate so verlegen grinste. Wenn er sich nicht gewaltig irrte, war Ginny bei der alten Fledermaus. Der junge Zauberer musste ebenfalls von einem zum anderen Ohr grinsen, als er die Treppe hochstieg. Er klopfte kurz an, nur um sicherzugehen, dass er nichts sehen musste, was er nicht überleben würde und trat ein. Severus saß in einem Sessel, mit weit ausgestreckten Beinen und schien sich gut zu amüsieren. Susan und Ginny saßen kichernd auf dem großen Bett. Etwas überrascht, ob der lockeren Atmosphäre, räusperte sich Harry und erweckte so die Aufmerksamkeit der drei Anwesenden.

„Die Weasleys sind da. Kommen Sie bitte, Mr Snape?", fragte Harry.

„Bist du sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist, mich dabeizuhaben? Molly scheint schon in die Luft zu gehen, wenn sie nur an mich denkt", sagte Snape und verdrehte die Augen.

„Kann man ihr auch nicht verdenken, oder? Kommen Sie nun?", antwortete Harry ungeduldig.

Snape erhob sich und strich mit seiner silbernen Hand den Umhang glatt. Er gebot Harry mit einer Handbewegung voraus zu gehen. Die beiden Schwarzhaarigen stiegen die Treppe hinab und betraten den Salon. In dem hatten es sich Sirius und das Ehepaar Weasley gemütlich gemacht. Molly funkelte Snape gleich voll Abscheu an, doch der erwiderte gelassen ihren Blick. Er setze sich auf einen freien Sessel, biss ein Stück Kautabak ab und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper.

„Du kaust Tabak? Wusste ich gar nicht." Sirius nippte an einem Glas roten Elfenweines, den Dobby im Keller gefunden und nun serviert hatte.

„_Das_ ist eklig." Molly schüttelte sich. „Dieses Ausspucken und die gelben Zähne." Die rundliche Hexe verzog das Gesicht.

Severus drehte die Augen nach oben und ruckte genervt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Nicht schon wieder streiten, bitte. Wir haben etwas Angenehmes zu bereden. Wollt ihr auch ein Glas Wein?" Harry war an den Tisch getreten und hielt den Weasleys fragend die Flasche hin.

„Für mich gerne, du auch Schatz?", fragte Arthur.

Molly schüttelte den Kopf und legte die Hände in ihren Schoss, die Fingerkuppen aneinander gepresst.

„Wie ihr vielleicht mitbekommen habt, hat Merlin uns ein recht großes Vermögen hinterlassen und … und ich hatte da eine Idee." Harry machte eine kurze Pause, holte tief Luft und fuhr fort:

„Da Sirius und Severus zugestimmt haben, werden wir unser Erbe zusammentun, zu einer Art Stiftung. Jeder von uns wird einen kleinen Teil behalten, den er benötigt, um seine eigenen Ideen zu verwirklichen und der Rest bleibt in der Bank. Die monatlichen Zinsen werden genutzt, um den neuen Grimmauldplatz zu unterhalten", schloss Harry.

„Den neuen Grimmauldplatz?", fragte Molly nach.

„Im Grimmauldplatz wird ein Kinderzentrum entstehen. … Gegliedert in eine Art Vorschule, in der Kinder von sechs bis elf Jahren alle Arten von Haushaltszauber, Zauberergrundwissen und Muggelkunde lernen werden und ein Waisenhaus, in dem Kinder wie ich leben können. … Es gibt nach diesem verfluchten Krieg genügend Waisen."

Harry machte erneut eine Pause und räusperte sich.

„Die Vorschule soll dazu dienen, den Zaubererkindern die Muggelwelt zu zeigen und den magischen Muggelkindern einen Ausblick in die Zaubererwelt zu gewähren. Ich habe schon mit Ernie Prang gesprochen. Der fahrende Ritter wird die Kinder zu Hause abholen und nach dem Unterricht dort abliefern. Nevilles Onkel Tiberius Longbottom und der Zwerg Hakko werden den theoretischen Zauberunterricht übernehmen, Andromeda und Ted Tonks den praktischen Zauberunterricht und meine Tante Petunia und Miss Figg die Muggelkunde. … Außerdem wird es Projekte mit den Zwergenkindern, den Zentaurenfohlen und dem Gnomennachwuchs geben.

Somit haben die Kinder gleiche Vorraussetzungen wenn sie nach Hogwarts kommen und ihr Verständnis für Muggel und andere Rassen wird gestärkt."

Harry war noch während des Sprechens aufgestanden und hatte sich ein Glas Kürbissaft eingeschenkt, von dem er nun einen großen Schluck nahm.

„Das ist eine wirklich schöne Idee. Doch weshalb erzählt ihr das ausgerechnet uns?", fragte Arthur interessiert.

„Nun, Harry dachte, es wäre doch eine Aufgabe für Molly dieses Kinderzentrum zu leiten. Jetzt, da Ron in einem Jahr fertig mit Hogwarts ist und eure Söhne ihr eigenes Leben führen. … Außerdem könnte Arthur den Kindern etwas von seiner Muggelleidenschaft mitgeben", antwortete ihm Sirius.

„Aber Arthur arbeitet für das Ministerium …", antwortet Molly verwirrt.

„Das kann er ja auch weiterhin, wenn er möchte, doch er muss es nicht." Harry lächelte, als er Mr Weasleys verdutzten Ausdruck sah.

„Die Idee ist genial, hier ist genügend Platz und wir hätten wieder Kinder um uns. Nur schade, dass kein Garten zur Verfügung steht", antwortet Arthur mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Auch daran ist gedacht, wenn das Wetter es zulässt, werden euch Ernie und Stan auf das Gelände von Hogwarts bringen. … Was sagt Ihr?", fragte Harry.

„Natürlich sofort! Wann können wir anfangen?", sagte Arthur.

Molly warf ihrem Mann einen verständnislosen Blick zu.

„Dann müssten wir den Fuchsbau verlassen … und hier wohnen. Bis wann müssen wir uns den entscheiden?", fragte sie.

Snape räusperte sich: „Da der gute Mr Potter wie immer handelt ohne genau zu planen, wäre es besser, wenn ihr euch schnell entscheidet. Es sind schon sechs Waise und fast hundert Vorschüler auf der Anmeldeliste."

„Und ihr habt alle freiwillig auf euer Erbe verzichtet?", fragte Molly und sah zweifelnd zu Severus.

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Antwortete dann aber ernst: „Ja Molly, diese Entscheidung wurde von uns _allen_ getroffen. Wir sollten dann auch anfangen das Haus vorzubereiten und den Eltern, oder besser den Kindern die Einladungen zu schicken."

„Was wird aber dann aus Sirius, Remus, Tonks und Dir?", wollte Arthur wissen.

„Ich werde in Godric Hollow im Haus meiner Eltern gemeinsam mit Morgane wohnen. Sirius hat sich ein Haus in der Winkelgasse gekauft. Er macht darum nur ein furchtbares Geheimnis." Harry sah seinen Paten verdrießlich an. „Von dort aus kann Kira auch gut das Muggelkrankenhaus erreichen, in dem sie arbeitet. Remus und Tonks ziehen in die Wohnung von Tonks Eltern, die ja nun hier wohnen werden. Susan und Lucius werden nach Malfoy Manor ziehe, wahrscheinlich schon morgen."

„Molly, gib dir einen Ruck! Sag' ja", bat Arthur. „Wir können den Fuchsbau ja einem der Jungs geben."

„Und wenn Ginny in den Ferien nach Hause kommt? … Wo soll sie dann bleiben?", unternahm Molly einen letzten, schwachen Versuch, ihr altes Heim zu behalten. Wenigstens für einige Zeit. Sie sandte Snape einen giftigen Blick. Und dessen Blick schien ‚wird sie nicht mehr lange tun' zu sagen.

„Für sie werden wir auch noch ein Plätzchen finden", antwortete Arthur, der den Blickwechsel nicht gesehen zu haben schien.

„Na gut, dann werde ich gleich anfangen die Räume einzuteilen und zu verändern", gab Molly nach.

„Tonks, Remus, Ginny, Susan und wir werden dir helfen. Sirius, du könntest mit Kira die Einladungen schreiben. Auf geht's."

Wenig später war das ganze Gebäude kaum wieder zu erkennen. Drei aufgeregte Hauselfen und einige nicht minder aufgeregte Zauberer drängelten durcheinander und veränderten Räume, gestalteten die Wände freundlicher, richteten Unterrichtsräume ein. Snape war kurz nach der Besprechung verschwunden und bisher nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Im Dachgeschoss xxx wurden drei Wohnungen für die Familien Tonks und Weasley und Petunia Dursley eingerichtet. Die Zimmer der Waisenkinder waren Zweierzimmer. Der Salon diente als Aufenthaltsraum und Speisesaal. Im Büro wurde die Verwaltung eingerichtet. Arthur kündigte seinen Job im Ministerium. Mitten in diesem Chaos kamen die Tonks' und Petunia an.

„Hallo Tante Petunia", grüßte Harry. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja Harry. Dudley bleibt bei Vernon und der hat mir nach geschrieen, ich wäre genauso abartig wie meine Schwester und mein Neffe. … Eigentlich ein Kompliment, oder?", entgegnete sie scheinbar fröhlich, doch in ihren Augen sah man auch Schmerz und Enttäuschung.

xXx

Drei Wochen später wurde im ehemaligen Haus der ehrenwerten Familie Black das ‚Merlin's magisches Kinderzentrum' eröffnet. Mrs Augusta Longbottom trat zu Harry und lächelte ihn an.

„Eine wirklich gute Idee hattest du da mein Lieber. Wollen wir hoffen, dass diese Einrichtung ein wenig mehr Toleranz und Verständnis in die Zaubererwelt bringen wird", sagte sie leise.

„Was ist nun eigentlich mit Neville? Wird das Ministerium wirklich Anklage gegen ihn erheben, wegen des Cruciatus?", fragte Harry ehrlich besorgt.

„Nein, der Zaubergamot hat beschlossen, dass die Amnestie, die du mit dem damaligen Zaubereiminister Scrimgeour ausgehandelt hast, auch für Neville gilt."

„Schön zu hören", antwortete Harry, wurde dann aber in Gespräche mit anderen Gästen verwickelt.

Am Abend nach einem ausladenden Bankett und viel Smalltalk konnte er endlich wieder mit Morgane in die heimische Zweisamkeit von Godric Hollow gehen. Er würde die wenigen Tage hier genießen.

Bis sie beide wieder nach Hogwarts gehen würden.

Nach Hogwarts für das letzte Schuljahr.

Das erste Jahr ohne den Druck auf seinen Schultern, ohne Voldemort und seine dunkle Bedrohung.

Er dachte an Dumbledore, an den Ligusterweg, an Dudleys und Dracos Anfeindungen, an Umbridge und den Tod seines Paten … das alles schien in einem anderen, schrecklicheren Leben gewesen zu sein. Und dieses Leben schien noch weiter wegzurücken, als er Morganes warme Arme um seine Taille spürte und ihren Körper, der sich an seinen drückte.

„Wir sollten ins Bett gehen, was denkst du?", fragte sie verführerisch.

„Eigentlich bin ich noch gar nicht müde", grinste er.

Sie löste sich von ihm und ging zur Schlafzimmertür: „Wer hat denn was von Schlafen gesagt?", fragte sie gespielt schnippisch und verschwand in dem anderen Raum.

„Kleines Slytherinbiest", brummte er grinsend und folgte ihr.

tbc


	41. Epilog

So das endgültig letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte.

Ich danke meiner Beta Mariacharly, die Euch vor den schlimmsten Fehlern bewahrt. :D

Ich danke allen Lesern, den Reviewern aber auch den Heimlichlesern.

Und ich höre mich schön an wie eine Oskarrednerin, es fehltnicht mal das Geflenne. Ok, dass bekommt ihr durch den Rechner nicht mit. puh!

Wenn ich die ersten Kapitel meiner neuen Storys poste, werde ich hier ein Kapitel anhängen mit den genauen Namen.

**41. Epilog**

Am Nachmittag des zehnten Jahrestages von Voldemorts Sturz schien die Sonne sich ebenfalls zu freuen. Sie strahlte vom Himmel und verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme.

Die Standortwahl des jährlichen Festes war dieses Mal auf Malfoy Manor gefallen. Der große, sonst eher düstere Bau mit den vielen Erkern, Türmchen und Gauben war hell erleuchtet, der Garten weitläufig und wie immer sehr gepflegt. Etwas abseits saßen Ginny und Harry auf einer Holzbank und sahen dem Geschehen unter den Gartenzelten zu. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer drehte ein Glas Champagner zwischen seinen Fingern, während die rothaarige Hexe an ihrem Kürbissaft nippte.

Harry sah, wie Hermine, die unter einem großen Baum auf einem Stuhl saß, sich zärtlich über ihren dicken Babybauch strich, und sagte nachdenklich: „Hermine erwartet ihr zweites Kind. Wer hätte gedacht, was in zehn Jahren alles passieren kann."

„Wohl wahr", antwortete Ginny und beobachtete ebenfalls ihre Schwägerin. „Was macht eigentlich ihr neuestes Buch?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass sie immer noch keinen Titel hat, machen es ihr die beiden Zaubertränkespezialisten, die sie beraten, nicht gerade einfach. Die beiden Zauberkunstbücher vorher waren das reinste Zuckerschlecken dagegen, sagt sie."

Ginny grinste: „Sie war aber auch mit mir als Zauberkunstmeisterin und Beraterin bei ihren ersten beiden Bücher verwöhnt. - Sind Susan und Severus so schlimm?"

„Einzeln seien die beide gut zu ertragen, doch zusammen …" Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich weiß, was sie meint. Du müsstest einmal die ‚Fachtreffen' bei uns oder den Malfoys erleben. Ich bewundere jedes mal Lucius' Fähigkeit, so ruhig zu bleiben", seufzte Ginny.

„Nun, der Gute hat noch ganz andere Fähigkeiten … ein ehemaliger Todesser als Zaubereiminister… ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Und du … hätte mir vor elf oder zwölf Jahren jemand erzählt, dass du Mrs Ginevra Molly Snape wirst und mit der alten Feldermaus in der Nocturngasse wohnst … den hätte ich ins St. Mungos einweisen lassen. Wobei ich auch Snape nie zugetraut hätte, als treusorgender Ehemann einen Laden für Tränke und spezielle Flüche zu betreiben. Zusammen mit einer Frau, deren Können und Ansehen seines fast in den Schatten stellt."

„Oder dass man sich an Hogwarts ohne Albus Dumbledore gewöhnen würde. Wobei ich finde, dass Professor Flitwick ein wirklich guter Schulleiter ist", wechselte Ginny das Thema.

„Er hat aber auch tolle Lehrer: Remus als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Susan als Tränkelehrerin und nun sogar Neville als Nachfolger von Madam Sprout, wer hätte das gedacht", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Aber mein letztes Schuljahr war das schönste Jahr für mich, das erste Mal, dass ich meine Jugend frei erleben konnte."

„Ganz erwachsen bist du doch immer noch nicht, du bist doch Quiddichspieler, Harry." Der Zauberer warf ihr einen schiefen Seitenblick zu. „Ist ja gut", lachte Ginny, „doch hast du nie bereut, nicht Auror geworden zu sein?"

„Nein, ich bin wirklich glücklich. Morgane ist eine wundervolle Frau und der kleine Adam ist ein Schatz – gut, er ist auch anstrengend, doch welcher Vierjährige ist das nicht. Er wächst glücklich in Godrics Hollows auf, so wie es sich meine Eltern für mich gewünscht hätten. Wir haben auch schon über ein zweites Kind nachgedacht." Harry seufzte tief. „Habe ich dir eigentlich schon erzählt, dass mein Cousin Dudley im Gefängnis sitzt? Wegen Körperverletzung!"

„Wirklich? Was sagt denn deine Tante dazu?"

„Nun, sie gibt sich die Schuld – allerdings lenkt die kleine Viola sie doch sehr ab. Dudleys Frau hatte in der Panik, als sie gemerkt hat, dass Viola eine Hexe wird, das Kind einfach bei Petunia abgegeben und ist verschwunden. Einen Mann im Gefängnis und eine Hexe als Tochter war anscheinend doch mehr als sie verkraften konnte. Zum Glück hat sich Petty mittlerweile so gut mit der Zaubererwelt versöhnt. So hat die Kleine viel bessere Vorraussetzungen als ich damals ... zumal sie weder ihren Vater Dudley noch ihren Opa Vernon ertragen muss."

„Kann es sein, dass Petunia mit Nevilles Onkel Tiberius ausgeht? Ich glaube, ich habe die beiden letztens in Barkins Eisdiele gesehen. Wird auch Zeit, es ist zehn Jahre her, dass sie Vernon verlassen hat. Sie sieht um vieles besser aus, als früher. Die paar Kilo, die sie zugelegt hat, lassen ihr Gesicht und ihre Figur nicht mehr ganz so knochig aussehen."

„Kann sein, und es würde mich für sie freuen, wenn sie einen Mann findet. Warst du mal wieder bei Kira und Sirius, beim wöchentlichen Teeklatsch?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, und das Einzige, was sich wirklich nicht geändert hat, ist das Verhältnis zwischen Severus und Sirius, die beiden sind wie Hund und Katz. (A/N: Sorry, musste jetzt sein gg) Wenn ich mich mit Kira treffe, dann können wir immer nur einen der beiden Streithähne mitnehmen, aber ich hoffe, sie werden sich wenigstens heute benehmen", grinste Ginny. „Hast du schon Sirius neuesten Zauberstab bewundert? Er hat wirklich Talent, seine Stäbe sind fast so berühmt wie die von Ollivander."

„Und fast so berühmt oder sollte ich sagen, berüchtigt sind schon seine Söhne. Kira wird erleichtert sein, wenn Castor und Pollux nächstes Jahr endlich nach Hogwarts kommen."

„Armes Hogwarts!", feixte Ginny.

„Hagrid wird sie schon bändigen. Am besten er bindet die Beiden auf Gwarps Rücken und den seiner Riesenfrau. Dann können die Bengel nichts anstellen", lachte Harry.

„Du bist grausam … zu den Riesen, mein Lieber." (B/N: gggggg )

„Ui, schau, da kommen auch Bill, Fleur und die Jungs."

„Fünf Jungs", Ginny rollte die Augen, als ihr Bruder, der mittlerweile doch sehr schütteres Haar bekommen hatte, und seine Bande Rotschöpfe in den Garten kamen. Molly stürmte sofort auf ihre Enkel zu und begann sie zu drücken und herzen. Ginny beschloss erst ihre Mutter walten zu lassen und winkte ihrem Bruder zur Begrüßung zu. „Bin mal gespannt, ob sie es weiter versuchen; Fleur will unbedingt ein Mädchen. Mum war ganz schön enttäuscht, als sie nach Ägypten gezogen sind."

„Nicht halb so enttäuscht wie auf deiner Hochzeit. Habt ihr euch damals wirklich ein ganzes Jahr lang nicht gesehen?" Ginny grinste vielsagend und Harry fuhr verstehend schmunzelnd fort. „Wenn ich an seinen Auftritt an deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag denke ... kommt einfach in den Grimmauldplatz geschneit, steckt dir einen Ring an und küsst dich vor allen Anwesenden. Ich glaubte in diesem Moment, deine Mum fällt tot um. Sie hofft immer noch auf eine Trennung, oder?"

„Da wird sie Pech haben, vor allem jetzt, da …"

„Da was? Ginny! Was? - Spanne einen Neugierigen nicht so auf die Folter!"

„Und du hetze eine Schwangere nicht so."

Ginny grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. Harry umarmte Ginny und drückte sie.

„Und?"

„Was und? Bill wird sich ärgern, ich bekomme nämlich ein Mädchen, Mum wird aufgeben müssen, Dad wird sich freuen und Severus ist glücklich."

„Glücklich? Er freut, sich Vater zu werden? Freut sich auf ein Mädchen?" (B/N: Undiplomatischer Trampel:-D)

„Nein, er wird sie kochen und verspeisen, sobald sie auf der Welt ist", grollte Ginny. (B/N: gggg )

„Tut mir leid, ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Es fällt mir nur immer noch schwer, ihn mir als Ehemann und Vater vorzustellen", sagte Harry beschwichtigend.

„Nun ja, es wäre durchaus möglich, dass die Kleine mehr schwarze Kleidung haben wird als andere Babys." Beide grinsten und kicherten. (B/N: gggg )

„Hab ich es doch geahnt. – Wollt ihr jetzt, da ihr ein Baby bekommt, denn weiterhin in der Nokturngasse wohnen? Oder darf die Kleine gute Landluft atmen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich denke, wir bleiben dort. Der Laden floriert und es wäre sehr unpraktisch, immer pendeln zu müssen."

„Will er nicht aufs Land? Gut, er würde auch nicht in ein Cottage passen, oder?"

Ginnys braune Augen funkelten: „Nein, _ich_ will nicht! Ich habe es schon immer gesagt: keine weißen Zäune!"

„Du kannst sie ja blau oder grün streichen", lachte Harry, was ihm einen bösen Blick seiner Banknachbarin einbrachte.

„Ginny", ertönte eine wohl bekannte, schnarrende Stimme hinter den Beiden. „Würdest du bitte deinen Ehemann retten gehen!"

Ginny sah Lucius überrascht an. „Wie bitte? Was meinst du?"

„Ich befürchte, dem stolzen Baldvater ist herausgerutscht, dass du ein Kind erwartest. Deine Mutter läuft beinahe Amok." Lucius Gesichtsausdruck war neutral, doch seine Augen schienen zu lachen.

„Bis nachher Harry. Ich glaube, ich muss einschreiten, sonst wird mein Kind lange vor seiner Geburt Halbwaise oder es wird seine Großmutter nicht kennen lernen."

Lachend ging die rothaarige Hexe über den Rasen. Auf ihre rot angelaufene schimpfende Mutter und einen grimmig schauenden Ehemann zu. Die Zwillinge kringelten sich im Hintergrund und sogar Remus und Tonks hatten sich grinsend abgewendet. Harry musste ebenfalls lächeln. Es war erstaunlich, wie sie sich alle entwickelt hatten.

„Sehe ich da Schadenfreude bei einem ‚Guten'?", fragte Lucius, der immer noch hinter Harry stand.

„Nie und nimmer", lachte Harry. „Sag' kommt Draco heute auch?"

Ein Schatten legte sich über das Gesicht des Blonden. „Er ist im Haus, der Heiler meinte, er könne nicht versprechen, dass dies die letzte Angstattacke war, doch sie werden immer seltener. Dies war seit fast eineinhalb Jahren die Erste. Am Anfang kamen sie wöchentlich."

„Es tut mir sehr leid, dass … wenn ich früher eingeschritten wäre, damals."

„Wäre die Gefahr zu groß gewesen, dass ein Teil der fremden Seele in ihm zurückgeblieben wäre. Mache dir keine Vorwürfe." Lucius legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter.

Dann schritt er über den Rasen, hinüber zu seiner Frau Susan, die in eine Diskussion mit Mad Eye und Shaklebolt verstrickt war. Auch Neville beteiligte sich rege an der Diskussion, seine Großmutter schien zuhause geblieben zu sein.

Ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Junge mit braunen Augen kam auf Harry zu gerannt und umarmte ihn. Seine mit Eiscreme beschmierten Hände hinterließen deutliche Spuren an Harrys Robe. (B/N: Iek – kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor :-D)

„Adam Albus Potter, hast du deine Hände gewaschen?"

„Hab's vergessen, Daddy", lachte der Kleine und krabbelte auf den Schoß seines Vaters. Harry küsste ihn auf den Kopf und lächelte.

(B/N: seufz )

Das Ende

Ich würde mich über einen Abschlußkommentar freuen. Auch von Euch, liebe Schwarzleser. Es tut auch ganz bestimmt nicht weh!


End file.
